Bangtan Squad from Hell (sequel)
by Jun96
Summary: Rapmon ketua mafia ingin membentuk kelompok mafia tak terkalahkan. Dia butuh anggota yg hebat, untuk itulah dia di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin,Yoonmin, slight Jikook and Taejin) (jin&jimin uke/ rapmon, yoongi,jungkook,taehyung, hoseok seme)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell

Author : Jun_96

Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance

Cast :

Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun

Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun

Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun

Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun

Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun

Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun

Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun

Pairing :

Namjin

Yoonmin

Jikook

Taejin

Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)

 **Arkazam**

Hari ini arkazam penjara bagi para narapidana kelas berat akan kedatangan tahanan baru yang sangat sepecial. Mengapa special karena tahan ini adalah ketua mafia besar yang sudah bertahun tahun di incar kepolisian namun dengan mulusnya ia lolos dari pengejaran. Di Arkazam sendiri bukan berarti dia yang paling special, karena sejatinya Arkazam adalah tempat bagi tahanan special atau bisa di bilang tempat bagi criminal paling berbahaya dengan catatan kriminal mengerikan. Dan di sini rata rata dari mereka telah di jatuhi hukuman mati atau kurungan seumur hidup, bisa bayangkan sendiri apa saja kejahatan yang telah di lakukan oleh penghuni Arkazam.

Bicara tentang tamu baru(?), mari kita perkenalkan ketua mafia paling berbahaya di dunia Namjoon Kim atau dalam dunia kejahatan di kenal sebagai Rapmon. Dia adalah ketua dari grup mafia Rach yang bermarkas di Amerika. Rach sendiri adalah dalang dari penjualan senjata illegal, penjualan Narkotika, perdagangan manusia, perampokan bank dan pembunuhan beberapa tokoh penting di dunia. Secara umum bukan kah itu normal untuk ukuran mafia?, jangan berpikir jika kejahatan Rapmon hanya sampai disitu saja, karena jika kita membuat daftar orang yang telah ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri pasti daftar itu akan sangat panjang dan tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dia telah terjun ke dunia gelap sejak umur 14 tahun, tak heran jika saat umurnya genap 20 tahun dia bisa membangun kerajaan hitamnya sendiri dan menjadi raja di dalamnya. Keahliannya terletak pada otak jeniusnya dan kekuatan fisiknya yang di luar batas akal manusia, bukankah itu perbaduan yang sempurna? jawabannya sangat, karena dengan otak jeniusnya dia bisa membuat rencana rumit dan di padukan dengan kekuatan yang bisa mematahkan tulang belulang manusia hanya dengan tangan kosong maka sesuatu yang mustahil seperti merampok gedung putih pun mungkin bisa terlaksana.

Apakah dengan masuknya ia ke Arkazam kalian mengira dia telah kalah dengan kepolisian? Mimpi dan tidur siang saja sana, karena hal seperti itu mustahil terjadi. Rapmon punya tujuan sendiri untuk masuk ke Arkazam yang di kenal sebagai mimpi buruk setiap penjahat di dunia. Akhir akhir ini sang raja mafia ini tengah berpikir untuk kelanjutan karirnya di dunia hitam, bukan karena ingin berhenti tapi dia ingin meraih tujuan yang lebih besar lagi, menguasai dunia contohnya, tapi tidak tidak… dia tidak se naif itu, seperti tokoh antagonis kartun anak anak saja, dia hanya ingin membentuk kelompok mafia takterkalahkan agar bisa mengendalikan organisasi mafia lain dan menjadikan dunia bawah tanah sebagai daerah kekuasaan mutlak baginya. Dan untuk mewujudkan rencananya dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan tak butuh banyak orang, enam atau lima saja kucup namun harus yang benar benar berkualitas, jika dia mencari orang jahat dengan kemampuan menakjubkan dan otak yang sama gilanya dengannya maka Arkazam adalah tempat yang sangat tepat.

Menurut data yang telah dia kumpulkan, dia bisa menemukan bakat bakat luar biasa di sini, hanya saja sepertinya ia membutuhkan sedikit observasi karena di Arkazam tahanan sepertinya akan sangat sulit bergerak. Rapmon di tempatkan dalam sel pribadi dengan hanya satu berupa jeruji besi pintu tanpa jendela bahkan lubang fentilasi, sungguh rungan yang sangat tepat untuk pengawasan ketat. Di dalam sel pun tidak ada perabotan atau apapun, satu satunya benda yang ada di ruangan itu hanya satu matras dan bilik toilet. Tapi menurut data yang telah ia kumpulkan ada satu cara di mana dia bisa berinteraksi dengan tahanan yang lain sambil menggali informasi. Di Arkazam, setiap 6 bulan sekali akan di adakan pertarungan antar narapidana bisa di bilang pertarungan ini mirip gladiator karena ini pertarungan hidup dan mati, yang artinya akan ada yang menang jika salah satu dari dua pihak mati. Memang terdengar mengerikan tapi inilah kenyataan yang terjadi di Arkazam, karena pemerintah ingin menekan biaya eksekusi yang terbilang sangat mahal maka dari itulah pertarungan antar narapidana ini dilakukan. Untuk narapidana yang menang di pertarungan itu akan di janjikan potongan hukuman seperti jika mereka di jatuhi hukuman mati maka mereka akan mendapat keringanan menjadi kurungan seumur hidup atau mengurangi jumlah masa tahanan untuk tahanan yang tidak di jatuhi hukuman mati. Menurut data Rapmon, pertarunangan itu akan di laksanakan besok, dan karena dia tahanan baru maka akan sangat mustahil jika dia pilih dalam pertarungan itu, maka dari itu selagi menjadi penonton dia akan mencari orang yang ia cari. Sebenarnya rapmon telah memilih beberapa orang dari data Arkazam yang dia _hack_ , tapi memastikan dan menguji mereka bukan ide yang buruk kan, dan untuk di lolos dari penjara paling mengerikan ini butuh kerjasama tim yang matang kan.

 **Ke esokan hari di hari pertarungan…**

 **Rapmon POV**

Di sinilah aku sekarang, di arena peratrungan Arkazam, ternyata nama penjara paling mengerikan itu bukan hanya bualan karena memangnyatanya ritual dan kebiasaan di sini pun bisa di bilang mengerikan. Aku melihat di arena sedang berdiri dua orang yang siap bertarung hari ini, ada satu orang dengan badan kekar dan _tattoo_ di sekujur tubuhnya menurut data ku dia adalah anggota _yakuza_ dengan catatan pembunuhan berat dan yang satu lagi laki-laki muda berusia sekitar dua puluhan dengan ekspresi kelewat ceria. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah itu, dia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan pertarungan yang bisa jadi akan merenggut nyawanya, hah… selera ku sekali. Kenapa aku terlihat sangat tertarik dengannya? Karena dia termasuk dalam orang incaran ku.

Bocah itu bernama V umurnya 22 tahun, dia adalah pembunuh dan teroris gila yang telah menghabisi ratusan nyawa manusia. Catatan kriminalnya sangat buruk, mulai dari menghabisi keluarganya sendiri, membunuh orang di arena _street fighter_ , memutilasi beberapa orang yang menganggunya atau menghalanginya, merampok beberapa tempat, menebar _terror_ , memboikot beberapa sarana dan instasi penting dan masih banyak lagi, intinya dia itu _Trouble maker_ karena sepertinya _terror_ , pembunuhan, dan masalah adalah sahabat baiknya. Awalnya aku mengira dia hanya anak gangguan jiwa yang membunuh orang secara random, tapi setelah aku melihat daftar orang yang ia bunuh aku jadi mengerti, dia di besarkan di lingkungan petarung jalanan yang sangat kejam dan di sana hanya yang kuat dan takterkalahkan lah yang bisa menduduki kasta tertinggi di lingkungannya, dan bukan berarti bocah bernama V itu belum menempati kasta itu, justru dia ada di kasta teratas dalam arena _Street fighter_. Hanya saja kedudukannya itu belum bisa membuatnya puas, sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi kota kelahirannya, sampai sampai ia ingin kotanyanya itu jungkir balik dan berada di bawah kakinya. Walaupun dia terlihat sangat ceria dan bodoh, tapi kenyataannya dia tidak sebodoh itu, dari daftar kriminalnya, di meneror dan merampok perusahaan dan instansi krusial yang ada di kotanya, sehingga saat terornya di mulai satu kota mengalami kelumpuhan ekonomi yang parah dan harta yang dia kumpulkan pun terbilang fantastis untuk ukuran penjahat muda sepertinya. Sayangnya di saat dia tengah menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya, dia tertangkap oleh jajaran _elite_ FBI yang mengepungnya, bukannya dia tidak melawan karena dalam penangkapan V delapan orang agen FBI tewas di tanganya.

Aku masih memandangi V yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan lawannya, dia masih memamerkan senyum bodohnya pada lawanya yang bisa di bilang terlihat sangar.

"hei nak! Sudah siap untuk mati?" kata _yakuza_ lawan V.

"maaf saja ya paman, kau yang akan mati di sini! Ini seperti nostalgia bagi ku, sejak terakhirkali aku bertarung di jalanan. Rasanya aku rindu membunuh orang!" ujar sombong V dengan wajah sok polos namun terkesan mengejek.

"pecaya diri sekali, tau apa kau soal membunuh hah?" Tanya meremehkan dari lawan V.

"tau apa? bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, agar paman segera tau seberapa mengerti aku soal membunuh" seringai ter cetak jelas di wajah V, menandakan dia siap menerkam mangsa yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan pertandingan pun di mulai. V dan pria yakuza itu sedang saling menyerang dengan tangan kosong tanpa senjata. Aku sangat tau kemampuan V, dia adalah petarung jarak dekat dengan kemampuan bela diri yang sangat hebat, rekornya adalah mematahkan leher dan mencabik organ dalam manusia dengan tangan kosong. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memakai senjata dalam pertarungan, dia sangat ahli dalam memanfaatkan barang sekitar untuk menjadi senjata agar ritual pembunuhannya menjadi lebih menarik, dasar _terrorist_ gila. Dalam petarungan ini bisa di lihat jika V sudah mulai serius dengan menyerang lawannya dengan tempo lambat, sepertinya dia masih ingin menikmati _duel_ ini. Dari pukulan dan serangannya aku jadi paham seberapa besar kekuatan anak itu, dia sangat sesuai dengan ekspektasi ku.

Ketika aku sedang serius dengan pertandingan V ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahu ku, dengan waspada aku menghempas tangannya yang ternyata putih dan sangat mulus, hey apa yang tadi menyentuh ku seorang wanita?, maka kurang ajarlah diri ku berbuat kasar pada wanita. Tapi nytanya yang berdiri di samping ku dan memberiku senyuman yang terlampau manis, dia bukan wanita, dia pria tulen namun sangat indah melebihi wanita manapun yang pernah aku temui di dunia, _God_ apa dia bidadari yang baru turun dari langit? Oke aku berlebihan, tapi aku tidak berlebihan jika bilang dia sangat cantik. Dan yang membuatku heran adalah mengapa makhluk seindah ini ada di tempat semengerikan Arkazam.

"maaf, mengagetkan mu! Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat mu di sini sebelumnya, orang baru? Ah… aku mengenali mu, kau Rapmon ketua Rach kan?" suaranya yang lembut melantun indah di telinga ku.

"kau benar cantik! Aku Rapmon ketua Rach, dan siapa nama mu cantik?" Tanya ku pada sosok indah di depan ku, hah… aku bisa gila hanya dengan menatapnya.

"jin…panggil jinnie juga boleh!" dia mengulurkan Tanyanya untuk ku jabat, namun yang ku lakukan adalah meraih tangan lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

Tapi tunggu… siapa tadi namanya?, jin? Dia bukan jin si dokter jiwa itu kan? Aku sudah melihat datanya tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan fotonya yang jelas karena foto yang ada di data Arkazam wajahnya di tutup topeng. Sebenarnya aku tau alasan di balik topengnya itu, karena petugas di penjara ini mewaspadai matanya, karena dia bisa menghancurkan mental dan kejiwaan seseorang dengan hanya menantap matanya. Jin atau Dr. Jin 26 tahun adalah dokter muda bagian kejiwaan di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di kota mafia Prancis, dia adalah pembunuh dan pengedar obat obatan terlarang. Untuk melancarkan kegiatan haramnya dia membunuh semua orang yang menghalanginya dengan cara menhancurkan kejiwaan korbanya, membuat mereka jadi gila dan tertekan dan berakhir bunuh diri. Rekor yang pernah di torehkan dokter cantik ini adalah membunuh seluruh pasien, beberapa suster dan dan lima orang dokter yang sedang berjaga hanya dalam semalam tanpa bantuan seorang pun. Cara membunuhnya pun beragam, ada yang iya buat gila, ada yang ia racuni dan ada pula yang ia bunuh dengan senapan. Motif nya sederhana, karena kedoknya sebagai penjual barang haram telah terkuak. Setelah menjadi buronan selama satu tahun akhirnya dia tertangkap karrena rekannya ada yang menghianatinya. Awalnya ku pikir wujud dari itu kan sangat mengerikan karena dia dokter jiwa, tapi ternyata bidadari dari neraka yang ku lihat sekarang. Aku tidak akan menarik ucapan ku yang berkata dia mengerikan karena nyatanya dengan paras secantik itu aura mengerikannya memang sangat kuat.

"kenapa kaget begitu? Kau tau siapa aku?" ujarnya kembali dengan wajah yang masih di buat sepolos mungkin.

"siapa yang tidak mengenal si bidadari dari neraka itu?, aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengan mu di sini" kata ku padanya.

"maksudmu?" di mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung yang sangat lucu, Oh Tuhan cantik sekali mahluk di depan ku ini. Ketika aku bebas dari sini aku berjanji akan segera membuatnya menjadi miliku.

"aku datang ke sini bukan karena aku tertangkap, tapi aku sengaja ke sini untuk mencari anggota untuk membangun kelompok mafia baru yang lebih kuat. Dan menurut daftar ku kau ada di dalamnya cantik!" ucap ku sambil mencolek sedikit dagunya.

"aku? kenapa? Hm…. Aku tau, apa karena aku cantik dan kau tertarik dengan wajahku?" dedasnya dengan nada merendahkan.

"aku melihat kualitas sayang bukan hanya wajah, tampang manis mu itu hanya bonus bagi ku!" aku merapatkan tubuh langsingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping.

"ow… begitu… mari kita lihat tuan…" jemari lentiknya mengusap pelan wajah ku mulai dari pelipis hingga rahang.

"kau sudah mengalami hidup yang berat… dari kecil kau sudah berkecimpung di dunia yang kejam… lihat mata ku, bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan orang yang kau sayangi heum? Siapa? Ibu mu…" tiba tiba saja aku ingatan kelam tentang ibu ku yang mati di bunuh dengan sangat kejam terpatri di kepala ku. Sial dia akan mengobrak abrik kejiwaan ku. Tapi… dari mana dia tau.

"saat itu… kau tidak bisa melindunginya kan…? kau menyesal tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dan maka dari itulah kau jadi seperti ini…. Iya kan…. Sesali dirimu yang tidak berguna dan sangat bodoh saat itu…" aku merasa ada tekanan di otak dan hati setiap kali mendengar perkataan dan tatapan matanya yang sangat dalam. Mengapa dia tau semua tentang ku? Kenapa suasana ramai pertandingan tidak lagi terdengar?

"pikirkan kesalahan mu selama ini… bukan kah mahkluk busuk seperti mu pantas mendapat kan penderitaan? Pikirkan dirimu yang makin menderita hari…demi hari…. Dan sekarang kau malah terjerumus ke mari…tempat paling busuk yang akan membuat penderitaan mu sempurna…. Dari pada terus menderita di dalam sini… bukan kah mati lebih menyenangkan…" aku membayangkan kegagalan ku untuk kabur dari Arkazam dan membayangkan di riku mati membusuk di penjara ini.

"orang yang telah kau pilih untuk menjadi rekan mu, akan balik menghianati mu dan membiarkan mu membusuk di tempat hina ini…jika kau mati sekarang masalah mu akan berahir… kau tidak akan di kejar polisi, kau tidak akan jadi sasaran balas dendam seseorang dan kau akan bertemu ibu mu lagi… sekarang dengar perkataan ku, gigit pembuludarah mu dengan keras dan cabik danggingnya… akan sedikit sakit… tapi setelah itu kau akan melihat nirvana" aku melihat pembulu darah di tangan ku yang jin angkat mendekat ke wajah ku. Kenapa tangan ku sendiri terlihat menggiurkan.

Aku bersiap untuk menggigit pergelangan tangan ku sendiri sampai aku teringat sesuatu. jin tidak mengenalku sama sekali, dia hanya menebak, dan ini tidak nyata. Dia hanya berusaha merusak kejiwaan ku. Akupun lantas menggigit tepian ibu jari ku guna melepaskan halusinasi ini, setelah itu aku menampar diri ku sendiri. Berhasil… aku bisa mendengar suara girang V karena bisa mematahkan tulang tulang lawannya. Ekspresi Jin sangat terkehut melihat ku sadar dari percobaan pembunuhannya.

"kenapa? Kau kaget aku bisa lepas dari halusinasi itu? Kau mungkin harus mengenal aku terlebih dahulu sayang, baru kau bisa benar benar menghancurkan mental ku. Jika dengan hanya melihat kondisi fisik, menebak, dan menggali ingatan ku saja tidak akan membuatku berada dalam ruang halusinasi yang kau buat sepenuhnya, karena akal rasional ku masih bisa ku jangkau" Ujar sombongku sambil kembali memeluknya. Dia terlihat heran kenapa aku bisa mengetahui rahasia tricknya, otak jeniusku ini bukan Cuma sekedar pemberat kepala bung.

"bagaimana aku bisa tau trick mu? Gampang saja, ketika aku merasakan berada di ruang halusinasi itu dan berusaha lepas baru aku sadar, jika kau hanya menciptakan keadaan yang memungkin kan aku mennggali memori buruk ku. Kau menebak kehidupan masa lalu ku dengan melihat ciri fisik, kebiasaan tak kasat mata, luka luka yang ada di tubuh ku dan seberapa lama umur luka itu, setelah itu kau akan mulai memancingku agar mengeluarkan ekspresi saat perkataan mu yang menyangkut hidup ku benar, itukan cara mu menebak aib masa lalu orang, sehinga seolah olah kau tau segalanya tentang calon korban mu" jelas ku panjang lebar memborkar trick nya.

"jenius! kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa lolos dari _trick_ itu… bahkan dokter jiwa sekali pun tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya jika sudah ku kuasai alam bawah sadarnya." Dia memasang wajah cemberut yang sangat menggemaskan.

"jika hanya dengan jurus pengganggu mental seperti itu saja aku tumbang maka aku tidak akan pernah bermimpi menjadi raja mafia. Aku di sini untuk menaklukan orang agar dia tunduk dan menjadi anak buah ku, jika hanya bermodal mental tempe maka baru beberapa jam aku di sini pasti aku sudah tewas gantung diri" sambil memeluknya aku juga melirik V yang sedang menjagal musuhnya yang sudah hampir tidak bernyawa dengan tangan kosong dan senyuman yang masih tersungging lebar di bibirnya, anak itu ternyata cukup mengerikan yah walaupun aku sendiri pernah menjagal manusia dengan tangan kosong tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan berekspresi kegirangan seperti itu.

"aku suka kau… kau tampak kuat dan begitu juga mental mu. Tapi apa kau yakin bisa membuat ku menjadi anggota mu?" tanyanya mengoda sambil mengedipkan mata kea rah ku.

"kau yakin menolak ku? kau tidak bosan dengan bau busuk penjara ini? Apa kau tidak merindukan tempat tidur empuk berbalut sutra? Atau setelan baju dari merek _designer_ ternama?" aku menciumnya sekilas, walau awalnya jin tampak kaget tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"jenius dan pandai bernegosiasi, tak heran jika kau jadi ketua mafia paling berbahaya di dunia. Hah… menolak pun percuma, kau pasti akan mengejarku dan lebih parahnya lagi jika aku masih bersikeras menolak kau akan membunuh ku, iya kan?" dia memutar badannya menghadap arena pertarungan dan melihat V mencabik organ dalam musuh nya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"sepertinya kau mulai mengerti tabiat ku yang sangat benci penolakan" aku masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku akan membantu mu mengumpulkan anggota dan keluar dari sini. Aku sudah berada di sini selama satu tahun jadi kurang lebih aku lebih paham seluk beluk penjara ini. Siapa setelah aku yang ada di daftar mu?" katanya sedikit berbisik agar tahanan lain tidak terlalu memperhatikan kami, karena jika itu menyangkut rencana kabur pasti akan banyak oknum yang ingin melibatkan diri.

"dia yang ada di hadapan mu sekarang." Jawabku singkat.

"kau punya selera bagus, dia kuat, tak terkalahkan, dan memiliki otak yang sama gila nya denganmu" aku sungguh ingin mengatakan jika dia juga sama gilanya dengan aku dan V namun ku urungkan niatku itu. "mudah untuk membujuknya karena V itu sangat polos dan naïf, jika kita bilang padanya akan membawanya keluar maka dia akan senang hati ikut dengan kita" ujarnya kembali.

"kalau begitu bukan jadi masalah besar. Dan… sebenarnya aku masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang ingin ku rekrut tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa dengan mudah menemukan mereka" aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Jin karena ada petugas penjara yang lewat.

"siapa lagi yang kau cari memangnya?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berbisik dan menjaga jarak dari ku agar tidak memancing perhatian karena tingkah laku kami sudah mulai di perhatikan.

"Suga si _Sniper_ , Jhope si Perampok…" kata ku terputus.

"tunggu… Suga?, si _sniper_ gunung es itu? Kurasa ini akan sulit tuan rapmon, aku dan dia masuk ke Arkazam di waktu yang bersamaan, sel kami bersebelahan, dan aku sangat tau orang seperti apa dia. Suga bukan hanya sulit untuk di ajak ber negosiasi tapi juda sangat sulit untuk di ajak komunikasi karena dia sangat tertutup. Aku sudah sering bertemu dengannya tapi percayalah tak pernah sekali pun dia menatap mata ku. Kau akan di abaikan saat bicara dengannya. Secara kejiwaan tidak ada yang salah dengan orang itu, hanya saja dia terlalu _introvert_ dan tidak memiliki harapan untuk menjalani kehidupan, karena baginya keluar dari sini atau tidak, mati ataupun hidup bukan jadi masalah untuknya. Bagaimana kau bisa membujuk orang yang tidak ada keinginan seperti dia?" ucap jin panjang lebar.

"semakin banyak tantangan bukannya semakin menarik? Aku sudah mengincarnya dan aku harus mendapatkannya!" tanpa sadar aku menampakan seringai.

"dasar sinting! Jangan meremehkan si sniper itu. Jika kau berhasil membujuk suga untuk mau jadi kaki tangan mu, maka aku akan senang hati memberimu _sex_ yang indah yang tidak dapat kau lupakan seumur hidup!" kata Jin menantang.

"tawaran bagus! Siapkan tubuh indah mu ini untuk ku jamah sayang!" kata ku sambil meremas pinggangnya.

 **Rapmon POV END**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)

Note: untuk sekedar info biar gak bingung aja bacanya, bayangin aja Arkazam itu berada di suatu daerah di Amerika, dan penjara itu di bawah pengawasan PBB dan badan intelejen dunia jadi penjahat paling berbahaya dari seluruh dunia di kumpulkan di sini. Untuk di FF ini yang sudah terungkap asalnya baru beberapa. Tapi gak papa bakal aku jelasin lagi aja soalnya pengen…. #gabut banget lu thor# . Di cerita ini Rapmon dan Suga itu keturunan Korea yang udah jadi warga negara Amerika dan tinggal di sana sejak lahir, kalau Jin dia ini keturunan Korea yang dari kecil tinggal pindah pindah di kawasan Eropa, mulai dari Inggris, Jerman, Belanda, dan yang terahir setelah lulus kuliah di inggris dia menetap di Prancis. Beda lagi ceritanya sama V dan JHope yang asli korea dan berbuat kejahatannya juga di Korea tapi mereka di mutasi ke Arkazam karena kepolisian Korea gak sanggup menangani mereka. Untuk Jimin dan Jungkook menyusul ya. Maafkan Author yang kebanyakan cing cong, langsung saja…. selamat membaca…

 **Masih di arena pertaungan…..**

Setelah pertarungan pertama mutlak di menangkan oleh V, kini berlanjut ke pertarungan ke dua. Nampaknya rapmon kurang begitu tertarik dengan pertarungan ini karena dua orang yang sebentar lagi akan saling membunuh itu tidak ada dalam daftar incarannya. Sebenarnya dia cukup jengkel Karena tadi Jin meninggalkannya dengan alasan "mau membujuk V" dan sekarang dia malah celingukan tidak jelas sendiri. Sebenarnya rapmon tidak celingukan sendiri juga, dia sedang memikirkan cara untuk membujuk _sniper_ incarannya yang kata Jin sangat sulit untuk dia ajak komunikasi. Jin berkata jika setiapkali ada pertarungan seperti ini, Suga tidak akan keluar sel, dia akan tetap terada di sel nya sampai pertarungan itu selesai. Dari fakta itu rapmon mendapat ide yang cukup bagus, akan lebih mudah untuk bernegosiasi panjang jika hanya berdua saja dengan suga, maka dari itu pergi ke sel suga sepertinya ide yang lebih baik dari pada harus diam sendirian seperti anak hilang di sini.

Rapmon tau di setiap sudut penjara ini telah di pasang kamera pengintai, tapi bukan rapmon nama nya jika dengan kamera saja dia kalah. Dia sudah sangat hafal dengan cara kerja kamera pengintai model apapun dan begitu juga titik butanya. Rapmon berdiri tepat di titik buta antara dua kamera pengintai yang ada di dekatnya, dia pun mencoba memanggil satu petugas penjara yang dari hasil pengamatannya sedikit terlihat lengah. Petugas itu pun dengan tanpa kecurigaan mendekat ke arah rapmon. Tanpa buang waktu dalam waktu hitungan detik rapmon langsung mematahkan leher sang petugas penjara. Dalam keheningan pun rapmon berusaha mengambil alih baju seragam yang di kenakan petugas itu sebagai penyamarannya. Setelah selesai dengan penyamarannya rapmon menyingkirkan mayat sang petugas agar mayat tersebut tidak menarik perhatian, yang yah… sebenarnya narapidana di sini tidak akan pernah perduli dengan sesuatu seperti mayat yang tergeletak.

Menurut apa yang Jin bilang nomor sel suga adalah 379 bersebelahan pas dengan sel dokter cantik itu yang bernomor 378. Seperti dugaannya di dalam sel itu ada laki laki yang bernama suga sedang duduk berdiam diri. Setelah melakukan pengamatan sejenak akhirnya rapmon memutuskan untuk masuk ke sel _sniper_ itu. Suga diam saja saat Rapmon berdiri di depannya. "dia tidak bereaksi sedikit pun!" batin rapmon penasaran.

"kenapa tidak keluar? Tidak bosan di sini bung?" Tanya rapmon yang hanya dib alas senyuman mengejek dari suga.

"kau tau… aku bukan petugas penjara… aku membawa tawaran menarik untuk mu!" ujar rapmon berusaha mendapat atensi nya.

"cih! Jika kau mau bilang akan membebaskan ku dari sini aku menolak! Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaran idiot mu dan segera enyah dari hadapan ku!" ujar nya dingin tanpa melihat rapmon. Seperti yang di katakana jin, sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang ini.

" _wow…wow… slow man…_ aku bahkan belum menyebutkan tawaran ku" rapmon menarik nafas dalam, akan sangat susah bernegosiasi dengan orang yang tak punya keinginan seperti suga.

"aku tau kau tidak tertarik dengan apapun termasuk keluar dari sini, tapi aku tertarik pada mu. Aku ingin bakat menembakmu yang luar biasa itu"

Rapmon sudah tertarik dengan Suga bahkan sebelum dia berencana untuk menyelinap ke Arkazam. Suga si _sniper_ adalah matan sniper FBI saat umurnya masih 18 tahun, karena suatu alasan di umur 21 tahun dia akhirnya memilih membelok dan beralih profesi menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Sudah tak terhitung jumlah manusia yang mati di tangannya, rekornya adalah membunuh beberapa pejabat tinggi Amerika di tempat berbeda namun di waktu yang bersamaan tanpa di ketahui keberadaannya. Suga adalah tipikal _sniper_ yang sangat sempurna, kerjanya sangat bersih dan tenang, kepiawaiannya dalam bermain senjata api sudah tidak perlu di Tanya lagi karena Suga bisa mengeluarkan isi kepala manusia dalam jarak 2 Km dengan hanya berbekal Pistol. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya padahal yang kita ketahui Pistol itu untuk jarak menengah yang hanya mungkin 500m- 1,5km saja, jawabanya adalah jika soal senjata Suga akan membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

"aku tidak tau harus membujukmu dengan apa, tapi yang pasti bagaimana pun caranya, akan ku buat kau mau bergabung dengan kelompok mafia ku"

"kau acam akan membunuh ku pun aku tidak akan menerima nya" suga sudah mulai mengangkat kepalanya memandang rapmon.

"begitukah? Rupanya memang benar kau ini manusia yang sudah tidak memiliki ke inginan" rapmon hanya menyendikan bahu.

"itu bukan urusan mu. Lagi pula kau tidak punya jaminan setelah aku dan kau bebas dari sini aku tidak membunuh mu!"

"untuk apa aku takut kau bunuh jika kau sudah pernah mencoba membunuh ku sebelumnya" mendengar penuturan rapmon suga mulai sadar.

"aku ingat sekarang… kau ketua Rach. Waktu itu ada klien yang ingin aku membunuh mu dan sialnya kau masih tetap hidup padahal aku yakin peluruku sudah menembus jantung mu"

"aku sudah biasa pakai rompi anti peluru asal kau tau, tapi aku bersyukur sudah menjadi incaran mu karena dengan begitu aku jadi tau siapa kau. Kita tinggal di kota yang sama di America tapi aku baru mengenal mu saat kau akan membunuh ku, tau begitu sudah sejak dulu saja kau ku rekrut" ucap rapmon mulai percayadiri, bukan rapmon namanya kalau harus kalah dengan si tukang tembak berotak batu ini.

"aku tidak ada niat untuk menjadi bawahan anak tengil seperti mu, pergilah kau menggangu!"

"aku heran kenapa kau begitu senang dengan penjara ini, apa karena di sini kau tidak perlu di kejar kejar polisi lagi? Ayolah hidup di luar lebih menyenangkan, walau membahayakan bung!" suga masih menatap rapmon namun tak berkata apapun.

"jika bagimu sudah tidak penting mau kau hidup di sini maupun hidup di luar, kenapa tidak memilih hidup di luar saja? Setidaknya di luar sana kau masih bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan bebas tidak di atur seperti di dalam sini. Dan lagi… apa kau tidak rindu memengang senapan? Aku yakin tangan mu pasti gatal berpisah lama dengan senjata api mu itu" kata kata rapmon membuat seringai di wajah suga muncul.

"di luar juga kau bisa bebas jika masih berniat untuk membunuh ku, itupun kalau kau bisa"

"kau meremehkan ku bocah" suga tersenyum mengejek, sebenarnya ketika Rapmon menyebut senjata dia sudah mulai tertarik. Karena baginya yang iya punya di dunia ini hanya senjata, sebagai perlindungan diri, alat mencari uang dan kesenangan.

"jabatan ketua yang ku sandang bukan sekedar omong kosong, aku sudah ribuan kali lolos dari maut asal kau tau. Bagaimana? Tertarik dengan tawaran ku?" suga masih menunjukan wajah datar, walau sebenarnya dia mulai berpikir atas tawaran itu.

"setelah kau di tangkap, aku menemukan koleksi senjata mu dan mengamankannya, jika kau mau kau bisa ambil lagi 'anak anak' mu itu" suga mulai menunjukan ekspresi kaget dan tertarik. Koleksi senjatanya itu memang harta karun yang sangat ia rindukan.

"tidak akan ada salahnya jika kita menghabis kan sisa umur kita untuk bersenang senang dan mencari kesenangan" rapmon mulai berbalik akan pergi. "pilihan ada pada mu, kau ingin mati membusuk di sini atau mati dengan penuh kepuasan di luar sana"

"kapan rencana kabur mu itu di mulai?" Tanya suga.

"tiga hari dari sekarang… ketika aku membuat kekacauan kau bawa Jin ke pintu saluran air di samping bangunan ini" jawab rapmon yang sudah ada di luar sel suga.

"jin?"

"dokter cantik tetanggamu, dia juga masuk dalam list member incaran ku. Aku tau kau masih memikirkannya tapi jika kau bersedia ikuti kata kata ku" rapmon pun pergi meninggalkan suga.

"orang yang lolos dari bidikan senapan ku memang orang terpilih!" suga bermonolog ria sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

 **Di sisi lain…..**

Si dokter cantik kesayangan kita akan mulai rencananya. Keinginannya untuk keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini sudah sangat besar, dan ketika ada pria tampan yang berniat membebaskanya dia tidak akan menyianyia kan niat baik itu. Toh sebenarnya dia juga tertarik dengan pesona sang ketua mafia yang sialnya sangat menawan, menggoda dan sangat seksi di matanya, walaupun hanya pemakai pakaian penjara. Dan bicara soal rencana, untuk keluar dari sini yang harus di lakukannya adalah membujuk V dan orang orang yang di sebutkan rapmon sebelumnya, selain Suga tentunya karena Jin akan mengibarkan bendera putih jika di suruh berurusan dengan gunung es itu. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Jin untuk bertemu V, karena yah… tau sendiri Arkazam tidak akan pernah membiarkan tahanannya untuk keluar sel jika tidak ada acara seperti ini.

Jin mendekat ke arah V yang di kerumuni oleh wanita wanita narapidana penjilat yang ingin perhatian laki-laki tampan yang baru saja menang duel itu. Walau ada banyak wanita yang mengerubuni V namun Jin tidak merasa tersaingi, ia sadar jika ia puluhan ribu jauh lebih cantik dari mereka, karena itulah dengan percaya diri Jin mendekati V dan berusaha menarik atensi nya.

"sssuuuiitt…sssuutt… wow apa kah aku sedang mimpi berada di surga sekarang? Ada bidadari cantik yang menghampiri ku!" siul V dan ia lalu mulai menarik Jin mendekat kearahnya, menimbulkan decak kesal para wanita penjilat di sekitarnya. #bener gak sih suara siulannya begitu? Yah anggap aja bener#

"selamat atas kemenangan mu!" ujar Jin basa basi.

"terimakasih cantik! Aku sangat senang ada orang secantik dirimu memberiku ucapan!" V mulai memeluk Jin.

"begitukah?, eum…. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan mu boleh?" Jin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher V.

"tentu cantik! Kalian… bisa tinggalkan kami berdua" perintah V pada wanita wanita di dekatnya.

"kau ingin bicara apa?" Tanya V setelah mereka hanya berdua.

"kau tau Rapmon? Ketua mafia Rach?"

"tentu aku tau dia, penjahat hebat seperti dia pasti semua orang mengenalnya"

"dia ada di sini, dan dia menawari mu untuk keluar dari penjara ini dan menjadikan mu anggota kelompok mafianya yang baru" jin berusaha menggoda V dengan memainkan tangannya di sekitar wajah dan leher V.

"menarik… apa kau ikut juga?" Tanya V dengan posisi yang masih memeluk Jin.

"tentu… kau, aku, rapmon dan beberapa orang yang akan ia pilih akan keluar dari tempat busuk ini"

"dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika aku mau ikut?"

"aku tau kau lelah berada di dalam sini dan ingin berbuat gila di luar sana! Lebih baik menjadi anak buah orang dari pada mati sia sia di tempat mengerikan ini kan?"

"kau benar, baiklah aku mau!, tapi bisakah aku membawa teman ku?"

"teman?"

"ia teman, kurasa mungkin kau mengenalnya. Dia pencuri dan perampok terkenal namanya Jhope, aku dan Jhope hyung di pindahkan ke sini dari korea di waktu yang bersamaan, perjalanan telah menjadikan aku dan Jhope hyung menjadi teman, jika aku keluar dari sini maka dia juga harus keluar" V mulai melepaskan pelukannya karena obrolan semakin serius.

"kebetulan sekali karena Jhope itu juga ada dalam list rapmon. Kalau tidak salah dia juga ahli pembuat bom kan?"

"ia dia pembuat bom, dia sangat ahli dalam meratakan tempat dengan ledakan"

"kalau begitu beri tahu dia untuk mempersiapkan ledakan besar untuk tiga hari kedepan. Setelah ledakan di mulai kita bertemu di pintu saluran air di samping Arkazam" ujar Jin.

"tapi membuat bom itu kan butuh bahan, di Arkazam seorang narapidana tidak di perbolehkan memiliki barang berbahaya seperti mesiu, jangankan memiliki menyentuh saja tidak boleh, bagaimana bisa membuat bom?"

"kata Rapmon sel kalian itu dekat gudang persenjataan dia sana pasti banya mesiu kan?"

"tidak bisa di bilang dekat juga karena letaknya sekitar 200m dari sel kami"

" Sudah… katakana saja ini pada Jhope pasti dia akan memikirkan caranya, sepertinya dia professional dalam hal ini" Jin mengedipkan matanya pada V.

"kau seperti mengenal Jhope hyung lebih baik dari ku"

"tidak juga… hanya saja jika seseorang sudah masuk Arkazam itu berarti dia adalah professional dalam dunia kejahatan, benarkan?" jin mulai berjalan menjauh dari V. "sampai bertemu tiga hari lagi!" jin melambaikan tangannya kea rah V.

"sekarang tinggal si Hacker penipu dan si pembunuh bayaran itu… sepertinya aku butuh rapmon!" jin bermonolog ria ketika ia sudah jauh dari V.

 **Ke esokan harinya…**

Tidak ada yang menarik pagi ini di Arkazam setelah pertarungan tadi malam selain ada dua orang petugas Penjara yang masuk ke sel Jin pagi ini.

"wah… ada perlu apa petugas penjara datang ke sel narapidana seperti ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya jin sambil mengamati dua petuga itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jin pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"senang bertemu dengan mu lagi sayang!" kata jin sembari menarik salah satu petugas penjara dan petugas yang satunya mematahkan leher petugas penjara yang di tarik Jin dari belakang.

"aku juga senang bertemu dengan mu lagi sayang ku!" kata petugas yang masih hidup atau bisa di bilang itu rapmon yang sedang menyamar menjadi petugas penjara. Rapmon sedikit menaikan topinya agar Jin bisa melihat wajahnya, dan Jin pun langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

"di sel ku ini di pasang sisi TV dan apa yang kita lakukan tadi pasti terpantau dan kita akan mendapat masalah setelah ini" kata jin sambil bersandar di bahu rapmon.

"aku sudah meng hack sisi tv di ruangan mu, suga, V, Jhope, dua orang incaran ku yang lain. Apa itu sudah membuat mu lebih tenang?"

"kau berhasil membujuk Suga?" jin mengangkat wajahnya menatap rapmon.

"tentu saja sayang, tentu saja aku berhasil" rapmon mengecup sekilas bibir Jin. "dan kau masih ingat taruhan kita kan? Bebas dari sini akan ku sewakan hotel bintang lima untuk malam pertama kita"

"berhenti mengucapkan kata menjijikan yang bisa ku dengar kalian pasangan sinting!" teriak Suga dari ruang sebelah.

"Sugar? Kau bicara? Kau tidak pernah bicara dengan ku yang teman seperjuangan mu kau malah bicara dengannya yang baru kau kenal! Oh sial kau benar benar bisa membujuknya!" ujar kesal Jin sambil memukul bahu rapmon.

"sudahlah… sekarang kau ambil pakaian petugas itu pakai, dan pakaikan pakaian mu padanya taruh mayatnya di matras!"

"apa itu yang kau lakukan untuk menyamar menjadi petugas? Bukan ide yang buruk dengan begini kita bisa bergerak bebas" kata jin sambil melakukan perintah rapmon.

"kau sudah berhasil membujuk V?" Tanya rapmon sambil membantu jin menangani mayat petugas itu karena mayat dengan tulang leher yang patah tedikit susah untuk di pakaikan baju dan di pindahkan.

"lebih dari itu! Bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan Jhope!" ujar riang Jin.

"kerja yang sangat bagus cantik! Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya rapmon penasaran.

"Jhope itu ternyata teman baik V karena mereka sama sama berasal dari korea dan dipindahkan kemari di waktu yang bersamaan dan V bilang dia ingin mengajak Jhope keluar atas nama persahabatan. Bukankah ini kebetulan yang menguntungkan" kata jin yang masih sibuk menggati bajunya. Rapmon sempat bersiul menggoda saat melihat Jin telanjang di depannya.

"setelah ini tinggal dua orang, aku sudah melihat data lengkap mereka di kantor penjara ini tadi malam dan mereka ada di tempat terpisah yang satu di sebelah selatan yang satu lagi di utara umur mereka sepantaran dengan V jadi kuharapkan sesi negosiasi ini bisa berjalan cepat karena yang kita hadapi hanyalah bocah. Aku akan ke sel Jhope terlebih dahulu untuk memberinya bahan pemicu bom yang artinya aku akan ke arah utara. Ini kunci sel mu dan anak itu, ketika kau sudah selesai bernegosiasi dengannya beri dia kunci sel nya dan segera kembali kemari dan taruh mayat itu di bilik kamar mandi untuk sementara." Rapmon menyerahkan kunci sel jin dan kunci sel incaran mereka pada jin.

"berarti aku akan ke selatan. Beri tau aku nomor selnya dan katakana pada ku seperti apa dia!" jin sudah siap dengan penyamarannya.

" 402. Dia tidak terlalu terlalu berbahaya mengingat dia tidak bertarung dengan fisik melainkan dengan otak. Kalian sama sama _submissive_ jadi ku rasa kalian akan cocok!"

"padahal aku inginnya bertemu dominan tampan!"

"ingatkan aku untuk menghukum mu saat kita keluar dari sini cantik!" rapmon menepuk pantat Jin.

"aku sangat menantikan itu tuan Rapmon" jin melenggang pergi ke sel nomor 402. Sebelum keluar rapmon sempat berpapasan dengan Suga.

"kau dan dokter sinting itu benar-benar perpaduan yang menjijikan! Aku bersumpah ingin muntah di wajah kalian berdua!" ujar ketus suga setelah melihat rapmon keluar dari sel Jin yang kembali di kunci.

"aku bisa ikut 'main' bersama kami saat keluar dari sini, _threesome_ bukan sesuatu yang buruk kan?" ujar rapmon dengan senyum ganjil.

"terbakarlah kau di neraka bersama dengan otak mesum mu yang menjijikan itu!"

"hahahaha seperti kau tidak akan ke neraka saja! Calon penghuni neraka tidak perlu mengumpati calon penhuni neraka lainnya. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membuat surga di dunia ini untuk kita sebelum kita pergi ke neraka sungguhan." Kata kata rapmon membuat suga menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya jadi juga Chapter 2…..

Author atau panggil aja Jun mengucapkan terimaksih sebesar besarnya untuk kalian yang sudah baca FF gak jelas ini. Dan untuk yang udah Review kalian memang yang terbaik, karena sejatinya review adalah bahan bakar para author untuk melanjutkan cerita.

Harapan untuk ke depannya tolong…tolong banget…. Setidaknya kasih semangat Jun dengan review, biar Jun juga cepet dapet ide dan FF nya cepet lanjut.

Untuk sekarang ini mungkin akan fast update karena Jun masih Libur, jadi semoga saja FF ini akan selesai sebelum Liburan Jun berakhir tepatnya tgl 23 januari Jun udah mulai masuk.

Dan satu lagi untuk balasan Review mungkin mulai chapter depan, karena ceritanya masih nanggung semua tokoh belum keluar, tapi Jun usahain untuk cepet nyelesaikan FF ini biar bisa buat yang lain.

Akhir kata…. Terimakasih dan Tunggu Jun di Chapter berikutnya…. Annyeong….!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

Note: catatan untuk chapter ini yaitu asalnya Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka berdua keturunan korea yang sudah menjadi warga negara jepang. Jimin ini udah jadi orang jepang sejak lahir sedangkan Jungkook sejak kecil saat keluarga besarnya pindah kesalah satu pulau pribadi yang ada di jepang. Jimin dan jungkook masuk Arkazam di waktu yang berbeda, jimin masuk sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu sedangkan Jungkook baru 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi karena suatu alasan jimin udah pernah lihat Jungkook. Jika ada yang belum jelas atu perlu penjelasan lagi silahkan review. Selamat membaca

.

.

.

 **Sel 402…**

Jin memasuki sel 402 yang di dalamnya ada seorang anak laki-laki manis yang tengah duduk bersila di atas matras nya. Laki-laki itu memandang jin dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut yang di balas senyuman manis oleh jin.

.

"apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Tanya anak itu sedikit takut takut.

"tidak… tidak ada… aku hanya berkunjung…!" jawab jin se kena nya.

"kau bukan petugas penjara kan?" jimin berdiri dari matrasnya.

"memang bukan!" jawab jin sedikit ketus, karena jin sedikit iri dengan anak itu. Anak itu terlihat begitu imut, menggemaskan, _loveable_ , namun tubuhnya sangat _sexy_. 'dasar mafia mata keranjang tau saja yang bening-bening pasti langsung di gaet. Watu aku seumuran dia aku lebih imut darinya' batin jin dalam hati meruntuki rapmon.

"lalu kau ini siapa?" Tanya jimin masih sedikit waspada.

"aku tahanan sama seperti mu… dan sepertinya langsung saja. Aku menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk mu"

"apa itu?

"keluar dari sini… aku menawarkan mu untuk keluar dari sini Baby J"

"panggil jimin saja… tunggu… keluar dari sini? Apa itu bisa? Maksudku…" jimin sebenarnya sangat tertarik saat ada yang bilang ingin mengajaknya keluar dari sini, tapi jujur dia takut akan mati jika berusaha kabur dari Arkazam.

"tidak perlu hawatir masalah teknisnya karena rencana kabur ini sudah terencana dengan baik. Tinggal kau mau ikut dalam rencana ini atau tidak!"

"aku mau…. Tapi…"

"tapi?" Jin sebenarnya gemas sendiri dengan jimin, karena anak ini sebenarnya mau tapi tapi ragu ragu. Kalau bukan incaraan rapmon pasti sudah jin bikin anak ini jadi gila.

"tapi…benarkan aku tidak akan mati?"

"kau tidak akan mati asal kan kau menuruti apa yang ku katakana. Untuk keluar dari sini tentu saja tidak gratis" jin menangkup wajah jimin dengan satu tangan.

"aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk membayar mu!, semua harta ku ada di jepang dan aku yakin pasti sudah di sita kepolisian" jimin semakin takut dengan kakak cantik yang sedang memegang wajahnya ini.

"berarti kau harus membayarnya dengan tenaga"

"masudnya?"

"kau harus bergabung dalam kelompok mafia yang akan Rapmon bentuk setelah keluar dari sini. Berani berhianat ku keluarkan isi kepalamu!"

.

.

Sebenarnya jin agak tidak enak juga menakuti jimin. Anak ini bisa di bilang paling bersih di antara member yang pilih rapmon, pasalnya catatan pembunuhannya tidak terlalu banyak atau bisa di bilang dia membunuh hanya saat benar benar nyawanya terancam saja. Dan menurut pengamatan jin, jimin ini pikirannya tidak terlalu rumit alias masih polos, yang ada dalam otaknya hanya jajaran kode pemrograman dan barang _antic_ yang bisa di jual untuk menyambung hidup. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa masuk Akrazam? Itu karena dia adalah _Hacker_ berbahaya dengan kemampuan luarbiasa yang bahkan bisa meng _hack_ data rahasia sebuah negara. Dia juga penipu dan juga pencuri barang barang berharga museum untuk di jual ke pasar gelap. Rekor jimin adalah meng _Hack_ data FBI dan menjualnya ke pihak Rusia dia juga pernah mencuri koleksi barang antic pribadi milik kerajaan Jepang yang berupa barang peninggalan raja terdahulu. Setelah 3 tahun berkecimpung di dunia hitam, dia di tangkap karena pemerintah Jepang merasa keberadaan jimin akan membahayakan keamanan dan rahasia negara.

.

.

"mafia? Rapmon?" jimin terlihat bingung dan tanpa sengaja wajahnya terlihat sangat imut.

"hah…. Kau imut sekali! Aku jadi tidak jadi benci pada mu!" kata jin sambil mencubit pipi tembam Jimin. "Rapmon itu ketua mafia Rach dia ingin membentuk kelompok mafia baru yang lebih kuat. Dan dia menginginkan mu untuk jadi anggotanya. Kurasa kau tidak ada pilihan untuk menolaknya. Asal kau tau saja dia itu pembunuh sadis yang bisa memisahkan kepala dengan tubuh mu hanya dalam hitungan detik" sambung jin yang makin membuat jimin bergidik ngeri.

"bb..baiklah…a ku mau.." ucap jimin tergagap karena jin masih menyiksa pipi tembamnya dengan terus menekan nekan dan mencubiti pipinya.

"anak baik! dua hari lagi saat ada ledakan di Arkazam kau keluarlah dari sini dengan ini dan tunggu kami di pintu saluran air samping gedung." Jin memberikan kunci sel jimin.

"awas sampai kau berani kabur! Akan ku kejar kau sampai ujung dunia dan akan ku pastikan aku sendiri yang akan memisahkan kepala dan tubuh mu juga mengeluarkan oragan dalam mu!" ancam jin dengan wajah menakutkan setelah itu tertawa lepas dan membuat jimin semakin takut.

"oh! Kau lucu sekali saat ketakutan! Selama kau jadi anak baik kau akan aman sayang!" jin memeluk gemas jimin, padahal tadi sempat benci jimin karena takut kalah saing. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak ke imutan anak ini. Walaupun jin itu penjahat sadis tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tahan dengan yang imut imut.

"nn..nnama mu siapa? B..Bagaimana aku memanggil mu?" Tanya jimin takut takut.

"nama ku Jin, panggil Jin hyung ya! Aku lebih tua dari mu"

"hyung? Ku kira kita seumuran wajah mu terlihat sangat muda dan cantik! Maaf… aku tadi bicara tidak sopan pada hyung!" jimin menunduk.

"benarkah aku secantik itu sampa kau mengira kita seumuran?" Tanya jin antusias yang di jawab anggukan imut oleh jimin.

"jimin-ah… kau memang angel! Banyak yang bilang aku cantik tapi sedikit orang yang bilang aku seumuran 95 line" jin memeluk jimin dengan riang.

"memang umur hyung berapa?" Tanya polos jimin.

"aish… kau tidak perlu tau umur ku! Yang penting jika kita jalan bersama aku tidak terlihat tua sekali kan?" Tanya jin sambil memegangi wajahnya senidiri, yang di jawab anggukan oleh jimin.

"apa Jungkook-kun akan mati dalam ledakan ini…" gumam pelan jimin.

"kau bicara sesuatu jimin?" Tanya jin.

"tidak…tidak ada hyung!" jawab bohong jimin. 'kuharap kau baik baik saja' batin jimin.

.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain…..**

.

.

 **Rapmon POV**

Kali ini aku memasuki sel Jhope yang berada di sebelah sel V. dia tamapak tidak terlalu kaget dengat kedatangan ku. Dia malah menyambutku dengan senyuman.

.

Menurut data ku Jhope adalah perampok dan pencuri paling fenomenal di korea. Kenapa bisa fenomenal? Karena dia selalu meledakan tempat yang telah ia jarah. Tujuan nya untuk menghilangkan barang bukti dan menewaskan saksi. Sasaran jhope biasanya adalah bank besar dan perusahaan terkenal juga museum barang bersejarah. Tidak seperti jimin yang hanya mencuri beberapa barang setelah itu pergi, dia ini akan menguras semua _asset_ tempat jarahannya setelah itu meledakannya tanpa perduli ada manusia apa tidak di dalamnya. Bisa di bilang juga dia ini sama gilanya dengan V.

"apa kau ini rapmon?" Tanya jhope pada ku.

" bagaimana kau bisa yakin sekali jika aku rapmon?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

"kau membawa pemicu bom untuk ku kan, aku bisa mencium bau _dynamite_ saat kau masuk!" dia masih memasang wajah antusias.

"penciuman yang bagus! Padahal aku memilih _dynamite_ yang paling minim bau! Jadi kau sudah tau tugas mu?"

"yup! Aku hanya harus membuat pemicu bom itu bekerja dan membuat ledakan yang bisa meratakan gedung ini kan? Dan ledakan seperti apa yang kau minta? Satu ledakan besar atau bagaimana?" Tanya jhope.

"tidak tidak!, jangan ledakan besar. Buat 6 ledakan beruntun, pertama ledakan kecil di sekitar kantor penjara, 1 menit kemudian ledakan di lorong ujung bagian barat, 30 detik kemudia lorong tengah tak jauh dari sini, 30 detik kemudian lorong utara dan selatan secara bersamaan dan yang terakhir…" jelas ku terputus.

"gudang persenjataan kan" sambung jhope.

"benar! Buat ledakan yang sangat besar di sana!" aku menyerahkan beberapa bahan pembuat bom pada Jhope.

"tadi malam setelah V memberi tau ku tentang rencana ini aku berkeliling penjara dan menempatkan beberapa _chip_ yang tersambung dengan listrik. aku akan buat ledakan yang terhubung dengan listrik agar bisa mengaktifkan bom nya dari sini. Tapi aku baru menaruhnya di kantor penjara di lorong tengah dan di dekat gudang persenjataan" jelas jhope, yang tadi malam saat pertarungan ke dua dan ke tiga di mulai dia sudah mulai _survey_ ke tempat yang mungkin akan di minta rapmon untuk di ledakan, dan ternyata dia benar.

"dariman kau mendapatkan _chip_ itu?" Tanya rapmon.

"aku mencuri HT milik petugas penjara dan memodifikasinya menjadi alat pemicu bom!"

"bagus! Kau melebihi ekspektasi ku! Setelah kau selesai merakit bom nya aku akan kemari untuk mengambil dan menempatkan bom di tempat yang ku sebutkan tadi"

"itu cara kerja bom jaman bahula bung! Kau cukup taruh _chip_ lain di tempat yang belum ku beri _chip_ se telah itu tebarkan bubuk mesiu yang ada di dynamite itu dan Bom mu siap di ledakan kapan saja!" ujarnya jhope.

"bukannya bubuk yang ada dalam _dynamite_ akan berbau dan akan terbawa udara dan lenyap?" Tanya ku yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan cara kerja otak orang ini.

"setelah aku memeriksa bubuk mesiu dalam _dynamite_ yang kau bawa ini, ternyata bubuk ini sedikit special jika di campur dengan magnesium maka bubuk itu akan menempel di dinding dan lantai dan juga baunya tidak akan terlalu mencurigakan, ketika aku mengaktifkan _chip_ itu dan membuat percikan api dari listrik maka… BAM! Semua akan meledak!, pastikan saja bubuknya tidak menempel di bajumu karena itu sangat mudah meledak!" jelas nya panjang lebar.

"cukup pintar, tidak perlu repot repot menyelundupkan bom" puji ku padanya.

"dan kita juga tidak perlu sering bertemu, menimbulkan kecurigaan tau!"

"kau cukup professional, aku heran kenapa kau tidak keluar dari sini dari dulu saja"

"tidak ada yang membantu ku menyebar bom seperti kau, dan ku rasa bebas bersama sama lebih menyenangkan" katanya dengan nada sangat riang. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa seceria ini saat bicara soal kabur dari penjara paling mengerikan di dunia.

"oke kalau begitu dua hari lagi setelah ledakan berkumpul di tempat yang sudah di janjikan!" aku berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

Urusan bom sudah selesai, dan sekarang aku harus membujuk anak manja itu. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa membujuknya, tapi aku juga harus memikirkan tawaran yang menarik untuk anak itu. Berhadapan dengan bocah itu mudah, tapi tidak akan mudah jika bocah itu seorang Jeon jungkook.

.

,

Jungkook adalah calon pewaris keluarga pembunuh bayaran legendaris Keluarga Jeon. Keluarga ini sudah menjadi pembunuh bayaran dari generasi ke kegenerasi. Bukan hanya satu dua orang yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran di keluarga ini, tapi semua anggota keluarnya adalah pembunuh bayaran. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum jika anggota keluarga Jeon telah menjadi buronan paling terkenal di dunia, kepala mereka bernilai milyaran dollar bagi yang bisa membunuh mereka. Dua bulan lalu aku melihat berita tertangkapnya Jungkook dan kabar bahwa ia akan di masukan kemari sambil menunggu masa eksekusinya. Dia di jatuhi hukuman mati mengingat telah banyak nyawa yang melayang di tangannya, karena dia menjadi pembunuh bayaran di umur yang relative muda. Keahlian nya dalam dunia hitam tidak perlu di tanya dan di ragukan lagi karena dia sangat professional. Dan karena itulah aku sangat tertarik padanya.

.

.

Ketika sampai di depan sel nya dia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu seolah menyambutku. Aku pun masuk tanpa meminta izin padanya, dia pun hanya tersenyum melihat ku masuk. Anak ini sungguh aneh, dia bersikap seolah-olah sedang menungguku datang.

.

"ternyata aku juga termasuk incaran mu!" ujarnya dengan nada merendahkan.

"incaran?" Tanya ku pura pura bodoh.

"aku tau kau mencari anggota untuk kelompok mafia baru mu!, dan selain Dokter Jin, Suga, dan V aku termasuk di dalamnya juga!" nada sombong masih dia perhankan.

"telingamu pajang juga rupanya" kata ku sambil mendekat ke arahnya.

"aku mengikuti mu bahkan sebelum dokter Jin mendekati mu, setelah itu aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan."

"aku tidak melihat mu, bahkan merasakan hawa keberadaan mu pun tidak… tunggu hahaha bodohnya aku. Aku lupa kau ini pembunuh bayaran terkenal, menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan adalah hal mudah kan" aku meruntuki kebodohan ku sendiri yang lupa siapa bocah ini. Tapi jujur saja aku sungguh tidak menyadari jika dia mengikuti ku.

"dan apa kau kemari ingin membujuk ku jadi anggota mu? Asal kau tau aku tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak menarik"

.

BINGGO… apa aku bilang, dia ini bocah menyebalkan merepotkan dan sombong. Parahnya aku harus memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk nya. Dan aku mulai dengan mengamati Jungkook, mungkin memakai sedikit trick Jinnie tidak masalah setidaknya aku harus tau apa yang dia sangat inginkan. Beberapa saat terdiam aku teringat sesuatu.

.

"aku tidak akan menawari mu harta atau apa pun karena aku yakin kau sudah memilikinya bahakan keluarga mu lebih kaya dari ku. Tapi… aku bisa menjamin sesuatu untuk mu" aku mencoba membuatnya tertarik dengan perkataan ku.

"apa itu?" Tanya nya penuh selidik.

"aku tau kau kabur dari rumah karena tidak ingin menjadi penerus keluarga Jeon, dan kau muak dengan kakak mu itu!" kata kata ku membuat raut wajah jungkook sedikit menegang. Sepertinya aku benar padahal masalah kakak itu aku cuman asal tebak.

"si berengsek itu membuat ku masuk ke tempat busuk ini!" emosi jungkook sudah mulai terpancing.

"dan kau tau kan kau akan di hukum mati…" ucapan ku sempat terhenti setelah melihat ekspresi terkejutnya. "jangan bilang kau tidak tau jika beberapa bulan lagi kau akan di eksekusi!" sambung ku.

"F*ck! Jeon Wonwoo akan ku kirim kau ke neraka! Dia sengaja menjebloskan ku ke sini karena tau aku akan di hukum mati" melihat jungkook emosi aku jadi sedikit merasa menang. Pasalnya, tak perlu susah susah membujuknya dengan memanfaatkan ke benciannya pada kakaknya dia pasti mau bergabung dengan ku.

"jika aku mau menjadi anggota mu jaminan apa yang kau janjikan itu?" Tanya jungkook dengan emosi yang masih meluap luap.

"aku jamin ayah mu tidak bisa menarik mu pulang jika tau kau di pihak ku dan di luar sana kau bisa dengan bebas membalas kakak mu itu" raut wajah jungkook mulai melunak, seperti sedang berpikir.

"aku tau kau kabur dari rumah untuk mencari kesenangan, tapi ayah mu selalu mengejar mu dan menyuruh mu pulang. Tapi kuberi tahu satu hal, ayah mu itu sangat waspada dan tak mau berurusan dengan ku, jika dia tau kau bersama ku pasti dia berpikir lagi untuk menarik mu pulang"

"ayah memang pernah bilang jangan pernah mendekati Rach, dan karena aku penasaran jadi aku mengikuti mu semalam. Dan malah kau ingin mengajak ku bergabung menjadi mafia. Asal kau tau saja aku muak dengan pekerjaan ku, makanya aku lari dari rumah"

"terkadang membunuh orang memang memuakan, tapi menyebar terror berbuat gila dengan teman teman itu hal yang cukup menyenangkan" kata ku padanya.

"teman?"

"iya teman… kita tidak akan sendiri, kita kelompok kita akan berbuat hal gila bersama-sama! Kau bisa melakukan apa saja setelah keluar dari sini, aku memang akan jadi ketua mu tapi aku tidak melarang mu untuk berbuat yang kau mau"

"oke aku mau!"

"bagus, dua hari lagi akan ada ledakan dan itu sinyal untuk keluar dari sini!" aku melempar kunci sel kearahnya. "ku tunggu di pintu saluran air samping gedung!" aku pun pergi meninggalkanya.

.

.

 **Rapmon POV END**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Oke hari ini segini dulu ya….

Untuk acara kabur dan moment-moment nya di next chapter

Jangan bosen baca FF ini ya, alurnya aku buat lambat biar jelas

Dan Jun gak bosen bosen untuk ngucapin terimakasih buat yang baca apalagi buat yang nge review

Review kalian itu bikin aku tetap semangat ngelanjutin ni FF. dan bikin inpirasi jatuh dari langit ke kepala ku #alay lu Jun#

Mohon tinggal kan jejak berupa Review, fav, follow

.

.

 **Balesan Review untuk Chapter 2:**

 **Yikyuchan : doa in aku kuat bikin adegan hukum hukuman nya namjin ya!, makasih udah baca dan review**

 **Kim HyeNi : Yoonggi masih jomblo makanya sok suci. Aku juga seneng ada yang nunggu FF ku. Makasih ya**

 **Syuga YC : gak bisa jamin banyak Yoonmin nya ato banyak Jikook nya… hahaha #ketawa evil#**

 **YOONMINs :Jun akan usahain nulis pelan pelan biar gak banya typo dan penempatan tanda bacanya bener. #efek kebanyakan liat tulisan hanzi jadi rada aneh pas liat latin, ups sory jadi curhat#**

 **Soyu567 : aku juga ngerasa kurang feel… jadi bisa tambahin saran apa yang harus ku lakukan?**

 **Bang Tae : pasti lanjut… tapi lanjut Review ya**

 **Mandoohan : dede kookie nya udah muncul di sini!**

 **Silvia462 : Yoonmin momen mungkin Next Chapter sabar nungguin nya ya…**

 **GoodFF :makasih udah di bilang keren FF nya Review kamu juga keren. Jun bakal lanjut kalo kalian tetap nyemangatin Jun. Jimin ama kookie udah keluar kok, semua tokoh udah pada nonggol semua.**

 **iPSyuu : Jun juga Jones kok…. Jadi kendala sendiri kalo nulis adegan romance jadi baper sendiri…huhuhu**

 **pecinta alien : bakal lanjut kok tenang aja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

.

 **Dua hari kemudia….**

Suara ledakan yang cukup keras terdengar di penjuru Arkazam. Dan seperti mendengar alarm mereka yang terpilih sudah bersiap. Setelah mendengar ledakan kedua seluruh penghuni Arkazam di buat heboh dengan ledakan tersebut. Para petugas penjara yang masih hidup pun mulai mengabaikan tahanan dan malah menuju sumber ledakan yang berada di kantor penjara dan lorong barat. Bukan kah ini kesempatan bagus untuk menjalankan rencana, karena sekarang kita bisa melihat Suga dan Jin telah berlari ke arah selatan yaitu pintu keluar samping. Melihat suga dan jin bisa bebas, narapidana yang lain berteriak dan meraung ingin di bebaskan, mereka tidak ingin mati tertimpa reruntuhan penjara busuk ini.

.

Tanpa di duga di depan pintu saluran air jimin sudah duduk manis menunggu yang lain. Melihat Jin dan Suga yang datang jimin langsung berdiri dan membungkuk, menerapkan sopan santun ketika bertemu dengan orang yang lebih tua.

.

" _my Angel_ Jiminie! Kau sudah datang!" kata jin sambil memeluk jimin.

"ii..ya hyung…" kata Jimin malu malu karena ada orang baru yang tidak kenal yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam dan intense.

"oh suga kenalkan, ini Jimin dia juga pilihan Rapmon. Jimin kenalkan dia Suga, panggil suga hyung ya umurnya jauh lebih tua dari mu!" kata jin dengan riang, karena di bertemu dengan mainannya imutnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ Hyung" jimin dengan sopan memberi salam dengan membungkuk, tapi karena suga tak henti hentinya menatap tajam ke arahnya jimin jadi takut dan dia bersembunyi di belakang Jin.

"suga, jangan menatapnya seperti itu kau membuatnya takut!" kata Jin.

"apa si ketua mafia itu punya kelainan pedofil atau semacamnya? Setelah merekrut rubah betina seperti mu dia malah memilih anak kucing seperti ini!" ucap ketus suga, yang membuat jimin makin menenggelamkan diri di punggung Jin.

"Oh Sugar kau ini jarang bicara sekali bicara perkataan mu tajam sekali! Seimut apapun anak ini, dia tetaplah penghuni Arkazam. Dan kau tau sendiri artinya apa" dedas jin pada suga. Namun suga tetap tidak menghentikan kegiatannya mengamati jimin.

"Suga hentikan menatapnya seperti itu! Kau membuatnya takut. Lagi pula jika kau tatap terus jimin seperti itu yang kelihatan pedofil mesum itu kau!" jin masih setia menjadi tameng untuk Jimin.

"siapa yang pedofil mesum Jinnie?" Tanya rapmon yang baru saja datang sambil membawa kunci pintu yang menuju saluran air bawah tanah.

"siapa lagi jika bukan si gunung es itu. Dia memandangi jimin terus dari tadi" ujar kesal jin, selama ini suga tidak pernah menatapnya dan sekarang dia malah menatap jimin seperti serigala mendapat mangsanya.

"apa kau ragu tentang kemampuan jimin? Dia itu professional dan setelah bebas dari sini silahkan kau mencoba ke profesionalannya sendiri" rapmon mengeluarkan seringai mesum, yang di balas senyum misterius oleh suga.

.

Setelah bunyi bom ke ketiga, V dan jhope pun datang. Jhope masih sibuk dengan peralatan pemicu bom nya, sedangkan V sudah tebar senyuman sok akrab dan minta kenalan sana sini. Tiga puluh detik setelahnya bom ke empat dan kelima di ledakan secara bersamaan. Dan saat bom keenam yang artinya akhir dari Arkazam akan di ledakan rapmon memerintahkan jhope untuk menundanya.

.

"jangan di ledakan dulu! Masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum datang!" perintah rapmon.

"kita tidak ada waktu, petugas penjara yang masih hidup pasti segera menemukan kita!" bantah jhope.

"tunggu satu menit lagi! Aku yakin dia pasti datang!" sanggah rapmon.

.

Dan benar, tak sampai satu menit akhirnya pembunuh bayaran muda kita telah datang sambil berlari terburu buru. Semua yang ada di sana hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya 'belum jadi anggota udah suka telat!' batin yang lainnya.

.

"kau telat _maknae_!" kata rapmon sambil membuka pintu saluran air itu.

" _maknae_?" Tanya jin.

"dia yang paling muda di antara kita semua" jawab singkat rapmon.

" Aku telat karena sel ku ada di paling utara! Jaraknya jauh dari pintu selatan! Aku juga masih harus membunuh beberapa petugas yang melihat ku kabur" jelas jungkook sambil sesekali masih tersengal.

"alesan!" ucap jhope mencibir.

"simpan dulu debatnya, sekarang semua masuk! Kita akan menuju suatu tempat lewat jalur ini! Dan jhope, ledakan bom terakhir!" rapmon masuk terlebih dulu kedalam saluran air itu setelah itu di susul yang lainnya. Tanpa seorang pun tau, di sana jimin tersenyum penuh arti memandang si ' _Maknae_ ' yang telat datang itu. 'aku senang kau selamat dan ikut bersama kami jungkook-kun' ucap jimin dalam hati.

.

.

Mereka semua(selain rapmon) tidak menyangka di bawah Arkazam terdapat saluran air besar dengan jalan setapak di pinggirnya seperti ini. Jangan bayangkan saluran air yang kotor dan sempit, walaupun saluran air ini tidak bisa di bilang bersih juga sih, tapi juga tidak bisa di bilang sangat buruk. Bayangkan kau berada dalam pipa yang sangat besar dengan saluran air seperti sungai membentang di tengah dan kalian jalan di jalan setapak yang ada di pinggirnya.

.

Setelah sekitar 1,5 Km mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, Rapmon menuntun mereka untuk menaiki sebuah tangga dan naik keluar ke sebuah tempat asing dengan tanah lapang, bangunan sederhana dengan menara penampung air di sampingnya, dan yang menakjubkan ada sebuah _helicopter_ yang terlihat cukup mewah di sana. Tanpa bicara, rapmon langsung naik ke helicopter tersebut dan menyisakan member pilihannya yang masih setengah linglung.

.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat naik!" perintah rapmon.

"aku mencintaimu dan semua kejutan yang ada di dirimu sayang!" seru jin sembari masuk ke dalam _helicopter_ di ikuti yang lainnya.

"wah daebak! Aku tidak menyangka rencana kabur ini akan berjalan lancar dan sangat keren. Kau punya _helicopter_ se mewah ini, kau keren hyung!" ujar V terkagum setelah dia dan member masuk. _Helicopter_ tersebut memang bisa di bilang sangat mewah mirip seperti _helicopter_ pribadi presiden, di dalam nya terdapat dua kursi kemudi di depan dan untuk bagian penumpang terdapat 6 kursi saling berhadapan dengan bantaran kursi yang empuk dan terlihat sangat elegant.

"bukan kah aneh saat kita naik _helicopter_ mewah dengan memakai pakaian penjara seperti ini!" celetuk jhope.

"jeduli setan!" sahut Jin.

"Jimin ambil laptop di depan mu!" rapmon mulai sibuk dengan persiapan lepas landas helicopternya.

"eum? Yang ini hyung?" jimin mengambil laptop yang ada di depannya dan menyalakannya.

"Hack data gedung apartemen XXXX setelah itu ubah data kepemilikan _Condominium_ teratas di sana atas nama pengusaha terkenal Alan Musk. Daftarkan juga data penerbangan helicopter ini ke bandara terdekat atas nama Alan Musk dan pilot Jean Stuard, data lengkap _helicopter_ ini ada di bagian paling atas _desktop_ " Rapmon memberi jimin perintah sembari berfokus dengan kemudinya.

"aku mengerti…!" jimin mulai mengutak atik laptop di pangkuannya dengan serius.

"oke guys! Pasang sabuk pengaman, kita lepas landas menuju Los Angles!" ucap rapmon yang menandakan _helicopter_ yang mereka tumpangi mulai lepas landas.

.

Beberapa detik setelah lepas landas, jimin merasakan ada tangan yang mencoba memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya. Awalnya dia mengira itu jin, sampai saat dia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Suga dengan wajah _stoic_ nya dengan telaten memasangkan atribut pengaman untuk jimin. Mau tak mau wajah jimin di buat memerah oleh nya.

.

"terimakasih hyung" ucap jimin malu malu, sambil pura pura focus ke laptopnya.

"focus itu baik, tapi perhatikan keselamatan diri. kau mau terjungkal dan jatuh dari sini!" siapa lagi yang punya nada setajam itu selain suga.

"mm..maaf…" jimin menundukan kepala sambil masih mengetikan beberapa _code_ pemrograman.

"hey hey! Kenapa jadi seperti ini suasana nya, sejak kita bertemu sampai sekarang kita semua pada cangung! Gimana kalau sekarang ramah tamah dulu, biar kenal gitu!" kata kata jhope membuat semua orang di _helicopter_ itu selain rapmon dan jin yang duduk di depan jadi saling memandang satu sama lain. 'ah..benar…kita belum saling mengenal' batin mereka.

"aku duluan ya! hehe aku V, 23 tahun dari korea. senang bertemu kalian" kata V dengan nada kelewat ceria.

"bodoh! Kau kira kita sedang perkenalan kelas taman kanak-kanak" ujar sakartis Jungkook.

"hey bicara lah yang sopan sedikit _maknae_! Kau yang paling bontot di sini" sahut jhope yang di balas decihan tak menyenangkan dari jungkook.

"Baby J, kalian bisa memanggil ku jimin. Aku seumuran dengan V" ucap jimin tiba-tiba dengan nada imut yang mau tidak mau membuat jhope dan V gemas sendiri di buatnya. Kalau tidak ada suga yang melayangkan tatapan mengerikan di samping jimin, pasti anak itu sudah habis di _uyel-uyel(?)._

"Baby J? rupanya kau _hacker_ terkenal di jepang itu…" kata jungkook dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"jungkook-kun menenal ku?" Tanya balik jimin.

"tidak sengaja saja aku pernah melihat artikel tentang mu di koran. Kau tau nama ku?" jungkook balik bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab anggukan imut oleh jimin.

"kalian sama sama berasal dari jepang?, wah… seperti aku dan V yang sama sama berasal dari korea! Salam kenal aku jhope 24 tahun panggil hyung ya!"

"wah kalian tambah akrab ya! Untuk yang belum mengenal ku aku Jin panggil Jin hyung ya aku lebih tua dari kalian. Dan… sugar! Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri mu" perkataan jin membuat semua yang ada di sama memandang takut kea rah suga. Dari awal suga memang sudah mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat dan secara tidak kasat mata di atas kepalanya seperti tertulis 'berani mengusikku, ku congkel otak mu!'.

"aku sungguh sangat ingin mempercepat ajal mu dokter sinting!" perkataan tajam suga hanya dibalas tawa renyah dari Jin.

"my sugar kau manis sekali…semuanya, perkenalkan nama nya suga umurnya juga lebih tua dari kalian semua, jadi yang sopan ya padanya" jhope,V, jimin dan Jungkook hanya membalas perkataan jin dengan anggukan berat dan lirikan takut pada suga. Walaupun mereka semua penjahat, tapi aura dingin suga memang benar benar membuat mereka bungkam, suga seperti dapat membunuh seseorang hanya dengan tatapan tajam dan aura dinginnya. 'seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa' batin ke empat anak itu.

.

.

.

 **Los Angles…**

 **Gedung XXXX**

 **.**

 _Condominium_ megah dengan interior super mewah menyambut kedatangan tujuh narapidana Arkazam dari perjalanan panjang yang cukup melelahkan. Rapmon mendapatkan tempat ini saat dia berhasil membunuh seorang koruptor dengan harta yang bukan main melimpah. Setelah koruptor itu mati rapmon menjarah semua harta yang di miliki koruptor tersebut termasuk _condominium_ dan _helicopter_ yang di kendarainya tadi, hanya saja untuk menghindari kecurigaan pihak kepolisian dia meminta jimin untuk mengubah kepemilikan condominium dan heli itu atas nama pengusaha terkenal.

.

Ruang tengah condominium ini menjadi tempat pelabuhan pertama untuk melepas penat bagi tujuh penjahat kita. Kabur dari penjara paling mengerikan di dunia ternyata kucup menguras tenaga. Melihat itu rapmon angakat suara memecah keheningan.

.

" _kids!_ Di sini ada lima kamar tapi yang bisa di pakai tidur hanya tiga, karena dua ruangan sudah ku pakai sebagai gudang senjata dan brangkas. Untuk sementara kita harus saling berbagi kamar!" kata rapmon dengan nada letih.

"aahhh…. Aku ingin segera mandi air hangat dan mengosok bersih tubuh ku agar bau busuk Arkazam ini bisa hilang!" ujar Jin manja.

"mau ku bantu cantik?" tawar rapmon dengan ekspresi yang jangan di tanya lagi bentuknya karena itu pasti sangat mesum dan menjijikan, walaupun menawan.

"boleh! Aku juga bisa membantu mu untuk mandi!" jin mengedipkan mata kea rah rapmon.

"oke cantik kau milik ku malam ini!" rapmon merangkul dan membawa jin ke salah satu kamar.

"yah! Bidadari ku di bawa pergi…!" Kata V dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"ya sudah kau dengan ku saja, kita ratapi bersama ke jomblo an kita!" Jhope memasuki kamar yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kamar Namjin, dan di ikuti dengan V di belakangnya.

"ee..etto… Jungkook-kun..bagimana ka-"

"aku tidur disini saja, aku tidak biasa tidur dengan orang asing!" jungkook merebahkan diri di sofa besar yang ada di ruangan itu dengan satu lengan yang menutupi matanya.

.

Mendengar jawaban Junkook jimin hanya menundukan wajah sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Suga yang melihat acara penolakan secara tidak halus itu hanya memasang wajah datar menatap jimin.

.

"hei bocah _hacker_! Kemari sebentar aku butuh bantuan mu!" panggil suga.

"ada apa hyung!" jimin menghampiri dengan wajah sedih yang masih tak mau hilang dari wajahnya.

"masuk!" perintah suga langsung di turuti begitu saja oleh jimin. Jimin memasuki kamar itu dan begitu pun suga.

"hyung butuh bantuan apa?"

"tidurlah di sini"

"aa..apa hyung?"

"kau tuli atau apa, ku bilang tidur di sini bodoh! Memangnya kau mau tidur di mana lagi? Di dapur?" suga meninggalkan jimin dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamar mereka.

"Ya Tuhan… dosa apa aku di masa lalu… kenapa banyak hal buruk yang menimpa ku. Lindungi kepala ku Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin isi kepala ku di keluarkan suga hyung" guman jimin sambil mendudukan diri di kasur.

.

Selagi menunggu giliran kamar mandi jimin mulai melakukan observasi terhadap kamar itu. Dia membuka laci laci dan lemari yang ada di kamar itu. Dan seperti sudah sengaja di sediakan, di lemari tersedia baju dan pakaian dalam yang siap pakai untuk mereka. Entah kenapa secara naluriah jimin menyiapkan satu setel baju santai dan celana dalam untuk Suga dan mengambil satu setel lagi untuk dirinya. Tak lama setelah itu Suga keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrope_ yang membalut tubuhnya.

.

"Hh..hyung sudah selesai? Jimin boleh pake kamar mandinya?" Tanya jimin yang berusaha berpaling tidak melihat suga. Suga hanya menjawab dengan ngumaman singkat.

"oh ya hyung baju hyung sudah ku siapkan di atas kasur" jimin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Suga menatap baju yang telah di siapkan Jimin. Entah mengapa melihat baju itu membuat hatinya menghangat. 'sudah lama sekali' batin suga dalam hati.

"kelakuan mu itu seperti ingin minta di nikahi bocah…" gumam suga sambil ternyum.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian suga membaringkan diri di kasur king size yang ada di kamar itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada keputusan yang ia buat. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu ingin terjun lagi ke dunia gelap, baginya membusuk di Arkazam adalah penebusan dosa yang selama ini ia buat. Namun, melihat ke sungguhan rapmon saat membujuknya membuatnya harus berpikir ulang malasah penebusan dosa itu.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan lamunan tidak jelas akhirnya suga kembali ke alam sadarnya saat melihat Jimin yang keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut platinanya yang basah. jika di pikir lagi, Jimin itu memang sangat _loveable_ , dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan _fluffy_ namun lengkuk tubuh indah dan menggodanya tidak dapat tersamar oleh ke imutannya. Pinggang ramping, tubuh sintal, bokong yang padat dan berisi dengan kulit mulus bagaikan susu di padukan dengan paras manis membuatnya terlihat sangat menawan dan menyesatkan. Iya… jimin itu _sexy_ sekali dan dia menyadarinya, sangat menyadarinya bahkan. Mengapa begitu? Karena baginya ke seksi an dalam dirinya inilah yang berulangkali menyelamatkan hidupnya dan memperlancar pekerjaannya, maka dari itu walaupun dia terlihat polos tapi dia tidak pernah sungkan untuk mempertonton kan kemolekan tubuhnya di depan siapapun, seperti sekarang ini. Jimin hanya mengenakan atasan piama dengan bahan tipis dengan kerah yang sangat rendah dan celana pendek setengah paha, alhasil kita bisa melihat betapa mulusnya dan menggodanya dada dan paha seorang Park Jimin.

.

Jangan di Tanya bagaimana reaksi suga melihat surga dunia di depannya, karena dia hanya terdiam sambil menelan ludah susah payah. Suga adalah pria sehat yang tidak impoten, wajarkan kalau dia merasa terundang dengan apa yang jimin suguhkan. 'anak ini minta di perkosa rupanya' pikiran laknat lewat di kepala suga.

.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut dan menatanya jimin mendekat ke arah suga dan mendudukan diri di samping kasur.

.

"hyung… hyung terganggu ya? Jimin tidur bawah saja ya" dalam hati jimin komat kamit memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan yang maha esa atas keselamatan hidupnya. Satu kamar dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti suga membuat jimin harus ekstra hati hati dalam perkataan maupun perbuatan, kalau tidak nyawa jimin yang Cuma satu ini bisa melayang.

"tidak usah. Kasur ini cukup luas untuk dua orang, lagi-" ucapan suga tiba tiba terputus karena keberadaan suara ganjil yang sangat…sangat… sangat… entah lah…

" _ **aahh…emh…..Angghhh….eungh…"**_

"hyung… itu.. suara jin hyung.." wajah jimin menempilkan ekspresi bingung.

" _f*ck_! Pasangan sinting itu benar benar!" suga mengumpat sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"memang ada apa hyung?" jimin masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

"di umur 23 tahun apa kau tidak tau yang namanya _sex_?" suga masih menahan geram dengan aksi tidak kenal tempat pasangan namjin. Tau begitu suga memilih kamar yang berseberangan dari kamar namjin.

"aa..aaku tau…" majah jimin memerah sempurna di buatnya. Jimin hanya menunduk dan tak berani menatap suga.

"aku tidak yakin kau tau"

"aa..aku tau hyung, aku pernah lihat film porno…" rasanya jimin ingin menenggelampan diri di dasar samudra sangking malunya.

"tidak pernah mempraktekannya?" pertanyaan suga hanya di jawab gelengan kecil dari jimin.

"masih perawan rupanya, hah… mana tahan aku tidur dengan perawan ting ting tipikal kembang desa seperti mu…" ujar suga dengan nada meremehkan.

" _ **aahh…yes…tthere…yyaah…right there…aaahh…"**_ suara ganjil itu masih berlanjut.

" _SHIT_! Awas saja akan ku patahkan leher pasangan mesum itu! Mereka pikir rumah ini hotel plus plus, sial! menyesal aku menyetujui ajakan bocah itu kalau hanya di suruh jadi pendengar untuk kegiatan laknatnya bersama dokter jalang itu"

.

Jimin hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyika wajahnya mendengar umpatan suga di tambah dengan desah kamar sebelah yang makin menjadi jadi. Bukannya di dunia hitam hal seperti _sex_ sudah biasa, hanya saja jimin masih sanksi jika harus terlibat. Dia tau jika suatu saat nanti cepat atau lambat pasti dia juga akan melakukan hal itu dengan sesama anggota dalam kelompok mafia ini, tapi tidak secepat Jin dan rapmon juga yang baru kenal langsung hajar. JImin butuh waktu untuk menata hatinya dan mempersiapkan tubuhnya.

.

"di laci dekat TV ada Laptop dan perlengkapan lain disana, sumpal telinga mu dengan alat itu. Mendengar mereka terus kau bisa berakhir 'solo karir' di kamar mandi!" suga berjalan ke arah pintu. "aku di ruang persenjataan, jika mereka sudah selesai panggil aku" dan suga pun keluar dari kamarnya dan jimin.

"hah… hal buruk selalu saja menyertaiku…" jimin yang masih dengan jelas mendengar suara laknat pasangan namjin pun memutuskan untuk mengambil laptop di dekat tv lalu duduk di kasur lagi. Jimin mulai terlarut dalam dunia maya sampai dia tersadar sesuatu.

"oh ya aku lupa! Jungkook-kun kan belum mandi! Dia pasti sangat lelah sampai lupa membersihkan diri!" jimin beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju dan handuk untuk jungkook. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar.

.

Di ruang tengah jungkook masih tidur dengan posisi yang sama saat ia tinggalkan. Jimin dengan hati hati menaruh baju dan handuk itu di samping jungkook, jimin tidak ingin membangunkan jungkook yang menurut apa yang ia ketahui dan simpulkan jika pembunuh bayaran itu punya kebiasaan waspada bahkan saat tidur. Setelah meletakan baju itu jimin kembali kekamar sebentar dan keluar lagi membawa selembar selimut untuk jungkook. Jimin hanya menaruh selimut itu di dekat jungkook, yah karena alasan tadi dia tidak memasangkan selimut itu ke jungkook. Jimin tidak bisa menahan senyuman saat melihat Jungkook tidur. 'saat tidur pun kau sangat tampan jungkook-kun' setelah puas memandangi jungkook, jimin pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

"sebenarnya kau itu siapa jimin…" ternyata Jungkook masih terjaga di sana…

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Oke oke….

Jun kembali…

Maaf Update nya agak lama, maklum tahun baruan. Sebenernya jun gak liburan kemana mana sih, tapi tahun baruan ini jun agak sibuk jadi ojeknya kanjeng mami jadi gak bisa setiap hari update deh.

Tapi jun usahain sebisa mungkin setiap hari update. Kalo sanggup…hehehe

Jun gak bosen bosen untuk ngucapin terimakasih ke kalian yang udah baca ff ini dan terutama yang udah setia review… jun seneng banget baca review kalian, dan Jun juga ngucapin selamat tahun baru 2017. Semoga di tahun ini bisa membawa berkah untuk kita semua, dan apapun yang kita harapkan bisa terwujud, amin…

.

 **Untuk review…. Jun mau bales satu satu tapi…. Untuk kali ini jun gabung aja tapi semua pertanyaan kalian akan jun jawab satu satu kok tenang aja. Mungkin chapter depan Jun bales rinci satu satu.**

.

Untuk yang gemes ama jimin… sama. Jun juga gemes ama jimin. Karena bagi jun jimin itu mahluk unyu yang susah di benci. Dan yang nanya kapan adegan NC nya? Jun bikin yang gak langsung dulu ya… jujur bikin NC itu harus ngumpulin mood dulu biar dapet feel nya, dank arena akhir akhir ini jun sibuk jadi belum dapet mood bikin begituan. Tapi jun usahain kalo kalian mau, bakal jun buati adegan 'itu'.

.

Untuk yang nanya gak ada Vmin kah? Jawabannya tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya. Terus… bang jhope yang jomblo… yah terima nasib lah bang! Hahahaha.

.

Happy ending ato enggak? Em…. Gimana ya…. Stay tune terus aja biar tau endingnya, hahahaha.

.

Ada yang Tanya Jun line berapa. Jun ini anak 96 line.

.

Untuk yang masih ngerasa FF ini kurang feel nya, jun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kalo boleh cerita, ini FF pertama Jun setelah Jun ambil Jurusan bahasa Asing. untuk dua semester ini jun di paksa pake bahasa asing terus baik lisan Waupun tulisan jadi penataan kata katanya kadang masih suka kebawa bahasa yang jun pelajari, jadi bisa di bilang ini FF pemanasan sambil penyegaran otak jun yang setahun kemarin cuman keisi sama tulisan china. Untuk yang punya saran jun harus gimana bisa review. Dan makasih Soyu567 dan RR269 yang udah kasih saran ke jun. Jun bakal berusaha memperbaiki FF ini sebisa mungkin, karena menulis adalah hobi jun dan jun gak mau setengah setengah dalam hal itu.

.

Oh ya! Buat yang pengen nanya nanya silahkan jun akan berusaha jawab apapun pertanyaan kalian, jun ini anak yang suka ngobrol dan kenalan dengan banyak orang.

.

Mungkin itu aja yang bisa jun sampaikan, jangan lupa Review, fav and follow ya! Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya.

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Junra**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

Note: sebelumnya Jun minta maaf Updatenya rada lama, karena Jun ada keperluan akhir akhir ini. Sebagai gantinya Chapter ini Jun panjangin, walaupun Jun gak tau kalian suka apa enggak, karena jujur Jun lagi hilang mood akhir akhir ini. Bukan hilang mood buat nulis sih tapi hilang mood dalam kehidupan pribadi. Jadi maaf kalau tata bahasa dan lain-lain di FF ini jelek atau apa karena mood Jun lagi labil. Tolong maklumi orang labil yang berusaha menghilangkan kegalauannya dengan menulis FF tidak jelas ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Los Angles…**

 **.**

 **Gedung XXXX**

 **.**

Siang yang indah di condominium yang di huni para penjahat kita. Sudah terhitung lima hari sejak kaburnya mereka dari Arkazam dan kepindahan mereka ke sini. Suasana canggung antar anggota sudah tak begitu terasa karena duo korea Jhope dan V yang menjadi mood maker di antara mereka. Seperti saat ini, Jhope, dan V masih asyik mengganggu Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang bermain game di ruang tengah, Jin sedang memainkan salah satu ponsel Rapmon yang di pinjamkan padanya sambil tiduran di pangkuan Suga, yang di jadikan bantal pun hanya mengelus ngelus pistol kesayangannya sambil melihat kebodohan anggota-anggota muda mereka. Kalau begitu di mana sang leader? Pagi tadi Rapmon bilang dia akan ada urusan sebentar, semua member pun tak ambil pusing dengan kemana perginya sang leader karena itu bukan urusan mereka.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara Rapmon yang memasuki condominium itu. Dari apa yang terlihat dia membawa beberapa barang yang terlihat rumayan berat.

.

"guys! Tolong perhatiannya sebentar" Rampon mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi di sofa, dan mengintrupsi member-membernya dengan nada serius. Yang lain pun dengan patuh mulai mendekat ke arah Rapmon.

"kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!" ujar Rapmon dengan nada yang serius bukan main.

"kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Bukankah tempat ini akan jadi _base camp_ kita?" Tanya Jin yang tiba tiba was was.

"tentu saja kita akan dapat masalah jika terus berada di tempat ini. Cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan tertangkap jika berada di sini terus, tempat ini terlalu mencolok untuk penjahat seperti kita. Lagi pula di sini terlalu sempit untuk kita semua. Menempatkan dua orang dalam satu kamar itu ide yang buruk kalian butuh privasi" jelas Rapmon.

"iya kau sangat benar itu ide buruk. Jika di terus kan aku bisa gila setiap malam mendengar desah si jalang itu dan berakhir dengan aku menghamili bocah hacker itu" ucap Suga seketika yang membuatnya mendapat pukulan geratis di kepala dari Jin dan tundukan malu dari Jimin.

"heol! Ini baru pertemuan awal dan kalian sudah _making love_?" Jhope melihat ke arah Rapmon dan Jin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"lalu apa masalahnya? Kau mau? Tunggu giliran ya" Jin menjawab dengan santai.

"aku mau, Dan aku akan dengan sabar menunggu giliran" V menanggapi dengan nada menggoda.

"huh! Telinga ku sakit mendengar obrolan cabul kalian. Disini ini tidak ada bedanya dengan tempat prostitusi" Jungkook hanya menggeleng geleng frustasi.

"ekhem _! Back to topic_ , untuk pindah dari sini kita butuh banyak uang. Dan yang ku maksud adalah sangat banyak. Karena kita harus membeli rumah baru, membeli perlenkapan dan persenjataan dan juga kendaraan. Untuk itu hari ini kita mulai oprasi" Rapmon menlanjutkan penjelasan yang sempat terputus oleh obrolan tak penting membernya.

"tinggal merampok bank saja apa susah nya. Di sana tak hanya banyak uang tapi banyak emas dan benda berharga lainnya" ucap jhope enteng.

"aku juga memikirkan hal itu, dan aku juga sudah memikirkan bank mana yang akan kita jarah. Tapi masalahnya bank di Amerika dengan bank di korea tidak sama. Bank di Amerika kususnya bank incaran ku punya ke amanan tingkat dewa. Untuk kemampuan ku yang sekarang jujur aku tidak bisa memrampok di sana sendiri atau dengan anggota Rach yang lama. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membobol data base bank itu."

"kalau begitu cari bank lain yang lebih mudah bisa kan?" v menanggapi.

"aku mengincar sesuatu di bank itu. Di sana ada sertifikat kepemilikan _jet_ pribadi salah satu pengusaha kaya. _Jet_ nya sudah ada di tangan ku, tapi tanpa surat itu aku tidak bisa menerbangkannya yang artinya jetnya tidak bisa di pakai. "

"pakai _jet_ pribadi segala memang kita akan pindah jauh?" Tanya Jin.

"ya! Kita akan pindah sedikit jauh. Kau tidak rindu dengan kampung halaman mu Jinie?" Rapmon tersenyum ke arah Jin. Jin hanya memutar mata menanggapi perkataan Rapmon. 'dari banyak tempat di dunia kenapa harus Paris' batin dongkol Jin. Bukan tidak suka, hanya saja Jin malas jika harus nostalgia dengan masa lalu nya di kota cinta tersebut.

"kapan mulainya?" Tanya Suga yang masih sibuk dengan pistol di tanganya.

"malam ini, maka dari itu sekarang kita harus buat rencana" jawab Rapmon.

"hyung! Intrupsi! Kita ini masih pake nama Rach? Maksudku kita ini di rekrut untuk melengkapi Rach atau kita ini gabung di grup baru" pertanyaan yang tidak terlalu penting tiba tiba di lontarkan V.

"oh Lord! Pertanyaan bodoh mu itu sungguh tidak penting!" Jungkook menyerah dengan _group matte_ nya yang satu itu.

"aku tidak ingin menyebut kalian Rachs, karena aku tidak merekrut kalian untuk Rach bagi ku Rach sudah berakhir. Tapi aku ingin membentuk _squad_ baru"

"kalau begitu kasih nama baru saja!" ujar ceria Jhope.

"bagaimana kalau Bangtan!" sahut V. "Bangtan artinya _bulletproof_ dalam bahasa korea. Aku terpikir nama itu setelah melihat profile data kita semua di laptop yang Jimin pakai, dan ternyata kita semua keturunan korea. Maka dari itu aku pakai bahasa korea"langjutnya dengan antusias.

"Bangtan? Bangtan… nama yang cukup bagus!"ujar Rapmon.

"mudah di dengar dan terdengar keren, bisa bermakna tak terkalahkan. Aku suka!" sahut Jin.

"ada yang tidak setuju?" Tanya Rapmon sambil memandangi membernya satu persatu, dan dari ekspresi mereka tidak ada penolakan. "fix! Kita adalah Bangtan mulai sekarang!"

"kembali ke rencana, lalu bagaimana cara kita membobol system bank itu" omangan Jhope membuat semua member kembali focus ke masalah awal.

"nah itu yang akan ku bicarakan dengan kalian! Intinya kita bagi tim menjadi tiga. Satu tim bertugas membobol sIstem dari dalam, satu bertugas menjarah harta juga menebar bom dan satu tim untuk memantau dan mengahabisi saksi." Rapmon menggelar denah Bank incaran mereka di meja kopi yang ada di tengah tengah mereka.

"aku mulai paham. Kau bermaksud mengirim Jimin dengan satu anggota lagi untuk membobol sistem bank dari dalam. Tim berikutnya berisi tiga orang yang ber tugas menjarah harta adalah Jhope dan dua anggota lain. Sedang Suga kau pasang untuk berjaga dan membunuh saksi dari jauh" Jin mulai menyimpulkan sambil membuat tanda pada denah yang tergelar di depannya. Rapmon yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk ngangguk setuju, karena memang yang jelaskan Jin sangat tepat.

"ternyata kau bukan jalang biasa" ujar Suga dengan nada merendahkan.

"sekarang kau tau kan kenapa aku memilihnya." Rapmon tersenyum dengan bangga, pilihannya memang tak pernah salah.

"ku pikir dia hanya akan menjadi penhangat ranjang mu" Suga berujar remeh

"berani bilang begitu lagi akan ku buat kau hilang kewarasan, lepas baju dan terjun dari atas gedung!" Jin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah suga sambil memegangi dagu sniper itu. "lagi pula aku sudah tau kelemahan mu, akan ku buat semua fantasi liar mu menjadi nyata setelah itu ku ubah itu semua menjadi mimpi buruk yang perlahan membunuh mu" Suga menyingkirkan tangan Jin dengan kasar.

"ekhem! seperti yang Jin bilang, Jimin akan masuk menyelundup untuk membobol sistem bank dari dalam, dan Jungkook kau yang akan mengawalnya!" Rapmon melanjutkan penjelasan.

"kenapa aku? Bukan kah akan lebih baik kalau aku yang menjarah hartanya sepertinya tenagaku lebih berguna di sana!" Jungkook sedikit keberatan dengan keputusan leader itu.

"Harus ada yang menjaga Jimin saat dia merentas sistem, dan kurasa kau orang yang tepat untuk itu" tatapan mengerikan Rapmon membuat si maknae ini bungkam, satu hal yang di pelajarinya dari sini adalah jangan pernah membantah apa pun yang leader katakana atau kau akan tewas.

"Jhope, V dan Jin! Kalian bertugas mengambil uang dan menebar bom. Aku dan Suga hyung akan memantau dan juga mengambil tidakan saat hal buruk terjadi. Kalian mengerti?" anggukan dari semua member menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Rapmon.

"aku sudah menyiapkan semua peralatannya, kita akan mulai jam 1 dini hari" Rapmon mengeluarkan senyuman khas nya yang di sambut senyuman sejenis oleh member lain.

.

.

.

 **LA Central Bank**

.

Rencana perampokan pun mulai di jalankan. Rapmon dan Suga sudah memilih tempat pemantauan mereka yang berada di gedung yang terletak di tepat di samping bank. Bangunan luar bank hanya di lapisi oleh kaca jadi sangat membantu pengintaian seperti ini, karena mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas aktifitas yang ada di dalam bank tersebut. Rapmon terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa monitor karena ia berusaha menyambungkan sisi tv dari ruang keamanan bank ke jajaran laptop yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Suga mempersiapkan _Barret M82_ miliknya dan tidak lupa memasang alat pengintai jarak jauh di matanya. Bagi Suga ini seperti nostalgia, sudah lama sekali ia tak menjamah _M82_ 'anak' kesayangannya ini. Beberapa menit bergelut dengan peralatan pos pengintai pun sudah siap. Rapmon memberi tanda pada Jhope, Jin dan V yang berada di tempat terpisah untuk siaga di pintu pintu selain pintu utama. Sedangkan Jimin dan Jungkook yang menyamar sebagai orang dalam, akan lewat pintu khusus karyawan yg akan jaga malam, karena pintu utama akan di tutup saat malam.

.

.

Saat ini Jimin dan Jungkook mulai memasuki area pintu masuk bank. Dengan segala gadget canggih yang ia bawa Jimin berusaha agar ia dan Jungkook bisa lolos dari sistem ke amanan bank yang benar kata Rapmon sangat susah di tembus. Biasanya, Jimin hanya butuh 15 detik untuk menghack pintu masuk karyawan di museum atau bank di Jepang, namun di sini ia butuh waktu sekitar 1 menit untuk membuat system kemanan bank agar dapat menerima kartu pengenal palsunya. Untung saja dia bisa beralasan pada satpam disana kalau kartu tanda pengenal karyawanya sedikit error dan bodohnya satpam itu percaya.

.

.

Rapmon bisa melihat dari monitornya saat Jimin dan Jungkook mulai menuju bagian dalam bank. Di bagian dalam kantor bank masih ada beberapa pegawai yang bekerja, sejauh ini Jimin dan Jungkook belum di curigai. Rapmon memerintahkan Suga untuk menembak salah satu orang yang berada di dekat tempat Jimin dan Jungkook berada, tujuannya untuk membuat keributan sehingga perhatian orang dalam bank tersebut tertuju pada kegaduhan itu. Setelah tembakan suga menewaskan dua orang penjaga bank, keributan pun di mulai. Karyawan yang tadinya berada di kantor semua panic dan menuju pintu keluar. Melihat tanda itu, Jimin dan Jungkook menuju bagian kantor yang lebih dalam yaitu ruang tempat server dari semua sistem dan _data base_ bank. Ruangan itu di lindungi dengan sistem yang sangat ketat, sistem pengaman nya di buat berlapis lapis dan sangat susah di rentas.

.

.

Saat Jimin mulai terlarut dan focus akan kegiatan meng hack nya, ada dua orang penjaga yang datang. Tak tinggal diam Jungkook langsung membereskan dua orang itu dengan mudahnya, tapi beberapa detik setelah itu terdengar suara segerombolan penjaga datang. Rupanya Jimin dan Jungkook sudah di waspadai sejak mereka masuk. Jujur saja, Jungkook juga pikir pikir kalau harus membunuh orang sebanyak itu, bisa bisa dia yang habis karena dari suaranya sepertinya ada sekitar 25 orang, dan jangan remehkan penjaga bank karena mereka sama profesionalnya dengan polisi, lagi pula mereka pasti membawa senjata semua bisa habis Jungkook pastinya. Jimin mulai panic mendengar suara itu, saat dia menoleh pada Jungkook, Jungkook sudah hilang entah kenama.

.

"Jungkook-kun? Jungkook-kun kau di mana? Ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana?" muncul suatu ide saat Jimin melihat mayat dua penjaga yang baru di bunuh Jungkook. "Tuhan… aku tau ini dosa tapi tolong selamatkan nyawa ku kali ini!" Jimin menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, mengacak rambut nya sampai berantakan dan menyobek sebagian dari kemeja yang ia pakai, lalu dengan belati yang di bawa mayat petugas itu dia menusukannya pada sang pemilik. 'aku tidak membunuh kok Tuhan, mereka sudah mati di bunuh Jungkook' batin Jimin dalam hati.

.

Tak lama kemudian segerombolan penjaga itu datang dan mendapati Jimin tengah menangis dalam ke adaan kacau sambil membawa belati yang penuh dengan noda darah.

.

"Jangan bergerak! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" kata salah satu penjaga bank.

"Hisk! aa-aku! Ddu-dua orang itu mau memperkosa ku…hisk! Dan.. tanpa sengaja aku membunuh mereka! Hisk! Ssu-ssungguh… aku tak bermaksud… aku..aku tidak sengaja! Hisk!" keadaan Jimin yang terlihat sangat memperhatin kan di tampah tangisannya yang semakin pilu mumbuat hati para penjaga itu sedikit terenyuh.

.

Bagaimana tidak terenyuh saat kau melihat sesosok berparas malaikat kini tengah menangis sendu dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya, rambut dan pakaian acak acakan dan belum lagi tubuh mulusnya yang terekspos sempurnah karena bajunya telah terkoyak parah. Oke yang terakhir itu harus di di beri tanda kutip karena selain merasa kasihan mereka semua yang ada di situ juga mulai tergoda keindahan yang di suguhkan di hadapan mereka. Salah satu penjaga yang kelihatannya seperti ketua dari para penjaga itu, memerintahkan yang lain untuk pergi dan mengurus mayat dua penjaga itu, dia berkata jika dia sendiri yang akan mengurus Jimin. Dan sebenarnya tujuan ketua penjaga itu menyuruh yang lain pergi, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk memonopoli mahluk indah di depannya ini. Sebelum membawa jimin ke kantor polisi si penjaga itu berniat untuk mencicipi tubuh jimin terlebih dahulu. Penjaga itu mendekati Jimin dan mengambil belati yang ada di tangan Jimin.

.

"tenang… kau sudah aman!" kata petugas itu sambil menghapus air mata Jimin.

"hisk! Benarkah aku sudah aman?hisk!

"tentu! Setelah ini ikut dengan ku sebentar ya!" petugas itu membantu Jimin berdiri, namun Jimin tiba tiba memeluknya.

"terimakasih…. Dan maaf…" Jimin menusukan jarum dengan obat bius di dalamnya kepada penjagaitu.

.

Penjaga itu merasa ada yang menusuknya bagian lehernya dengan jarum kecil, dia baru sadar jika Jimin yang melakukannya dan ketika dia ingin melakukan perlawanan kepada Jimin kesadarannya mulai hilang. Jimin mendorong tubuh penjaga yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu hingga tergeletak lemas di lantai. Setelah itu Jimin bergegas melanjutkan kegiatannya merentas sistem keamanan ruang pusat itu. Tepat setelah pintu terbuka Jimin merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

.

"AAA! Jungkook-kun kau membuat ku kaget!" teriak Jimin kaget. "kau kemana saja tadi, kanapa tiba –tiba hilang? Ah sekarang itu tidak penting, yang penting kita masuk dulu" Jimin menarik Jungkook masuk ke ruang itu, yang membuat Jungkook terheran-heran. 'hatinya terbuat dari apa? Dia tidak marah sama sekali tadi ku tinggal menghadapi penjaga-penjaga itu' batin Jungkook.

.

Setelah masuk, Jimin langsung berkutat dengan computer server yang ada di sana dan memberi tanda pada yang lain kalau dia sudah membuka semua akses masuk bank. Setelah itu Jhope, Jin dan V mulai beraksi. Jhope menuju beberapa ruangan yang di tunjuk rapmon saat rapat untuk meletakan bom, Jin bertugas membuka brangkas bank dan V bertugas melindunginya.

 _ **.**_

" _ **guys! Aku sudah buka semua aksesnya kalian bisa masuk! Area Brangkas juga sudah aku matikan system pengamannya, tinggal kalian buka kuncinya!" jimin menghubungi rekannya lewat alat komunikasi yang mereka bawa.**_

.

Dan di sini lah Jin di depan brangkas utama Bank. Brangkas Bank ini sangat besar, ukurannya sekitar 20x15 meter. Pintunya seperti pintu berangkas biasa hanya saja sangat besar. Ada kunci pengaman angka classic dan kunci pengaman digital yang melindungi pintu itu. Dan inilah alasannya mengapa Jin di tugaskan untuk menjarah harta, karena hanya dia dan Jimin yang bisa memecahkan kode ke amanan Bank yang menggunakan perhitungan matematis yang sangat rumit. Sebenarnya Rapmon juga bisa hanya saja dia ada tugas lain setelah ini.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 2 menit Jin berkutat dengan kunci digital brangkas itu dan akhirnya kunci pertama terbuka. Yang selanjutanya adalah kunci kombinasi angka pelindung brangkas model classic. Dengan berbekal alat yang menyerupai stetoskop berukuran besar, Jin mulai mencoba membuka brangkas itu. V yang berjaga tak jauh dari Jin kini sedang sibuk menghabisi para penjaga yang semakin banyak berdatangan kea rah mereka.

.

Di tempat ruang pusat server bank, kini Jimin sedang menutup semua akses bank agar tidak ada bantuan baik penjaga atau polisi dari luar yang bisa masuk. Jimin mengaktifkan sistem keamanan darurat bank sehingga semua akses masuk bank tertutup dan terhalang teralis besi. Dia juga mematikan saluran telpon dan saluran komunikasi lain di bank, jadi otomatis orang luar tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah di perintahkan untuk membantu V di area dekat berangkas.

.

Dari luar Suga mulai mengeksekusi para penjaga yang ada di luar dan yang dapat ia jangkau dengan senapannya. Dia telah membunuh sekitar 20 penjaga dan 5 pegawai bank yang baru saja keluar dari gedung, termasuk setiap orang yang berusaha menghubungi pihak luar.

.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, V dan Jungkook berhasil membunuh semua penjaga yang ada di dalam degung, jumlahnya sekitar 15 orang, dan tak lama setelah itu Jhope datang. Mereka berempat masuk ke brangkas yang telah di buka Jin sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Di dalamnya kita bisa melihat banyak sekali tumpukan uang, emas dan benda berharga lain. Tak perlu membuang waktu V, Jhope dan Jungkook pun segera menggasak harta sebanyak mungkin dari sana, sedangkan Jin berusaha mencari surat kepemilikan dan izin terbang pesawat jet pribadi yang di maksud Rapmon dan juga surat penting lain yang mungkin berguna.

.

.

Dan setelah puas dengan barang jarahan yang mereka ambil mereka pun keluar dari brangkas itu.

" _ **Jin hyung! Aku sudah membuka akses ke atap gedung. Segeralah kesana Rapmon hyung menggu kalian!" ujar Jimin melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang pada semua member bangtan.**_

.

"bagus! Guys kita ke atap!" seru Jin pada Jhope, V dan Jungkook. Mereka semua berbahu tangan mendorong sebuah alat mirip troli hotel namun lebih besar yang berisi uang, emas, permata dan lainnya ini kea rah lift menuju bagian paling atas gedung.

.

Setelah sampai di atap, mereka sudah di sambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh Jimin, Suga dan Rapmon yang berada di kemudi helicopter. Harta jarahan mereka di angkut ke dalam helicopter dan setelah beres semuanya mereka pun masuk dan mulai lepas landas. Beberapa detik setelah lepas landas, bangunan Bank itu hancur lebur karena ledakan dari bom yang Jhope pasang.

.

"Kerja bagus guys! Kita pulang membawa keberhasilan besar!" kata Rapmon dari kursi kemudi Helicopter lengkap dengan senyuman khas nya.

.

.

.

 **Condominium Gedung XXXX**

.

"hey bocah kemari kau" ucap Suga setelah memasuki apartemen mereka.

"aku?" Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan setelah itu dia mendekat ke Suga. Tapi setelah mendekat Suga langsung memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras.

"hei hei hei! Ribut ribut apa ini! Suga! Kenapa kau memukul Jungkook!" Jin datang dan menengahi mereka berdua.

"hey bocah! Apa kau sebodoh itu sampai tidak paham apa tugas mu!" Suga kembali melayangkan pukulan pada Jungkook hingga pipi dan dahinya lebam.

"hyung!" Jimin mendekat pada Suga.

"tugas mu melindungi Jimin jika dia tertangkap bukan malah sembunyi bangsat!" Suga akan memukul Jungkook lagi namun di cegah oleh Jimin.

"hyung sudah! Aku gak papa kok!" ujar Jimin sambil memegangi lengan Suga.

"berhenti bersikap sok baik, kurang sedikit saja kau akan kembali mendekam di penjara, dan itu karena bocah tidak berguna ini!" Suga menatap tajam kea rah Jimin.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya V, yang hanya di jawab sendikan bahu oleh Jhope.

"Jeon Jungkook!" nada mengerikan keluar dari mulut sang Leader. Rapmon yang baru saja masuk apartement mereka langsung paham kemana arah pertengkaran ini.

"aku akan memberi mu peringatan Jungkook. Hari ini kau tidak melaksana kan tugas mu." Ucap Rapmon dengan tegas dan tatapan mengerikan belum lepas di wajahnya. Seluruh member yang melihat rapmon di buat bungkam seribu bahasa.

"peduli setan, kita semua penjahat dan harus nya kita bisa melindungi diri sendiri tidak merepotkan orang lain untuk menjaganya" emosi Jungkook juga mulai tersulut karena semua seolah memojokannya. Rapmon menarik dan menhempaskan tubuh Jungkook ke dinding dengan sangat brutal.

"kau dengar baik baik bocah sialan! Kau sudah setuju menjadi anggota ku, berarti kau harus mengikuti semua peraturan ku. Kau dan keegoisan mu hampir membahayakan Jimin, aku menyuruh mu melindungi Jimin bukan karena dia lemah dan tidak bisa menjaga diri, Jimin bahkan bisa saja membunuh mu jika dia mau, tapi aku ingin dia focus dalam membobol sistem keamanan yang rumit dan butuh konsentrasi tinggi itu dan tugas mu untuk menyingkirkan siapa pun yang mengganggu Jimin buka meninggalkannya dan sembunyi." Rapmon mengambil pisau lipat dari saku nya dan dengan cepat megarahkannya ke leher Jungkook.

"camkan ini di otak mu itu bocah! Jangan hanya karena kau itu pembunuh bayaran terkenal maka kau bisa seenaknya dan menganggap yang lain lebih rendah dari mu. Kau memang sudah jadi pembunuh lebih lama dari semua yang ada di sini, tapi kau itu belum pernah melihat dunia yang sesungguhnya. Ayah mu menyuruh mu keluar hanya untuk membunuh target mu dan setelah itu kau di kurung lagi di kediaman Jeon. Kau tak ubahnya seperti anjing pemburu yang hanya keluar untuk menunaikan tugas majikannya dan setelah itu di kurung. semua yang ada di sini kecuali kau sudah pernah merasakan apa yang namanya neraka." Rapmon menggoreskan sedikit pisau nya pada leher Jungkook hingga darah segar sedikit mengalir di lehernya.

"ini peringatan terakhir untuk mu. Jika kau sampai berbuat bodoh lagi aku tak segan segan membunuh mu!" Rapmon menambah luka goresan di leher Jungkook kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Semua memberpun menuju peradaban masing masing, dan menyisakan Jungkook yang penuh luka dan Jimin yang menatapnya khawatir.

.

"kau tidak papa? Duduklah dulu, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk mengobati mu" Jimin membawa Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah itu ia meninggalkan jungkook sebentar untuk mencari kotak obat.

.

Setelah mengelilingi condominium dalam beberapa menit barulah Jimin bisa menemukan kotak obat yang ia cari. Dia pun mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan duduk di samping si pembunuh bayaran itu. Dengan telaten Jimin membersihkan luka di leher, pipi dan dahi Jungkook.

.

"Pergi! Tidak usah sok baik pada ku. Kau senang kan aku di salah kan seperti tadi" Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Biarkan aku mengobati luka mu setelah itu aku tak akan mengganggu mu!" Jimin masih terus mengobati Jungkook walaupun sesekali Jungkook menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Jungkook menatap dalam Jimin.

"aku? Aku Park Jimin" tawab Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengobatinya.

"apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

"menurut mu?"

"aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat mu, tau nama mu saja dari artikel"

"begitu ya… berarti kita tidak pernah bertemu…" raut kecewa mulai terlukis di wajah manis Jimin walau ia merusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman.

"lalu kenapa kau bersikap sok baik pada ku?" perkataan Jungkook membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"apakah perbuatan baik selalu harus ada maksudnya? Jika yang lain melakukan hal buruk pada ku aku juga hanya bisa menerimanya. Tidak ada yang aneh tentang sikap ku pada mu sekarang" Jimin melanjutkan kegiatan mengobati nya.

"dasar orang aneh, apa kau ini benar benar penjahat. Kau terlalu baik untuk jadi penjahat"

"kau salah besar jika menggap ku orang baik Jungkook-kun… karena orang baik tidak akan membunuh dan mencuri apa yang bukan milik nya" Jimin melilitkan perban ke leher Jungkook.

"tinggal kan sufiks Jepang itu. Kau terdengar norak dan kampungan."

"baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." Jimin tersenyum sangat manis.

"kau juga terluka…" Jungkook memperhatikan bibir plum berisi Jimin lalu mengusap sudut bibir Jimin yang ternodai oleh darah yang mengering.

"hanya luka kecil, nanti juga sembuh sendiri" wajah Jimin sedikit merona. 'shit! Kenapa dia imut sekali' batin jungkook dalam hati.

.

Entah Jungkook hilang kesadaran atau apa, tapi yang jelas kini ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin. Tepat saat jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 5cm Jimin mulai memejamkan matanya. Seperti mendapat persetujuan Jungkook pun makin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Dan di detik berikutnya Jungkook malah mendorong tubuh Jimin sangat keras hingga Jimin terjungkal ke sisi pinggir sofa.

.

"dasar jalang! Apa kau selalu menyerahkan diri pada semua lelaki yang ada di depan mu? Kau benar tentang aku yang yang salah besar telah menganggap mu orang baik, karena jalang seperti mu lebih menjijikan dari pada pembunuh keji" Jungkook beranjak meninggalkan Jimin yang tertunduk dan mulai terisak.

.

Tangisan Jimin makin menjadi. Hantinya sangat terluka mendengar perkataan kasar yang di lontarkan Jungkook untuknya. Saat Jimin masih tenggelam akan ke sedihannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tersampir di bahunya. Ketika Jimin mendongakan kepala ia melihat Suga di depannya sedang memasangkan jaket ke tubuhnya.

"baju mu sobek, kau harus ganti baju" ujar Suga dengan tenang.

"hyung…hisk!" Jimin tidak bisa bicara lagi, tangisan membuat suaranya susah keluar.

"pikirkan diri mu sendiri sebelum memikirkan anak bodoh itu" Suga mengusap-ngusap kepala Jimin. Melihat Jimin sudah mulai tenang, Suga lalu menggendong Jimin dan meletakannya di ranjang kamar mereka. "tidur, dan tenangkan pikiran mu!" Suga keluar dari kamarnya dan Jimin.

.

Jimin menggelung tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil melanjutkan tangisnya hingga dia terlelap. Di luar kamar Suga menyandar kan diri di pintu kamarnya. 'aku tak mengerti kenapa aku begitu perduli dengan mu' monolog Suga dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

 **.**

Seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya, Jin selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk member Bangtan lainnya. Entahlah, semenjak pindah menjadi anggota Bangtan ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk merawat yang lainnya karena dia paling tua. Walaupun dia tidak pernah memberitau member lain tentang umurnya, dia bahkan membiarkan Suga dan Rapmon memanggil namanya tanpa embel embel hyung agar tidak ada yang menyadari dia yang paling tua.

.

"Morning Sunshine!" V memeluk Jin dari belakang.

"Morning Tae! Tidur nyenyak semalam?" jawab Jin yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Jangan tanya dari mana Jin tau nama asli V karena V sendiri yang menyuruh memanggil nama aslinya ketika mereka hanya berdua.

"pastinya! Setelah mendapat uang banyak seperti semalam tidak mungkin aku tidak tidur nyenyak" V menyusukan kepalanya ke tengkung Jin dan menghirup dalam aroma khas si cantik itu.

"baguslah kalau begitu, kita akan pindahan jadi hari ini akan sangat melelahkan. " Jin mematikan kompornya dan membalikan badan menghadap V.

"Morning Kiss?" V melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jin.

.

Jin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher V dan mulai menciumnya. Tapi jangan kira jika ini hanya kecupan biasa, karena jika V dan Jin sudah mulai bercumbu maka lumatan, jilatan dan desahan tidak pernah absen dari rutinitas mereka ini. Saat level kegiatan panas mereka semakin intens, saat itu juga Jimin keluar dari kamar dengan wajah kusut khas gadis yang semalam suntuk menangisi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jimin memekik cukup keras saat melihat adegan dewasa di depannya, yang benar saja ini masih pagi dan dia di suguhi pemandangan saling melumat V dan Jin di tambah dengan tangan V yang sudah ada di dalam baju yang di kenakan Jin, Heol. Jin yang sadar akan kedatangan Jimin langsung mendorong V menjauh dari nya.

.

"oh Jiminie!" Jin sedikit salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah, namun sedetik kemudian raut khawatir terpancar di wajah cantiknya. "Jiminie ada apa? kau habis menangis semalaman?" Jin menghampiri Jimin dan memeluknya. V juga mendekat kea rah Jimin karena penasaran.

"hyung…" Jimin balas memeluk Jin. Dia bingung harus cerita pada Jin atau tidak.

"cerita sama hyung ada apa, siapa yang membuat mu menangis!"

"tidak apa apa hyung" Jimin makin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan Jin.

"itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan" sahut V yang ada di samping Jin.

"apa kau habis bertengkar dengan Jungkook?" tebak Jin yang tidak mendapat respon apa apa dari Jimin.

"berarti benar kau ada masalah dengannya. Jimin… kau tau kan Jungkook itu masih sangat muda, dia masih sering bersikap kekanak kanakan jadi maklumi dia ya" Jin mengusap-usap Punggung Jimin mencoba menengkan dongsaeng manisnya ini.

"dia membenci ku hyung" gumam Jimin.

"percaya pada hyung, dia tidak akan sanggup membenci mu selamanya."

"ku harap begitu hyung" Jimin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jin.

"Aigoo… imutnya adik ku ini!" Jin makin erat memeluk Jimin sampai Jimin susah napas.

"hey hey Jin kau mau membunuh Jimin!" Suga baru keluar dari tempat persenjataan dan melihat Jimin di aniaya Jin.

"siapa bilang aku membunuhnya, aku gemas padanya!" Jin melepaskan pelukannya. "kau tidur di ruang senjata semalam?" pertanyaan Jin di balas gumaman malas oleh Suga.

"kenapa kau tidur di sana Hyung?" Tanya V.

"hanya ingin" jawab singkat Suga yang kini menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"oke karena kalian sudah bangun sarapanlah dulu, aku akan membangunkan yang lain" ujar Jin.

"Jungkook tadi malam tidur di mana? Aku tidak lihat dia di ruang tengah?" Tanya Jimin pada Jin yang hanya di jawab sendikan bahu karena Jin memang tidak tau kemana Maknae itu.

.

Suga yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan, dan seolah sangat peka Jimin mendekat pada Suga setelah itu menggenggam tangan Suga dan tersenyum sangat manis pada sniper itu. 'tak akan ku biarkan ka uterus terluka karena mengejar bocah manja itu Jimin' batin Suga saat melihat senyuman Jimin yang sangat indah dan menenagkan.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Oke oke akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini…..

Fiuh… Jun gak nyangka ni Chapter kelar juga, karena Jun ada Job mendadak jadi tiba tiba sibuk gitu dan gak bisa cepet Update.

Jun gak pernah bosen buat ngucapin terimakasih sama semua yang udah baca FF ini, terutama buat yang rivew, kalian special banget di hati Jun #ecie…#

Untuk chapter selanjutnya Jun gak janji bisa update cepet, karena Jun masih ada Job panggilan lagi untuk dua hari kedepan.

Bersyukur sih dapet rejeki tapi jadi gak bisa nyalurin hobi…hehehe

Jun masih belum bisa bales Review satu satu ya. Tapi Jun baca semua kok, Jun pengen banget bales tapi gak ada waktu. Jadi mungkin chapter depan.

Dan buat yang baca dan ngikuti FF ini tolong… tolong Review biar Jun juga semangat ngelanjutin. Jun itu suka banget baca review kalian dan suka ketawa ketawa sendiri pas baca.

Sampai Jumpa Chapter depan

.

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

Note: kalau bisa baca sampai bawah ya! banyak typo dan gak terlalu merhatikan huruf capital, mohon di maklumi ngetiknya buru buru. jujur Jun sibuk jadi nyuri nyuri waktu luang buat ngetik ini FF.

.

 **Paris, Prancis**

 **Mansion XXX**

Kepindahan bangtan ke Paris memang sudah di rencanakan matang oleh sang leader. Dia membeli mansion besar di pinggiran kota paris yang memiliki pemandangan indah dan letaknya yang sepi dari keramaian, yah sesuai lah dengan jumlah nominal yang di keluarkan Rapmon untuk rumah itu. Mansion ini sangat luas, memiliki banyak ruangan di dalamnya dan segala fasilitas mewah seperti kolam renang, mini bar, helipad dan masih banyak lagi. Untuk saat ini semua member bangtan telah mendapat ruangan mereka masing masing, mereka juga mendapat kendaraan pribadi dan fasilitas yang mereka minta.

.

Hari ini, tepat tiga minggu setelah kepindahan mereka ke Paris member bangtan mulai di sibukan dengan aktifitas pribadi mereka. Aktifitas ini berkaitan dengan rencana bangtan untuk oprasi selanjutnya. Contohnya seperti Suga dan Jhope yang mempersiapkan persenjataan dan menyiapkan senjata baru kreasi mereka, yang sengaja mereka rancang untuk setiap member bangtan sesuai dengan karekteristik cara bertarungnya. V dan Jungkook mereka sibuk dengan latihan fisik dan bela diri untuk mempertajam kemampuan bertarung mereka. Rapmon sang leader sangat sibuk mencari informasi untuk sasaran berikutnya, dia juga sibuk mencari anak buah dan relasi bisnis di luar sana.

.

Sedangkan kedua uke cantik jelita kita ini tidak terlalu sibuk sebenarnya. Bukannya tidak ada tugas, hanya saja mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan cepat dan sempurna. Sebenarnya Jimin di beri tugas untuk membuatkan identitas palsu dengan meng hack data kependudukan untuk para member. Dia juga bertugas untuk mengurus kepemilikan mansion dan kendaraan yang bangtan miliki juga menggali beberapa informasi guna memperlancar rencana mereka kedepan tapi dia menyelesaikan itu semua dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari. Kalau Jin, dia di tugaskan untuk membuat rancangan rencana dan dan mencari info dari beberapa kenalannya di Paris juga memulai lagi perdagangan barang haramnya yang sempat terhenti selama dia di penjara, dia juga bertanggung jawab mempersiapkan mental member lain dengan memberi mereka konsultasi ke jiwaan atau lebih tepatnya cuci otak supaya mereka semua focus dengan tujuan mereka. Khusus nya untuk Jungkook, anak itu sudah tiga kali mendapat konsultasi karena semenjak Rapmon memperingatkannya dia yang awalnya memang pendiam sekarang menjadi lebih penjiam lagi, dia juga sering tidak focus dan kurang bersemangat dalam persiapan kegiatan selanjutnya. Selain tugas untuk memantau Jungkook sebenarnya Jin sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, dia bahkan sudah melebihi ekspektasi Rapmon dengan memperluas relasi di bidang perdagangan senjata dan barang terlarang atas nama Bangtan.

.

Seperti yang di bilang tadi, karena Jin senggang dan merasa bosan di mansion besar ini, dia memutuskan akan keluar untuk mengurus beberapa kepentingan dan pergi jalan-jalan di pusat kota.

"Jimin-ah, sibuk? Hyung masuk ya" ujar Jin yang baru memasuki kamar Jimin.

"aku gak sibuk kok hyung, cuman lagi maen game. Emang ada apa hyung?" Jimin mem Pause game nya dan perpaling menghadap Jin yang tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"hyung akan ke pusat kota, kau mau ikut?"

"ke kota? Ngapain hyung? Ketemu klien?

"enggak sih… hyung mau ambil sesuatu di apartemen hyung yang lama dan sekalian jalan-jalan, emang kamu gak bosen di sini terus?"

"bosen sih hyung, aku udah gak ada kerjaan. Iya deh aku mau ikut hyung!" Jimin mendudukan diri di samping Jin. "sekalian ajak Jimin muter muter Paris ya hyung, Jimin gak pernah ke sini sebelumnya" Jin hanya menjawab Jimin dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

.

Setelah ganti baju dan membawa beberapa uang, Jin dan Jimin pamit ke pada yang lainnya takutnya nanti Rapmon mencari mereka berdua.

.

"Suga hyung, V, Hope hyung! Aku dan Jin hyung mau keluar sebentar, nanti kalau kami belum pulang tolong sampaikan ke Rapmon hyung ya!" Jimin dan Jin masuk ke salah satu ruangan di mansion itu yang merupakan ruang persenjataan dan pengembangan alat.

"mau kemana emangnya?" Tanya Jhope

"aku ada perlu di Paris sebentar, dan aku mau mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan. Tugas kami sudah beres dan kami butuh penyegaran otak!" jawab Jin santai.

"bawa ini!" Suga memberi Jin dan Jimin masing masing sebuah pistol.

"untuk apa hyung? Bukan kah mengerikan jika jalan jalan membawa ini?" Jimin membolak balik senjata yang di berikan Suga.

"untuk jaga jaga Jimin, pertahanan diri" sahut Jin.

"tapi…. Hyung… seriusan deh, aku gak pernah pake beginian, dan aku juga gak tau cara pakenya" ucapan polos Jimin langsung membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu ber Jaw drop ria.

"heol! Yang benar saja! Kau ini penjahat bukan sih Jim, lalu selama ini dengan apa kau membunuh orang?" Tanya V yang heran setengah mati.

"sebenarnya aku tidak suka membunuh orang, hanya kalau sedang benar benar berada dalam hidup dan mati saja aku membunuh, dan itu pun dengan racun atau tangan kosong"

"itu malah semakin terdengar lebih mengerikan! Tapi seriusan kamu gak tau cara pakenya?" sahut Jhope yang di jawab gelengan imut dari Jimin.

"kau cukup arahkan pistol itu ke sasaran mu dan tarik pelatuknya!" kata Suga sambil menunjuk pelatuk pistol di tangannya.

.

Jimin melihat pelatuk pistol yang ada di tangannya dan secara tidak sadar dia mengarahkannya ke V dan masih tanpa sadar menarik pelatuknya sambil berkata "seperti ini?". Jhope yang ada di sebelah V reflek menarik V agar menghindar dari tembakan Jimin, terlambat seper sekian detik saja pasti peluru itu sudah menebus kepala V. Jimin yang kaget dengan perbuatannya sendiri langsung melempar pistol itu ke lantai.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang ku perbuat!" ujar Jimin histeris.

"wow! kau punya Balance stroke yang cukup bagus!" Suga tersenyum bangga.

"aku setuju dengan Suga hyung, tapi tidak kepala teman mu juga yang kau jadikan percobaan Park Jimin" Jhope masih mengusap ngusap kepala V yang tadi hampir menjadi sasaran empuk peluru Jimin.

"maaf kan aku V… aku gak sengaja tadi… aduh maaf ya…!" Jimin menhampiri V dan memeluknya. Jujur V masih Shock bung. Di tidak menyangka Jimin akan menembaknya tadi. Walaupun Penjahat V juga manusia, dia bisa lengah juga.

"Jimin-ah…" V memanggil Jimin dengan memasang wajah blanknya.

"iya iya V maaf kan aku! Tadi aku tidak sengaja!" Jimin masih memeluk dan mengusapi kepala V.

"iya aku mau jadi pacar mu…" mendengar ucapan absurd V Jimin langsung melepas pelukannya.

"hah? Kau bilang apa? V" Jimin masih belum paham dengan teman alien nya yang satu ini.

"kau tadi menembak ku kan, iya… aku menerima mu Jimin" muka blank masih belum hilang dari wajah V. dan mendengar ucapan V barusan membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sweat drop ria. 'Tuhan! Dia itu manusia bukan sih!' batin Jin, Jimin, Suga dan Jhope.

"bodoh! Kau tadi di tembak secara harfiah, bukan kiasan! Kurang sedikit saja kau akan pergi ke neraka lebih cepat dari jadwal Tuhan" Jhope menjitak kepala V agar anak itu sadar dari delusi anehnya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Yang penting V tidak apa apa!" sahut Jin.

"Jimin-ah! sementara kau bawa pistol yang ku berikan tadi. Setelah ini akan ku buatkan pistol yang cocok untuk mu agar kau juga nyaman memakainya!" suga memberikan pistol yang sempat di buang Jimin ke pada pemiliknya.

"tidak hyung, aku gak mau pakai benda itu lagi!, nanti kalau aku salah tembak lagi gimana?" Jimin menjauh dari Suga yang sedang menyodorkan pistol padanya.

"tembakan mu bagus! Kau punya bakat dalam hal itu. Aku yakin 'kau tidak akan salah sasaran lagi'. Latihan bersama ku mulai besok dan ku pastikan kurang dari seminggu kau akan pro dalam hal menembak!" Suga berusaha meyakin kan Jimin.

"kenapa kau sangat yakin Hyung? Aku saja tidak yakin aku bisa memakai benda itu. Lagi pula itu menakutkan hyung!"

"bakat tidak bisa di sembunyikan Jimin-ah! selain punya kemampuan dalam mengutak-atik bilangan biner dalam pemrograman, kau juga punya bakat dalam hal akurasi, dan tidak semua orang bisa langsung membidik kepala saat dia baru pertama memegang pistol. Anggap saja aku berlebihan tapi kau memang paling berpotensi untuk menjadi penjahat ulung di antara kita bertuju" Suga menarik tangan Jimin dan memberikan pistol itu padanya.

"dia benar, kita ber tujuh memang punya kelebihan masing masing, tapi yang paling fleksible itu kau Jimin. Kau punya otak yang cerdas, badan yang cukup kuat, kelincahan, kecepatan, adaptasi yang bagus, kau bisa belajar sesuatu dengan sangat cepat dan yang pasti wajah polos mu itu point plus karena kau tidak terlihat seperti penjahat sama sekali. Kalau saja kau punya hati busuk seperti ku, kau pasti sudah bisa menguasai dunia Jimin-ah" ucap jujur Jin. Bukannya Jin iri, hanya saja kadang dia gemas sendiri dengan Jimin karena dengan semua kemampuan yang ada dalam dirinya, Jimin cenderung membatasi diri dan tidak memanfaatkan bakatnya.

"baiklah akan ku simpan ini! Tapi kau tidak janji akan memakainya nanti karena aku masih belum terbiasa. Aku akan memakainya saat aku sudah lulus dari latihan mu hyung!" Jimin tersenyum manis kea rah Suga.

"jadi aku dan Jimin tidak jadi pacaran?" V sungguh merusak suasana.

"ih… siapa yang mau pacaran dengan alien aneh seperti mu! Pacaran saja sama peluru yang akan menembus otak mu!" setelah menhadiahi V dengan jitakan mesra, Jimin langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menggandeng Jin.

.

.

…...

.

.

 **Other side….**

.

Setelah melihat mobil Jin dan Jimin keluar dari garasi, Jungkook langsung melesat menuju kamar Jimin yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kamarnya hanya di batasi oleh tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sebelum masuk, dia memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin di tegur Suga yang menurutnya kelewat perhatian pada Jimin.

.

Di dalam kamar Jimin, Jungkook melihat sederet set computer dan perangkat lainnya terpasang rapi di sisi ruangan dan ranjang queen size juga deretan lemari di sisi yang berlawanan. Jujur ini baru pertama kali semenjak mereka pindah Jungkook masuk ke kamar atau lebih tepat di sebut ruangan Jimin Karena kamar member bangtan itu tidak ada yang sempit, ukurannya sama dengan luas apartemen. Mungkin Jungkook sering ke ruangan V dan Jhope untuk bermain, Ke ruangan Suga dan Rapmon untuk mendapat pengarahan dan ke ruangan Jin untuk konsultasi, tapi untuk ruangan Jimin bagi Jungkook tempat ini sungguh asing.

.

Sebenarnya, tujuannya kemari adalah untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Park Jimin itu. Jungkook seperti familiar dengan wajah Jimin tapi seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengenal Jimin sebelumnya selain dari artikel dan surat kabar yang memuat namanya, itu pun hanya nama samaran saja.

.

Selama di Bangtan Jimin sangat baik padanya, bisa di bilang kelewat baik malahan. Bagaimana pun sikap kasar yang di berikannya pada Jimin, lelaki manis itu tidak pernah marah dan benci padanya. Jungkook selalu membentak dan berbuat kasar pada Jimin bahkan dia pernah meninggalkannya saat tugas, namun Jimin selalu bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun dan malah terlalu perhatian dengannya. Perhatian sungguh tidak wajar bagi Jungkook, Jimin selalu membawakannya makanan jika lupa makan, membawakan minum dan handuk saat usai latihan, membawakan bantal dan selimut jika Jungkook tertidur di sofa atau di tempat lainnya di mansion, Jimin selalu mengistalkan game keluaran terbaru yang bahkan belum di rilis perusahaan yang Jungkook inginkan, membereskan ruangan Jungkook saat Jungkook tidak ada dan banyak lagi. Heol! Ibu kandung nya saja tidak sampai seperti itu merawatnya.

.

Jungkook tidak yakin dia bisa menemukan petunjuk di sini, karena seingatnya waktu masuk ke Arkazam, narapidana tidak di perbolehkan membawa benda apapun, dan seingatnya mereka keluar dari sana pun juga tidak membawa apapun kecuali baju yang melekat di badan.

.

Jungkook mencoba melihat isi laci dan lemari Jimin, namun ia tidak menemukan barang yang bisa di jadikan petunjuk. Saat hampir putus asa, Jungkook melihat sederet gadget Jimin yang ada di meja kerja Jimin tepatnya di antara perangkat-perangkat computer yang ada di meja Jimin. Jangan kaget jika melihat gadget Jimin yang jumlahnya bisa di bilang sangat banyak karena itu semua untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya dan juga sarana yang di berikan Rapmon padanya karena Rapmon memang memanjakan membernya dengan fasilitas mewah yang mereka minta tak terkecuali gadget sampai dengan kendaraan. Tapi sepertinya yang di minta Jimin tidak aneh aneh, hanya beberapa tablet PC dan Smartphone saja selain set computer yang berjajar indah di kamarnya.

.

Di antara kumpulan gadget itu, perhatian Jungkook tertuju pada hp berwarna putih dengan merek Ap*e yang dia yakini pasti ada sesuatu di sana. Kalian semua salah jika mengira Jungkook tidak memperhatikan Jimin sama sekali, justru sebaliknya Jungkook sangat memperhatikan Jimin bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Entahlah, insting Jungkook mengatakan ada sesuatu antara dia dan Jimin sebelumnya yang sialnya dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Jungkook sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan Jimin dan apa pun yang dia bawa selama mereka menjadi anggota bangtan. Jimin selalu membawa setidak nya satu gadget bersamanya kemanapun dia pergi. Gadget yang di bawa pun di sesuai kan dengan aktifitas apa yang dia lakukan, dan yang aneh adalah hp dengan case berwarna putih itu tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Katakana saja jika Jungkook maniak tapi dia benar benar hafal dengan apa pun barang yang di bawa Jimin apalagi gadget milik Jimin, karena V selalu bertanya pada Jimin setiap kali Jimin membawa gadget baru, tapi untuk smartphone yang satu itu sangat mencurigakan.

.

Pertama, Jimin tidak pernah terlihat membawanya tapi terlihat jelas jika silicone case putih yang melekat di handphone itu sudah terlihat kotor, menandakan jika handphone itu sering di gunakan. Kedua di antara gadget lain, hanya handphone itu yang memiliki Kunci keamanan berlapis dan tidak bisa di buka saat Jungkook mencoba membukanya. Yang ketiga adalah gambar pada layar kunci di handphone itu seperti pola yang sangat tidak asing bagi jungkook.

.

Dengan dasar coba coba, Jungkook mengetikan sederet angka yang ada di kepalanya yang sebenarnya dia tidak yakin pola yang ada di handphone itu berhubungan atau tidak dengan angka yang ia pikirkan. '10051514' adalah angka yang tanpa di duga dapat membuka kunci pertama dari hp itu, selanjutnya dia menuliskan angka '021011' dan ternyata password itu juga benar. Dan untuk kunci yang ketiga, Jungkook berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu dengan semua kebetulan ini tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dan yang mengejutkan setelah dia mengatikan '071512040212151504' kunci keamanan handphone itu terbuka dan menampilkan sibol seperti di awal tadi hanya saja lebih jelas.

.

"Heol! Ada hubungan apa Jimin dengan keluarga ku? Ini tidak mungkin cuma kebetulan, jelas jelas dia memakai code dalam keluarga ku, dan yang jelas itu code ku. Argh…. Aku yakin aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi kenapa wajahnya sangat familiar, dia juga bertingkah seolah mengenalku sejak lama. Park Jimin sebenarnya kau itu siapa" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

Jungkook mencoba mengutak atik handphone itu. Dia membuka galeri dan dia hanya menemukan tiga foto di dalamnya. Foto pertama adalah symbol yang sama dengan wallpaper, yang kedua adalah gambar Lotus putih dan yang ketiga adalah gambar tampak belakang dari anak laki laki berumur sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun. Jungkook masih belum paham apa arti dari ketiga foto tersebut, dia akan mencari tahu nanti pasti dia harus kirimkan ketiga foto itu ke hp nya sendiri, setelah itu dia menghapus riwayat transfer datanya dan mengembalikan hp Jimin ke tempat semula.

.

.

…...

.

.

 **Gedung XXX, Paris**

.

Setelah memberikan tour singkat keliling paris untuk Jimin, Jin mengajak adik kesayangannya itu untuk mampir ke apartemen lamanya yang telah ia tinggalkan cukup lama. Apartemen Jin terlihat tertata sangat rapi tapi banyak debu yang melapisi semua perabotan di sana, maklum saja selama dia di penjara tidak ada yang membereskan tempat ini. Jangankan di bereskan, polisi tidak menyita tempat ini saja sudah keberuntungan bagi Jin, karena jujur di rumah ini banyak harta dan benda benda penting miliknya.

"hyung! Bagaimana bisa rumah ini tidak di sita polisi? Maksud ku kau tahu kan, saat seorang penjahat di tangkap pasti semua hartanya di sita!" Jimin membuka semua jendela yang ada di apartemen itu.

"rumah ini langsung di balik nama atas nama salah satu teman ku. Saat mendengar ku tertangkap teman ku langsung mengambil alih semua harta ku yang masih bisa dia selamatkan. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih sempat menyelamatkan rumah ini dan beberapa asset ku yang lain" Jin menuju ke suatu ruangan yang di yakini itu ruang kerjanya di ikuti jimin di belakangnya.

"lalu sekarang teman mu dimana? Apa dia tidak terseret masalah hyung?" Jimin keliling melihat isi ruangan Jin.

"dia sekarang di Korea dan untung nya dia tidak terseret masalah. Toh dia memang orang biasa, bukan penjahat seperti ku. Aku hanya beruntung saja memiliki teman seperti dia. Setelah kita keluar dari penjara, aku berusaha menghubunginya untuk memberitahukan jika aku sudah bebas, dan tak kusangka dia bilang jika dia menyimpan beberapa asset ku" Jin membuka salah satu lemari yang ada di ruang kerjanya dan berusaha mencari sesuatu.

"hyung lagi cari apa sih?" Jimin menhampiri Jin.

"aku mencari ini" Jin menunjukan ijazah nya dan beberapa file penting lainnya.

"wah! Ini ijazah mu hyung? Tapi… tunggu, selain lulusan psikolagi kau juga lulusan kedokteran umum dan spesialis bedah? Wah… daebak…" Jimin terkagum sambil mengambil alih dokumen dokumen dari tangan Jin. "hyung bisa lulus tiga bidang kedokteran di umur semuda ini? Apa kau benar benar manusia Hyung?"

"jangan berlebihan Jimin. Kau dan Rapmon bahkan lebih pintar dari ku"

"tapi aku tidak punya ijazah sekeren ini hyung. Aku saja tidak kuliah, hanya tamatan SMA" wajah Jimin berubah sedikit murung.

"kau pasti bercanda, hanya tamatan SMA tapi kau bisa meng hack semua data yang ada di dunia ini. Tanpa kuliah saja kau sudah sepintar ini, apalagi jika kau kuliah pasti kau akan semakin pintar. Hah… secara tidak langsung harga diri ku terluka"

"bukan gitu hyung…. Aish! Pokoknya kau lebih keren dari ku dan rapmon hyung!"

.

Jin berjalan menuju meja kerja nya dan membuka laci yang ada di meja itu. Dia mengambil sebuah foto dari laci meja kerjanya.

.

"foto siapa itu hyung?" Jimin yang ada di belakang Jin berjinjit berusaha melihat foto yang di bawa Jin. Foto itu menampakan potret seorang pria muda dengan baju dokter dan anak kecil di yang tersenyum manis di gendongannya.

"dia… cinta pertama ku…" Jin tersenyum getir.

"hah? Yang benar hyung? Lalu?" Jimin sedikit terkejut, pasalnya selama ini Jin terlihat sangat sempurna bagaikan malaikat, malaikat yang tak pernah tersentuh dan terjangkau siapapun. Mungkin selama ini Jin terlihat sangat mesra dengan Rapmon dan V tapi Jimin sangat mengerti jika Jin tidak pernah bermain dengan hatinya di sana. Jimin bukanlah orang yang tidak peka sapai sampai dia tidak bisa melihat mana nafsu dan mana cinta.

"kenapa kau sekaget itu Jimin? Apa aneh jika aku mencintai seseorang?"

"bukan begitu hyung? Tapi… kurasa laki-laki itu sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati mu hyung!"

"tidak juga… Justru dia orang paling sial di dunia karena menolong orang tak tau diri seperti ku" wajah Jin terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"maksudnya? Jika hyung tidak keberatan hyung bisa cerita pada ku" Jimin menggengam tangan Jin.

"aku tidak keberatan Jimin… toh dia juga sudah tiada…" setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah Jin.

"hyung… uljima…" Jimin memeluk Jin. "kalau hyung gak siap cerita gak papa kok…" Jin menggeleng pelan.

"aku membawamu kesini juga karena aku ingin cerita padamu Jim. Aku ingin berbagi masalalu ku padamu…! Dia… dia adalah ayah angkat ku. Anak kecil yang ada di foto itu adalah aku" Jin menghela nafas sebentar mencoba neneangkan dirinya, sementara Jimin masih memeluknya dari samping dan mengusap-usap lengan Jin.

"aku adalah anak pembawa sial yang di buang keluarganya karena dia sakit-sakitan dan tidak berguna. Wajah ku yang seperti perempuan ini membuat orang tua malu karena banyak cemoohan yang berkata keluarga ku di kutuk mendapat anak ber gender tidak jelas seperti ku. Kata mereka aku lahir dari dosa dan akan membawa dosa sepanjang hidupku, dank u rasa itu benar… sepanjang hidup aku di kutuk oleh dosa yang ku bawa" Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jin sambil masih mendengarkan cerita Jin.

"sampai ketika pria di foto ini… ayah angkat ku menolongku yang sedang sekarat di jalanan dan membawaku ke Inggris untuk berobat. Dia menawarkan diri menjadi orang tua angkat ku dan aku pun menyetujuinya. Kami tinggal dengan damai di inggris karena aku tidak mau pulang ke korea, mengingat orang tua ku seperti mimpi buruk bagi ku. Kehidupan kami tidak lah mewah, justru terkesan susah dan penuh perjuangan, kami tinggal berpindah pindah negara karena tuntutan pekerjaan, tapi kami menjalani itu semua dengan perasaan damai dan bahagia. Dia meyangi ku seakan aku putra kandungnya sendiri, tapi aku terlalu salah mengartikan kasih sayangnya. Aku mencintainya… bahkan terlalu mencintainya…" Jin kembali menitihkan air mata.

"saat umurku menginjak 15, tepat saat aku lulus dari program percepatan masa studi ku di SMA aku menemukannya sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis di kamarnya. Saat itu dunia ku terasa gelap, aku hancur, dengan segala kekalutan di diriku, aku membakar seisi rumah tak tercuali ayah angkatku dan pacarnya…di saat kebakaran itu terjadi dia… ayah angkatku… masih berusaha mencari ku dan ingin menyelamatkan ku… tapi aku… yang ku lakukan malah memukul kepala nya dan pacarnya itu sampai pingsan dan meninggalkan mereka terbakar di rumah itu… buruk… aku memang yang paling buruk. Pembawa sial yang tidak tau diri."

"hyung… kau sangat mencintainya… kau buta akan cinta, itu tidak salah…" Jimin berusaha menenangkan Jin yang semakin terisak.

"salah…cara ku yang salah Jim. Dan aku tidak ingin kesalahan itu terjadi padamu" Jin berhenti menangis dan memandang tegas ke arah Jimin.

"hh-hyung?" jujur Jimin takut sekarang. Jin beberapa detik yang lalu terlihat sangat ringkih dan rapuh sekarang malah terlihat sangat mengintimidasi. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dari Jin dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"aku tau Jim, kau punya masa lalu dengan Jungkook. Walaupun Jungkook tidak mengingatnya tapi dia mulai merasakannya. Sejak kejadian di operasi terakhir sikapnya makin dingin padamu dan kau pun semakin aneh dengan segala perhatian mu padanya. Yang ingin ku katakana di sini adalah, lupakan masa lalu mu dengannya. Kau sadarkan jika bayangan masa lalu mu itu seakan mengekang lehermu sehingga kau tidak bisa bebas dan focus dengan pekerjaan mu sekarang. Kau sendiri yang bilang jika cinta itu buta, dan orang bisa melakukan semu hal terduga karena cinta, aku tidak ingin karena alasan cinta kau dan Jungkook bertingkah bodoh dan tidak professional." Kata kata Jin membuat Jimin semakin terintimidasi dan tertekan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya.

"aku menceritakan masa lalu ku agar kau bisa berkaca jika mencintai seseorang tidaklah selalu memiliki akhir yang bahagia dan justru akan merusak segalanya. Mencintai itu sakit Jimin, cinta hanya akan menimbulkan luka dan akan membunmu perlahan" Jimin sadar apa yang di katakana Jin tepat seratus persen padanya. Dia paham kemana arah pembicaraan Jin, ini antara dia dengan Jungkook.

"aku tau hyung… hanya saja…"

"hanya saja apa? Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan mu? Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti suka dengan Jungkook Jimin, aku hanya ingin bilang berhenti melihat masa lalu dan berpikir realistis. Jungkook ada di dekat mu sekarang, dia tidak mengingat mu dan rasa tertariknya hanya sebatas penasaran dan rasa dejavu tidak lebih dari itu."

"aku sangat mengerti tentang itu hyung, aku juga tidak berharap lebih"

"Jimin, aku tidak bodoh! Kau menginginkan Jungkook dan itu sangat terlihat jelas. Jika kau bersikap seperti ini terus, kau dan dia bisa menghambat Bangtan Jim"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung!" Jimin sedikit meninggikan intonasi bicaranya.

"Jimin dengarkan aku!" Jin menangkup pipi Jimin agar menatapnya. "kau tau profesi apa yang kita kerjakan sekarang kan? Kau tau kebahagiaan itu adalah hal semu yang mustahil kita dapatkan."

"apa aku se hina itu sampai tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan hyung?" JImin mulai terisak pelan.

"jika definisi kebahagian bagimu adalah Jungkook kau bisa mendapatkannya jimin-ah! tapi…" Jimin mendongak menatap Jin penuh harap. "jangan biarkan dia memiliki hati mu, atau kalian akan sama sama terluka nantinya…" Jin menghela nafas berat 'Dan kau tau Jimin-ah, jika kau bersama Jungkook kau juga akan menyakiti seseorang yang lebih tulus menyayangimu lebih dari apapun' batin Jin dalam hati.

"apa itu juga alasan mengapa kau tidak bisa memberikan hati mu pada Rapmon hyung atau V?"

"resiko kematian kita semua sangat besar Jimin, dengan pekerjaan ini kita bisa mati kapan pun. Mencintai hanya membuat kita terluka karena kehilangan dan membuyarkan focus kita dalam pekerjaan. Aku sangat meyayangi Rapmon… aku menyerahkan hidup ku padanya, jiwa raga ku serahkan seutuhnya padanya, tapi jujur aku tidak siap untuk mencintainya, kenapa? Karena suatu saat bisa saja kita terpisah, tidak ada yang menjamin kita akan terus bersama. Dunia kita sangat kejam Jimin, tidak ada akhir yang bahagia dalam kehidupan yang kita jalani" seiring penjelasan Jin, mata Jimin mulai berubah menegas.

"ajari aku bagaimana jadi orang seperti itu hyung… katakana bagaimana cara mendapatkan Jungkook tanpa melibatkan hati di dalamnya" Jin melihat kemantapan di mata Jimin. Inilah yang Jin inginkan, tujuannya membawa Jimin ke apartemennya dan menceritakan masa lalunya adalah agar Jimin membekukan hati nya, penjahat seperti mereka tidak seharusnya memiliki hati malaikat seperti Jimin.

.

Bukan maksud Jin untuk merusak ke tulusan Jimin, hanya saja jika Jimin setengah setangah seperti sekarang Jin takut itu akan membuat Jimin goyah dan berakhir tersingkir dari dunia kejam ini. Jin sangat sayang dengan Jimin, dia sudah menganggap Jimin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Jin sadar akan cinta segitiga di antara Jimin, Jungkook, Suga saat sesi konsultasi anggota di mulai Jin sudah sangat menyadarinya, tapi Jin tidak ingin focus kelompok mereka goyah gara gara cinta dan persaingan antar anggota. Dia tidak ingin juga Rapmon membunuh Jimin, Jungkook dan Suga karena konflik internal, Jin paham betul Rapmon sangat benci konflik internal dan anggota yang tidak menjalankan perintahnya dengan baik, itu berarti Rapmon tidak segan segan membunuh anggotanya sendiri yang mengacau dan tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Jin sangat takut kehilangan orang orang yang sudah di anggap saudaranya sendiri, maka dari itu dengan cara apapun Jin akan melindungi mereka, walaupun itu berarti harus membunuh jiwa malaikat Park Jimin.

"tentu saja Jim… hyung akan mengajari mu… hyung akan selalu di sampingmu Jim…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya update juga…. Jun kangen ngetik FF tapi jujur Jun lagi sibuk sibuknya….**

 **Makasih untuk kalian semua yang udah nunggu FF ini, dan maaf karena lama update nya…**

 **Ceritanya Jun itu lagi sibuk ada kerjaan pas liburan, dan karena gak sempet buka laptop sampe lupa jalan cerita FF ini dan harus ngumpulin feel dulu karena bingung musti ngetik apa. Dan malah sekarang Jun udah masuk kuliah…. Yah jadi tambah sibuk deh…**

 **Tapi..tapi..tapi Jun tetep bakal berusaha sebisa mungkin nyelesaiin FF ini, yang sabar nunggu ya….**

 **Bakal selesai tapi gak janji bisa cepet juga, pokoknya tetep review dan kasih masukan biar Jun juga semangat ngetik FF nya dan juga biar Jun dapet ide, Fav dan Follow nya juga jangan lupa.**

 **Kalau ada yang mau di tanya tentang FF ini jangan pernah sungkan Tanya ke Jun. Jun seneng banget kok bisa ngobrol ngobrol dan jawab pertanyaan dari kalian.**

 **Dan untuk kode yang ada di ff ini kalau kalian Tanya Jun, nanti Jun jawab gimana cara baca kode nya.**

 **Maaf kalau banyak typo dan bahasanya amburadul, karena Jun udah mulai harus wajib pake bahasa asing yang Jun pelajari… jadi grammar nya kadang ngikut bahasa asing itu, mohon di maklumin ya….**

 **Udah deh kebanyakan ngomong gue nya di sini….**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

Note: Untuk yang tanya gimana cara baca code angka yang di chapter sebelumnya, sekarang Jun jawab. Caranya gampang banget kok, kalian tinggal pisahkan setiap dua angka dari deretan angka itu dan setelah itu cari urutan alphabet yang sesuai sama angka itu. Contoh: 10051514 itu bisa kalian pisah jadi 10/05/15/14 setelah itu coba cari urutan alphabet ke 10 itu huruf apa (jawabannya huruf "J") dan seterusnya. Baca sampai bawah ya kalau bisa. oh ya sampe lupa, bakal ada cameo di chapter ini.

.

.

.

 **Paris**

 **Bangtan Mansion**

 **.**

Sudah satu jam Suga memperhatikan Jimin tanpa henti. Perasaannya mengatakan Jimin jadi lebih pendiam sejak dia pulang dari pusat kota bersama Jin. Jimin masih perhatian pada semua orang dan masih tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi gerak gerik nya aneh dan terkesan pasif.

"hyung! Apa hyung gak bosen liatin aku terus gitu." Kata Jimin yang masih memfokuskan mata nya ke majalah Fashion yang dia baca.

"apa Dokter sinting itu habis mencuci otak mu?"

"hyung ini ngomong apa sih… mana mungkin Jin hyung mencuci otak ku ada ada saja hyung ini" Jimin tertawa kecil tanpa melihat Suga.

"kau aneh"

Jimin meletakan majalah itu ke meja kopi di depan sofa yang ia duduki. Dia lalu beranjak dan duduk tepat di samping Suga yang tadi berada di depannya.

"hyung… hyung yang aneh, kenapa tiba tiba bilang begitu?" Jimin memeluk satu lengan Suga dari samping.

"kau tidak seperti Jimin… kau tampak aneh dan bukan dirimu…" Suga menatap tajam ke arah Jimin yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"aku tetap Jimin hyung, bedanya aku telah menyadari betapa naïf aku memandang dunia. Dan sekarang aku sudah sadar" Jimin menyentuh pipi kanan Suga. "aku tidak berubah, aku hanya akan lebih realistis mulai sekarang"

"jika begitu kau tentu tau jika mengejar bocah manja itu secara realistis tidak ada gunanya" Suga tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin.

"aku tau… tapi secara realistis juga aku menginginkannya hyung. Aku ingin dia, aku ingin Jungkook" tatapan mata Jimin sedikit menyendu, dia menarik tangannya dari pipi Suga.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Membawakan Junkook pada mu?" ucap lirih dengan penuh penekanan Suga.

"jika kau bisa membawakan Jungkook pada ku aku akan memberikan diri ku pada mu hyung…"

"omong kosong"

"hyung…" Jimin mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibir Suga. "aku hanya bercanda!" Jimin tersenyum cerah. "kau serius sekali hyung, aku tadi cuman bercanda"

"apa apaan cium mu itu!"

"itu untuk menyadarkanmu yang terlarut dalam candaan ku hyung!"

"lelucon mu sama garingnya dengan Jhope dan Alien itu" Suga mengendus kesal kerena merasa di permainkan.

"hey apa bawa bawa nama ku segala!" Jhope yang baru datang mendengar selentingan namanya dari mulut pedas Suga.

"Suga hyung bilang lelucon mu garing hyung!" Jimin makin erat memeluk legan Suga, entahlah dia merasa sangat nyaman saja dengan posisinya sekarang.

"kalau mau tidak garing tinggal tambah kuah saja!" Jhope cemberut sebal.

"kau kira makan ramen, garing tambah kuah!" Suga melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Jhope.

"Hope hyung! Yang lain kemana kok sepi banget?" Tanya Jimin yang masih setia bergelayut manja pada Suga.

"Leader dan permaisurinya sedang main(?), makanya aku pindah ke sini. Kamar Jin hyung gak kedap suara, mendengar suara mistis mereka membua kepala ku pening!" Jhope memasang wajah sebal sambil berusaha menyamankan diri duduk di sofa depan Jimin dan Suga.

"Alien dan Bocah itu?" Tanya Suga.

"mereka ada misi dari leader" jawab santai Jhope.

"misi? Misi apa hyung? Kok aku gak tau ya? V gak cerita ke aku" Tanya Jimin.

"mereka ada tugas dadakan menggali informasi dan membunuh orang, makanya yang di kirim mereka berdua" Jhope membaringkan dirinya di sofa dan mulai membuka gadgetnya.

"menggali informasi? Kenapa tidak minta tolong aku saja? Aku bisa meng hack data yang di butuhkan."

"data itu tidak akan bisa kau hack Jim, data itu tersimpan secara manual oleh orang yang membawanya" Suga menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"apa ini berhubungan dengan operasi selanjutnya?"

"begitulah, Rapmon bilang jika operasi selanjutnya adalah project yang sangat besar. Jika berhasil kita akan menguasai dunia, tapi jika gagal kita akan mati di tangan penguasa dunia." Jhope mendudukan diri dan dari raut wajahnya sangat terlihat dia tengah serius dengan perkataannya.

"memangnya berapa presentase keberhasilannya?" Jimin juga mulai menegakan posisi duduknya.

"tidak ada yang tau presentasi ke berhasilannya, karena misi ini hampir mustahil di lakukan." Suga menimpali pertanyaan Jimin.

"kenapa?"

"mungkin Rapmon belum membicarakannya dengan member selain ku dan Suga hyung karena hal ini. Misi itu… entahlah… aku juga tidak yakin kita bisa mengerjakannya apa tidak, jujur saja dengan kekuatan kita yang sekarang aku sangat yakin jika kita akan gagal." Jhope memasang wajah putus asa.

"hyung bicara yang jelas, aku gak ngerti deh!"

"kau tau tentang perlelangan dunia di New York yang di adakan 10 tahun sekali?" Tanya Jhope.

"aku pernah mendengarnya saat aku masih SMP, itu perlelangan terbesar di dunia yang di ikuti oleh jajaran orang terkaya di dunia kan?. Apa kita akan terlibat dalam acara itu?"

"tepatnya kita akan mengacau di acara itu." Suga menjawab dengan nada serius.

"hyung kalian pasti bercanda! Acara itu acara besar para God Father, mereka yang mengendalikan dunia ini hyung! Jika kita macam macam mereka akan memusnahkan kita." Jimin menarik narik lengan Suga.

"aku tau Jim, tapi kau juga pasti tau jika pelelangan itu adalah tempat berkumpulnya hampir 50% uang yang ada di dunia ini, tidak hanya uang tapi semua benda langka yang harganya dapat menyentuh langit. Jika kita bisa mengambil alih perlelangan itu maka dunia akan ada di bawah telapak kaki kita, dan itulah yang di inginkan oleh pemimpin kita Rapmon" Jhope menghela nafas berat. "kau pasti mengerti Jim, jika saat Rapmon membebaskan kita dari Arkazam itu berarti dia seperti sudah memberikan kita kesempatan untuk hidup lagi, dan untuk membalas budi yang bisa lakukan adalah mendukung apapun tujuannya."

"aku ngerti hyung… aku juga sudah berjanji pada diri ku sendiri untuk mengabdi pada Rapmon hyung. Sekalipun aku mati, aku juga siap, yang aku tidak siap jika aku kehilangan salah satu dari kita hyung. Kita sudah seperti keluarga, dan akan sangat menyakitkan jika kehilangan orang yang ku anggap sebagai keluarga."

"maka dari itu aku, Suga hyung dan Rapmon masih mempertimbangkannya. Informasi yang di cari V dan Jungkook akan sangat berguna untuk memutuskan apa kita ambil peluang itu atau tidak."

"apa V dan Jungkook tau tentang ini?" Tanya Jimin.

"tidak, mereka tidak tau, atau lebih tepatnya belum tau. mereka hanya di perintahkan untuk mencari informasi" jawab Jhope.

"semoga mereka berdua berhasil…" gumam pelan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

 **Hotel XXXX, Paris**

 **Kamar no.1214**

 **.**

V tengah asyik mematahkan tulang belulang dari mayat yang di bantainya semenit yang lalu. Jungkook yang tegah membaca data yang mereka caripun menjadi terganggu dengan suara gemeretak tulang patah dari korban V.

"hey! Bisakah kau diam sebentar, aku sedang konsentrasi! Lagi pula orang itu sudah mati, untuk apa lagi kau meremukan tulang tulangnya." Jungkook melemparkan tatapan kesal pada V.

"bisa di katakana ini hobi. Ayolah… bukankah suara ini terdengar merdu di telinga! Ini juga bisa jadi ciri khas ku dalam membunuh." Jawab V sambil masih asyik mematahkan tulang mayat di pegangnya.

"dasar orang sinting, mana ada hobi mematahkan tulang!" Jungkook memberesakan semua berkas yang ada dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Jungkook memutuskan untuk membaca data itu di rumah saja dengan yang lainnya, karena membaca dengan BGM suara tulang yang hancur sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik. Jungkook hanya tau kalau data yang ada di tangannya saat ini berhubungan dengan acara besar di New York, dan pasti berhubungan dengan operasi selanjutnya.

"eh kook, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya, dari tadi kebelet!" V melepaskan mayat ditanganya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang terdapat dalam kamar hotel tempat mereka melakukan pembunuhan.

"dasar Alien aneh!" Jungkook berkeliling area kamar, siapa tau dia menemukan hal menarik lainnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu masuk yang coba di buka dengan halus dari luar. Jungkook langsung bersiaga di dekat pintu, dia yakin orang itu bukan polisi karena tidak mungkin polisi berusaha membobol pintu dengan begitu halus seperti pencuri.

Setelah pintu itu terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berumur sekitar 17 tahun masuk dengan gerakgerik waspada. Hanya sepersekian detik saja waktu yang di butuhkan Jungkook untuk mengunci pergerakan gadis itu. Walaupun terlihat seperti gadis biasa tapi refleknya sangat cepat, kurang sedikit saja pasti dia bisa lepas dari serangan Jungkook.

Jungkook memang tidak melihat wajah gadis ini, tapi kenapa perasaan Jungkook mengatakan gadis ini sangat familiar baginya.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku!" bahkan suara gadis ini pun sangat familiar batin Jungkook. Jangan jangan…

"Somi?" saat Jungkook memanggilnya, gadis itu pun menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"Jung- AAAAAAAAA!" gadis yang di ketahui bernama Somi itu menjerit histeris saat melihat wajah Jungkook.

"YAH! Kenapa kau teriak! Telingaku sakit tau!"

"kk-ka-kau Jungkook…maksud ku Jungkook oppa?" Somi memasang wajah ketakutan.

"pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, jelaslah aku Jungkook mau siapa lagi"

"berarti kau hantu…. Oppa apapun yang pernah kulakukan pada mu dulu itu semata mata aku meyayangimu, aku hanya menyayangi mu dengan cara yang berbeda oppa, tolong jangan membunuh ku… aku masih kecil oppa…" Somi memejamkan matanya takut untuk melihat Jungkook.

"hantu? Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Jungkook masih bertahan dengan posisi yang sama, yaitu memeluk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Somi untuk mengunci pergerakannya.

"Ya Tuhan… tolong sadar kan oppa ku ini dan terima arwahnya di sisi mu. Walaupun ku rasa dosanya terlampau banyak, tapi jangan biarkan arwahnya bergentayangan tidak tenang di dunia setidaknya jebloskan saja dia ke neraka agar dia tenang!" Somi masih setia memejamkan matanya sembari komat kamit memanjatkan do'a.

"YA AKU BUKAN HANTU!" Jungkook mulai emosi dengan ucapan tidak jelas Somi yang mengiranya hantu.

"TAPI AYAH BILANG KAU SUDAH MATI JUNGKOOK!" Somi terbawa suasana dan ikut teriak.

"YA! Lihat! Lihat dengan mata kepala mu anak bodoh! Kaki ku masih menapak lantai!" Jungkook memegang kepala Somi dan mengarahkan nya untuk melihat ke arah bawah.

"iya ya… kaki mu masih menapak lantai… tapi ayah bilang kau mati saat Arkazam di bom. Data kematian mu pun sudah di umumkan ke public. Bahkan di rumah, upacara kematian mu sudah di adakan 3 minggu lalu"

"itu sebagian rencana ku untuk kabur dari sana, dan untuk data kematian memang sudah ada dalam rencana. Akan mudah bergerak jika dunia mengira aku sudah mati" Jungkook melepaskan Somi dan duduk di Sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

"yah… padahal aku senang sekali mendengar kau mati" Somi duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Jungkook.

"bilang begitu sekali lagi dan akan ku keluarkan isi kepalamu" Jungkook meraih rambut panjang Somi dan menariknya kasar.

"AAAAA! iy-iya iya oppa aku bercanda, sakit oppa… lepas!" Somi mencoba melepaskan tangan Jungkook tapi gagal.

"kau itu sama saja dengan orang itu!" Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Somi.

"kau tau? wonwoo oppa sangat senang saat datang kabar kau mati, dia bahkan menraktirku belanja!" Somi mendudukan dirinya kembali ke sofa.

"kalau dia memang berencana mau membunuh ku, tidak kaget jika dia senang."

"tapi lain halnya dengan ayah dan ibu, mereka sedih bukan main pewaris tahta nya mati. Segeralah pulang, dengan begitu mereka bisa tenang"

"aku tidak akan pulang Somi-ah, aku sudah punya tujuan lain. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan menjadi penerus keluarga Jeon, kau atau Wonwoo bisa mendapatkan posisi itu."

"tujuan? Tujuan apa? Ya Jeon Jungkook kau mau menghianati keluarga mu sendiri? Kau tau kan kau pewaris keluarga, kau yang paling berbakat, bahkan Wonwoo oppa yang anak pertama pun harus tersingkir jadi pewaris karena bakat mu, kenapa sekarang kau malah lari dari tanggung jawab seperti ini." Somi mulai tersulut emosi, dia memang ingin menjadi pewaris keluarga Jeon, tapi dia tidak suka jika Jungkook kabur dan seakan menghianati keluarganya seperti ini.

"aku bukan lari dari tanggung jawab Somi-ah, dari awal memang aku sudah menolak tanggung jawab itu bukan? Menjadi pewaris keluarga Jeon itu bukan keinginan ku, aku punya tujuan lain sekarang, dan karena itulah aku tidak bisa pulang dan mungkin tidak akan pulang." Jungkook menghela nafas dan setelah itu memandang Somi dengan tatapan sendu. "Somi-ah! aku mohon pada mu, ini permintaan pertama dan terakhir ku, tolong jangan bilang pada siapa pun jika aku masih hidup sekalipun itu ayah atau ibu apalagi Wonwoo. Pura pura saja kau tidak tau dan tidak pernah melihat ku." Somi melihat keseriusan di mata kakaknya, dia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya memohon dengan bersungguh-sungguh seperti ini sebelumnya.

"baiklah… toh aku lebih dekat dengan mu dari pada dengan Wonwoo oppa. Tapi kau harus memberitau ku, tujuan apa yang membuatmu memilih pura pura mati dan keluar dari keluarga Jeon seperti ini!"

"kau tau geng mafia Rach kan?"

"geng mafia yang terkenal kejam dan kuat itukan? Kalau tidak salah ayah melarang kita berurusan dengan Rach apa lagi dengan ketuanya"

"nah itu dia, ketua Rach Rapmon telah merekrut ku untuk jadi anggota baru dalam sindikat mafianya yang baru. Dia mengumpulkan orang-orang dengan kemampuan special untuk di jadikan anggota untuk kelompok barunya salah satunya aku."

"dan kau melepaskan hak waris mu hanya untuk menjadi anak buah orang itu?"

"ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi bersama mereka aku tidak merasa bosan dan kesepian. Aku juga menemukan banyak hal menyenangkan di dengan mereka. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau dengan mereka, saat bekerja dan mencapai tujuan bersama mereka rasanya menegangkan dan menyenangkan. Mereka membuka mata ku jika dunia ini luas, tidak sebatas tentang membunuh dan mendapat uang."

"kau sudah banyak berubah… teman teman mu itu pasti orang yang menyenangkan…" Somi mulai paham dengan alasan yang di utarakan kakak laki lakinya ini. Dari dulu anggota keluarga Jeon memang tidak di perbolehkan memiliki teman, mereka juga tidak di perbolehkan keluar dari area kediaman keluarga Jeon kecuali untuk membunuh orang. "baiklah! Aku tidak akan memberitau siapapun tentang mu. Tapi ada sesuatu juga yang ingin ku beritahu pada mu!"

"apa itu?"

"kau membunuh orang itu kan?" Somi menunjuk mayat yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidur, Jungkook pun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Somi dan membalasnya dengan anggukan. "seharusnya dia ini target ku, ada klien yang menyuruhku membunuhnya karena dia ada panitia dari acara lelang dunia di New York. Yang ingin ku tanyakan adalah untuk apa kau membunuh orang itu? Dan apa kau akan terlibat dalam perlelangan itu?"

"entahlah, Leader menyuruhku untuk mengambil berkas yang di bawa orang itu, dan mungkin aku akan terlibat di perlelangan itu mengingat berkas yang ku bawa ini tentang perlelangan itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"ayah, kakek, dan Wonwoo oppa akan ada pekerjaan di sana, jadi berhati hatilah jika ingin mengacau, bisa jadi yang menyewa mereka itu musuh mu"

"ya… terimakasih info nya, aku akan berhati-hati. Tapi apa kau tidak tau Wonwoo di sewa siapa?"

"dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang klien nya pada ku. Pokoknya kau hati hati saja!"

"kemarikan Hp mu!" Somi memberikan Hp nya pada Jungkook dan setelah itu Jungkook mengetikan sesuatu lalu mengembalikannya pada Somi.

"hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu, aku akan mengirimkan hadiah pada mu setelah ini, tinggal kirim kan alamat hotel tempat mu menginap. Dan sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu tapi.." ucapan Jungkook terputus saat V keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jungkook-ah dari tadi aku mendengar suara wanita… wow siapa ini?" V mendekat kearah Jungkook dan Somi.

"oh Kenalkan hyung dia Somi adik ku, Somi-ah ini V hyung teman ku"

"hai aku Somi senang bisa bertemu dengan mu V-ssi!" Somi dan V berjabat tangan sebentar.

"hai juga, aku V senang bertemu dengan adik teman ku! Dan aku tidak menyangka Jungkook punya adik yang sangat cantik"

"jangan mulai mode buaya mu pada adik ku hyung, dia masih di bawah umur!" Jungkook menarik V agar menjauh dari adiknya.

"Jungkook pelit!" V memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"aigoo… bagaimana teman mu bisa se imut ini Jeon Jungkook, sementara wajahmu menakutkan dan jelek seperti itu!" Somi gemas sendiri dengan wajah V. dia jadi mengerti kenapa kakaknya tidak mau pulang.

"imut apanya, sudah sudah! Kami harus pergi, Somi-ah ingat kata kata ku yang tadi!" Jungkook menarik V untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"bye bye Somi-ah!" V melambaikan tangannya pada Somi.

"bye V-ssi!" Somi membalas laimbaian tangan V. "sejujurnya aku iri dengan mu oppa… kau bisa punya teman yang menyenangkan seperti itu…"

.

.

.

 **Other side…**

Rapmon turun dari ranjangnya, mengambil bajunya yang bertebaran di lantai dan memakainya. Setelah memakai celana dalam dan jeans nya Rapmon berjalan ke lemari pendingin yang ada di kamarnya dan mengeluarkan minuman dingin dari dalamnya dan meminumnya. Setelah itu dia mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjangnya yang masih di tiduri Jin.

"kau lelah?" Tanya Rapmon sambil mengusap peluh di wajah Jin.

"tidak… ini menyenangkan…" Jin menyunggingkan senyuman manis kea rah Rapmon, dan yang di beri senyuman pun membalasnya dengan ciuman manis di bibirnya.

"kau sangat luar biasa sayang" Rapmon mengusapi wajah Jin sembari memberi namja cantik itu butterfly kiss di seluruh wajahnya.

"tadi kau sudah membuatku melayang saat klimaks, sekarang berhenti membuat ku melayang dengan gombalan dan perlakuan manis mu tuan"

"bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu…" Rapmon menatap Jin penuh harap.

"aku tahu…" itu bukanlah jawaban yang Rapmon harapkan, namun Rapmon paham jika dia memaksakan kehendaknya pada makhluk cantik ini dia akan pergi meninggalkannya. Jin yang melihat raut kecewa pada wajah sang Leader Bangtan itu, mencoba menghiburnya dengan membawa Rapmon dalam ciuman panasnya.

"kau tau kan aku sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada mu? Apa kau masih meragukanku?" ujar Jin saat melepaskan panggutannya pada bibir Rapmon.

"tidak… sama sekali tidak…" raut sedih masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Namjoon~~! Kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali, come on!" Jin bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergelayut di lengan Rapmon, dan Rapmon menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"jika saja aku tidak mencintai mu pasti kepala dan badan mu sudah terpisah sekarang Jinnie"

"aku tau kau tidak akan tega melakukannya!" Jin mendekap erat legangan leader Bangtan itu. Rapmon jelas tidak tahan jika terus bersikap dingin dengan bidadarinya ini, dia pun mengusak rambut dengan sayang.

"Jinnie, aku ingin Tanya sesuatu padamu" nada bicara Rapmon berubah, terdengar lebih serius, sepertinya dia akan membicarakan tentang hal penting di luar percintaan mereka.

"Tanya apa?" Jin melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Rapmon.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin? Dia berubah semenjak pulang dari Paris bersama mu" Pandangan Rapmon sangat mengintimidasi Jin.

"aku membuat Jimin focus dengan bangtan, apa itu salah?"

"jelaskan pada ku seperti apa yang kau maksud membuat Jimin focus dengan Bangtan!"

"aku membuatnya lebih realistis dan melupakan masalalunya dengan Jungkook, tapi yah… sepertinya memang Jimin tidak bisa melupakan Jungkook, jadi aku membuatnya menjadi seperti ku"

"dan apa kau memaksa Jimin?"

"tidak! Aku tidak memaksanya, dia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Ini semua demi kebaikan Bangtan"

"aku tidak akan menentang mu masalah ini, karena memang Jimin dan Jungkook sering tidak focus karena terlalu memperhatikan satu sama lain, aku hanya mengingatkan jangan memaksa untuk merubah total sifat Jimin. Jika dia tidak kuat, dia bisa gila"

"aku sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya, dan aku akan sangat hati hati. Jimin sudah ku anggap adik ku sendiri, tidak mungkin aku menyakitinya"

"aku mempercayakan anggota ku padamu"

"dan aku akan menjaga kepercayaan mu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Oke oke…..**

 **Sampai di sini dulu untuk chapter ini…**

 **Makasih buat yang masih setia nunggu FF ini, Jun bakal sekuat tenaga meluangkan waktu untuk ngetik ni FF ampe selesai, gak janji bakal update cepet tapi Jun usahain secepet mungkin.**

 **Makasih juga buat yang review, sungguh kalian semua penyemangat ku….**

 **Jangan lupa Fav dan Follow….**

 **Jun mau balesin Komen satu satu…..**

 _ **YOONMINs: happy ending apa enggak tergantung dari antusiasme pembaca ya…. Hahaha(ketawaevil)**_

 _ **dewiaisyah: Jin masih gegana ama perasaannya sendiri. -_- kalo penasaran tunguin aja kelanjutannya dan jangan bosen buat review.**_

 _ **MingyuAin: masa lalu Jimin-JK akan terkuak seiring berjalannya chapter selanjutnya, tungguin ya!**_

 _ **Aissy05: Jun juga ngakak sendiri pas ngetik bagiannya V.**_

 _ **ganisyanardhini09: makasih udah setia nunggu**_

 _ **Guest: makasih udah nunggu, tetep review ya biar Jun semangat**_

 _ **ichikawa haru: jujur awalnya Jun emang ter inspirasi dari suicide squad tapi menurut Jun alurnya kurang seru kalo ikut itu, jadi Jun rubah deh.**_

 _ **meganehood: background member masing masing akan terkuak di chapter selanjut selajutnya. makasih udah memaklumi typo nya Jun, dan Jun bakal ngelanjutin ini FF sebisa dan secepat mungkin.**_

 _ **GoodFF: gak di kutuk pun Jungkook udah kayak kelinci…wkwkwk Jimin dan yoongi bakal bersatu jika Tuhan dan Jun menghendaki… hahahaha (ketawaevil)**_

 _ **Yikyuchan: Jun juga baru sadar kalo percakapannya lebih informal, entahlah… mungkin bawaan mood**_

 _ **PikaaChuu: Jun belum tau bakal jadi berapa chapter, tapi yang jelas Jun kasih bocoran kalo setelah Operasi terahir mereka di New York FF ini bakal end.**_

 _ **Laxyovrd: iya ini lanjut…**_

 _ **iPSyuu: cinta emang kalo udah dapet endingnya kadang bikin nyut nyutan…. T_T**_

 _ **Evi213: udah lanjut….**_

 **Ok ok…. Semua review udah Jun bales jadi tetap review ya… biar Jun juga semangat ngetik FF ini di tengah tumpukan tugas….**

 **Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya…..**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

Note: sudah di singgung di chapter sebelumnya tentang God Father, God Father di sini adalah 10 orang paling kaya sedunia yang bisa mengendalikan dunia dengan harta mereka. Dengan uang, mereka bisa mengendalikan perekonomian, pemerintahan dan apapun di dunia ini.

.

.

 **Mansion Bangtan**

.

Rapmon tengah membaca dokumen dokumen yang ada di tangannya, dokumen itu baru di berikan Jungkook dan V beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang ini entah mengapa semua member Bangtan tengah merapat ke ruangan kerja sang Leader.

"kerja bagus! Kalian bahkan mendapatkan semua informasi yang butuhkan!" puji Rapmon pada Jungkook dan V.

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, berkas itu berisi detail dari acara lelang dunia di New York kan? Apa kita akan mengacau disana?" Tanya Jungkook hati-hati.

"kau sudah membacanya rupanya, aku belum tau apa kita akan terlibat dalam acara itu atau tidak" jawab Rapmon tenang sambil menarik Jin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"aku pernah mendengar acara itu sebelumnya, mungkin saat aku masih 10 atau 11 tahun. Acara itu adalah acara besar yang di adakan para _God Father_ untuk memuaskan dahaga para konglomerat akan barang barang mewah dengan harga yang tidak masuk akal. Bahkan yang ku dengar undangan masuk perlelangan itu pun sangat _exclusive_ dan tidak semua orang kaya bisa mendapatkannya." Jelas Jungkook.

"kau benar, acara itu memang acara yang sangat besar. Hampir setengah dari uang yang ada di dunia ini akan berkumpul di sana. Kau pasti bisa bayangkan bagaimana menggiurkannya tempat itu" kata Rapmon dengan nada yang masih tenang sembari mengusapi pinggang Jin yang ada di pangkuannya.

"tapi kau bisa bayangkan juga betapa ketatnya penjagaan untuk acara itu, jika banyak uang maka banyak penjahat juga yang akan mendekat dan itu berarti penjagaannya juga akan belipat lipat ganda untuk mengantisipasi keadaan terburuk." Sela Jin.

"maka dari itu Rapmon, aku dan Suga hyung belum membicarakan ini pada kalian" sahut Jhope.

"dan apa kau sudah memutuskanya?" Tanya Jin sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Rapmon.

"justru itu yang akan ku tanyakan pada kalian. Acara ini sangat besar jika kita berhasil keuntungan yang kita dapat bukan main besarnya, bahkan dunia akan seperti ada di telapak kaki kita, tapi kalau gagal nyawa taruhannya. Dan dengan kalian mengetahui kenyataan ini apa kalian sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil peluang ini atau tidak" jawab Rapmon.

"bodoh! Lalu jika aku bilang tidak sementara kau ingin mengacau di sana apa kau masih membiarkan ku hidup?" sahutan malas terdengar dari Suga.

"karena ini adalah proyek yang sangat berbahaya dan resikonya sangat tinggi aku akan buat pengecualian, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian, jika kalian merasa tidak sanggup kalian bisa menolak dan aku tidak akan membunuh kalian, karena jika aku memaksa kalian akan setengah hati melakukannya dan kita pasti akan berakhir mati sia sia" ujar Rapmon.

"bukankah menaklukan dunia dan menempatkannya di bawah kaki mu itu tujuan mu memilih kami semua, lalu apa gunanya kami jika hal seperti ini saja kami menolak" perkataan V membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. "kenapa ngeliati aku semua? Aku salah?"

"kamu gak salah V tapi kita juga harus mempertimbangakan semua resiko yang akan terjadi, kalau salah ambil keputusan kita malah akan kehilangan anggota. Aku siap mati, tapi aku tidak siap kehilangan teman yang sudah ku anggap saudara" sahut Jimin dengan wajah suram.

"maka dari itu kita semua juga berusaha agar tidak mati, _we have to survive right_?" V tersenyum kea rah Jimin.

" _Goodness_! Apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu? kenapa bicara mu mendadak keren begitu?" Jhope memegang kepala V dan menggoyang goyang kannya.

"iya hyung dia seperti bukan V saja, apa mungkin gara gara hampir ku tembak waktu itu!" Jimin ikut ikut melantur dan mengusapi kepala V.

"kalian ini apa an sih! Omongan ku ngelantur kalian bilang aku alien, giliran omongan ku benar kalian mengira ku gagar otak" V cemberut kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jhope dan Jimin dari kepalanya.

"perkataan V benar, kita di sini karena leader memilih kita untuk meraih tujuannya, lalu kita akan sangat tidak berguna jika menolak peluang ini, dan seperti yang V katakana juga jika kita harus berusaha agar proyek itu berhasil dan kita semua selamat." Jin menengahi kericuhan dengan opininya. "dan sepertinya menyusun rencana yang matang, latihan sungguh-sungguh, dan memperluas relasi di acara itu bisa memperbesar peluang keberhasilan proyek ini walaupun tidak banyak. Dan hanya ku pertegas saja jika musuh kita para _God Father_ , berarti kita harus mencari relasi di kubu yang berlawanan"

"maksud mu Mafia?" Tanya Suga.

" _that's it_! Aku yakin pasti banyak mafia yang tertarik dengan acara itu, tugas kita hanya berusaha meyakinkan mereka untuk membantu kita dan jika kita sudah berhasil baru kita bereskan mereka" jawab Jin.

"aku memang tidak pernah salah memilih anggota, bahkan kau sudah bisa menebak dengan tepat rencana ku selanjutnya!" Rapmon menarik leher Jin dan menciumnya sekilas.

"bukankah itu satu satu jalan untuk berhasil" sahut ketus Jin, karena Rapmon menciumnya di depan semua member Bangtan.

"sebenarnya tidak hanya itu juga, kita juga bisa menyusup di antara para Konglomerat dan menyelinap seakan kita berada di pihak _God Father_ " Rapmon mengisaratkan Jin untuk berdiri dan sedikit menepi dari kursi yang di duduki. "sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan banyak rencana untuk mengacau di tempat itu, dan aku menunggu keputusan dari kalian"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara bodoh! Cepat katakana apa rencana mu dan kita lakukan segera" ucap Suga tak sabaran.

"Ow… sepertinya kalian semua setuju. Oke kita aka susun rencananya" Rapmon berdiri dan dan mengambil sesuatu di salah satu rak yang ada di ruang kerja pribadinya. Dia pun meletakan barang yang di ambil itu ke meja yang ada di tengah ruangannya yang di kelilingi oleh sofa yang di duduki anggota Bangtan yang lain.

" _well let's see! This is New York map_ "

"anak ingusan pun tau kalau itu peta New York bodoh!" kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang menyela perkataan Rapmon di sini.

"yang ku maksud adalah seluruh New York." Rapmon memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum meneruskan perkataannya. "seluruh New York akan jadi tempat Operasi kita, tempat perlelangan utama memang diadakan di gedung XXXXX tapi penjagaan dari pihak _God Father_ akan di tempatkan di penjuru New York, karena akan ada banyak acara lelang lain yang di adakan selain lelang utama. Bisa di bilang seluruh New York akan di penuhi oleh aparat keamanan dan orang orang bayaran _God Father_ terhitung dari seminggu sebelum acara lelang di mulai sampai tiga hari setelah leleng berakhir."

"Artinya 10 hari New York akan di beri intensitas penjagaan yang ketat?" Tanya Jimin.

"tidak hanya itu, para _God Father_ juga menyewa beberapa pembunuh bayaran hebat dan menempatkan para agen intelligent alhi untuk menyingkirkan semua pengganggu" Rapmon duduk bersandar di salah satu sofa yang mengelilingi meja utama. "bahkan para agen rahasia yang dulu pernah menangkap kalian pun akan ikut serta dalam acara ini"

"bicara soal orang sewa an, aku dapat informasi jika ayah, kakek dan kakak laki-laki ku akan terlibat dalam perlelangan itu. Aku masih belum tau siapa yang menyewa mereka, tapi… menjadi musuh mereka adalah hal yang merepotkan" sahut Jungkook.

"kau benar, melawan keluarga mu itu hal yang merepotkan. Mereka semua professional di dunia gelap dengan jam terbang tinggi. Maju tanpa perhitungan sama saja dengan bunuh diri, dari mana kau dapat berita itu?" Tanya Rapmon pada Jungkook.

"mata-mata terpercaya, dan akan ku katakana jika kau tidak bisa menggunakannya sebagai umpan hyung, dia kerabat ku" seperti bisa menebak isi pikiran Rapmon Jungkook langsung memberi peringatan.

"tenang saja Jungkook, aku tidak akan menyentuh adik mu. Aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menyembunyikan mu dari keluarga mu kalau sudah begini" Rapmon masih berujar santai.

"mereka belum tau jika aku masih hidup, upacara kematian ku di adakan di kediaman keluarga Jeon di Jepang tiga minggu yang lalu" Jungkook mengyahut.

"dan apa adik mu itu bisa di percaya?" Jhope menanggapi. "bisa saja sekarang dia bilang pada keluarga mu kalau kau masih hidup"

"adik ku lebih dekat dengan ku dari pada anggota keluarga Jeon yang lain, kami tumbuh dan bermain bersama sejak kecil. meskipun dia licik tapi dia tidak pernah ingkar janji." Kata Jungkook.

"dan bagaimana jika aku menyewa adik mu?" pertanyaan Rapmon mengejutkan semua orang di sana. "jangan hawatir, aku tidak akan mengumpankannya aku hanya ingin memakai jasanya untuk mempermudah jalan kita"

"berkata yang jelas bangsat jangan membuatku mual mendengar omongan mu yang berbelit belit tidak karuan" tegus kasar Suga.

"kita akan menyusup dalam perlelangan itu dengan cara halus. Seperti yang ku katakana tadi, kita bisa menyusup di antara para konglomerat itu dan seolah berdiri di pihak _God Father_. Dari data yang di temukan Jungkook dan V, ada 120 undangan yang di sebar untuk acara lelang utama. 120 undangan itu di peruntukan bagi 120 orang terkaya di dunia setelah 10 _God Father_. Dari catatan perlelengan 10 tahun lalu, perlelangan biasanya akan sangat berbahaya, maka dari itu biasanya para pemenerima undangan menyuruh orang sewaan untuk menghadiri acara tersebut sedangkan mereka hanya menunggu di tempat yang aman sampai barang yang mereka ingin kan sampai di tangan mereka" Rapmon meletakan kertas berisi daftar undangan perlelangan di atas bentangan peta di atas meja. "beritahu aku jika ada nama yang familiar di mata kalian"

"Alexander Nohstrat aku kenal dia, Pengusaha dengan kekayaan berlimpah dari Britania. Putrinya Jill Nohstrat adalah anak aneh kolektor organ tubuh manusia, mulai dari tengkorak kepala Suku Maya, mumi dari _Pharaoh_ mesir sampai bola mata artis terkenal" sahut Jin setelah dia melihat daftar nama yang terpampang pada kertas itu.

"Yuks! Itu membuat ku mual, orang sinting mana yang mau mengoleksi barang barang seperti itu!" Jhope membayangkan benda benda yang di sebutkan Jin, 'tengkorak? Mumi? Bola mata? Huh pasti mengerikan' batin Jhope.

"aku heran kenapa ada seorang ayah yang membiarkan putrinya mengoleksi barang aneh seperti itu" gumam Jimin.

"Jill Nohstrat adalah seorang peramal yang kabarnya ramalannya itu tepat 100%, banyak orang kaya dan terpandang yang minta di ramalkan olehnya, dan itu di manfaat kan oleh ayah dengan sangat baik. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan anaknya, Alexander Nohstrat bisa meraih semua kesuksesan seperti sekarang ini, bukan kah tidak heran jika dia memanjakan putrinya sedemikian rupa" ujar Jin.

"tapi tetap saja itu aneh, hah… aku sungguh tidak paham pemikiran orang kaya" Jhope geleng geleng kepala.

"Oh? Aku tau yang ini!" Jimin menunjuk salah satu nama dari 120 nama yang ada di kertas. "Flair de Reist, kalau tidak salah dia adalah pengusaha rempah dan barang langka yang terkenal di Amerika khususnya Amerika latin. Dia juga kolektor benda seni yang unik dan memiliki sisi mistis, aku pernah menjual barang curian ku padanya" lanjut Jimin.

"mistis yang seperti apa maksud mu?" Jhope mulai berdigik lagi, dia ini sangat anti dengan sesuatu yang menyeramkan dan tidak bisa di bunuh seperti hantu dan mayat.

"ya seperti lukisan karya orang orang dengan kematian tidak wajar, atau benda seni yang katanya memiliki kutukan di dalamnya. Tapi anehnya dia tidak pernah mendapat kutukan saat memilikinya." Jimin mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi tentang mantan customer nya itu. "sekedar info saja nyonya Reist sangat gila dengan keindahan, termasuk keidahan paras pria tampan jadi siapapun yang berurusan dengan nya ku mohon berhati hati lah. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia di undang dalam perlelangan itu."

"Reist memang pengusaha kaya raya yang sangat berpengaruh khususnya di amerika, apa tidak ada lagi yang kalian kenal?" Tanya Rapmon yang sedang sibuk dengan tab di tangannya.

"Zuhrada Murad pengusaha minyak dan _real estate_ dubai, dia kolektor senjata antic dan langka. Dia orang kaya nomor 11 di dunia, yang artinya hanya satu urutan di bawah _God Father_ , bisa jadi dia juga ambil andil besar dalam perlelangan ini mengingat kekuasaannya sangat absolute" Suga menunjuk nama Zuhrada Murad dengan _short gun_ di tangannya.

"menarik…" gumam Rapmon. "tidak ada lagi?"

"maaf saja, aku rakyat jelata tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang orang kaya seperti itu" V cemberut kesal.

"aku anak rumahan tidak tau apa apa" ujar santai Jungkook.

"ranah karir ku tidak seluas itu" Jhope ikut menyahut.

"santai saja bung, aku Cuma tanya. Sebenarnya aku mengenal beberapa nama selain yang kalian sebutkan, tapi sepertinya tiga orang itu lebih menarik dan menjanjikan. Jimin, segera kau cari data lengkap tentang Nohstrat, Reist, dan Murad!" Rapmon menegakan badan dari sandaran kursi.

"ayay kapten!" Jimin segera berlari ke meja kerja Rapmon dan mengambil alih Laptop Rapmon yang tegeletak di meja kerjanya.

"semuanya dengarkan aku, kita akan di bagi jadi tiga kelompok. V kau dengan Jungkook akan menyusup dalam kediaman Reist, Jimin dan Suga Hyung kalian keluarga Nohstrat, aku Jin dan Jhope keluarga Murad dan untuk adik mu Jungkook, aku akan menyewa jasanya ketika kita sudah ada di New York jadi pastikan di standby di New York saat acara itu" Rapmon berdiri menuju dinding sisi ruangan, dia pun menarik turun tali pengait peta dunia yang tergantung di sana. "kita terpisah di tiga tempat, Spanyol, Inggris dan Dubai" Rapmon member tanda pada tiga tempat itu.

"bagaimana cara kita menyusupnya?" Tanya Jungkook.

" _good question_! Seperti yang ku katakana tadi orang orang kaya itu tidak akan terlibat langsung dalam perlelangan karena alasan keselamatan, mereka pasti akan memilih pengawal pribadi dengan kemampuan bertarung dan kepintaran yang memadai untuk datang mewakili mereka dalam acara itu. Tugas kalian adalah jadi salah satu dari orang kepercayaan 3 orang kaya itu" jawab Rapmon.

"menjadi pengawal bribadi ya? Eum…. Tidak buruk…" Jin mendekat kea rah Rapmon dan memeluk pria itu dari samping. "karena aku bersamamu"

" _please_! Hentikan itu aku mual melihatnya! Dan aku akan jadi obat nyamuk kalian selama opresasi ini. Tuhan ku tahu dosaku sangat banyak tapi mengapa coba'an seperti ini yang kau berikan pada ku Tuhan!" Jhope mengendus kesal.

"kau berlebihan sekali, awas saja nanti akan ku buat kau melihat kami berdua _Making love_!" ujar sinis Jin.

"acara itu akan di mulai 2 bulan lagi, jadi kita harus secepatnya mendekati target. Aku akan memberi waktu 10 hari untuk latihan dan semua persiapan, setelah itu kita berangkat ke target masing masing" kata Rapmon.

"aku sudah dapat semua datanya hyung!" pekik senang Jimin dari meja kerja Rapmon.

"bagus! Kirim kan ke semua anggota!" Rapmon mengukir senyum misterius. "ini akan sangat menyenangkan"

.

.

.

.

 **Ke esokan harinya…**

 **.**

Jimin dan Jin tengah focus dengan layar computer di hadapan mereka saat ini. Dengan teliti mereka membaca dan detail dari _file_ yang baru saja di _Hack_ Jimin yang akan di proses dalam bentuk susunan renca untuk kelompok yang mereka sudah buat kemarin.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, akhirnya tugas ke dua makhluk cantik itu pun usai. Secara bersamaan mereka merenganggangkan tubuh mereka yang kaku karena harus duduk dengan waktu yang lama.

"aku lapar dan bosan! Semua data itu membuat ku pusing!" gerutu Jin.

"sama hyung, melihat daftar kekayaan seseorang membuatku pusing dan mual!" sahut Jimin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Pintu terbuka dan munculah sesosok Alien tampan dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Jimin-ah! kau di cari Suga hyung untuk latihan!" V masuk ke kamar Jimin dan langsung mengangkut paksa Jin. "dan Princess akan latihan dengan ku!"

"YAK! TURUN KAN AKU! TAEHYUNG…!" V membawa lari Jin dari kamar Jimin.

"dasar Alien aneh!" Jimin keluar dari kamarnya menuju halaman belakang tempat suga biasa berlatih.

Di taman belakang, Suga sudah bersiap dengan deretan senjata yang akan di gunakan untuk melatih Jimin.

"cepat bersiap kita mulai latihan!" Suga menyadari kedatangan Jimin dan langsung menyuruhnya bersiap.

"iya iya hyung sabar" Jimin mendekat kea rah Suga. "hari ini kita latihan apa hyung? Membidik jarak jauh atau dekat?"

"membidik jarak dekat dengan objek yang bergerak" Suga menekan tombol pada benda yang dia bawa, kemudian beberapa sasaran tembak yang tadinya diam mulai bergerak acak kekanan dan ke kiri.

"wah keren!" Jimin bersiap mengambil salah satu pistol yang berderet di meja, dan kemudian mengarahkannya pada sasaran yang bergerak itu, namun bidikan Jimin hanya mengenai tepi dari sasaran tembak itu. "susah hyung~!" rengek manja Jimin.

"kau baru pertama kali mencoba, tentu saja susah!" Suga mencubit pipi Jimin gemas. "ayo coba lagi!"

"hyung, kalau aku bisa mengenai sasaran itu dengan tepat kau harus member ku hadiah!"

"kenapa begitu?"

"biar semangatlah hyung!"

"oke ku hadiahi ciuman panas kalau perlu _sex_ sekalian!"

"setuju!"

"YA! Kau serius?" Suga terkejut dengan perkataan santai jimin yang menyetujui ide gilanya.

"hyung sendirikan yang bilang" Jimin melanjutkan kegiatan menembaknya, tapi masih menanggapi Suga yang ada di sampingnya.

"Heol! Jim, jangan dekat dekat dengan Jin lagi, kau semakin tertular sintingnya!"

"hyung, aku sudah dewasa dan sudah legal melakukan _sex_ , jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu" tiba-tiba peluru Jimin berhasil mengenai tepat di tengah sasaran tembak yang bergerak itu. "YAY! Kena hyung! YAY!" Jimin meluk Suga. "aku berhasil hyung, ku tunggu hadiah mu!" Jimin melemparkan Wink pada Suga.

"aku akan melakukannya jika kau benar benar siap dan hati mu juga sudah lepas seutuhnya dari bocah manja itu!" Suga tersenyum lembut kearah Jimin dan memberi si manis itu kecupan singkat. Jimin yang awalnya terkejut pun langsung tersenyum manis.

"mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya aku pernah menyelamatkan seorang raja atau apa sampai sampai di kehidupan ku yang sekarang aku bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirimu hyung. Akan ku pastikan kau yang pertama(?) bagi ku hyung" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suga yang sempat merenggang.

"oke, drama romansa picisannya selesai! Sekarang lanjutkan latihan!" Suga melepaskan pelukan Jimin.

"cih! Hyung tidak asyik!" Jimin mengarahkan pistolnya lagi ke sasaran yang bergerak itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"hey hey hey, waktu kita tidak banyak manis! Kau harus ku ajari pegang senjata sebelum terjun ke lapangan!"

"hyung permisi bisa ganggu sebentar" Jungkook yang baru saja datang langsung mengintrupsi Suga yang sedang mengawasi Jimin menembak.

"ada apa?" Tanya singkat Suga.

"aku ingin bicara dengan Jimin sebentar boleh?"

"dengan ku?" Jimin berhenti menembak dan menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"iya, dengan mu!" jawab Jungkook dengan wajah datar.

"baiklah bicara saja di sini!" Jimin menyahut dengan nada santai, membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya Jimin tidak pernah bicara sesantai ini pada Jungkook, Jimin selalu sangat hati hati dan sedikit gugup saat bicara padanya.

"bisa kau ikut aku ke paris sebentar, aku harus membeli beberapa barang untuk rencana kita dan beberapa hadiah untuk adik perempuan ku tapi aku tidak tahu harus beli apa, V hyung bilang kau mungkin bisa membantu ku" Jungkook berbohong, V tidak pernah bilang seperti itu padanya.

"eum… bisa…" jawab Jimin tanpa memandang Jungkook.

"baguslah kalau begitu aku akan menyi-" ucapan Jungkook terpotong.

"tapi tidak sekarang Jungkook, kau lihatkan aku sedang latihan dengan Suga hyung. Aku sudah terlanjur janji dengan hyung akan latihan hari ini jadi karena yang buat janji dulu Suga hyung perginya setelah latihan ya!" Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan wajah yang di buat se innocent mungkin. "maaf~! Aku janji gak bakal lama! Setelah latihan selesai kita langsung pergi!" Jimin mengeluarkan Aegyo yang biasanya di pakai di depan Jin, Suga dan Jhope jika dia mengingin kan sesuatu.

"o-ok-oke, jika sudah selesai beritau aku!" dengan segala pertanyaan yang mengganjal di kepalanya Jungkook pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"kenapa kau menolaknya?" Tanya Suga heran.

"aku tidak menolaknya, aku hanya menundanya sebentar" jawab santai Jimin.

"tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, mengesampingkan Jungkook… sungguh baru pertama kalian aku melihatnya" Suga masih bingung dengan perubahan watak Jimin yang bahkan sudah dia rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"aku hanya berusaha professional hyung, kan aku janjian sama hyung duluan jadi yah hyung dulu yang aku prioritaskan"

"aku bingung aku harus senang atau sedih melihat mu berubah seperti ini"

"Hyung~~! Kau mulai membahas perubahan lagi, sudahlah anggap saja aku mulai tumbuh dewasa" Jimin bergelayut manja di lengan Suga.

"pertumbuhan kata mu? Kalau tumbuh kenapa tau masih pendek seperti ini?" Suga tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jimin gemas.

"hyung juga gak terlalu tinggi, Wuek…!" Jimin menjulurkan lidah mengejek kea rah Suga.

"anak nakal!" Suga mencubit hidung Jimin. 'aku akan membantumu melepaskan bayang bayang bocah itu Jim' batin Suga.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai di sini dulu untuk chapter ini…**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang selalu support FF ini, terus Review dan kasih masukan Jun biar semangat nerusin FF nya.**

 **BTW Jun baru nyadar kalo Jun updatenya seminggu sekali, setiap hari sabtu pula. Padahal gak senganya, but anyway jun akan usahakan update sesering mungkin.**

 **Banyak yang meyayangkan ke polosan jimin yang ilang. Eum….. Jun gak bisa berbuat apa apa soal itu karena udah terlanjur, jadi ikuti arus aja.**

 **Ada yang bilang kalau manggil Jun berasa manggil Jun SVT. Hah… banyak yang bilang gitu sih, tapi sekedar info aja Jun ini K-popers angkatan tua, alias udah jadi K-popers dari jaman bahula, dan Jun di panggil Jun sama temen temen Jun itu jauh sebelum SVT debut. Walaupun Jun sama Jun SVT itu seumuran Juga sih tapi yaudah lah ya… Jun SVT kan Junhui kalo Jun itu Junra jadi beda kan?**

 **Dan kemarin ada yang nanya apa jun gak ada niatan upload di wattpad. Jawabnya tergantung dari readers aja, kalo banyak yang minta upload di sana Jun turutin, tapi Jun juga upload di FFN juga soalnya udah kadung cinta FFN.**

 **Kalau kalian ada yang mau di tanyain tentang FF ini atau sekedar mau kasih semangat Jun, bisa review dan itu pasti bikin Jun makin semangat lanjutinnya. Karena review itu bahan bakarnya Jun buat nyelesai'in nie FF.**

 **Eh ya, Jun mau cerita sedikit sih… akhir akhir ini Jun lagi kepincut ama couple di bawah umur fandom sebelah NCT Dream. Jeno ama Renjun itu imut banget…. Dan kayaknya SM juga ngouple in mereka deh, karena banyak foto mereka berdua di album baru ini. Dan Jun mau minta ijin dan minta pendapat gimana kalo Jun bikin FF selain BTS, untuk selingan. Gak bakal serumit kayak cerita FF ini sih, tapi Jun ngerasa harus ijin dulu ke kalian sebelum Jun buat FF fandom lain, gak tau kenapa.**

 **Yah itu dulu sih yang mau Jun sampaikan, jangan lupa Fav, Follow dan Review.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya….**

 **XOXO**

Junra


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

.

.

 **Butik Brand Y*L, Paris…..**

Jimin memilah beberapa tas dan sepatu wanita yang di bawakan pelayan butik padanya. Dengan teliti Jimin memilah barang yang akan di pertimbangkan untuk di beli dan tidak.

"Jungkook-ah! adik mu itu gadis seperti apa? _Style_ nya bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin sambil masih sibuk memilih barang.

"dia itu _chic_ , kadang girly tapi sebenarnya dia itu laki laki sekali!" Jungkook memperhatikan Jimin dengan seksama sejak mereka brangkat dari Mansion.

"kalau begitu aku pilih yang simple tapi terlihat fashionable saja!" jimin memilih beberapa tas dan sepatu dan memberi tanda agar pelayan butik memprosesnya, lalu dia menyusul Jungkook duduk di sofa yang ada di butik. "kau tidak beli sekalian? Di sini banyak barang bagus lho!"

"kau begitu coba pilihkan sesuatu untuk ku"

Jimin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai memilih sesuatu untuk Jungkook. Setelah beberapa menit Jimin kembali dengan syal merah dan sepatu boots hitam.

"kenapa memilihkan ku itu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"bukankah kau suka merah? Dan kau juga sepatu model seperti ini kan?" Jimin mendudukan dirinya kembali di samping Jungkook.

"sok tau… atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan begitu?"

"pikir saja aku tau dari mana…" Jimin beranjak setelah pelayan memberikan barang yang mereka pilih tadi. "tolong yang ini juga ya!" Jimin memberikan syal dan boots yang dia pilih pada pelayan dan mengikuti pelayan itu ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

Jujur Jungkook sangat bingung sekarang, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin penuh dengan teka-teki sekarang. Jimin biasanya sangat lembut, perhatian, dan tidak pernah menolaknya barang sekali pun, tapi sekarang Jimin seperti sangat misterius. Dia tetap bersikap lembut seperti biasa, dia juga tetap memperhatikannya seperti biasa, hanya saja dia mulai bersikap dingin pada Jungkook secara tidak langsung. Akhir akhir ini Jimin juga sering menempeli member lain dan berhenti mengekorinya, jujur Jungkook di buat bingung dengan perubahan Jimin yang sangat mendadak ini.

"Jungkook-ah ayo pulang! Aku sudah membayar nya!" seruan Jimin menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

Jungkook dan Jimin dan memasuki mobil mereka dan mulai melaju meninggalkan butik itu. Dalam perjalanan tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, Jungkook hanya memberitahu Jimin jika mereka akan ke hotel XXX untuk menemui adik perempuannya Somi, sambil memberikan hadiah yang mereka beli.

Sesampainya di hotel tempat Somi menginap, Jimin dan Jungkook langsung menuju kamar yang Somi tempati.

"hey bro! masuk masuk!" Somi mempersilahkan Jungkook dan Jimin masuk.

"terimakasih Somi-ssi, senang bertemu dengan mu aku Park Jimin teman Jungkook" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada Somi.

"senang bertemu dengan mu juga Jimin-ssi, kau sangat manis dan cantik! Aku heran kenapa oppa ku itu bisa dapat teman yang imut imut seperti mu dan V-ssi!" Somi menjabat tangan Jimin, namun seperti teringat sesuatu Somi tiba tiba terdiam.

"Somi-ssi?" Jimin mencoba melepaskan tangan Somi, berharap Somi sadar dari lamunannya.

"oh..maaf! aku hanya tiba tiba teringat sesuatu, maaf Jimin-ssi!" Somi membungkuk minta maaf. "silahkan duduk Jimin-ssi!" Somi menarik Jimin dan menuntunnya agar duduk di sofa.

Jungkook melihat reaksi tidak biasa dari adiknya barusan, dia yakin adiknya juga merasakan sesuatu pada Jimin, sama sepertinya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin di Arkazam.

"Ya! Ini untuk mu!" Jungkook memberikan barang belanjaannya tadi pada Somi.

"hadiah yang kau janjikan ya? Bagus! Pasti bukan kau yang memilih kan, kau tidak pernah bisa memilih baju untuk perempuan!" Somi memeriksa barang yang di belikan kakaknya yang ternyata semua sesuai dengan seleranya.

"aku tidak bisa memilih baju perempuan karena aku laki laki bodoh!" sahut sewot Jungkook.

"lalu siapa yang memilihkan? Jimin-ssi ya?" Tanya Somi.

"iya aku yang memilih nya, apa Somi tidak suka?"

"aku suka kok!" Setelah berujar singkat Somi kembali terdiam.

"ya!Somi-ah, aku ingin tanya tanya soal ibu dan ayah! Jimin-ah aku ngobrol berdua dulu ya dengan Somi!" Jungkook menarik Somi dan membawanya ke balkon agar Jimin tidak bisa mendengar mereka, dia juga tidak lupa menutup tirai balkon agar Jimin tidak bisa melihat.

"Jungkook-ah! Jimin itu siapa?" Somi langsung bertanya dengan nada histeris.

"itu juga pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal kepala ku, sejak aku bertemu dengannya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, seperti aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama? Dan setelah melihat reaksimu tadi sekarang aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu dalam Jimin yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Jeon"

"keluarga Jeon?"

"iya keluarga Jeon, aku pernah mencoba membuka salah satu HP nya Jimin dan HP itu terbuka dengan kode yang sama dengan kode yang di gunakan untuk membuka kamar ku di kediaman Jeon"

"benarkah?" Somi menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"pertama kata kunci yang di gunakan 10051514 'JEON' padahal itu kode untuk pintu utama kediaman Jeon, setelah itu 021011 'anak ke dua JK' itu kode untuk membuka kamar ku, setelah itu yang membuat ku sangat kaget yang terakhir 071512040212151504 _'GOLDBLOOD'_ "

"bukankah _gold blood_ itu julukan kakek pada mu yang kau gunakan untuk kunci ruangan rahasia yang ada di kamarmu? Yang pernah tau tentang kode ruang itu kan hanya kau dan aku? Bagaimana bisa Jimin-ssi menggunakannya?" Somi terdiam sejenak. "Oh Tuhan! Jangan jangan… dia…" ucapan Somi terputus lantaran terdengar suara sirine polisi yang sangat keras dari arah bawah.

"ada apa di bawah? Kau tidak membuat ulah di hotel ini kan?" Tanya Jungkook mulai panik, karena semakin banyak mobil polisi yang berdatangan.

"untuk apa aku membuat ulah kalau tidak ada yang membayar ku, buang buang tenaga saja. Aku akan cari tau ke bawah, kau dan Jimin-ssi di sini saja!" Somi beranjak keluar dari kamarnya mengabaikan tatapan penuh Tanya Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah! ada apa? Kenapa Somi lari keluar seperti itu" Tanya Jimin ketika Jungkook masuk lagi ke kamar.

"ada banyak polisi di bawah, dan Somi pergi ke sana mencari tau, kita di suruh untuk menunggu disini!" Jungkook duduk di samping Jimin.

"kenapa kau biarkan dia sendiri ke bawah?"

"wajah ku terlalu mencolok, dan Somi lebih pandai membaur dengan orang biasa dari pada aku" jawab Jungkook santai.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"duduk manis dan tunggu kabar dari Somi" Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ia duduki. "Jimin-ah…"

"hm?"

"apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Jungkook mendongak menatap langit langit kamar.

"apa kau merasa pernah mengenal ku sebelumnya?"

"entahlah… kau seperti sangat familiar tapi aku tidak ingat apa pun tentang mu"

"jadi benar perasaan mu hanya sebatas Deja vu saja"

"maksud mu?"

"tidak… tidak ada… aku hanya melantur saja" Jimin beranjak dari sofa dan membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur kamar itu.

Setelah beberapa menit ruangan itu di penuhi oleh keheningan, tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"yah! Jungkook-ah Jimin-ssi! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini! Ada kasus pembunuhan di lantai 9 dan seluruh penghuni hotel akan di periksa karena pelakunya belum di temukan, jadi sebelum polisi mengetahui identitas kita, kita harus pergi dari sini!" Somi yang baru masuk langsung meraih koper dan barang barangnya yang ada di kamar itu.

"lalu kita keluar lewat mana? Bisa jadi polisi sudah memblokir pintu keluar kan?" Jimin membantu Somi membawa beberapa barangnya.

"ada lift darurat untuk karyawan yang letaknya tersembunyi dan jarang di pakai, aku menemukannya saat kembali ke sini, polisi belum tau ada lift di sana, kita bisa pakai itu! Ayo keluar!" Somi, Jungkook dan Jimin bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menuju lift itu.

Sampai di basement mereka mengendap dan bersembunyi agar tidak ada polisi yang melihat mereka. Setelah memastikan semua polisi masuk ke dalam Hotel Jungkook Somi dan Jimin pun masuk ke dalam mobil Jungkook.

"setelah ini bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin yang sedari tadi berusaha menekan rasa panic nya.

"kita tunggu sampai polisi polisi yang ada di depan menghilang setelah itu kita kabur" Somi berusaha menetralkan nafasnya setelah aksi lari-lari dan sembunyi yang mereka lakukan.

 **Setelah beberapa menit….**

"hey hey lihat itu! Sepertinya pembunuh yang ada di hotel itu sudah di temukan, semua polisi itu masuk kedalam!" Jungkook menunjuk gerombolan polisi yang dengan buru buru masuk kedalam Hotel.

"Jungkook cepat jalan kan mobilnya!" Somi berteriak heboh.

Mobil Jungkook pun keluar dari area Hotel, entah karena keberuntungan atau apa tapi tidak ada polisi yang mengikuti mereka.

"Jungkook-ah turun kan aku di disini saja, aku akan naik taxi untuk ke bandara dan segera pulang ke Jepang!" Somi bersiap akan turun.

"Somi-ah! saat perlelangan di New York Leader ku ingin memakai jasa mu, kau kosong saat itu?" Jungkook menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti di sana.

"aku belum buat janji dengan siapa pun jadi mungkin aku bisa, kabari aku saja jika benar mau pakai jasa ku!" Somi keluar dari mobil. "oke aku pergi dulu, bye oppa ku tersayang! Bye Jimin-ssi!" Jungkook kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju Mansion Bangtan.

.

.

.

 **9 hari kemudian…..**

 **Bogota, Colombia**

Jungkook dan V barusaja memasuki gerbang utama kediaman Reist yang berada di Colombia. Seperti yang sudah di jadwalkan, Jungkook dan V akan melamar sebagai pengawal pribadi Nyonya Flair de Reist, setelah kemarin mereka sampai di Colombia dan telah membuat janji dengan keluarga Reist, hari ini mereka akan memulai interview pertama mereka.

"Jungkookie! Jangan cemberut begitu, aku tau kau marah karena kita tidak jadi ke Spanyol tapi tidak usah di bawa bad mood seharian juga kan" ujar V yang melihat wajah murung Jungkook yang sedari kemarin enggan menghilang dari wajahnya.

"bagaimana mau tidak bad mood, aku sudah terlanjur senang dan mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk ke spanyol, eh malah akhirnya ke sini. Bahkan aku tidak tau apa yang special di Bogota" sembari berjalan menuju pintu rumah kediaman Reist Jungkook menanggapi V yang bertanya padanya.

"ayolah! Toh tujuan kita ke Spanyol itu untuk bertemu nyonya Reist kan? Dan ternyata nyonya Reist tidak di Spanyol, tapi di Bogota ya mau bagaimana lagi. Lalu kenapa kau sangat ingin ke Spanyol"

"tempatnya bagus, dan aku juga bisa liat pertandingan sepak bola secara langsung di sana, hah… pasti seru"

"inget kita ini kerja kookie, bukan mau piknik" V mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"makannya aku kesal, kita ini kerja terus kapan senang senang nya!"

"nanti…. Setelah kita berhasil, kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau di dunia ini. Jangankan melihat pertandingan bola, membeli club bola nya pun kau bisa! Jadi bersabarlah dulu!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kediaman utama. Di sana mereka di sambut oleh pelayan keluarga Reist.

"selamat siang, kami dari agen XXXX saya Lex dan ini Seagull yang beberapa hari yang lalu sudah menghubungi kediaman Reist yang ada di Spanyol dan kemarin kami sudah membuat janji dengan kepala pelayan keluarga Reist"

"oh silahkan masuk anda sudah di tunggu di dalam" pelayan itu mengatar V dan Jungkook ke sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti ruang tamu namun tempatnya tertutup. "silahkan duduk dan tunggu sebentar di sini, Nyonya besar sendiri yang akan menemui kalian. Saya permisi dulu" pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan V.

"Jungkook! Kau merasa ruangan ini aneh tidak?" Tanya V pada Jungkook yang sudah duduk bersandar pada sofa.

"jika yang kau maksud adalah lukisan lukisan menyeramkan itu, jawabnya iya ruangan ini sangat aneh dan membuat ku tidak nyaman. Kata Jimin Flair de Reist itu kan kolektor barang seni yang berbau mistis, jadi bukan kah yang seperti ini itu wajar"

"wajar memang untuk seorang Flair de Reist, tapi bagi ku tidak wajar. Kau tau semua benda dan lukisan yang terpajang di sini seperti mengintimidasi ku" V ikut duduk di samping Jungkook. "ku harap tidak ada hal mistis yang menimpa kita, karena jujur rumah dan semua orang yang ada di sini tampak mencurigakan"

"hyung! Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, kenapa mendadak kau jadi terlalu waspada seperti ini? Kau seperti bukan V hyung yang biasanya"

"kau tidak akan tau dengan apa yang kau hadapi Jungkook, tapi insting ku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ganjal"

"hyung jangan mengada ngada, bikin parno aja!" setelah menyahuti perkataan V, pandangan Jungkook tiba tiba tertuju pada sebuah lukisan. Dan karena penasaran dia pun mendekat ke arah lukisan itu.

Lukisan itu menggambarkan tampak belakang seorang anak kira kira umur 11 atau 12 tahun dengan tattoo bunga Lotus di pinggang bagian belakangnya, dan tattoo sebaris kalimat yang ditulis memanjang kebawah dari tengkuk hingga punggung. Kalimat itu bertuliskan "generasi kelima pimpinan _inagawa_ sang lotus putih Kiyota Nagisa" dengan aksara Jepang kuno. Wajah dari anak yang ada di lukisan itu tidak terlihat, jika hanya di lihat dari bentuk badannya sedikit susah menentukan anak itu laki laki atau perempuan, karena badan anak itu cukup ramping dan curvy seperti perempuan hanya saja rambutnya pendek.

"kau tertarik dengan lukisan itu?" Nyonya Reist mengintrupsi Jungkook yang terdiam cukup lama di depan lukisan itu.

"oh selamat siang nyonya" Jungkook membungkuk memberi hormat, di ikuti V yang berada sedikit jauh di belakangnya.

"itu adalah lukisan pewaris klan _yakuza inagawa_ yang hilang, anak yang ada di lukisan itu seharusnya menjadi penerus klan inagawa namun dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Untuk menghormatinya salah satu dari anggota _yakuza inagawa_ melukis ini, dan beberapa hari setelah lukisan ini di buat dia meninggal. Tragis bukan?" Nyonya Reist duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depan V.

"Sang Lotus Putih Kiyota Nagisa, apa itu nama penerus klan yang hilang?" Jungkook kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya di samping V.

"kau bisa membacanya? Apa itu yang tertulis di tattoo punggungnya?" nyonya Reist mulai tertarik.

"begitulah, aku bisa membacanya karna aku tinggal cukup lama di jepang dan aku juga mempelajari aksara kuno jepang" Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Reist dengan tenang. 'dan lagi pula aku mengenal seseorang bernama Nagisa dalam catatan masa lalu ku' batin Jungkook.

"kau orang yang menarik, aku suka dengan orang yang tertarik dengan seni dan barang bersejarah. Kau bisa membaca tulisan itu, di mata ku kau sudah mendapat _point plus_ "

"tapi nyonya, apa aku boleh bertanya tentang sejarah lukisan itu selain yang anda ceritakan tadi?" rasa ingin tau Jungkook entah mengapa semakin tinggi.

"lukisan itu ku dapat dari perlelangan seni bawah tanah di Amerika namun lukisan ini asli dari Jepang. Dan seperti yang ku katakana, lukisan ini di buat untuk menghormati sang Lotus Putih yang katanya hilang karena sebuah konflik dan kesalahan yang di buat orang tua serta kakeknya yang merupakan ketua _yakuza_ pada saat itu. Selebihnya aku tidak tau lagi tentang lukisan itu, tapi… kenapa kelihatannya kau sangat tertarik?"

"tidak… hanya aku seperti merasakan suatu pesan yang ingin di sampaikan pada lukisan ini" Jungkook menoleh kea rah lukisan itu sebentar. "baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kita kembali pada bisnis kita nyonya"

"perkenalkan saya Lex dan dia Seagull, dan seperti saat kami menghubungi anda waktu lalu kami ingin melamar menjadi pengawal pribadi anda" V mulai membuka perbincangan bisnis mereka.

"jarang jarang aku mendapat pengawal tampan seperti kalian, apa pekerjaan kalian sebelumnya? Artis?" Nyonya Flair berucap dengan nada merendahkan.

"saya adalah pembunuh bayaran sebelum mendaftar ke agen XXX" Jungkook berusaha setenang mungkin dan tidak terbawa emosi oleh nada meremehkan calon majikannya ini.

"dan saya seorang street fighter sebelumnya!" ujar V santai.

"ow… aku salah menilai rupanya… seberapa professional kalian di dunia hitam?"

"kami berdua sudah berkecimpung dalam dunia gelap sejak kecil nyona, sudah tak terhitung nyawa yang melayang di tangan kami berdua" Jungkook mencoba meyakin kan nyonya Flair.

"baiklah, lagi pula kalian juga tampan…" Nyonya Flair member jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "kalian ku terima, tapi… kita harus jelaskan perjanjiannya. Kalian ku sewa untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi ku dalam acara lelang di New York dua bulan mendatang, tapi kalian sudah mulai bekerja hari ini juga karena aku ingin melihat performa kalian dalam bekerja. Dan lagi… aku ingin kalian menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat ini"

"terimakasih nyonya, kami akan bekerja sebaik mungkin" V mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada majikannya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **London, Inggris**

 **Kediaman keluarga Nohsrat….**

Setelah beberapa menit melalui Interview singkat dengan kepala pelayan keluarga Nohsrat secara mengejutkan mereka di terima dengan mudah. Alasannya sederhana, karena banyak pengawal sebelumnya yang tidak tahan dengan kebiasaan aneh dan sifat manja putri Nohsrat yaitu Jill Nohstrat. Jill adalah anak dengan kegemaran aneh yang luar biasa manja, apa pun yang dia ingin kan dia harus mendapatkannya bagaimana pun caranya.

.

Dengan mengetahui fakta itu, Jimin dan Suga sudah mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan terburuk nya terjadi, termasuk tentang kebiasaan Jill yang suka mengoleksi organ tubuh manusia. Tak jarang Jill tiba-tiba meminta bola mata para pengawal terdahulunya karena mereka punya bola mata dengan warna yang unik, dan tentu saja Jimin dan Suga sudah membuat rencana guna mengantisipasi hal itu. Jika Jill meminta organ tubuh mereka, saat itu juga mereka harus mengalihkan perhatian Jill dan menjejali gadis manja itu dengan kata kata yang membingungkan agar dia lupa dengan keinginan koyolnya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka di pertemukan dengan Jill Nohsrat, Suga dan Jimin di antar menuju ruangan mereka. Untuk hari pertama, mereka belum mulai bekerja, perkenalan pekerjaan dan segala sesuatunya akan di lakukan besok, dan untuk sekarang mereka di persilahkan untuk istirahat.

"wah kita akan sekamar lagi hyung!" ujar Jimin ceria sambil mengitari kamar baru mereka.

"kau keberatan?" Suga membaringkan diri di kasur yang ada di kamar itu.

"untuk apa aku keberatan hyung, toh kita juga pernah sekamar dulu di LA. Hyung… hyung lelah ya?" Jimin duduk di samping Suga yang terbaring.

"tidak… hanya ingin meluruskan punggung saja. Kita hurus istirahat, karena sepertinya menjaga gadis manja mengerikan itu besok akan sangat melelahkan"

"jangan bilang seperti itu pada nona Jill, dia gadis yang manis kok, dia itu hanya salah didikan hyung. Dia didik menjadi anak manja yang kemauannya selalu di turuti, jadilah dia seperti itu!"

"terserah kau saja" Suga memejamkan mata walau dia tidak tertidur.

"tidurlah dulu hyung, setelah ganti baju aku menyusul" Jimin membongkar koper mereka dan menata baju mereka di lemari, setelah itu Jimin mulai melepas pakian atasnya.

Suga sedikit membuka matanya karena ingin melihat apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan. Dia bisa melihat punggung dan pinggang ramping Jimin dari belakang, ada tattoo indah yang menghiasi punggung Jimin dan itu merupakan fakta baru bagi Suga yang notabene pernah menjadi roommate nya.

"aku baru tahu jika kau punya tattoo di tubuh mu" Suga mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"ah itu hanya iseng hyung, lucu kan? Banyak penjahat di jepang yang bertattoo yah aku ikutan saja!" Jimin menutup kembali badan bagian atasnya dengan T-shirt casual yang nyaman, setelah itu Jimin menyusul Suga duduk di sampingnya.

"menattoo tubuh itu bukan untuk iseng Jimin, itu bisa jadi identitas yang kau bawa sampai mati, kalau tidak hati hati kau bisa sangat di kenali dengan tattoo itu" Suga menarik Jimin untuk masuk dalam pelukanya.

"aku akan hati hati hyung, lagi pula kau adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya selama aku menjadi penjahat." Jimin membalas pelukan Suga dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Suga. "aku heran kenapa hyung baik sekali pada ku"

"aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku sayang sekali dengan mu" Ucap Suga tanpa menoleh kea rah Jimin.

Sejenak jantung Jimin seolah berhenti setelah mendengar pernyataan Suga, padahal Suga hanya berkata jika dia menyayangi Jimin, bukan mencintainya. Namun, entah mengapa sensasinya se luar biasa ini bagi Jimin. Wajahnya memerah, degup jantung nya menggila dan perutnya serasa di hinggapi beribu kupu-kupu. Untuk sesaat Jimin hanya bisa tertunduk menyembunyikan reaksi yang timbul di wajahnya.

"apa rasa sayang yang seperti kakak terhadap adiknya?" cicit Jimin dengan wajah yang masih terbenam di dada Suga.

"aku tidak pernah punya adik jadi kurasa aku tidak tau seperti apa rasa sayang kakak-adik, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang lain, dari awal aku sudah tertarik dan rasa ingin melindungi mu pun terus meningkat seiring rasa tertarik ku padamu Jim…" Suga menarik wajah Jimin untuk menatapnya. "apa aku menganggu mu?"

"jangan berkata seperti itu hyung! Kau tidak pernah menggangu ku, justru aku yang merasa sangat beruntung di sayang orang sebaik diri mu" Jimin naik ke pangkuan Suga dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Suga. "ku rasa aku akan cepat melupakan Jungkook…"

"kuharap begitu" Suga menarik Jimin ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas menggairahkan yang sebenarnya baru pertama kali mereka lakukan, ingat sebelumnya itu hanya saling mengecup. "cepat lupakan Jungkook agar aku bisa menerkam mu" ujar Suga setelah melepaskan panggutannya.

"akan ku usahakan hyung…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke oke sampai di sini dulu untuk chapter ini…..**

 **Sory banget di sini Namjin dan Jhope gak muncul mereka akan muncul di chap selanjutnya.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang selalu nungguin FF ini, terimakasih kalian udah mau baca FF gak bermutunya Jun, terutama kalian yang udah mau review, bagi Jun kalian penyemangat dan harapan untuk hobi Jun yang satu ini(menulis) walaupun sebenernya Jun gak bakat bakat amat nulis.**

 **Dan di sini Jun bakal jawab review yang Tanya kesama an ide ceritanya sama anime HunterXHunter. Emang dari awal Jun banyak yang pake ide HunterXHunter buat FF ini, kayak keluarga Jeon itu sebenernya emang Jun gambarin kayak keluarga Zoldic gitu, trus ide tentang perlelangan dunia, dan keluarga Nostrade yang Jun plesetin jadi Nohsrat itu juga sedikit sedikit ambil ide nya dari sana. Tapi Jun gak akan pake ide keseluruhan dari anime itu, Jun cuman ambil tokoh, dan latar belakangnya mirip karena Jun males mikir nama dan latar tokoh sampingan lain.**

 **Jadi Jun bakal memperjelas lagi kalau ide tokoh dan beberapa setingnya ada yang ambil dari HunterXHunter tapi ending dan jalan ceritanya bakal sangat berbeda. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya.**

 **Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Jun selalu update hari sabtu…. Yah gak papa lah ya, senggangnya cuman hari sabtu aja.**

 **Jun berharap banget kalian tetep review, kalo gak review Jun jadi bingung juga mau lanjut apa enggak, trus mau nulis apa… jadi tetep review biar lanjut.**

 **Itu aja yang mau Jun sampein…..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…..**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

.

 **Dubai, Uni Emirat Arab**

Setelah menjalani satu jam interview dan dua jam tes pertahanan diri akhirnya Rapmon, Jhope dan Jin pun di terima menjadi pengawal pribadi Zuhrada Murad. Tes tes yang menjadi syarat memang cukup sulit namun mereka bertiga bisa lolos dengan nilai sempurna. Rapmon dan Jin telah memprediksikan semua tes yang akan di berikan Zuhrada Murad kepada mereka, sehingga sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk lolos.

Seperti hal nya Jimin dan Suga di Inggris, di sini mereka bertiga belum mulai bekerja. Mereka di persilahkan untuk istirahat di kamar yang sudah di sediakan untuk mereka. Kamar yang di maksud adalah ruang besar seperti pavilion dengan tiga kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur di sudut ruangan dan ruang tengah yang cukup luas.

"wah… tak ku sangka pengawal di beri kamar seluas ini!" Seru Jin sambil mendudukan diri di sofa.

"sssttt" Rapmon mengisaratkan Jin untuk diam sambil menunjuk sesuatu di koper yang di bawa Jhope, setelah itu dengan cepat ia meraih HP nya dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu menunjukannya pada Jin dan Jhope. 'di bawah koper itu di pasang alat penyadap, rusakan penyadapnya dan masukan dalam air yang ada di vas bunga itu' begitulah isi tulisan yang Rapmon tunjukan.

Jhope langsung melakukan istruksi yang di berikan Rapmon. Dengan sengaja Jhope membenturkan kopernya hingga penyadap itu remuk kemudian dia memasukan penyadap tersebut ke dalam Vas bunga saat Rapmon berada di depannya.

"Jinnie, ambilkan Laptop ku dan Jhope secara natural berjalanlah ke titik buta cctv yang ada di sebelah sana!" Rapmon mendudukan diri di samping Jin.

"kita di mata matai?" Tanya Jin sambil menyiapkan Laptop Rapmon di atas meja.

"begitulah, dari awal mereka sudah curiga dengan kita. Jhope masukan chip nya ke kamera itu!" Rapmon mulai focus dengan Laptopnya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Jin.

"aku akan memanipulasi cctv nya, nah sekarang pura pura masuk kedalam kamar satu menit setelah itu keluar dan menuju kamar mandi secara berurutan!" Rapmon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memasuki ruang tidurnya begitu pula dengan Jin dan Jhope.

Setelah menjalankan instruksi yang Rapmon berikan mereka bertiga kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah. Dan setelah itu Rapmon mulai sibuk mengutak-atik kembali Laptopnya.

"kau mau memanipulasi rekaman di sini? Lalu apa tidak mencurigakan kalau gerakannya sama dan baju yang di gunakan juga sama?" Tanya Jhope.

"itu mudah, video rekaman barusan itu bisa di manipulasi dan di edit sedemikian rupa agar terlihat natural. Aku juga sudah mengatur waktu kapan video kita berjalan masuk dan keluar kamar akan di tayangkan jadi aku bisa mengatur tampilan cctv nya lewat HP ku, dan aku juga menghapus rekaman kita beberapa menit yang lalu" jawab Rapmon dengan tenang sembari focus dengan laptopnya.

"wah… kau memang luar biasa!" Jhope memberi applause pada Rapmon yang menurutnya sangat keren.

"kenapa mereka menguntit kita?" Tanya Jin.

"pertayaan bagus! Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, dari awal mereka sudah curiga dengan kita bertiga. Zuhrada Murad itu satu tingkat di bawah God Father, musuhnya pasti sangat banyak dan maka dari itulah dia juga sangat berhati hati dalam menerima orang luar, dan kemungkinan buruknya dia sudah mengetahui identitas kita" jawab Rapmon.

"Tuhan…. Bodohnya aku…." Jhope menepuk keningnya.

"apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Jin.

"saat tes tadi aku di tanyai macam macam yang menjuru latar belakang ku, dan aku sedikit terbawa suasana dengan mengatakan aku ahli trap dan membuat peledak, setelah itu di tes skill yang ku buat juga pemicu ledakan yang bodohnya aku menggunakan pola ciri khas ku seperti yang kugunakan di Korea dulu!" Jhope menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa sambil memejamkan mata meruntuki kebodohannya.

"sial! sekarang aku benar benar yakin jika kita sudah ketahuan…" Rapmon menghela nafas berusa tetap tenang.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, kita tau kalau Zuhrada Murad itu orang yang sangat kejam, dia tak segan segan membunuh orang yang menyusup ke rumahnya seperti kita" Jin mulai menunjukan sikap panic.

"kita ubah rencana, kita harus membunuh Zuhrada Murad secepatnya!" ujar Rapmon sambil menghentikan aktifitas meng edit video cctv.

"itu beresiko kan? Dia orang terkenal jika dia mati banyak media yang akan menyoroti dan kita juga kehilangan akses untuk ke perlelangan itu" sahut Jin.

"kita akan membunuhnya tapi kita buat seolah dia masih hidup" jawab Rapmon tenang.

"maksudmu kita bunuh dia setelah itu kita jalankan semua binis dan kehidupan yang di jalaninya di sini, jadi orang luar tidak akan sadar jika mati?" Jin sudah mulai tenang setelah mendengar perkataan Rapmon.

"kau benar, kita bunuh Zuhrada berserta keluarganya secara diam diam, kita ambil komando dalam rumah ini, menghasut para pengawal dan pelayan di rumah ini agar tunduk pada kita, lalu kita jalan kan semua bisnis Zuhrada dari sini seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Dan pada saat perlelangan kita bisa menggunakan undangan Zuhrada untuk masuk dalam perlelangan itu" ujar Rapmon.

"ide yang bagus, tapi kau tau sendiri kan jika Zuharada itu punya banyak pengawal. Dia selalu di jaga beberapa orang di sekitarnya, bagaimana bisa membunuhnya?" Tanya Jhope.

"membunuh beberapa orang tidaklah sulit. Jinnie! Kau bisa buat seluruh orang di rumah ini tertidur?" Rapmon menoleh kea rah Jin.

"itu hal mudah, dengan sedikit obat bius racikan ku aku bisa membuat seisi rumah ini tidur pulas selama dua hari penuh" Jin tersenyum meremehkan.

"itu yang ku harapkan, tugas mu kali ini membuat seisi rumah tidur pulas tepat saat jam 8 malam. Jhope kau antisipasi pengawal Murad yang tidak mempan dengan obat bius, habisi mereka semua. Dan aku yang akan mengeksekusi Zuhrada dan keluarganya. Kita lakukan persiapannya sekarang juga" Rapmon mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil beberapa barang di koper yang ia bawa.

Begitupula dengan Jin dan Jhope yang mulai mempersiapkan barang yang akan mereka gunakan dalam rencana kali ini. Jujur saja mereka tidak membawa banyak benda yang bisa di gunakan untuk melancarkan aksi pembunuhan masal karena situasi seperti ini sedikit di luar dugaan mereka, tapi bagaimana pun mereka harus bisa memanfaatkan apa yang ada menjadi senjata.

Setelah sekitar dua jam berkutat dengan rincian rencana dan persiapan senjata, akhir nya semuanya siap. Mereka tinggal menunggu saat di mana mereka akan melancarkan aksinya.

"semoga kita berhasil" gumam Jin.

"kita harus berhasil" Rapmon menarik Jin dalam pelukannya. "apa pun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi mu"

"kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali kali Namjoon, kau sudah membuat ku lebih dari percaya padamu" Jin membalas pelukan Rapmon.

"aduh mata ku sakit! Kenapa juga aku harus di sini dengan mereka!" Jhope mengendus kesal melihat adengan Romance picisan sang Leader dan permaisurinya ini.

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam delapan malam seluruh penghuni kediaman Murad sudah tertidur pulas di bawah pengarus obat bius dokter cantik kesayangan kita. Walaupun obat bius itu tidak mempan pada dua pengawal pribadi Zuhrada yang bisa di bilang cukup tangguh, namun Jhope telah membereskan mereka dengan sangat rapi sehingga dua pengawal itu kini berakhir tak bernyawa. Rapmon juga telah menghabisi seluruh keluarga Murad dengan sangat cepat dan tepat, seperti biasa membunuh adalah hal termudah yang bagi leader Bangtan ini. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugasnya, mereka bertiga mengumpulkan mayat anggota keluarga Murad di ruang tengah agar ke esokan harinya para pelayan dan pengawal dapat melihat majikan mereka yang telah tewas.

"tak kusangka membunuh mereka mudah sekali!" Ujar Jin yang baru saja selesai mengangkat mayat terakhir dengan Jhope.

"iya aku juga tidak menyangka membunuh mereka mudah sekali" sahut Jhope setuju.

"ini juga berkat latihan dari Suga, dia melatih ku strategi dan pertahanan diri ala FBI. Aku yang awalnya lemah di beladiri sekarang bisa lolos kualifikasi pengawal orang terkenal" tambah Jin.

"belajar pertahanan diri memang penting untuk mu sayang, karena guna persiapan aksi kita di New York nanti kau harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Anggota kita tidak banyak jadi kita harus bisa bekerja mandiri mulai sekarang" Rapmon mendudukan diri di kursi ruang tengah di ikuti Jin dan Jhope.

"kalau itu aku juga sudah paham. Ehm…. Kita sudah berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaan Murad, kenapa kita tidak memanggil yang lainnya saja kesini, kan akan lebih mudah juga karena mereka tidak perlu repot repot menyamar" Jin menyandarkan dirinya pada bahu Rapmon.

"jangan panggil mereka" ujar Rapmon singkat.

"kenapa? Bukan kah dengan undangan dan kekuasaan kita saat ini kita bisa membawa mereka juga ke perlelangan itu" Tanya Jhope.

"jangan beritahu apapun tentang kita pada mereka, aku ingin menguji mereka, terutama Jungkook. Dia punya potensi yang sangat tinggi, tapi dia susah untuk di kendalikan. Aku juga punya misi rahasia untuk cinta segitiga Suga hyung, Jimin dan Jungkook" jawab Rapmon santai sambil menarik pinggang Jin agar semakin mendekat ke pelukannya.

"cinta segitiga? Bukannya Jungkook tidak suka dengan Jimin? Berarti itu hanya cinta sepihak dong!" sahut Jhope.

"sepihak apanya, jelas sekali jika Jungkook juga tertarik dengan Jimin, dia nya saja yang bergaya tsundere!" timpal Jin.

"iya juga sih, saat Jimin sudah sedikit cuek dengannya, malah jungkook yang kebingungan" Jhope mengangguk setuju.

"maka dari itu kita awasi saja mereka dulu, kita biarkan mereka melatih keprofesionalan mereka. Dalam dunia kita, urusan hati itu yang terakhir, jika terlalu larut justru akan berakhir sia sia" kata Rapmon.

"berkacalah pada dirimu tuan…" Jin membelai wajah Rapmon dengan tangannya.

"tidak bisa ku pungkiri aku juga terlalu larut, tapi aku tidak akan mati konyol karena cinta. Ketika aku harus mati, berarti sumber rasa cinta ku harus mengikuti jejak ku ke neraka" Rapmon melumat singkat bibir tebal Jin.

"aku akan mengikuti mu sampai neraka sekalipun…" Jin menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Rapmon.

"Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila…! Lebih baik aku mendekati adik Jungkook yang masih bau kencur saja dari pada terlihat seperti bujang lapuk mengenaskan seperti ini…" ujar jengah Jhope.

"kau akan di bunuh Jungkook jika mendekati adiknya, lebih baik kau pacari saja salah satu pelayan di rumah ini, mereka tidak buruk kok!" ledek Jin yang menyembunyikan diri dalam pelukan Leader Bangtan sambil memasang wajah mengejek kea rah Jhope.

"sori aku tidak se level dengan pelayan, jika aku mau aku bisa pacaran dengan bidadari Victoria Secret" jawab Jhope sinis.

"dasar Jomblo narsis, kau pikir kau setampan Adam Lavine sampai bisa memacari Victoria Secret Angel. Muka mirip kuda begitu mau pacaran dengan bidadari, mimpi basah sana di kamar, mimpikan kau sedang making love dengan salah satu bidadari Victoria Secret" Jin melempari Jhope dengan bantal.

"awas saja kalian! Jika aku benar benar pacaran dengan model VS aku akan making love di depan kalian!" Jhope balas melemparkan bantal kea rah Jin namun di tangkis oleh Rapmon.

"silahkan saja! Hitung hitung blue film live gratis!" Rapmon ikut meledek Jhope.

"Tuhan… sepertinya dosa ku sudah tertalu banyak sampai dapat Team mate seperti mereka…"

.

.

.

 **Satu bulan kemudian….**

 **Bogota, Colombia**

Malam ini Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya mengawal Nyonya Flair De Reist ke acara perjamuan relasi bisnis perusahaan The Reist. Untuk hari ini Jungkook sedang bertugas sendiri tanpa V. Sesampainya di kediaman Reist, Jungkook mengantar Nyonya Reist sampai ke ruangannya.

"cukup untuk hari ini Seagull, kau sudah bekerja dengan cukup baik, kau boleh kembali ke ruangan mu!" ujar nyonya Reist yang tengah di bantu Jungkook untuk melepas blazer dan sepatunya.

"baiklah nyonya, jika ada sesuatu anda bisa memanggil saya!" setelah meletakan blazer dan sepatu nyonya Reist Jungkook membungkuk member salam dan bersiap akan beranjak pergi.

"tunggu! Kemarilah sebentar!" nyonya Reist mengambil minuman dari meja yang ada di ruangan itu dan memberinya pada Jungkook yang kembali mendekat kearahnya. "minum lah!, ini minuman penambah energy, mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa lelah mu"

"terimakasih Nyonya, saya permisi dulu!" setelah menerima minuman itu Jungkook langsung bergegas keluar dan menuju ke kamar yang di tempati nya dengan V.

"oh kau sudah pulang kookie!" V melempar asal PSP nya dan mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

"seperti yang kau lihat sendiri hyung!" Jungkook melepas jas dan dasinya lalu mendudukan diri sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang. "sungguh melelahkan sekali, tadi di sana ada seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar nyonya, dan untuk saja aku langsung bertindak cepat kalau tidak Flair de Reist Cuma tinggal nama" Junkook membuka botol minuman yang tadi di berikan majikannya.

"Jungkook-ah! minuman apa itu?" gerakan tangan Jungkook yang akan mendekatkan botol minuman itu ke mulutnya terhenti karena pertanyaan V.

"ini? Ini minuman dari Nyonya, dia member ku ini tadi!" ketika Jungkook akan mendekatkan botol ke mulutnya seketika itu juga dengan sigap V merebutnya.

"jangan di minum!" V menjauhkan minuman itu dari Jungkook.

"kenapa?"

"apa pun yang di berikan nyonya secara langsung jangan pernah kau masukan ke dalam mulut mu. Cukup terima saja lalu setelah itu kau buang diam diam"

"kau ini kenapa sih hyung sejak kita tinggal di sini kau jadi parno sekali dengan nyonya, tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahu ku apa apa. Kau selalu membuang semua makanan yang di antarkan pada kita dan memilih mengambil makanan sendiri dari dapur, kau juga menyimpan semua barang hadiah pemberian nyonya untuk kita. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa hyung?" nada bicara Jungkook sedikit meninggi.

"aku sudah menceritakan ke hawatiran ku dari awal tapi kau menganggapku hanya terbawa suasana rumah ini yang aneh, jadilah aku tidak pernah cerita pada mu lagi. Begini ya Jungkook, seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya aku punya firasat buruk tentang tempat ini dan nyonya Reist, jujur saja aku tadi sangat hawatir kau pergi sendirian mengawalnya…"

"itu hyung yang terlalu parno saja!" potong Jungkook.

"jangan potong perkataan ku! Kau tau pengawal yang datang seminggu setelah kita tinggal di sini?"

"Matt dan Dean? Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah beberapa hari tidak melihat mereka"

"itu dia masalahnya, saat mereka berdua menghilang aku mendatangi kamar mereka dan barang mereka masih lengkap di sana bahkan beberapa gadget juga masih berhamburan di penjuru ruangan, itu seperti mereka menghilang tanpa sebab, bukan karena mereka kabur dari sini. Setelah aku bertanya pada para pelayan mereka bilang terakhir melihat Matt dan Dean setelah mereka makan malam dengan Nyonya beberapa hari yang lalu…"

"dan kau menyimpulkan hilangnya mereka berkaitan dengan nyonya? Jangan konyol hyung!"

"Aish! Sudah ku bilang jangan potong perkataan ku! Sebelum mereka menghilang, aku sering menjadikan mereka bahan percobaan ku, aku memberi mereka barang dan makanan yang di berikan nyonya untuk kita, lalu aku mengamati gerak gerik mereka. Dan yang ku temukan adalah setiap kali mereka memakan makanan dari nyonya pasti mereka jadi memikirkan nyonya setiap saat dan mereka jadi patuh luar biasa pada nyonya, bahkan saat nyonya mengajak mereka berhubungan intim mereka pun mau, padahal di awal kita semua sebagai pengawal sudah membuat kesepakatan bersama untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan nyonya yang satu itu berapapun dia membayarnya. Dan satu lagi fakta yang ku dapatkan, Nyonya itu sering melakukan ritual pemujaan setan di rumah ini, ritual itu dilakukan dua kali dalam satu bulan, dan setiap selesai ritual itu dua orang baik pelayan atau pengawal akan menghilang secara misterius. Aku juga sempat Tanya dengan penjaga yang ada di gerbang depan jika Nyonya selalu menerima banyak pengawal dan pelayan namun banyak dari mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang atau di temukan mati secara tidak wajar" raut wajah V sangat terlihat resius sekarang.

"aku tidak tau kau sudah bertindak sejauh ini, maaf sempat meragukanmu tadi. Tapi jika memang ini tentang ritual pemujaan setan dan menghilangnya banyak orang ini masalah yang serius hyung, bisa bisa kita target salanjutnya"

"maka dari itu aku selalu berusaha agar kita tidak menjadi target selanjutnya. Karena kau sudah mengerti sekarang, jadi ingat kata kata ku jangan pernah memakan makanan dan minuman yang nyonya berikan, jangan pakai barang yang nyonya berikan, dan jangan pergi berdua saja dengan nyonya, setidak nya kau harus bersama supir dan asisten nyonya, mengerti?"

"iya iya aku mengerti… insting mu tajam sekali hyung tentang ini, aku saja tidak sadar sama sekali" Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"hidup di jalanan telah melatih ku selalu waspada dengan apa pun dan siapa pun Jungkook, manusia bisa saling menyakiti dengan cara apapun yang bahkan kau tidak bisa membayangkan sebelumnya, baik yang terlihat maupun yang tidak terlihat kita harus selalu waspada"

"mendengar kata kata bijak keluar dari mulut mu membuat ku merinding hyung, kau tidak seperti V hyung yang biasanya"

"kau saja yang terlalu meremehkan ku dan menganggap ku aneh!" V melempar bantal ke arah Jungkook namun di tangkis dengan sempurna oleh Jungkook.

"hyung kau sudah melaporkan ini ke Rapmon hyung?" Tanya jungkook.

"sudah… dan Rapmon hyung bilang apa pun yang terjadi kita harus bertahan di sini dan seperti rencana awal kita harus mendapat akses ke perlelangan itu. Jika nyawa kita terancam, kita bisa membunuh Flair de Reist"

"membunuh orang terkenal seperti nyonya Reist itu akan sangat merepotkan, jadi lebih baik kita berusaha bertahan saja" Jungkook memejamkan matanya. "kita bertahan… cepat selesaikan urusan di sini dan berkumpul lagi dengan yang lainnya…. Aku rindu Jimin…" gumam Jungkook sangat pelan di akhir kata.

"apa Kook? Kau apa?" V mendekat ke Jungkook dan menggoyang-ngoyangkan badan anak yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"aku apa memangnya? Sudah sana menyingkir aku lelah ingin tidur!" Jungkook malah menendang V menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

 **London, Inggris**

Sebulan sudah Jimin dan Suga menjadi pengawal pribadi keluarga Nohsrat. Suga untuk sementara sebelum acara perlelangan itu di laksanakan, dia di tugaskan untuk mengawal tuan Alexander Nohsrat sementara Jimin menjadi pengawal nona Jill Nohsrat. Pekerjaan mereka memang beresiko dan dekat sekali dengan kematian, namun bukan berarti hal itu sulit bagi Suga dan Jimin. Menempuh latihan berat di bawah naungan FBI telah menjadikan Suga orang yang tak mudah tumbang di medan perang sekalipun, sedangkan Jimin dengan pengalamannya menjadi pencuri selama bertahun tahun dan latihan intens dari Suga, bisa di bilang dia berkemampuan setara dengan profiler terkenal FBI.

Hari ini Suga sedang bertugas mengawal tuan Nohsrat untuk menghadiri pameran kebudayaan yang di langsungkan di salah satu museum seni terkenal di London. Sebagai pengawal tugas Suga berdiri mengiringi setiap langkan tuan Nohsrat kemanapun dia menuju. Dalam pameran kebudayaan itu, banyak barang seni dan peninggalan kuno dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Sebenarnya, Suga tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan seni, kecuali tubuh Jimin yang menurut Suga adalah seni terindah yang di turun kan Tuhan padanya, akan tetapi setelah melihat kaligrafi dengan aksara Jepang kuno di hadapannya, Suga teringat dengan tattoo di tubuh Jimin. Suga memang tidak bisa membacanya, tapi Suga yakin tattoo itu pasti memiliki suatu arti yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Jimin, dan itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan Jungkook yang ingin sekali Suga buang jauh jauh ke Antartika.

"Suga, apa kau tertarik dengan kaligrafi Jepang?" Tanya tuan Nohsrat yang melihat Suga terpaku pada kaligrafi jepang.

"sebenarnya tidak tuan, hanya saja saya mengingat teman saya memiliki tattoo dengan tulisan jepang kuno yang memanjang dari tengkuk hingga pinggang setelah itu di bawahnya dia memiliki tattoo lotus yang cukup besar di pinggang bagian belakangnya, bukankah itu cara yang sedikit unik untuk mentattoo tubuh?" jawab Suga.

"sepertinya teman mu itu bagian dari penerus klan yakuza"

"yakuza? Jaringan mafia jepang?"

"iya yakuza, biasanya penerus yakuza memiliki tattoo khas dan terkesan sangat classic tradisional Jepang dengan menambahkan unsur seperti hewan atau bunga untuk menggambarkan penerus klan itu sendiri" tuan Nohsrat menepuk pundak Suga, "kau bisa mencari tau di buku tentang yakuza yang ada di perpustakaan Jill di rumah. Kurasa di buku itu kau akan menemukan informasi yang ingin kau ketahui"

"terimakish tuan!"

.

.

.

 **Di sisi lain…**

Di kediaman utama keluarga Nohsrat Jimin tengah menemani Jill Nohsrat yang tengah bermalas malasan di sofa panjang dengan novel percintaan di tangannya.

"Jimin….." Jill menarik narik lengan Jimin yang duduk di sofa sebelah sambil membaca sebuah buku sastra classic di tangannya.

"ada apa nona? Apa nona membutuhkan sesuatu?" Jimin meletakan bukunya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kea rah Jill.

"tidak…. Tapi aku ingin Tanya…" Jill menarik Jimin agar duduk mendekat dengannya di sofa panjang.

"anda ingin Tanya apa nona?"

"tapi kau harus janji akan berkata jujur atau akan ku gali ingatan mu secara paksa dengan kemampuanku" Jill menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajap.

"b-ba-baiklah nona, saya akan menjawab jujur apapun yang nona katakana" percuma saja bagi Jimin jika dia berbohong pada Jill, karena Jill bisa menarik ingatan masa lalunya dengan sangat detail jika dia mau.

"apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang dengan segenap jiwa mu hingga terasa kau akan mati jika melepasnya?" mata Jill tidak lepas memandang Jimin intens.

"katakan saja saya telah bangkit dari rasa kematian itu nona, lalu setelah beberapa tahun rasa sakit itu bangkit kembali… dari itu saya belajar sesuatu, akan lebih baik jika kita tidak mencintai seseorang dengan segenap jiwa, karena jiwa kita akan tersakiti karenanya…" tatapan Jimin berubah sendu.

"orang yang kau cintai bukan meninggalkan mu Jimin… kalian di pisahkan, dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya kalian bertemu lagi, tapi dia tidak mengenali sosok mu Jimin…" Jill menggenggam tangan Jimin, karena secara tidak sadar dia telah menarik ingatan masa lalu Jimin.

"saya mengerti akan hal itu nona… tapi dari caranya tidak mengenali saya membuat saya sadar seberapa dangkal rasa cintanya. Ketika saya hampir sekarat kehilangan sosoknya, dia tidak pernah berusaha mencari keberadaan saya…"

"dia memang egois…. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencintai mu Jim, dia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan dia juga bimbang akan seberapa dalam rasa yang ia miliki pada mu" Jill menaiklan lengan baju yang di kenakan Jimin hingga pergelangan tangan Jimin terlihat jelas. "kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di tangan ini Jim" Jill menggosokan ibu jarinya dengan kuat di nadi pergelangan tangan Jimin hingga sebuah tattoo berupa symbol muncul. "kau pernah menjadi tunangan anak keluarga pembunuh bayaran Jeon… jika tunangan mu melihat ini dia pasti langsung sujud mecium kaki mu"

"apa kah ada yang salah dengan itu nona? Status itu sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang, dan saya tidak yakin dia akan berlutut di depan saya" Jimin tersenyum pahit.

"aku bisa melihat pancaran luka masa lalu mu Jim, tapi anehnya aku tidak pernah bisa melihat masa depan mu dan apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini… begitupun dengan Suga… kalian adalah pengawal Nohsrat pertama yang tidak bisa ku ramal masa depannya dan memiliki sejarah sangat tragis di kehidupan kalian, mungkin karena kalian terlalu banyak melihat kematian sebelumnya. Orang yang sering melihat kematian di depan matanya, takdirnya tidak akan pernah terbaca orang seperti ku. Jimin… apa jika kau mati nanti aku boleh memiliki jantung mu?" tangan Jill meraba dada Jimin.

"nona… kita tidak akan pernah tau sapai kapan kita hidup dan kapan kita akan mati. Saya masih membutuhkan jantung ini untuk melindungi seseorang yang saya sayangi dan menyayangi saya, walapun jantung ini tidak akan lagi pernah berdetak karena cinta, tapi setidaknya biarkan jantung ini untuk berdetak karena kasih sayang" Jimin masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"aku sungguh menginginkan jantung orang seperti mu Jimin…" Jill berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "akan ku pastikan aku mendapatkan jantung orang seperti mu Jim, bagaimana pun caranya. Di perlelangan di New York akan beredar banyak barang bagus yang aku inginkan, termasuk jantung dari sang Lotus putih Kiyota Nagisa yang sebenarnya… aku harus mendapatkannya Jimin, jika tidak kau harus mengganti dengan jantung mu…" Jill berucap dengan sangat tegas dan penuh ambisi.

"sudah cukup hidup saya menjadi pengganti Nagisa, saya adalah Park Jimin bukan Kiyota Nagisa. Jika yang anda ingin kan jantung Nagisa, maka itu yang akan anda dapatkan" Jimin menatap punggung Jill yang berdiri di hadapannya. 'Nagisa adalah bagian dari hidup ku juga, bagaimana pun aku akan melindungi mu Nagisa. Tak akan ku biarkan bagian tubuhmu menjadi koleksi orang gila sepertinya' ikrar Jimin dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keuttt…..**

 **Akhirnya bisa upload juga….**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatan jadwal Jun upload, karena jujur Jun buntu ide buat FF ini untuk sesaat…**

 **Review dari kalian pun menurun Jumlahnya, jadi Jun juga kehabisan inspirasi. Kebanyakan dari review cuman bilang lanjut, ya Jun seneng sih di semangatin buat lanjut, tapi Jun jadi bingung musti lanjut yang kayak gimana? Trus Jun musti gimana?**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya Jun gak janji update cepet, karena minggu depan Jun UTS dan persiapan Sempro, jadi nanti liat sikon dulu lah update FF nya.**

 **Terimakasih tak pernah Jun bosan ucapkan untuk kalian semua yang sudah baca FF Jun, Review, fav dan Follow. Tolong teruskan budidaya meninggalkan jejak seperti ini.**

 **Jun masih belum bisa jawab Review kalian tapi Jun baca review kalian semua satu persatu gak ada yang lewat…..**

 **Jika ada kritik, saran atau pertanyaan bisa review…..**

 **Itu dulu yang mau Jun omongin…..**

 **Sampai Jumpa di chapter berikutnya….**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

.

 **H-3 Perlelangan New York**

 **London, Inggris**

Terdengar keributan dari arah kamar sang nona muda Jill Nohsrat. Dengan segera Jimin di ikuti beberapa pelayan yang lain bergegas menuju ruangan nona mereka. Sesampainya di sana, Jimin melihat kekacauan yang luar biasa. Jill tengah mengamuk hebat dengan melemparkan benda benda di kamarnya pada salah satu maidnya yang terlihat ketakutan dan terdapat beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Jimin tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung menghampiri maid itu dan melindunginya.

"Nona, saya mohon hentikan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" Jimin berusaha menangkis semua barang yang di lemparkan Jill.

"minggir Jimin! Dia sudah merusakan koleksi berharga ku!" Jill masih terus melemparkan apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya kea rah Jimin.

"memang apa yang kau rusakan?" Tanya Jimin pada maid itu.

"saya..saya memecahkan tabung berisi jantung pelacur korban pembunuhan berantai, saya tidak sengaja sungguh…." Maid itu masih berusaha bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jimin.

"Jimin minggir! Dia harus menggati koleksi ku itu dengan jantungnya" Jill masih mengamuk sembari berteriak.

"walaupun itu tidak sengaja, tapi tetap saja kau membuatnya marah. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menghentikannya, cepat lari dari sini!" Jimin berseru pada maid itu.

"Jimin, sampai kau membiarkannya keluar dari sini, aku bersumpah kau harus memberikan jantung mu pada ku atau aku terus menghantui mu seumur hidup mu! Berikan gadis bodoh itu dan kau akan selamat" Jill bersiap melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di tangannya.

"tapi nona, dia tidak sengaja…"

"PERSENTAN!" Jill melemparkan vas bungaitu dengan gerakan cepat sehingga tak ada jalan bagi Jimin untuk menghindar walau secepat apa pun reflek yang di milikinya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, dia berdoa pada Tuhan agar setidaknya vas itu tidak meninggalkan luka parah pada wajahnya, walaupun sebenarnya mustahil jika tidak parah karena vas itu terbuat dari Kristal yang pecahannya pasti akan menggores kulit nya. Namun, saat terdengar suara vas pecah, Jimin tidak merasakan apa pun. Dia membuka mata, dan menemukan Suga yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di depannya dengan satu tangan memegangi kepalanya yang terluka.

"hyung… hyung gak papa? Ya Tuhan!" Jimin memeriksa luka Suga, terdapat sedikit sayatan di pelipis kanannya dan ada serpihan kaca kecil yang menancap di bagian atas alisnya.

"Apa? Kau mau sok sok an menjadi pahlawan juga? Menyinkir atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" Jill tetap tidak gentar mengancam, dia mengangkat sebuah belati yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"nona tolong hentikan!" Jimin berusaha memohon pada Jill.

"Jimin minggir!" Suga sedikit mendorong Jimin untuk sedikit menyingkir. Tanpa di duga, dengan cepat Suga mengambil sebuah pistol dan menembak kepala maid yang di lindungi Jimin. "dia sudah mati sekarang, jadi tolong nona hentikan semua keributan ini" ujar Suga sambil menatap dingin Jill. Jujur Jill sangat kaget, dia tidak menyangka Suga benar-benar membunuh maid itu, dengan sedikit kikuk Jill mengisyaratkan pelayan yang lain untuk masuk, di beri tatapan seperti itu oleh Suga sungguh dapat membuat siapapun tak terkecuali Jill akan mimpi buruk selama seminggu.

"hyung…" Jimin menatap sendu Suga.

"diam! Ikut aku!" Suga menarik Jimin keluar setelah menunduk pada Jill. Sesampainya di kamar mereka Suga mendudukan Jimin di ranjang dengan sedikit kasar. "Kau gila? Sudah ku bilang jangan cari gara gara dengan Jill Nohsrat!"

"aku hanya tidak ingin nona menjadi pembunuh hanya karena kemarahannya…" Jimin menundukan kepala tidak berani menatap Suga "aku juga tidak tega membunuh maid itu… ku pikir dengan menahan kemarahan nona aku bisa menghentikannya…"

"Jimin, dengarkan aku… dia itu bukan sekedar anak manja biasa, dia itu orang gila Jimin, baik Tuan Nohsrat maupun putrinya mereka semua gila. Jangan pernah kau menyulut kegilaan mereka jika kau tidak ingin berakhir sebagai koleksinya" Suga berlutut di depan Jimin dan menggenggam tangan Jimin. "beruntung aku tadi cepat datang, jika tidak dia pasti akan melukaimu lebih jauh lagi"

"aku tau nona tidak akan membunuh ku hyung, makanya aku berani ambil resiko.."

"dia memang tidak akan membunuh mu dengan tangannya sendiri Jimin, tapi jika dia mau dia bisa menghalal kan segala cara untuk mencelakakan mu hingga kau tak tahan dan bunuh diri dengan sendirinya. Jangan menentangnya, jangan bahayakan diri mu lagi"

"maaf…" Jimin menyingkirkan serpihan kaca yang menancap di tepian alis Suga. "hyung…aku minta maaf…" Jimin sungguh ingin menangis sekarang.

"aku akan bicara dengan tuan Nohsrat untuk mengganti tugas kita, aku yang yang akan menjadi pengawal Jill selama beberapa hari ke depan"

"hyung jangan! Biar aku saja yang mengawal nona Jill, kau tidak akan tahan menghadapinya hyung, aku tidak ingin kau hilang kesabaran dan membunuhnya…" Jimin memeluk Suga yang berlutut di hadapannya. "jangan membunuh orang hanya karena kau ingin melindungi ku hyung…. Tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawa seseorang hanya demi orang seperti ku.." air mata Jimin sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Jimin-ah! dengarkan aku… aku sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi di dunia ini selain Bangtans dan dirimu, prioritas utama hidup ku sekarang adalah dirimu karena kau adalah satu satunya orang yang paling ku sayangi di dunia ini" Suga bangkit lalu mendudukan diri di pinggiran kasur, di susul dengan Jimin yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"hyung… aku tidak pantas kau sayangi…" tangis Jimin makin histeris. "aku hanya menyusahkan mu selama ini…"

"kita tidak akan pernah bisa memilih kepada siapa cinta itu kita tujukan, tak perduli siapa pun kau di masa lalu aku tidak bisa berhenti menyayangi dan mencitai mu"

"hyung… kau tidak tahu sebenarnya nya aku…"

"aku tidak perduli kau Kiyota Nagisa atau Park Jimin, yang pasti aku sangat mencintai orang yang ada di pelukan ku saat ini"

"dari mana kau tau soal Nagisa?" Jimin yang terkejut langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Suga.

"sudah saat nya kau mengatakan semuanya padaku Jim…"

"jika aku semengatakan semua pada mu berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku seperti Jungkook dan ibu ku meninggalkan kan ku dulu…."

"aku yang akan mati perlahan jika berusaha menjauh dari mu" Suga berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jimin.

.

.

.

 **Bogota, Colombia**

Semenjak tinggal di kediaman Reist, Jungkook sering sekali mencuri waktu untuk memandangi lukisan Sang Lotus Putih yang terpajang di ruang tengah rumah ini. Jungkook berdusta jika dia bilang tidak tau tentang Kiyota Nagisa, dia sangat mengenalnya bahkan mereka sangat dekat dulu. Walaupun saat itu Jungkook masih sangat muda, tapi dia bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta pada seseorang yaitu Kiyota Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan… kau di mana sekarang? Ada seseorang yang menggoyah kan hati ku… apa ini sama saja aku menghiananti mu?" Jungkook menyentuh lukisan itu. "jika kau tidak kembali aku tidak tahu lagi jalan mana yang harus ku pilih…"

"Jungkook-ah! ku cari kemana-mana ternyata kau di sini. Aku sudah mendapat daftar barang di perlelangan itu, coba lihatlah! Siapa tahu ada barang yang kau ingin kan. Dan tolong aku mohon dengan sangat jangan berkeliaran sendiri di rumah ini dan melamun di depan lukisan seperti itu, nanti kau kesambet sesuatu urusannya panjang" V yang baru datang langsung menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa ruang itu lalu menunjukan apa yang dia bawa.

"aku tidak tertarik dengan barang antik! Sana menyingkir dan sekali sekali beri aku ruang untuk sendiri kau selalu menempeli ku setiap saat. Aku tidak akan kesurupan sesuatu di sini, karena aku punya intuisi baja" Jungkook menyingkirkan kertas yang di sodorkan V dengan malas.

"jangan seperti itu, di perlelangan ini tidak hanya barang antik saja seperti yang kau bayangkan, banyak barang bagus seperti senjata langka, game langka, dan barang barang menarik lainnya"

"untuk apa memusing kan itu, toh nanti kita juga akan merampok semuanya yang artinya kita akan memiliki semua barang itu" Jungkook masih menatap malas kertas itu.

"kau ini tidak asyik, memang sudah pasti kita akan merampok semuanya tapi belum tentu juga barang itu bisa kita miliki, bisa jadi Rapmon hyung langsung akan menjualnya. Ayolah lihat dulu, kau pasti tertarik karena di sini ada barang yang berhubungan dengan Lotus Putih Nagisa Nagisa yang kau pandangi lukisannya hampir setiap hari itu…"

"APA KAU BILANG?" Jungkook langsung mengambil alis kertas ditangan V dengan cukup brutal, dengan seksama Jungkook mencari barang yang di maksud V. "barang apa yang berhubungan dengan Nagisa?"

"jantung nya" jawab santai V.

"WHAT? Jangan bercanda sialan ku kirim kau ke ajal mu jika kau bohong!"

"untuk apa aku bercanda bodoh! Lihat sendiri di nomor 34, di situ tertulis dengan jelas Jantung Sang Lotus Putih Inagawa" V menunjuk kertas di tangan jungkook.

"jj-jadi… Nagisa…sudah mati…" Jungkook menjatuhkan kertas itu, hatinya sungguh seperti di hantam beton raksaksa, sangat sakit. Terlalu sakit hingga rasanya untuk bernafas saja susah.

"Jungkook-ah kau tidak papa? Hey? Jangan seperti ini!" V sadar dengan reaksi Jungkook, V menyimpulkan jika seseorang bernama Nagisa itu pasti seseorang yang penting bagi Jungkook. "aku belum bisa memastikan apa itu benar benar jantung Nagisa, kau jangan seperti ini dulu" V mengoyangkan tubuh Jungkook. Untuk beberapa saat Jungkook masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, sampai V menamparnya dengan keras barulah Jungkook angkat bicara.

"hyung… tidak mungkin itu palsu… perlelangan itu punya nama besar, dan mereka pasti berani bertaruh nyawa atas ke aslian barang nya…" ujar Jungkook lemas. "apa benar dia sudah meninggalkan ku…"

"Jungkook-ah, sebenarnya siapa Nagisa itu?" Tanya V dengan sedikit hati-hati karena ia tahu adik se group nya ini masih sedikit terguncang.

"dia…dia orang paling berharga di hidup ku… dan sekarang dia benar benar pergi…" tanpa Jungkook sadari air mata telah jatuh dari kedua matanya, hatinya terlampau sakit untuk menahannya.

"kuat kan diri mu! Rela kan dia! Jika kau menyanyanginya biarkan dia tenang!" V menepuk pundak Jungkook. "kita akan cari tahu tentang benda itu dan asal usulnya, setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan salam terakhir di depan jasad Nagisa jika memang dia sudah meninggal" Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar penuturan V.

"firasat ku berkata nagisa masih hidup…" gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar. "jika memang dia sudah mati, lalu untuk apa aku hidup… apa aku harus menyusulnya…"

"Demi kuasa mu para pencipta, ku mohon dengan sangat Jungkook jangan seperti ini" V mengusapi punggung Jungkook. "kau punya kami…kau punya Bangtan, kau tidak sendirian dalam melalui kesedihan mu…" dan saat itu Juga pertahanan Jungkook runtuh. Dia menangis dalam diam sembari memegangi dada nya yang terasa ngilu.

"Somi… Wonwoo.. mereka pasti tau sesuatu…" gumam lemah Jungkook sembari menatap kertas yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

.

.

.

 **London, Ingris**

Dengan posisi yang masih sama, Suga tetap merengkuh Jimin yang duduk di pangkuannya. Suga butuh penjelasan dari Jimin, namun suga tidak akan memaksa Jimin untuk bicara, Jimin bisa bicara jika dia sudah siap.

"hyung…" Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Suga.

"sudah siap bercerita?"

"aku siap mengatakan semuanya… tapi aku tidak tau apa hyung siap mendengarnya…" Jimin menaikan lengan bajunya dan melakukan gerakan mengusap kasar nadinya sendiri. "ya… benar kata hyung… aku adalah Nagisa… setidaknya aku pernah menjadi Nagisa… dan aku juga tunangan Jungkook" Jimin menunjukan tattoo symbol keluarga Jeon yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"tunangan Jungkook?" bohong jika Suga tidak terkejut, selama ini Suga hanya menyimpulkan jika Jimin hanya sebatas menyukai Jungkook, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Jimin dan Jungkook punya ikatan yang lebih dalam lagi.

"iya, aku tunangannya setidaknya aku pernah menjadi tunangan seorang calon penerus keluarga pembunuh bayaran Jeon walaupun hanya satu setengah tahun" Jimin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "sebenarnya aku hanya pengganti Sang Lotus Putih Kiyota Nagisa yang meninggal tepat setahun sebelum acara pertunangan itu, Nagisa yang dari lahir sudah memiliki fisik yang lemah, meninggal saat musuh Klan Inagawa menculiknya. Beberapa hari setelah kematiannya, kepala pelayan Klan Inagawa bertemu dengan ku, dia meminta untuk bertemu dengan orang tua ku. Saat itu keadaan ekonomi ku dan ibu ku sedang sangat susah, dengan mudahnya ibu menjual ku pada keluarga Kiyota. Saat kepala ketua Klan Inagawa yang merupakan kakek Nagisa melihat ku, beliau sangat terkejut betapa miripnya aku dengan Nagisa, tidak hanya wajah dan perawakan saja, bahkan sifat dan kebiasaan kami pun nyaris sama. Sejak saat itulah kehidupan ku sebagai seorang Nagisa di mulai, semua anggota Klan Inagawa menyayangi ku sama hal nya mereka menyayangi Nagisa, Kakek… maksud ku Ketua Inagawa, bahkan mengadopsi ku secara resmi, dan mengganti nama dalam data kependudukan Jepang sebagai Kiyota Nagisa"

"dan kau hanya diam saja?" ujar Lembut Suga, jujur Suga bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa. Dia sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang di lontarkan Jimin, walaupun seperti yang dia katakana sejak awal jika dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan masa lalu Jimin apa pun itu.

"saat itu aku masih sangat muda hyung… aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bahkan sampai pada acara pertunangan itu pun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…" Jimin memandangi tattoo symbol keluarga Jeon di pergelangan tangannya. "hyung… aku sangat mencintai Jungkook… karena pertunangan ini aku tidak bisa benar benar membuangnya dari hati ku walaupun dia telah membuang ku dari hidupnya… bahkan setelah aku kembali dia tidak mengenali ku…"

"bagaimana bisa kau dan Jungkook berpisah?"

"keluarga Jeon ingin menghianati perjanjian mereka dengan klan Inagawa, mereka membuangku, memfitnah ku dan mengatakan pada klan Inagawa jika aku melarikan diri. Dan saat aku kembali, seluruh klan menuduh ku berhianat. Mereka meminta kepala ku untuk menjadi tebusan penghianantan. Karena tidak tega, Kakek diam diam membebaskan ku dan menyuruhku lari sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan klan Inagawa dan Keluarga Jeon. Saat itu jujur aku bingung harus kemana, aku berusaha menghubungi Jungkook namun Jungkook hanya bilang jika dia tidak pernah sudi bertemu dengan penghianat seperti ku yang mencelakai anggota keluarga Jeon."

"mencelakai?"

"aku tidak sengaja…. Sungguh… itu hanya sekenario yang di buat keluarga Jeon agar membuatku terlihat seperti penghianat. Paman Jungkook menyerang ku dan akan berbuat yang tidak tidak pada ku, seketika itu insting pertahanan diri ku menyeruak, aku melawan dan paman Jungkook luka parah dan setelah itu aku di buang. Aku tidak menyangkan Jungkook bahkan tidak mempercayaiku" Jimin mengusap darah yang mengalir dari pelipis Suga.

"lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi"

"aku kembali pada ibu ku tapi ibuku meninggalkan ku dan berkata jika aku anak pembawa sial yang memang sengaja akan ia buang. Mungking ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak ingin ku ceritakan pada mu hyung… aku… aku menghidupi diri ku dengan jalan yang sangat menjijikan. Saat umur ku 14 tahun aku sudah kerja di club malam sebagai penari striptis dan model majalah dewasa, saat umur ku menginjak 16 tahun aku mulai bermainan dengan dunia penipuan, aku menjebak para pejabat korup itu dengan skandal menjijikan, pekerjaan itu bahkan kulakukan sampai aku tertangkap. Setidaknya itu pekerjaan lain yang ku kerjakan selain menjadi hacker." Jimin bangkit dari pangkuan Suga untuk mengambil kotak obat, setelah itu dia membersihkan luka Suga. "walaupun atu tidak pernah melakukan Sex sebelumnya, tapi tubuh ku ini sudah banyak di jamah pria di luar sana… aku ini kotor hyung… aku bahkan lebih rendah dari pelacur, aku penipu…" ujar Jimin sedih sambil mengobati Luka Suga.

"bagian mana di hidup mu yang membuat mu merasa kotor? Aku tidak merasa kau orang yang buruk Jim. Itu hanya masalalu kelam dalam hidup kita. Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang benar benar suci, kau bukan orang rendahan, nasib yang bembuat mu merasakan pahitnya hidup lebih dari yang lain" Suga membawa Jimin kembali ke pangkuannya. "kau kira aku bukan orang rendahan… aku sudah melenyapkan lebih banyak nyawa, hidup ku lebih penuh dosa Jim"

"hyung tidak seharus nya menyayangi orang yang bahkan masih menyimpan nama orang lain di hatinya. Aku masih mencintai Jungkook hyung… itulah kenapa aku bilang jika aku rendahan. Aku anak tidak tau diuntung yang sudah mendapat kemurahan hati dari mu namun masih mengharap cinta dari yang lain" Jimin ingin menangis lagi.

"cinta ku bisa ku wujudkan dengan kebahagiaan mu Jim, walaupun tak terbalaskan asal kau bahagia itu sudah cukup untuk ku…" Suga tersenyum lembut.

"hyung… mau janji pada ku… jangan pernah meninggalkan ku apa pun yang terjadi! Tetap percaya pada ku dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi…" Jimin sangat tersentuh dengan semua ucapan Suga, bohong jika dia bilang hatinya tidak bergetar menerima semua perlakuan Suga selama ini. Dia memang baru mengenal Suga sebentar, namun hati juga tidak bisa di bohongi jika dia jatuh dan luluh pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Suga adalah sosok dingin yang begitu hangat di saat yang bersamaan, Jimin sangat nyaman bersamanya.

"sudah ku bilang padamu, aku yang akan mati jika menjauh dari mu" Suga menarik dagu Jimin dan melumat bibir indah itu.

Dalam ciumannya Jimin mengingat semua yang pernah di lakukan Suga padanya. Bagaimana Suga menjaganya dari bahaya apa pun, bagaimana Suga berusaha menghiburnya saat Jungkook membentaknya, bagaimana Suga sangat perhatian padanya walaupun dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin, dan yang paling dia ingat adalah bagaimana Suga selalu ada di saat dia merasa rapuh. Jimin ingat saat Jungkook selalu mencemooh, memaki, menghardik bahkan pernah menamparnya, Suga selalu datang memeluknya dan menenangkannya saat ia menangis mengajaknya melakukan kegiatan lain agar Jimin lupa dengan kesedihannya. Jimin juga ingat saat Suga hampir saja baku hantam dengan Rapmon saat Rapmon akan mengirim Jimin dalam keadaan yang membahayakan, saat itu Suga sendiri yang akhirnya menggantikan tugasnya untuk mencari informasi pada sasaran selanjutnya. Banyak yang telah Suga lakukan demi dirinya selama ini, dan yang dia lakukan hanya mengejar Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Suga. Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong Suga hingga Suga terbaring di ranjang.

"hyung ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" Jimin melempar jasnya asal setelah itu di mulai melepas kan kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Jimin…" Suga menghentikan tangan Jimin yang tengah membuka kancing kemejanya. "kita akan melakukannya saat benar benar tidak ada nama Jungkook lagi di hati mu"

"aku memang belum sepenuhnya bisa mengahpaus nama Jungkook di hati ku hyung, tapi kau sudah ada di sini" Jimin meremas dadanya. "nama mu sudah ada di hati dan di pikiran ku… bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu…"

"aku senang mendengarnya… tapi aku tidak ingin di tengah kita bercinta kau masih mengingat Jungkook" Suga mengancingkan lagi Kemeja Jimin. "aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya Jim… tapi setelah kau sepenuhnya mencintai ku seperti yang memberi semua perasaan ku padamu"

Seketika itu juga Jimin langsung menyambar bibir Suga, Jimin tidak perduli lagi dia terlihat seperti jalang atau apa, yang terpenting sekarang dia ingin menyalurkan bukti cintanya pada Suga. Jimin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Suga dan memperdalam tautannya. Sungguh, di lihat dari mana pun sangat jelas jika jimin yang sangat bernafsu disini, sementara Suga berusaha membalas ciuman Jimin dengan kelembutan dan tak lupa tangannya membelai dan meremat pinggang dan pantat indah Jimin.

"kau sukses membuat ku jatuh cinta pada mu hyung…" Ujar Jimin setelah ciuman mereka terlepas sebentar.

"kau juga sukses membuat ku bertekuk lutut menggilai mu!" Sekali lagi Suga mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah tautan panas yang menggairahkan.

.

.

.

.

 **Dubai, Uni Emirat Arab**

Rampon menegak _wine_ kelas tinggi yang baru saja di tuangkan Jin pada gelas yang iya bawa. Hari ini, seperti hari hari sebelumnya semenjak mereka tinggal di Dubai Rapmon dan Jin di sibukan dengan pekerjaan kantor milik Zuhrada Murad yang telah tewas di tangan mereka, bahkan mayat Murad sudah habis di umpankan pada buaya peliharaannya sendiri. Sedangkan Jhope? Apa yang di lakukannya di Dubai? Jhope bertugas mengembangkan senjata dan mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk rencana mereka, maka dari itu dia selalu sibuk bekerja di salah satu ruangan di mansion ini.

"Jinie! Kau panggil Jhope dan suruh dia bersiap! Besok kita harus berangkat ke New York kita susun rencana yang matang di sana dan pasang banyak trap untuk memudakan kita. Hubungi semua Bangtan jika kita sudah standby dulu di sana!" Rapmon meletakan gelas wine nya dan beralih mengambil sebuah dokumen di atas meja.

"baik, akan ku hubungi mereka semua dan akan ku suruh Hobie bersiap. Kau butuh sesuatu lagi?" Jin menyingkirkan gelas wine Rapmon lalu ia memposisikan diri di pelukan Rapmon.

"aku butuh kau untuk menenangkan diri" Rapmon memeluk Jin dengan erat.

"aku tau kau selalu membutuhkan ku… dan begitu pun diri ku" Jin menyaman kan diri di pelukan Rapmon.

"tidak… aku yang membutuhkan mu… kau tidak membutuhkan ku Jinie…" gumam pelan Rapmon yang masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Jin.

"egois! Memang kau tau bagaimana hati ku!" sahut Jin.

"kau sendiri yang yang bilang tidak butuh cinta ku"

"kapan aku bilang begitu? Aku hanya bilang tidak bisa memberimu cinta, bukan merarti aku tidak butuh kau cintai…"

"itu sama saja Jinnie, itu sama saja kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu tapi kau tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu, bukan kah itu terdengar serakah Jinnie?" Rapmon memotong ucapan Jin.

"kau tau sendiri bagaimana kondisi kejiwaan ku jika menyangkut tentang cinta, aku menyayangi mu segenap jiwa Namjoon, aku takut kau terbunuh karena kegilaan ku" Jin mendongakan kepala menatap Rapmon.

"itu bukan alasan yang tepat Seokjin, jika memang cinta maka dua orang yang terlibat akan saling berkorban" Rapmon menatap kecewa Jin.

"kau tidak mengerti Namjoon, aku pernah membunuh orang yang ku cintai, aku ini gila aku tidak waras Namjoon. Aku tidak berani bicara soal cinta karena aku sangat menyayangi mu" emosi Jin mulai tersulut, dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Namjoon.

"kita semua gila Seokjin, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang waras. Memang kau kira aku bisa menerima alasan mu yang satu?"

"pikirkan juga perasaan ku Namjoon, aku punya trauma yang sangat besar akan cinta. Aku tidak bisa membuang trauma ini…"

"aku harus bagaimana lagi supaya kau bisa benar benar percaya dengan ku dan lepas dari trauma mu itu"

"waktu akan menjawab semua itu Namjoon, yang terpenting saat ini kita bisa bersama dan aku juga sudah memberikan semuanya pada mu"

"manusia juga punya batas kesabaran Jinie…. Dan ku harap kau benar benar menjawabnya di saat yang tepat…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya bisa update…..**

 **Maaf maaf banget update nya lama, soalnya Jun habis UTS dan persiapan sempro, yah walau pun sempronya masih minggu depan sih, tapi Jun udah mulai ribetnya dari minggu kemarin.**

 **Untuk update selanjutnya gak janji bisa cepet, tapi kalau ada waktu Jun sempatin buat nyelesaiin FF ini.**

 **Seperti biasa Jun ngucapin terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah baca, nungguin, dan review FF ini, karena review dari kalian lah FF ini bisa lanjut. Jadi Jun mohon untuk setidaknya sempatkan waktu kalian untuk review biar Jun juga dapet inspirasi buat lanjut.**

 **Untuk yang mau Tanya-tanya, kritrik dan saran atau request bbisa langsung review.**

 **Jangan lupa fav dan follow**

 **Maaf Jun masih belum bisa bales komen satu satu, tapi Jun baca komen kalian semua kok.**

 **Itu dulu yang mau Jun sampein…..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

 **Note: baca sampai bawah dan jangan lupa review. Terimakasih!**

.

.

 **The Day**

 **New York, USA**

Setelah kedatangan Rapmon, Jin dan Jhope ke New York, mereka langsung menggunakan harta Murad untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan mereka di sana seperti base camp, semua fasilitas dan akses ke segala tempat di New York dan juga persenjataan dan trap. Jhope mendapat tugas dalam memasang trap dan persenjataan sedangkan Jin dan Rapmon mencari informasi dan memangun relasi di New York. Mereka berdua juga telah mengamati tempat perlelangan dan selukbeluk tentang acara itu.

.

Tepat saat hari-H acara semua anggota Bangtan sudah berada di New York namun di tempat yang berbeda. Rangkaian acara perlelangan ini akan terbagi dalam beberapa sesi selama 10 hari dan acara puncak terhitung 4 hari lagi dari sekarang. Letak base camp yang di tetapkan Rapmon letaknya sangat strategis untuk pengintaian, dia telah mengeluarkan uang yang bukan main banyaknya guna menyewa gedung ini, mungkin menghabisi keluarga Murad adalah obsi yang paling bagus, karena mereka bisa merasakan keuntungannya saat ini.

"ini laporan pengamatan ku dan daftar jajaran panitia penyelenggara perlelangan, nanti saat jamuan makan malam di gedung XXX aku akan mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang acara itu. Kau hanya perlu memperluas relasi dan meyakinkan banyak orang jika kau itu utusan dari Murad dan rebut perhatian sebanyak banyaknya" Jin meletakan beberapa dokumen di meja yang ada di hadapan Rapmon.

"aku sudah menghubungi Suga, Jimin, V, dan Jungkook, mereka sudah ada di New York dan mereka terhubung penuh dengan kita" Jin menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas lalu memberikannya pada Rapmon. "aku juga sudah menempatkan orang orang ku untuk berjaga di tempat yang kau perintahkan"

"kerja yang bagus sayang" Rapmon menarik Jin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Jhope sedang memasang beberapa trap sekarang, dia bilang dia juga akan menemui Suga untuk konsultasi masalah trap dan senjata" Jin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Rapmon.

"kau sudah menghubungi adik Jungkook?" Rapmon meneguk wine yang di berikan Jin.

"sudah, dia akan kemari menemui mu sebentar lagi. Ku ingatkan saja, adik Jungkook itu sangat cantik dan juga _sexy_ , dia tipe mu sekali"

"menurut ku kau adalah orang paling cantik dan paling _sexy_ di dunia, berhenti cemburu pada adik Jungkook. Toh aku tidak terlalu suka anak di bawah umur, aku bukan pedofil sayang" Rapmon memeluk pinggang Jin mesra.

"siapa yang cemburu…. Lagi pula adik Jungkook itu tidak terlihat seperti anak di bawah umur, dia terlihat dewasa, menawan dan sangat _sexy_ " Jin memasang wajah tak suka.

"kau bilang tidak cemburu dengan wajah seperti itu, mana aku percaya. Lagi pula aku sudah berkata jutaan kali jika aku mencintai mu, apa kau belum puas dengan itu?"

"iya iya… terserah apa kata mu, tapi jangan salah kan aku jika adik Jungkook mati karena kau mendekatinya"

"aku akan sangat tersanjung jika itu terjadi sayang ku" Rapmon tersenyum penuh arti, dia tau tadi Jin tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan egonya yang cemburu pada adik Jungkook, itu sama seperti mengakui jika ia mencintai Rapmon sepenuh hati sampai dia tega membunuh siapapun yang mendekati Rapmon.

"permisi… maaf mengintrupsi kalian" untuk sejenak kedatangan Somi yang tidak di sadari oleh siapapun membuat Rapmon dan Jin terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menyusup dengan tanpa hawa keberadaan dan tiba tiba muncul di hadapan seperti ini 'pembunuh bayaran professional memang sangat berbeda' batin Jin dan Rapmon.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tanya Jin yang beranjak dari pangkuan Rapmon.

"belum lama, saat kalian berkata tentang mati… tenang saja aku tidak mendengar semua, aku tidak mendengar siapa yang akan mati" Somi mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"yang mati itu kau, kalau kau berbuat macam macam kau akan mati" Jin memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Somi.

"tenang saja eonnie cantik, aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh aneh"

"aku laki laki, enak saja kau panggil eonni" ujar sewot Jin.

"benar kah? Habis kau cantik sekali, dan tadi kau duduk di pangkuannya, maka dari itu aku langsung berspekulasi kalau kau perempuan" jawab Somi sambil menunjuk Rapmon.

"ekhem! Langsung saja pada bisnis nona Jeon Somi, perkenalkan aku Rapmon Ketua Bangtan dan dia Jin anggota ku. Kau tentu sudah mendengar tentang kami dari Jungkook kan" sela Rapmon.

"tidak banyak yang aku ketahui dari kalian, yang ku tau hanya anda mengumpulkan anggota anggota yang berkompeten dan membangun geng mafia baru yang anda namai Bangtan, dan Jungkook kakak ku termasuk di dalamnya" jawab santai Somi.

"bagus jika kau sudah tau tentang kami, sekarang kita bicara penawaran" Rapmon menyodorkan cek kosong pada Somi. "penawaran ku sederhana, kau hanya perlu menjadi mata kami selama di New York, tugas mu adalah melaporkan apa saja dan siapa saja yang terlibat dalam perlelangan ini, termasuk keluarga mu. Jungkook berkata jika keluarga mu juga akan terlibat dalam acara ini, untuk menghindari hal yang tidak di inginkan kami memerlukan mata mata handal seperti mu. Silahkan tulis nominal yang kau ingin kan untuk uang muka, sisanya akan di bayar lunas setelah acara selesai, bagaimana?"

"apa aku perlu membunuh?" Tanya Somi ragu, pasalnya walaupun terlihat sederhana tugas menjadi mata mata ini bukan main sulitnya, di tempat penuh penjagaan seperti ini dia harus menjadi pihak yang tau segalannya. Walaupun bayaran yang di tawarkan amat besar tapi resikonya pun juga tidak main main.

"jika ada yang tau kau di sewa oleh Bangtan kau harus membunuh pastinya" sahut Jin.

"kau akan kami bekali dengan uang dan persenjataan selama di New York, soal keamanan mu kau bisa menghubungi semua anggota Bangtan saat kau dalam bahaya, dan dalam operasi ini patner mu Jhope, dia ahli trap dan peledak dia akan menjadi korddinator terror di New York kau dan dia punya tugas yang berhubungan jadi akan mudah jika kalian bekerja bersama" jela Rapmon.

"aku mengerti, Jungkook sudah memberi ku nomor telpon dari Jhope, aku akan kordinasi dengannya setelah ini, lagi pula aku sudah membuat janji dengannya" Somi menuliskan nominal di cek kosong itu. "ini jumblah nominal yang ku minta" Somi menunjukan cek nya pada Rapmon.

"apa kau yakin tidak kurang? Ku kira kau akan menuliskan lebih banyak dari itu" sindir Jin.

"jika kerja ku bagus aku baru punya muka untuk meminta bayaran tinggi" jawab enteng Somi.

"aku suka dengan prinsip mu nona Jeon, kuharap kerjasama kita berjalan lancar" ujar Rapmon.

"ku harap juga begitu tuan Rapmon"

.

.

.

Semenjak kedatangan rombongan keluarga Nohstrat ke New York Suga selalu mengawasi Jill. Dia tidak pernah memperbolehkan Jill hanya berdua dengan Jimin. Suga memang telah di alih tugaskan menjadi pengawal Jill, tapi dia juga diberi mandat untuk menjadi ketua pengawal yang berarti dia tidak sepenuhnya bisa mengawasi Jill, maka dari itulah Jimin tidak bisa sepenuhnya di bebas tugaskan menjadi pengawal Jill, hanya saja sekarang Suga punya kuasa untuk mengawasi tingkah Jill. Untuk sekedar informasi jika semenjak kejadian itu, Jill jadi menjadi sangat berhati hati pada Suga, dia merasa nyawanya akan terancam jika menyulut emosi Suga.

Setelah mengurus semua administrasi untuk keluarga Nohstrat, Suga langsung memasuki kamar hotelnya dan Jimin untuk bersiap.

"hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin yang melihat Suga tengah sibuk dengan beberapa barang.

"aku akan bertemu dengan Jhope dan adik Jungkook, kami akan membicarakan trap dan rencana lanjutan yang sudah di informasikan. Kau akan ku tinggal beberapa jam, jangan dekati Jill saat kau sendiri, jangan masuk kedalam kamarnya karena kau akan membangunkannya dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk membangunkannya" Suga membereskan tas yang akan dia bawa.

"aku tau hyung, kau berubah sangat cerewet sekarang" Jimin membantu Suga memakai jaketnya.

"aku jadi cerewet begini karena mu Jim, jika kau tidak cari masalah dengan anak gila itu tidak mungkin aku sehawatir ini. Tetap diam di sini sampai aku kembali" Suga mencium kening Jimin lalu beralih ke bibir tebal itu.

"hati hati, dan jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada adik Jungkook, dia sangat cantik"

"mata ku sudah terlalu buta untuk jatuh cinta pada orang selain diri mu" Suga keluar dari kamar mereka.

"dan ku harap aku juga cepat buta untuk jatuh cinta pada orang selain dirimu hyung, walaupun tidak bisa ku pungkiri jika aku telah jatuh cinta pada mu" gumam Jimin setelah Suga pergi.

.

.

.

 **Overfall café, New York**

"aku sungguh kaget melihat mu dalam keadaan sangat sehat di sini" ucap santai pria yang duduk di hadapan Jungkook.

"kau berharap aku mati?" jawab ketus Jungkook.

"jangan seperti gadis datang bulan, aku hanya menghawatirkan mu. Saat mendengar berita Arkazam meledak kukira kau tak terselamatkan"

"kau membuat ku mual dengan kata kata mu Yugyeom" Jungkook memutar bola mata malas.

"ayolah, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, kau seperti baru mengenal ku kemarin sore saja" ujar pria yang yang ternyata sabahat Jungkook dari kecil Kim Yugyeom.

Yugyeom adalah anak dari mafia terkenal di korea, bisnis gelap orang tuanya sudah bukan main besarnya di Korea. Sejak kecil Yugyeom telah di latih dengan sangat keras untuk menjadi mafia, dan karena itulah dia bisa mengenal Jungkook. Dia dan Jungkook di tempa dalam pelatihan yang sama di bawah pengawasan kakek Jungkook yang juga di beri tanggung jawab untuk melatih calon pewaris keluarga mafia Kim.

"karena aku sudah mengenal mu sejak lama, makannya aku semakin mual mendengar bualan mu itu" degus Jungkook.

"kau tidak pernah berubah ternyata, ku kira hawa panas Arkazam bisa meluluhkan sifat dingin mu itu, ternyata tidak. Back to topic, kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan ku?" Yugyeom meneguk kopi yang ada di depannya.

"kau ingat dengan tunangan ku dulu Nagisa?" wajah Jungkook sedikit ragu.

"jangan bilang kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, itu sudah sangat lama Kook! Bahkan aku saja tidak yakin dia masih hidup"

"justru itu yang ingin cari tau kebenarannya, di daftar benda yang di lelangkan di perlelangan utama ada Jatung Nagisa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Nagisa memang sudah mati atau belum"

"sulit mengatakan jika dia masih hidup kalau Jantungnya sudah ada dalam daftar benda lelang acara sebesar ini, orang yang menjual pasti mau bertaruh nyawa atas keaslian barangnya" Yugyeom mulai frustasi. Pasalnya dulu Jungkook lah yang setengah mati mengusir Nagisa pergi karena menganggap Nagisa berhianat pada keluarganya, namun setelah beberapa tahun Nagisa pergi dia sendiri yang merana.

"aku tau, aku juga beranggapan begitu awalnya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku tau yang sebenarnya. Jika memang dia sudah tiada, aku akan benar benar merelakannya. Jadi aku minta tolong pada mu, kau orang terbaik dalam mencari informasi yang pernah aku temui, soal bayaran jangan hawatir, kau bisa minta berapapun yang kau mau" Raut wajah Jungkook berubah sangat sendu.

"aku mengerti, akan ku cari tau tentang barang yang kau maksud, akan ku cari tahu sampai akarnya, tapi aku tidak janji bisa membawakan benda itu kehadapan mu. Kau tahu kan perlelangan ini sangat sulit di akses"

"kalau masalah itu tenang saja, aku yang akan mengambil sendiri benda itu. Kau hanya perlu mencari tahu asal usulnya untuk ku"

"kau akan mengambilnya? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Yugyeom bingung.

"aku bergabung dengan geng mafia yang di bentuk oleh ketua Rach Rapmon, kami akan mengacau di acara itu, jadi jika kau berniat untuk datang keperlelangan itu batalkan saja, karena akan terjadi pertumpahan darah besar besaran di sana, bukan… bukan hanya di sana, tapi hampir di seluruh New York" jawab sakartis Jungkook.

"ini gila, kau adalah manusia sinting berdarah dingin dan sekarang kau bergabung dengan orang sinting paling kejam di dunia dan berusaha menaklukan dunia. sungguh tidak bisa di percaya seorang Jeon Jungkook mau bergabung dengan Sesuatu yang mencolok seperti itu" Yugyeom menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"awalnya aku bergabung hanya untuk membalas budi karena Rapmon hyung membebaskan ku dari Arkazam, namun setelah cukup lama bersama mereka aku mulai menikmatinya, kami mencari kesenangan sambil meraih tujuan bersama"

"sungguh sulit di percaya kata kata itu terucap dari mulut mu"

"sebenarnya bukan itu saja… ada hal lain yang membuat ku benar benar terikat dengan mereka"

"apa itu?"

"ada seseorang yang sangat mengingat kan ku dengan Nagisa, dan dia sangat misterius, wlaupun aku yakin dia bukan Nagisa tapi aku sangat ingin memilikinya"

"hah… ini bukan yang pertama kau mengatakan yang seperti ini. Dulu kau pernah mendekati seseorang yang mengingatkan mu pada Nagisa dan setelah kau mendapatkannya kau mencampakannya sampai dia menjadi gila" Yugyeom menyandarkan punggungnya.

"kau tau sendiri itu cuma pelampiasan" kata Jungkook remeh.

"apa yang ini juga akan jadi pelampiasan?"

"pastinya, bagiku sudah tidak penting lagi apa itu cinta, selama aku bisa memiliki apa yang ku ingin kan aku sudah cukup puas"

"obsesi mu semakin mengerikan Kook. Aku hanya mengingatkan jika prilaku mu itu bisa menjadi boomerang untuk mu sendiri, berhati hati lah"

"omongan mu sudah seperti kakek kakek saja"

"terserahlah, itu hanya sedikit nasehat dari ku sebagai sahabat mu, perkara kau ikuti atau tidak itu urusan mu"

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Hari ini di gedung XXXX tengah di adakannya jamuan makan malam khusus untuk para undangan yang akan ikut serta dalam perlelangan. Semua orang dari kalangan atas beserta pengawal pribadi mereka telah memenuhi ruangan utama gedung tersebut. Seperti yang di rencana kan semua member Bangtan hadir dalam acara tersebut termasuk adik Jungkook Somi, mereka semua berbaur sangat baik dalam jamuan tersebut tanpa dicurigai sedikit pun, apalagi Jin. Dia adalah bintang yang paling bersinar dalam pesta ini, semua perhatian tertuju padanya dan semua orang yang ada di pesta itu ingin mendekat padanya. Bukankah ini bagian dari rencana? Jin di tugaskan untuk menggali informasi dan memperluas relasi selama mereka menjalan kan misi ini.

Beralih pada pasangan yang mulai kasmaran kesayangan kita semua, Suga dan Jimin. Mereka menghadiri acara ini dengan hikmat bersama Putri Nohstrat, Jill.

"apa aku bermimpi?" ujar Jimin setelah melihat sekilas Nampak seseorang yang dia kenal.

"ada apa Jim? Kau melihat sesuatu?" Tanya Suga yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"aku seperti melihat klan Inagawa… tapi aku juga tidak terlalu yakin"

"klan Inagawa? Untuk apa mereka kemari?" Tanya Suga.

"aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka adalah salah satu tamu dalam aacara ini"

"kau tidak papa?" wajah Suga mulai menampakan ekspresi hawatir.

"mungkin… kurasa mereka tidak akan mengenali ku yang sekarang, aku sudah banyak berubah semenjak terakhir bertemu mereka, asal mereka tidak melihat tattoo di punggungku saja" Jimin menggenggam tangan Suga. "aku yakin aku akan baik baik saja, karena hyung pasti akan selalu melindungi ku seperti biasa, jadi untuk apa aku hawatir"

"kau benar, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti mu barang seujung kuku saja" Suga mencium punggung tangan Jimin.

"akan ku pastikan kau menjadi milik ku Jimin" gumam Jungkook yang melihat dari kejauhan. "akan ku buat kau datang memohon dan menyembah ku seperti dulu lagi"

.

.

.

 **H-1 Acara puncak**

Dalam kamar hotel yang di sewa atas nama keluarga Nohstrat, Jimin bertugas untuk menemani Jill untuk sementara karena para pelayan dan pengawal yang lain keluar untuk mencari barang yang di inginkan Jill selain barang dalam perlelangan utama. Sedangkan Suga saat ini sedang melaksanakan tahap akhir pemasangan trap bersama Jhope dan adik Jungkook.

"Jim, Suga mana?" Tanya Jill sembari melihat sekitar.

"dia sedang keluar untuk mengurus sesuatu nona" jawab santai Jimin sembari menata rambut Jill.

"mengurus apa memangnya?"

"mengurus beberapa kepentingan selama di New York, kenapa nona tiba tiba menanyakannya?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"aku seperti merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, tapi… entahlah… aku belum tau jelas. Dia memang menakutkan dan keras hati, tapi merasakan feeling buruk pada orang yang kau kenal membuat hati ku tidak tenang" wajah Jill berubah gelisah.

"jangan berkata seperti itu nona, anda membuat saya juga tidak tenang. Kami akan melalui sesuatu yang besar, doa kan saja kami berdua selamat" wajah Jimin meneduh, gurat kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud perkataan Jill barusan, dia mengerti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada mereka setelah ini, apa lagi jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut peramal terkenal seperti Jill. "nona, bisakah saya meminta sesuatu pada nona untuk terahir kalinya?"

"minta apa memangnya?"

"masalah barang perlelangan serahkan semua pada pengawal dan tinggalkan New York. Ini adalah permintaan saya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mungkin saja sekarang adalah saat terakhir kita bertemu"

"Jimin… apa maksudmu?"

"nona, saya juga merasakan apa yang nona rasakan, dan sepertinya memang akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, jadi saya mohon tinggalkan New York dan selamatkan diri nona" Jimin berlutut di hadapan Jill.

"lalu kau dan Suga?"

"saya dan Suga hyung akan melalui hal buruk itu, bukankah nona ingin jantung pewaris klan Inagawa?"

"kau benar…. Kau harus mendapatkan barang itu. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan kalian. Besok aku akan minta ayah untuk pulang ke London"

"terimakasih nona"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Rapmon, Jin dan V tengah sibuk dengan barang tiruan yang mereka gunakan untuk mengganti barang perlelangan yang akan mereka curi. Mereka memang sengaja membuat duplikat barang perlelangan sesuai dengan rencana yang telah di susun.

"aku sungguh kagum kau bisa menemukan orang-orang yang bisa meniru barang barang langka seperti ini" ujar Rapmon pada V.

"aku juga heran, anak gila seperti mu tau tempat yang bisa menduplikat barang se professional ini dari mana?" ujar Jin tak percaya.

"kerja di kediaman Reist memberiku banyak kenalan ahli barang antik dan begitu juga ahli duplikatnya. Dan untuk duplikat senjata dan game aku minta tolong Suga hyung dan Jungkook" jawab V bangga.

"tapi bagaimana bisa kemiripannya hampir 100% seperti ini?" Rapmon masih tidak percaya.

"nyawa mereka akan melayang jika tidak mengerjakan barang itu dengan sungguh sungguh" ujar V enteng.

"ow jadi kau mengancamnya, baguslah kalau begitu, tidak usah keluar banyak uang juga kan jadinya" Jin masih memilah barang barang duplikat itu.

"sesuai rencana, besok setelah menjarah gudang ganti semua barang yang ada di dalam dengan barang barang ini, lalu lakukan perlelangan seperti biasanya, setelah itu rampok uang hasil lelang barang palsunya" jelas Rapmon.

"aku mengerti kau sudah mengatakannya waktu kita rapat hyung" sahut V dengan muka sedikit kesal.

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan yang mungkin akan menjadi pesan terakhir dari ku untuk kalian berdua dan anggota Bangtan yang lain" Rapmon memberi jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan kata katanya. "jangan mati. Berusahalah selamat dan kita akan menikmati hasil dari usaha kita bersama"

"kau juga jangan mati, aku bisa gila jika kau pergi. Aku akan langsung bunuh diri jika kau dan Taehyung mati" sahut ketus Jin.

"aw _so sweet_ , aku akan berusaha bertahan hidup untuk mu princess" V mencium pipi Jin.

"jangan menciumnya sembarangan atau ku keluarkan isi kepala mu V" ujar Rapmon dengan wajah garang.

"kalian berdua berhenti kekanak kanakan seperti itu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Jun is Back…..**

 **Sebelumnya Jun mohon maaf yang sangat mendalam karena Jun menghilang hampir dua bulan. Jun lagi sibuk sibuknya magang#dan kerjanya juga rumayan menguras tenaga dan waktu#, jadi gak sempet upload FF.**

 **Dan lagi, Jun juga udah hampir kehabisan ide buat FF ini, jadi review kalian juga mempengaruhi kelanjutan cerita ya, semakin banyak yang review semakin semangat Jun lanjut FF nya.**

 **Jun berterimakasih sama semua yang udah nunggu FF gak jelas ini, Jun terharu liat komen kalian yang bilang masih setia nunggu FF ini.**

 **Sekedar info aja kalo FF ini mungkin tinggal dua atau tiga chapter lagi setelah itu ending. Jadi jangan bosen review dan semangatin Jun ya, kita selesaikan FF ini bersama.**

 **Jun juga akan buat FF Bantan yang lain setelah itu tunggu aja ya.**

 **Jangan lupa review, fav dan follow biar Jun dapet pencerahan**

 **Untuk kritik, saran, dan request bisa langsung review.**

 **Maaf Jun gak bales komen kalian, tapi Jun baca semua kok tenang aja.**

 **Dan mumpung bulan puasa Jun mohon maaf kalo semisal Jun ada salah dan bikin kalian kesel karena gak update update. Semoga aja lain kali Jun gak bikin semua orang yang baca FF Jun jadi kecewa.**

 **Sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

Note: tolong sempatkan membaca sampai bawah

.

.

The Day

Hari ini adalah hari dimana acara utama perlelangan akan di laksanakan. Setelah berhasil masuk dalam gedung tempat perlelangan yang ketat penjagaan dengan menggunakan undangan eklusif semua member Bangtan berpencar sesuai pembagian tugas masing masing.

Seperti saat ini, Jin dan Jhope tengah membunuh semua petugas yang berjaga di sekitar gudang penyimpanan barang, dan setelah itu tugas mereka menukar barang barang itu dengan barang barang duplikat yang mereka bawa. Cukup sulit memang membawa barang sebanyak itu dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat seperti ini, tapi karena ada bantuan dari relasi dan orang orang yang telah di cuci otak oleh Jin semua jadi lebih mudah.

Sementara itu seperti biasa Jimin akan berada di ruang kontrol dan menghack semua data dan akses di gedung itu dengan Suga yang mengarahkannya juga akan melindunginya jika ada bahaya datang. Jimin juga bertugas mengganti data panitian acara dengan orang orang bawahan Jin atau Rapmon seperti yang telah di perintahkan sebelumnya.

Jungkook dan V bertugas menghabisi semua panitia perlelangan dan menugaskan bawahan Rapmon dan Jin untuk berperan sebagai panitia perlelangan. Mereka juga menjadi pertahanan paling depan dari rencana ini jika semua terbongkar.

Tugas Rapmon adalah mengurus barang jarahan dan menjarah uang perlelangan yang masuk dengan cara membobol system bank yang di percaya untuk perlelangan setelah itu mengarahkan anak buahnya untuk menjarah bank dan menyebar terror di seluruh New York. Rapmon memang sengaja bertugas sendiri di luar gedung agar member bangtan yang lain focus menjalankan tugas mereka di dalam gedung yang penjagaannya bukan main, lagi pula dalam gedung itu juga banyak orang bayaran _god father_ yang pastinya sudah sangat professional dalam dunia hitam.

"hyung barangnya sudah di tukar semua, setelah ini mereka akan langsung membawanya pada Rapmon" kata Jhope pada Jin yang sibuk mengutak atik data daftar barang perlelangan agar tampak makin asli.

"bagus, kau tinggal habisi orang yang mendekat kemari sementara aku akan sedikit memanipulasi data di sini"

"kalau masalah itu kau jangan hawatir hyung. Kau sendiri sudah menempatkan anak buah mu di sekitar sini?" Tanya Jhope.

"menurut laporan Jungkook dan V anak buah ku sudah menggantikan sekitar 75% petugas penjaga dan panitia yang bertugas dalam acara ini, sisanya adalah para professional yang dibayar God Father, mereka yang harus kita waspadai." Jawab Jin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop.

"hyung sudah dapat laporan dari Somi?"

"sebentar lagi dia akan mengirimkannya pada ku, sekarang dia masih di tengah acara dan melakukan observasi. Somi tidak bisa bergerak terlalu bebas karena kakak laki-lakinya ada di sana juga, dan dia ada di pihak God Father"

"wah ternyata musuh kita tidak main main juga"

"panjang umur, Somi barusaja mengirim data orang bayaran pihak God Father. Dalam daftar ini tertulis nama beberapa anggota keluarga Jeon, beberapa pembunuh bayaran terkenal lain dan ada pula anggota yakuza" Jin meneliti informasi yang baru saja di berikan Somi setelah itu menyebarkannya pada anggota yang lain.

"yakuza? Wah.. pihak God Father tidak main main rupanya, mereka sampai repot repot menyewa yakuza yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi hanya untuk mengaman kan acara perlelangan ini. Lalu, apa tidak ada anggota FBI?"

"aku akan menyuruh Jimin untuk mengirim daftar informasi FBI dan CIA pada Somi agar dia bisa menyocokan data di lapangan" Jin kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"FBI dan CIA membuat ku kembali mengingat bau penjara"

"makanya kita harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menghirup bau penjara lagi" sahut asal Jin.

"aku sudah berusaha maksimal hyung, tapi kalau takdir berkehendak lain mau bagaimana lagi"

"berhenti berkata hal pesimis seperti itu atau akan ku robek mulut mu, kita akan berhasil dan kita semua akan selamat" Jin berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Bohong jika Jin tidak merasa hawatir akan kegagalan, namun sebisa mungkin dia harus memberi semangat positif untuk member lain.

"ku harap juga begitu hyung…"

.

.

.

Ruang Kontrol

Jimin dan Suga telah berhasil menguasai semua system keamanan gedung dan bahkan data base nya. Suga juga sudah memulai terror bom di penjuru kota untuk mengalihakan perhatian pihak kepolisian.

"hyung, Jin hyung mengirim data orang bayaran God Father" Jimin belum membuka pesan itu, dia masih sibuk mengirim data FBI dan CIA pada Somi.

"Jimin… sepertinya kau benar, Klan Inagawa ada di perlelangan ini, dan mereka ada di pihak God Faather" Suga cukup kaget membaca informasi yang dikirimkan Somi.

"mau bagaimana lagi hyung, sepertinya takdir memang menyeret ku pada mereka lagi. Dan yang harus kulakukan adalah menyingkirkan mereka, karena punya keluarga baru dan aku tidak ingin menghianatinya" setelah Jimin selesai mengirim data data yang di butuhkan Somi dia langsung beralih pada system pengamanan gedung dan memonitor segala sudut ruangan yang ada di gedung. "sejauh ini sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar"

"bukankah ini terlalu lancar? Kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh?" Tanya Suga penuh arti.

"memang terasa aneh, kenapa ini terlalu tenang sedangkan di dalam banyak orang sewaan God Father" Jimin menimpali.

"Jimin, tampilkan CCTV untuk ruangan para tamu undangan" perintah Suga.

"Ya Tuhan… ini…"

"Shit! Benarkan" setelah melihat keadaan ruangan tamu undangan tiba tiba Somi menghubungi Jimin.

" _ **ini gawat! Para suruhan God Father menebar obat bius pada para tamu dan mereka mengambil alih ruangan tempat para tamu berada sebelum kalian menghabisi semua tamu itu, sepertinya mereka tau rencana kita"**_

" _ **Tuhan… kau sekarang dimana?" Tanya Jimin cemas.**_

" _ **aku ada di tempat yang luput dari penjagaan, aku menunggu perintah dari mu"**_

" _ **tunggu sebentar, aku sudah menghubungkan pembicaraan kita pada Rapmon hyung dan Jin Hyung, sebentar lagi pasti mereka member perintah" Jimin mencoba memblock akses ke ruang yang tunggu tamu undangan agar para suruhan God Father itu tidak bisa keluar sehingga memudahkan proses eksekusi.**_

" _ **kuharap cepat, karena sepertinya setengah dari orang sewaan God Father tidak ada di ruangan ini. Kakak ku dan ayah ku yang tadinya di sini sekarang juga menghilang, tempat persembunyian ku cukup aman, tapi menyulitkan ku dalam pengintaian"**_

" _ **dapat! Jin hyung memberi perintah, tunggu sampai V dan Jungkook datang, setelah itu habisi semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Aku tau ini sedikit mustahil tapi aku akan sekuat tenaga membantu dari sini, bunuh para orang bayaran God father setelah itu akan ku ledakan ruangannya"**_

" _ **pintar, jika kau ledakan sekarang pasti orang orang sewaan itu masih hidup dan malah menyebar ke seluruh gedung, eonnie cantik yang menakutkan itu memang sangat pintar"**_

" _ **aku menyiapkan beberapa senjata tambahan di sudut ruangan, ku harap itu masih ada dan bisa membantu mu semoga berhasil" Jimin memutuskan panggilannya dan focus untuk member perintah pada V dan Jungkook.**_

"seperti ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal, Somi bilang setengah dari orang sewaan God Father tidak ada dalam ruangan itu kan" Suga menundukan kepala berpikir sejenak.

"kurasa mereka menyebar keseluruh gedung, atau…" Jimin mulai mengerti kehawatiran Suga sekarang.

"atau mereka sudah tau tentang rencana kita, dan mereka bergerak seolah mereka ada bagian dari kita, dalam artian mereka menyusup menjadi bawahan Rapmon atau Jin" Suga menatap Jimin. "mereka sengaja membuat kita focus pada ruang tunggu para tamu itu, dan yang mereka incar adalah pesawat yang membawa barang lelang asli"

"Ya Tuhan, itu berarti Rapmon hyung dalam masalah"

"Rapmon? Jangan bilang dia yang mengemudikan pesawat itu sendiri, dalam rapat dia bilang dia yang menghandel pemindahan barang dan penjarahan bank, ku kira dia akan berdiam di pusat control bank yang letaknya sangat strategis untuk pengintaian gedung ini dan gedung bank itu, dari sana juga dia bisa mengawasi seluruh pusat kota" Suga mengacak rambut kasar.

"awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi sepertinya pesawat jarahan itu adalah pesawat model baru dan tidak ada yang bisa mengemudiakannya kecuali Rapmon hyung, dia tidak bilang pada kita semua tapi setelah ku periksa model pesawat dan melacak keberadaannya aku jadi menyimpulkan seperti itu" Jimin mulai cemas sekarang, GPS Rapmon menunjukan dia sedang berada di ketinggian dan dia mulai menjauh dari pusat kota New York.

"kemungkinan teruburuk adalah, dalam pesawat itu ada beberapa orang sewaan God Father dan FBI, selain mereka mengincar barang perlelangan pasti mereka juga mengincar Rapmon, karena kepala Rapmon lebih mahal dari barang perlelangan" Suga mulai mengemasi beberapa barang. "bawa semua perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan dan pergi dari sini, gedung ini perangkap, batalkan perlelangan palsu dan cepat pergi dari sini"

"aku akan menghubungi semuanya, apa ada kendaraan untuk kita kabur?" Tanya Jimin yang masih sibuk menghubungi memberbangtan dan Somi.

"ada helicopter di atap" Suga membantu membereskan barang Jimin. " kita harus cepat Jim, cepat pergi lalu ledakan gedung ini"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang tunggu para tamu undangan V , Jungkook dan Somi masih sibuk menghabisi orang sewaan God Father. Mereka bukan sembarang orang jadi wajar jika mereka sussah di tumbangkan.

"sial kenapa kau tidak mati mati sih!" umpat Jungkook pada lawannya yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran terkenal juga.

"aku tersanjung mendapat pujian dari pangeran keluarga Jeon yang sangat berbakat ini, ternyata kau memang benar benar kuat" lawan Jungkook terus menyerang Jungkook tanpa henti dengan berbagai senjata dan teknik bela diri yang di atas rata rata.

"Jungkook, kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya, rencana hancur total" Somi yang juga masih menghajar lawan berteriak pada Jungkook.

"mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita pergi nona Jeon!" V berteriak dari sisi yang lain, dia pun masih sibuk menghajar lawan yang cukup tangguh.

"Hyung berhenti main main, seriuslah kita harus cepat" Jungkook memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menghembuskan nafas. "persiapan selesai"

"dasar! Kenapa tidak sejak tadi saja memakainya" sahut sengit Somi melihat kakaknya mulai serius.

Jungkook memang bukan anak biasa, bakatnya dalam membunuh sudah dia bawa sejak lahir. Dan bakat itu terus di asah bertahun tahun lewat latihan ketat dari kakeknya. Salah satu kelebihan Jungkook ada dia bisa mengontrol tenaga yang selama ini dia himpun dan melepaskannya saat pertarungan ketat seperti ini, menjadikan dia ber kali kali lipat lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. Ini seperti prinsip tenaga dalam aliran beladiri kuno hanya saja pengaplikasian dan cara kerjanya lebih mudah dengan resiko yang lebih besar. Hanya pewaris sejati keluarga Jeon yang bisa memakai teknik ini, karena taruhan dari teknik ini pun tidak main main, jika dia tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik si pengguna teknik akan mati kehabisan tenaga.

"aku harus menghemat tenaga, siapa tau aku harus bertemu Wonwoo atau ayah" dengan gerakan secepat kilat Jungkook berhasil menumbangkan 2 musuhnya dengan mencabik dada dan mengambil jantung musuh. Jungkook lalu menolong Somi membereskan lawannya.

"jika yang nanti kau hadapi itu ayah, kau dalam masalah besar" Somi berlari ke sudut ruangan mengambil beberapa persenjataan yang Jimin katakana saat Jungkook berhasil membunuh lawannya.

Di sebrang kelihatannya V juga sudah selesai dengan lawannya, dia segera berlari kearah Somi dan Jungkook.

"ayo kita pergi, sepertinya keadaan semakin gawat, dari _walkie-talkie_ yang di bawa musuh aku mendengar banyak pasukan yang di arahkan kemari" V membantu Somi untuk membawa barang bawaan mereka sedangkan Jungkook masih berkonsentrasi menutup kembali teknik tenaga dalamnya itu.

"Jimin-ssi bilang jika kita harus ke atap, di sana ada helicopter untuk kita kabur" Setelah melihat kakak laki lakinya selesai dengan ritualnya dia langsung menarik Jungkook pergi dari ruangan itu di ikuti V di belakanya.

"jangan pakai lift, di dalam lift itu banyak musuh yang menunggu, kita pakai tangga darurat" Jungkook menarik adiknya kea rah tangga darurat.

"shit! Kita ada di lantai 7 dan kita harus ke lantai 35 dengan tangga darurat? Sepertinya kau mulai gila" walaupun banyak mengeluh tapi Somi tetap berjalan mengikuti Jungkook naik dengan tangga darurat.

Agar mempercepat perjalanan, mereka menaiki tangga itu dengan teknik free running atau parkour. Saat sampai pada lantai 20, tiba tiba mereka di kejutkan oleh pisau yang tiba tiba terlempar kearah mereka, untungnya mereka bertiga dengan mudah dapat menghindarinya.

"well… sepertinya kita akan reuni keluarga di sini" laki laki yang melempar pisau itu mulai menampakan diri.

"Wonwoo… aku sudah mengira jika aku akan bertemu dirimu di sini, tampaknya kau kecewa karena aku tidak mati sungguhan" ujar Jungkook memprovokasi.

"aku memang sedikit kecewa, tapi sepertinya jika aku bisa membunuh mu sekarang rasa kecewa ku akan hilang. Lagi pula ayah tidak tau kau masih hidup, akan lebih baik jika aku membereskan mu dan Somi di sini" jawab santai Wonwoo.

"sebegitu inginnya kau jadi pewaris keluarga Jeon sampai kau membunuh adik mu sendiri, silahkan saja jika kau mau membunuh ku aku tidak akan kabur, tapi biarkan Somi pergi, dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ku dan dia juga tidak akan merebut tahta mu" Jungkook maju mendekat kea rah kakak laki lakinya itu.

"baiklah, Somi ku lepaskan untuk sementara, tapi jika dia menggangu jalan ku akan ku kirim dia ke neraka menyusul mu" Wonwoo masih menanggapi Jungkook.

"itu kalau kau bisa mengirim ku ke neraka sebelum aku mengirimu duluan ke sana. V hyung bawa Somi pergi, aku akan menyusul kalian jika urusan ku sudah selesai" Jungkook sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"andwe! Jungkook-ah, aku akan di sini bersama mu, kalau kau mati bagaimana? Bukankah kau ingin mencapai tujuan mu dengan teman teman mu" Somi berusaha menggapai Jungkook namun V menahan tubuhnya.

"dengarkan kata oppa mu, percayalah dia akan menyusul kita nanti" V masih menahan Somi yang ingin menghampiri Jungkook.

"kau tidak tau bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo, mana mungkin aku pergi ketika kedua kakak laki-laki ku saling membunuh" Somi masih histeris.

"Somi-ah, dengarkan aku sebagai oppa mu sekali ini saja, pergilah dan tunggu aku bersama yang lainya. Aku masih ingat janji ku pada ayah dulu jika aku tidak akan menghianati keluarga ku sendiri, kau percaya pada ku kan?" Jungkook berusaha meyakinkan adiknya, dia hanya tidak ingin Somi melihat salah satu dari kakaknya mati. "V hyung cepat bawa Somi pergi!"

"apapun yang terjadi berjanjilah pada ku untuk jangan mati, kalau bisa jangan nodai tangan mu dengan darah saudara mu" Gumam Somi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jungkook saat V menariknya.

"jika tidak satu pun dari kami kembali, jadilah pewaris yang baik untuk keluarga Jeon" ujar pelan Jungkook, V menggendong Somi paksa karena Somi makin histeris mendengar perkataan Jungkook. "penggangu sudah hilang sekarang kita selesaikan bisnis kita Jeon Wonwoo"

"aku akan membereskan mu dengan cepat Jeon Jungkook" Wonwoo mulai menyerang Jungkook.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal satu lantai lagi untuk Jimin dan Suga sampai di atap, mereka sengaja menunggu Jhope dan Jin dulu untuk naik.

"hyung perasaan ku makin tidak enak, Jungkook, V dan Somi belum datang juga" Jimin mulai panic.

"jangan seperti itu, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" Suga menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan erat.

Tak lama kemudian Jin dan Jhope datang.

"dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook? Ya Tuhan… kenapa rencana nya menjadi hancur seperti ini" terlihat wajah Jin sangat panic melihat dua adik kesayangannya belum juga datang.

"mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang, jangan panic hyung" Jhope berusaha menenangkan Jin dengan membawanya duduk di tangga.

"cepat hubungi Leader, dan kita kabur sama sama dari sini. Dari tadi aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi dia tidak menjawabnya" Jin menundukan kepalanya yang pening. "Jimin Rapmon ada di gedung bank itu kan? Suruh dia kemari secepatnya"

"hyung… Rapmon hyung…" Jimin ragu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jin.

"Rapmon sudah pergi membawa barang perlelangan dengan pesawat curian itu, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengikutinya" Suga menepuk pundak Jin lembut.

"tunggu… jangan bilang dia yang membawa pesawat itu sendiri, dan di pesawat itu penuh dengan pembunuh bayaran bahkan FBI dan CIA?" Jin yang mulai paham dengan situasi langsung memandang Suga dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kalian membiarkan dia pergi sendirian untuk memancing musuh menjauh dari kita? Dimana hati nurani kalian?" emosi Jin mulai meluap, dia pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Jin, dengarkan aku!" Suga memegang kedua bahu Jin. "Tak satu pun dari kita tau tentang itu, Rapmon mengubah rencana saat dia sadar jika pesawat curian itu model baru dan tak seorang pun anak buahnya yang bisa menerbangkannya kecuali dia sendiri, dan sepertinya dia juga sudah sadar jika rencana kita gagal total maka dari itu dia memancing lawan untuk bersamanya agar memudahkan kita untuk kabur. Yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang adalah mengikuti intruksinya yaitu pergi secepatnya dari sini, kau mengerti"

"bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya Yoongi…" tangis Jin makin histeris.

"dia akan kembali, percayalah. Jika kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, setidaknya pikirkan jika kami semua tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu" Suga berusaha bicara sehalus mungkin dengan Jin agar dia tenang.

Jin mengusap air matanya dan mulai berhenti menangis, dia sadar jika di Bangtan dia juga mempunyai peran penting. Jika dia terpuruk sekarang maka akan mempengaruhi adik adiknya yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian V dan Somi pun sampai.

"mana Jungkook?" Tanya Jin saat menyadari Jungkook tidak bersama mereka.

"Jungkook ada masalah dengan kakak laki-lakinya dia menyuruh kita untuk pergi duluan, dia akan menyusul" kata V yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena dia tadi sempat berlari sampil menggendong Somi.

"cukup sudah dengan pengorbanan, aku muak dengan itu semua!" Jin mulai histeris kembali. "gedung ini akan di ledakan bagaimana bisa kita meninggalkan nya di sini, lalu dengan apa dia menyusul kita"

"hyung… tenang lah… Jungkook pasti akan menyusul kita, dia harus menyelessaikan urusannya dengan kakaknya kalau tidak dia akan terus terikat dengan keluarganya dan tak akan pernah menjadi anggota Bangtan seutuhnya" Jimin memeluk Jin menenangkannya, walaupun dia sendiri menitihkan air mata sedih.

"aku merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna" Jin membalas pelukan Jimin.

"ini bukan salah hyung, dunia ini sangat kejam untuk kita hyung, begitu kejam sampai tidak ingin kita bersama, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah saling percaya dan buktikan kita bisa terus bersama di dunia kejam ini" Jimin membawa Jin naik keatap bersama anggota Bangtan yang lain.

Dan ketika para anggota bangtan dan Somi mendekat kea rah helicopter mereka di kepung oleh beberapa orang, sebagian dari mereka adalah agen FBI dan CIA dan sebagian lagi pembunuh bayaran.

"mereka lagi, sungguh serindu apapun aku dengan mereka tapi tidak di saat seperti ini juga acara reuni nya" ujar V malas.

"Jin, Jimin dan Somi kalian segera masuk ke helicopter itu!" ujar Suga.

"hyung, Somi ayo masuk" Jimin menarik paksa Jin dan Somi untuk naik ke helicopter.

"Suga Hyung juga naik, di antara kita Cuma kau yang bisa mengemudikan helicopter itu. Biar aku urus mereka" ujar santai V.

"sombong sekali kau V, kau pikir bisa membereskan kami semua? Ingat kau pernah ku tangkap beberapa tahun yang lalu" kata salah satu FBI.

"apa kau juga ingat jika kau menangkap ku tidak dengan tangan kosong? Kau bahkan tidak berani mendekat langsung pada ku saat itu, takut ku remukan tulang tulang mu? Setidaknya delapan orang teman mu yang kubunuh masih lebih punya nyali dari pada kau" V memasang wajah mengejek.

"cih, kau itu moster. Menangkap dengan tangan kosong atau dengan senjata itu tidak penting, tapi tertangkapnya dirimu itu menandakan kekalahan mu" Agen FBI itu mulai menodongkan senjata pada member Bantan, dan member kode untuk meledakan helicopter yang akan member bangtan.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, dari dalam helicopter jimin berusaha melumpuhkan alat peledak yang di pasang FBI pada Helicopter dan berusaha memanipulasi system jaringan untuk control persenjataan FBI dan CIA yang mengepung mereka. Jin dan Somi yang melihat gerak gerik Jimin mulai mengerti, mereka mereka bersiap untuk membuat rencana pelarian diri.

"tidak bisa meledak ya?" Tanya Jhope dengan wajah menyebalkan. "kalian salah menganggap remeh kami hanya karena jumlah kalian lebih banyak"

Jhope menekan sebuah tombol di alat yang dia pengang dan setelah itu beberapa orang Agen FBI, CIA dan Pembunuh bayaran meledak hingga bagian tubuh nya terpisah.

"aku sudah hafal dengan senjata Agen Agen seperti kalian, senjata kalian mengandung bahan yang sangat sensitive terhadap reactor yang aku dan Jin hyung buat,tak kusangka alat itu akan berhasil tanpa uji coba, Thank's Jim karena sudah membantu mengaktifkannya" Jhope menoleh pada Jimin dan member senyuman.

"aku terkejut kalian memiliki alat seperti itu, tapi sayangnya Jumlah kami masih cukup untuk mengepung kalian" Salah satu agen CIA mulai menghujani Member bangtan dengan tembakan, namun dengan cekatan member bangtan menghindarinya.

"dasar tembakan payah, bahkan Suga hyung bisa mengenaiku setiap kali menarik pelatuknya saat latihan bagaimana pun aku menghindarinya" V mencoba memprovokasi sambil menhindari tembakan.

"jangan sama kan level ku dengan para pencundang itu, mereka itu benar benar tak mengerti seni dari senjata" Suga mulai menggambil senapannya dan mulai menembak.

Dalam pertarungan menembak jarak dekat, yang di butuhkan adalah blance stroke dan akurasi tinggi, dan itu semua ada pada Suga. Dia adalah menembak jarak jauh dan jarak dekat terbaik yang di miliki FBI dulu, dan sekarang bisa di bilang dia penembak terbaik di dunia. Keseimbangan tangan dan kejelian mata membuat setiap tembakannya tidak pernah meleset.

"Jimin nyalakan mesin helicopter nya! Dan Suga Hyung cepat naik, aku akan membereskan mereka di sini" Jhope masih mempersiapkan sesuatu sembari berlindung dari tembakan yang memburunya.

"lalu kau bagaimana bodoh! Mereka jumblahnya banyak sekali, kau mau mati di sini?" bentak Suga yang masih sibuk menembak.

"aku tidak maju dengan tangan kosong hyung, aku dan Jungkook pasti akan menyusul kalian setelah kami selesai dengan urusan menyebalkan ini" Jhope tersenyum pada Suga. "V! selagi Suga hyung konsentrasi membawa kalian kabur kau harus menjaga Jin hyung, Jimin dan Somi ya, Rapmon dan Jungkook pasti akan membunuh mu jika mereka kenapa-napa"

"aku tahu hyung, tapi kau harus janji pada ku untuk cepat menyusul kami, dan jangan mati konyol di tangan mereka. Kita harus bersenang senang setelah lolos dari sini" V melemparkan sebuah belati yang biasa di pakai latihan dengan Suga pada Jhope. "habisi mereka hyung"

V menghajar agen agen dan pembunuh bayaran yang akan mendekat pada helicopter mereka agar lepas landas mereka nanti lancar. Suga berusaha menembaki orang yang akan mendekat sambil berjalan kea rah Helicopter.

"Jimin, persiapan selesai?" Tanya Suga saat dia berhasil masuk ke kursi kemudi.

"persiapan beres, kita harrus lepas landas secepatnya sebelum helicopter ini habis tertembak, anti peluru pada helicopter ini tidak terlalu kuat" Jimin yang duduk di samping Suga berusaha membatu persiapan lepas landas.

"V cepat naik!" perintah Suga dari kursi kemudi.

"Somi-ya, bisa batu aku lemparkan bom asap ini pada mereka, sementara aku akan mempersiapkan kejutan lain" Jin menunjuk kearah segerobolan agen dan pembunuh bayaran itu.

"baiklah" Somi melemparkan bom asap itu, seketika asap mereah pun mengepul. "itu bukan racun, apa gunanya bom asap itu eonnie?" #jangan Tanya kenapa Somi memanggil Jin dengan sebuatan eonnie karena dia bilang kecantikan Jin selalu membuatnya lupa jika dia laki-laki#

"kau akan lihat setelah ini" saat helicopter mulai mengudara Jin menyemprotkan sebuah zat yang entah zat apa itu sehingga membuat kepulan asap merah itu berubah menjadi gumpalan lengket yang mengunci pergerakan lawan sehingga mereka tidak bisa menembak lagi, yah walaupun masih banyak orang yang tidak terkena perangkap itu, tapi ini sudah kucup untuk kabur, sisanya biar Jhope yang mengurusnya.

"eonnie daebak, kau keren sekali bisa membuat yang seperti itu, seperti di fil film saja" Somi bertepuk tangan ceria.

"aku harus mempermudah Jhope untuk menghabisi mereka, aku tidak mau kehilangan teman yang sudah ku anggap saudara ku" kata Jin.

"sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kakak ku Jungkook sangat menyayangi kalian melebihi rasa sanyangnya pada keluarganya sendiri, karena kalian juga menyayanginya melebihi keluarganya sendiri. Jujur aku sangat senang berjuang bersama kalian, walau nyawa ku menjadi taruhannya, tapi aku tidak pernah sangat menikmati pekerjaan ku seperti sekarang ini" ujar Somi tulus setelah helicopter mereka mulai terbang menjauh.

"ini belum selesai Somi-ya, kita harus selamat barulah kau bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya dalam dunia gelap" Jin terseyum tulus sembari mengusak rambut Somi. "doa kan kakak mu selamat dan bisa menyusul kita segera"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Jun kembali lagi setelah lama menghilang…**

 **Bagi kalian yang putus asa FF ini lanjut apa enggak, jawabnya pasti lanjut sampai tamat, tapi Jun juga gak bisa memastikan kapan tamat, sebenernya kurang dua chapter lagi sih, dan sekarang chapter 14 udah di proses.**

 **Jun menghilang cukup lama karena Jun kehabisan ide dan agak lupa sama jalan ceritanya ni FF, tapi Jun usahain FF ini selesai karena menggatung cerita dan bikin orang penasaran adalah dosa**

 **Jun harap kalian tetep mau nunggu selama apapun Jun upload, yang udah follow pasti entar ada notif nya, pokoknya tunggu aja FF ini pasti sampai selesai kok, Jun gak akan lari dari tanggung jawab #ecie…**

 **Dan untuk kelancaran Jun dalam menyelesaikan FF ini mohon partisipasinya untuk merivew dan kalau bisa review nya agak panjangan biar Jun semangat.**

 **Udah dulu sesi curhatnya, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

Note: Budayakan baca sampai bawah, dan tinggalkan jejak, terimakasih.

.

Belum lama sejak Suga, Jimin, Jin,V dan Somi kabur dengan helicopter nya, pihak musuh benar benar tidak akan membiarkan mereka kabur dengan tenang. Baru beberapa menit mereka terbang helicopter mereka sudah di serang habis habisan oleh pihak lawan.

"Hyung, baling-balingnya tertembak kita akan jatuh" Jimin dan yang lainnya mulai panik.

"tenanglah dulu, aku akan berusaha mendarat di gedung terdekat, kalian semua pasang sabuk pengaman atau apa pun untuk melindungi tubuh kalian dari benturan keras" Suga membanting kemudinya kea rah gedung terdekat untuk mendarat.

Pendaratan mereka sangat tidak mulus, Helicopter yang mereka tumpangi seperti terjatuh dengan kasar. Untung saja penumpang di dalamnya tidak mengalami luka berat, hanya luka goresan dan benturan saja.

"Cepat ambil barang yang berguna dan keluar dari sini, sebentar lagi helicopter ini akan meledak!" seru Suga pada semua member. Dia segera melepas sabuk pengaman dan membantu yang lain untuk keluar dari helicopter itu.

Benar saja, setelah keluar dari helicopter itu tak menunggu lama ledakan besar pun terjadi.

"sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita sudah tidak punya kendaraan untuk kabur, dan persenjataan kita juga terbatas" Tanya V dengan wajah putus asa.

"setelah ini, pasti banyak agen dan polisi yang akan mengepung kita" ujar Somi tak kalah putus asa.

"apa ini sudah akan berakhir…" Jimin menunduk lemah, dia sudah tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

"angkat kepala mu Jimin, kita masih bisa melakukan sesuatu. bagaimana pun caranya kita harus selamat" Jin memegang kedua bahu Jimin.

"Jin benar, kita masih ada kesempatan untuk kabur sebelum musuh mengepung" timpal Suga.

"kau memilih gedung yang bagus untuk mendarat Suga, aku tau gedung ini, dari pengamatan ku beberapa hari yang lalu, gedung ini adalah degung perkantoran terpadu yang aktif 24 jam. Kita bisa masuk dan menyusup di sana setelah itu kabur dari tempat ini lewat jalur darat" Jin menarik rekan rekannya untuk menuruni tangga untuk masuk gedung.

"aku ingat sekarang, gedung ini terletak sekitar 5 Km dari gedung perlelangan, dan kabar bagusnya karena banyak orang di degung ini kita akan tersamar dengan baik" kata Suga.

"tapi sepertinya karena suara helicopter jatuh tadi, orang orang di sini jadi panik" ujar Jimin yang tengah mengamati sekitar.

"ini makin mempermudah kita, orang awam tidak mengenali wajah kita itu berarti akan sangat mudah membaur dengan segerombolan orang panic itu" kata Somi mulai ada harapan.

Setelah beberapa saat ikut berbaur bersama segerombolan orang yang panic mendegar suara ledakan, akhirnya member bangtan sampai pada tempat parkir mobil gedung ini. Di sini terlihat banyak orang yang akan melarikan diri.

"kita butuh mobil untuk kabur" kata Jin.

"serahkan pada ku" V menuju kearah salah satu mobil yang akan di jalan kan oleh seseorang di dalamnya lalu dengan mudah V mematahkan leher orang itu dan menggambil alih mobilnya. "cepat masuk!"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi menjauh dari gedung itu karena tampaknya mobil polisi sudah mengarah kesana. Untuk sementara mereka belum di curigai.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Jungkook tengah berusaha mencapai lantai atas gedung. Dia telah mengalahkan kakak laki-lakinya itu, memang tidak sampai membunuhnya, tapi Jungkook yakin dia telah membuat kakaknya itu terkapar dan tak berkutik. Dia yakin kakaknya itu cukup tau diri menerima kekalahannya dan dia juga tidak akan mengikuti Jungkook lagi.

Sesampainya di atap gedung dia menemukan Jhope yang terbaring lemas dengan banyak mayat yang tergeletak di sekitarnya. Melihat itu, Jungkook pun menghampiri Jhope yang ikut berbaring di samping teammate nya itu.

"oh kau rupanya, apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusan mu?" Tanya Jhope.

"aku sudah menyelesaikannya, kau sendiri sepertinya sudah selesai dengan urusan mu hyung. Kau membunuh banyak sekali" ujar Jungkook.

"kau tidak lihat tangan dan bahu ku tertembak? Aku babak belur, aku tidak yakin bisa kabur dari sini…" Jhope menyentuh luka tembaknya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"aku juga… walaupun aku menang melawan kakak ku, tapi aku mendapat luka parah, sepertinya beberapa tulang rusuk ku patah dan sendi kaki ku sedikit ada yang geser. Jujur aku sudah tak kuat berjalan jauh…" Jungkook tersenyum putus asa.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa ini artinya semua berakhir?" Tanya Jhope.

"berusaha lari pun percuma hyung, dengan luka seperti ini aku tidak bisa kabur, mencoba kabur pun kita pasti akan terkepung dan aku tidak melawan sama sekali" Jungkook terbatuk dan dari sudut bibirnya menetes darah segar. "si bajingan Wonwoo itu benar benar menhajar ku telak"

"tak ada harapan lagi rupanya… kalau begitu kita ledakan saja tempat ini"

"ide bagus, setidaknya aku akan mati dengan tenang karena mengakhiri hidupku sendiri"

.

.

.

Mobil yang di kendarai memberbangtan yang tersisa akan menuju penginapan yang di sewa atas nama keluarga Nohstrat. Alasannya sederhana, keluarga Nohsrat menyiapkan jet pribadi untuk para bodyguard yang kembali dari perlelangan, mereka bisa memakai jet itu untuk pergi dari New York atau bahkan pulang ke Paris.

Jet pribadi itu tersimpan di bandara yang letaknya tak jauh dari penginapan keluarga Nohstrat, maka dari itu untuk menjalankan jet pribadi, mereka membutuhkan surat pernyataan kepemilikan resmi keluarga Nohstrat yang tersimpan di penginapan itu.

"Suratnya ketemu" ujar Jimin setelah berhasil menemukan surat yang dia cari.

"bagus, sekarang kalian semua bersihkan luka kalian, mandi, dan ganti baju yang rapi. Penampilan kita yang compang camping bisa menarik perhatian" Suga mendudukan diri sejenak di sebuah sofa.

"kalian bisa pakai baju yang ada diruangan itu disana juga ada kamar mandi, dan untuk Somi kau bisa pakai baju nona Jill di ruangan sebelah sana" Jimin menunjukan lemari tempat pakaian yang bisa di gunakan memberbangtan dan Somi. Dia juga mengambil satu setel pakaian untuknya dan satu setel lagi untuk Suga.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Jimin membawa satu setel pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Suga, dia membawa pakaian itu ke ruang tengah tempat Suga duduk termenung.

"Hyung, bersihkan tubuh mu dan ganti baju dulu ini sudah ku siapkan" Jimin duduk di samping Suga.

"setelah ini minta Jin untuk mengobati lukamu" Suga membelai lembut rahang Jimin.

"hyung sendiri juga harus mengobati luka hyung" Jimin tersenyum manis.

"aku akan meminta Jin mengobati ku nanti setelah mandi. Jim, cari data tentang langkah menjalankan sebuah pesawat pribadi dan pelajari itu semua" kata Suga dengan nada yang mulai serius.

"kenapa hyung? Apa hyung tidak bisa mengemudikan pesawat itu? Bukannya kau sudah belajar mengemudikan banyak jenis pesawat sebelum misi ini"

"untuk jaga jaga saja, turuti perintah ku dan pelajari semua tentang cara mengemudikan pesawat itu dan cara pendaratannya, pelajari juga rute perjalanan untuk kembali ke Prancis, aku yakin kau bisa mempelajarinya dalam waktu singkat, kau mengerti?"

"baiklah hyung" Jimin tidak bodoh sampai sampai tidak mengerti maksud Suga menyuruhnya belajar tentang cara mengemudikan pesawat, Suga ingin Jimin bisa menggantikannya menjalankan pesawat itu ketika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi. "tapi berjanjilah pada ku hyung"

"berjanji apa?"

"jangan tinggalkan aku, jika kau harus meninggalkan ku sementara berjanjilah untuk kembali lagi pada ku. Aku sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpa mu" Jimin mengenggam tangan Suga sembari menatap penuh harap.

"aku tidak bisa berjanji akan kembali, tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk kembali, aku sudah lama sekali meninggalkan kepercayaan ku pada Tuhan, namun sekarang aku kembali mengingat Nya karena aku benar benar ingin bersama mu Jim" Suga menarik Jimin ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"tolong jaga kepercayaan ku, percayalah aku akan kembali, jadi tolong kau selamatkan dirimu dan yang lain jika aku tidak bisa bersama kalian" Suga melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku bukan orang yang sabar menunggu hyung, jika kau tidak cepat kembali aku yang akan pergi dari dunia ini"

"jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri demi orang seperti ku Jim"

"kalau begitu jangan pernah berkata seolah kau akan mati di depan ku"

"di dunia kita tidak ada kemungkinan terbaik Jim, yang ada adalah kemungkinan terburuk, dan jika kemungkinan buruk itu benar terjadi setidaknya di antara kita harus lapang dada menghadapinya" Suga beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

Sejenak Jimin menundukan kepala merenungkan tentang apa saja yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah ini, jujur Jimin yakin jika ada saatnya dia harus kehilangan mengingat profesi yang dia jalani dekat dengan kematian, hanya saja di saat dia sudah mulai membuka hatinya dan mulai mencintai mengapa dia harus bersiap untuk kehilangan?

Setelah beberapa saat menangis termenung akhirnya Jimin berusaha menenangkan diri dengan membaca langkah langkah mengemudikan pesawat sesuat dengan perintah Suga tadi. Sekacau apapun perasaan nya dia harus tetap professional atau dia bisa membahayakan nyawa teman temannya. Karena terlarut dengan kegiatannya Jimin sampai tidak sadar jika Jin sudah ada di sampingnya dan mulai menangani luka di tubuhnya.

"Aww.. hyung sakit pelan pelan" Jimin akhirnya sadar saat Jin mengobati tukanya dengan cairan antiseptic.

"habis kau serius sekali, aku di samping mu saja kau tidak sadar. Hanya kau dan Suga yang belum ku obati karena kau sibuk bicara serius dengan suami mu itu" Jin dengan telaten mengobati luka Jimin.

"apanya yang suami jika belum di pinang aku sudah akan menjanda, hyung dengar sendirikan dia tadi bilang apa" Jimin menurunkan tablet pc yang dia pengang lalu menatap Jin sedih.

"setidaknya kau masih bersamanya dan bisa jadi kalian tidak akan terpisah Jim, sedangkan aku… aku sudah tidak ada harapan lagi…" Jin menghentikan kegiatannya mengobati Jimin dan mulai menitihkan air mata.

"apa maksud hyung? Rapmon hyung pasti akan kembali hyung, dia tidak sebodoh itu bisa tertangkap musuh"

"kau salah Jim… dia sangat bodoh… dia sangat bodoh karena membawa musuh musuh yang mengejarnya untuk pergi ke neraka bersamanya…" tangis Jin makin menjadi. "pesawatnya jatuh Jim, semua terbakar dan tak tersisa sedikit pun"

Jimin segera membuka kembali tablet PC nya untuk memastikan berita itu, dan benar semua berita menayangkan jatuhnya pesawat berisi barang curian yang di tumpangi Rapmon dan beberapa agen juga pembunuh bayaran yang mengejarnya. Pesawat itu jatuh di area pemukiman dan habis terbakar karena ledakan, bahkan semua mayat pun habis terbakar tanpa sisa.

"Ya Tuhan hyung…" Jimin langsung memeluk Jin dan ikut menangis.

"dia bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan diri kehilangannya Jimin… bukan kah dia sangat jahat meninggalkan ku begitu saja…" tangis yang sudah Jin tahan sedari tadi akhirnya ia lepaskan, Jin berusaha meyakin kan dirinya tidak apa apa, dia berusaha terlihat tegar di depan V dan Suga yang juga sudah tau mengenai kematian Rapmon, namun entah kenapa memakin menahannya dia semakin merasa terluka.

"kuat kan diri mu hyung, Rapmon pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk mu, dia ingin kau selamat hyung" Jimin masih terisak sambil memeluk erat Jin yang tak kalah histeris.

"aku sudah bilang jutaan kali jika aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi dia malah meninggalkan ku seperti ini, dia seperti membunuh ku perlahan Jim"

"kalau begitu berusaha hidup untuknya hyung, bertahan hiduplah demi nya, teruskan semua cita cita kalau perlu balaskan dendamnya, hiduplah dengan baik karena itulah yang Rapmon hyung inginkan, dan itu juga yang berusaha Suga hyung katakana pada semisal nanti aku harus berpisah dengannya" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air matanya dan beruhasa memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Jin. "kita hidup di dunia yang kejam hyung, tidak pernah akan ada kebahagiaan dan kedamaian untuk kita"

"kau benar… aku lahir memang membawa sial dan kesialan itu masih belum mau meninggalkan ku" Jin berusaha menenangkan diri, dia sudah berhenti menangis.

Suga yang selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian kembali mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tengah.

"kau sudah selesai? Sini biar kulihat luka mu" Jin segera menghapus air matanya dan mendekat pada Suga.

"jangan pernah menangis lagi dan hiduplah dengan baik, jaga adik adik kita. Kau tidak sepenuhnya hidup dengan kesialan karena hadir mu dalam Bangtan merupakan keberuntungan bagi kami semua. Berjanjilah pada ku untuk tetap menjadi pilar Bangtan yang selalu menjaga dan mengayomi semua member walaupun kita sudah tidak lengkap. Tetaplah menjadi dokter Jin yang cerdik, menawan dan ceria seperti biasanya. kau mau berjanji pada ku kan Seokjin?" Suga mengusap lembut air mata Jin yang mulai berlinang kembali.

"itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan pada ku Yoongi, bagaimana bisa aku menganggapnya angin lalu" Jin tersenyum dalam tangisannya.

"bagi ku sekarang ini kalian adalah prioritas hidup ku, jadi apa pun yang terjadi kalian harus selamat" Suga mencium tangan Jin lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Jimin kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, Jimin pun juga membalas senyuman Suga.

Suga dan Jin mungkin memang terlihat tidak terlalu dekat dan cenderung sangat bertolak belakang dalam hal apapun, namun sebenarnya diantara para member bangtan mereka lah yang paling cocok satu sama lain dan sering sependapat. Dalam perdebatan atau permasalahan apapun di Bangtan, selalu Jin dan Suga yang menemukan jalan keluar dengan sudut pandang mereka yang lain dari member Bangtan lainnya, mereka juga menjadi sosok kakak yang selalu mendidik dan menjaga member lain yang lebih muda, hal ini secara tidak langsung menjadikan mereka pilar di Bangtan dan itulah yang membuat persahabatan mereka semakin erat.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di Bandar udara terdekat dari pusat kota. Somi mengambil penerbangan lain umum untuk pulang ke Jepang sementara Anggota Bantan mengurus semua keperluan untuk mendapatkan jet mereka.

"oke kurasa kita harus berpisah di sini, aku akan langsung pulang ke Jepang saja, terimakasih kalian sudah menyelamatkan nyawa ku" pamit Somi pada anggota Bangtan.

"kami justru yang menyeret mu dalam masalah kami, ketika kami sampai di paris akan langsung ku transfer sejumlah uang padamu" kata Jin.

"tidak perlu eonnie, kerja ku buruk dan aku tidak membantu kalian sama sekali, aku justru merepotkan kalian" Somi memasang senyum getir.

"kau membantu kami, kau jauh terbang dari Jepang untuk kami, jadi kau pantas mendapat bayaran mu" Jin mengusap kepala Somi dengan lembut.

"aku akan mengunjungi kalian di mana pun kalian berada, jika kalian butuh bantuan ku dengan senang hati aku akan membantu" Somin memeluk Jin.

"jaga diri baik baik ya" Jimin tersenyum pada Somi saat Somi melepaskan pelukannya dari Jin. "berlatihlah untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Jeon yang baik, kau gadis paling kuat yang pernah kutemui Somi-chan"

Pekataan Jimin langsung membuat Somi tersadar jika Jimin adalah Nagisa yang bersamanya dulu. Dengan tangisan Somi langsung memeluk Jimin.

"Nagisa-chan…hiks..aku selalu punya firasat jika itu kau...hiks..Jungkook bodoh, tunangannya ada di depan matanya tapi dia tidak menyadarinya, aku akan mengutuknya di neraka kalau sampai dia mati dan tidak kembali pada mu" Somi menangis tersendu di pelukan Jimin.

"dia akan kembali, oppa mu akan kembali, tapi dia tidak akan kembali untuk ku, kita memang tidak di takdirkan bersama mungkin… dulu Jungkook hanya bingung mengartikan perasaannya pada ku" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Somi.

"kau tidak mencintai Jungkook?" Tanya Somi.

"walaupun dulu aku masih sangat muda tapi aku bisa pastikan dulu aku sangat mencintainya Somi-chan, tapi tidak dengannya…. Dia hanya menyayangi ku karena kita tumbuh bersama, dan rasa sayangnya berubah menjadi obsesi tak ingin kehilangan, setelah ini ku yakin Jungkook bisa membuka hati uantuk orang yang benar benar dia cintai" Jimin tersenyum tulus pada Somi dan itu membuat tangisan Somi semakin keras.

"Jungkook benar benar bodoh, dia harus kembali hidup hidup dan aku akan pastikan untuk memukul kepalanya sekuat tenaga agar otaknya yang sempit itu bisa berpikir dengan benar" ujar Somi di sela tangisnya.

"Somi sepertinya kau harus naik ke pesawat mu sekarang, ada pergerakan aneh menuju kemari" sela Suga tiba tiba.

"apa ada yang mengejar kita lagi?" Tanya Somi.

"sepertinya, cepatlah pergi aku punya firasat buruk" tambah V.

"cepat naik ke pesawat mu, aku akan menghubungi mu ketika sampai di Paris" Jimin mendorong Somi menuju gerbang pemberangkatannya.

"bandara ini aneh, tadi saat kita datang semua tampak normal saja, tapi mengapa sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih sepi" ujar Jin.

"lebih baik kita cepat menuju pesat kita, firasat ku juga mulai tidak enak" Suga menarik Jin dan Jimin untuk menuju pessawat mereka.

Letak pesawat mereka ada di sisi paling utara landasan udara, cukup jauh dari lobi bandara maka dari itu mereka membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk sampai pada pesawat mereka.

Saat hendak memasuki pesawat, segerombolan orang bersenjata mengepung mereka. Ternyata firasat itu memang benar, sepertinya kedatangan mereka telah diintai, bandara secara tidak sadar mulai di kosongkan semenjak mereka datang, itulah mengapa bandara terlihat lebih sepi dan penerbangan yang lain pun di percepat keberangkatannya.

"akhirnya kena juga kalian, perampokan kalian sudah gagal, harta kalian sudah habis hangus bersama dengan pemimpin kalian, sebaiknya kalian menyerah" ujar salah seorang pria dari gerombolan itu.

"Tanaka? Kalian…" ujar Jimin kaget, dia tidak menyangka akan di serbu oleh klan Inagawa di saat seperti ini.

"kenapa kau tau nama ku? Aku tidak pernah ingat berurusan dengan mafia bawahan Rapmon sebelumnya" Tanya pria bernama Tanaka itu.

"bagaimana aku tidak mengingat orang yang merawat saat aku kecil dulu" jawab Jimin yang mulai membuka kancing bajunya.

"jangan bercanda aku tidak pernah merawat orang seperti mu, kalau tidak salah kau si hacker itu kan? Apa kau berusaha menipu kami setelah menggali informasi tentang kami" Tanaka mengacungkan senjatanya kea rah Jimin dan itu langsung membuat Suga ikut mengarahkan senjata kearah Tanaka.

"mungkin kau akan ingat jika melihat ini" ujar Jimin dengan bahasa jepang sambil memperlihatkan punggungnya setelah menyingkap kemeja yang ia gunakan.

"N.. -sama?" orang bernama Tanaka itu terkejut.

Tak lama setelah itu ada seorang kakek kakek bersama beberapa pengawalnya datang dan melihat semua pasukan dan anggota Bangtan terdiam.

"Tuan… dia… itu Nagisa-sama…" setelah kakek kakek itu mendekat Tanaka menjadi semakin pucat.

"Nagisa, kau kah itu nak?" Kakek itu ternyata kakek Nagisa dan ketua Klan Inagawa.

"kakek…" Jimin membalikan badan menatap orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya itu.

"apa kau menjadi mafia sekarang? Apa kakek telah membawa mu pada takdir yang buruk hingga kau menjadi seperti ini?" ujar sedih kakek Nagisa.

"tidak kek, takdir buruk memang telah bersama ku sejak aku lahir" Jimin mengancingkan kembali bajunya.

"menyerahlah nak, kakek akan membawa mu kembali ke Jepang, kakek akan bernegosiasi dengan pihak God Father agar kau bebas dari hukuman, seluruh klan Inagawa sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya, kami semua mencari mu" kakek Nagisa melangkah mendekat pada Jimin namun Jimin melangkah mundur memberi isyarat jika dia tidak ingin di dekati.

"aku tidak akan kembali kek, di sana bukan tempat ku yang sesungguhnya, aku tidak bisa selamanya menjadi Nagisa kek, aku Jimin… Park Jimin… semirip apa pun aku dengan Nagisa tapi itu semua tidak bisa mengubah fakta jika kami adalah orang yang berbeda. Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang pantas untuk ku kek, aku sudah memiliki keluarga sekarang, aku tidak perduli aku akan terus di kejar oleh pihak God Father, tapi aku benar benar tidak akan kembali" Ujar tegas Jimin.

"apa mereka yang mempengaruhi mu? Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya Nagisa, jika kau menginginkan harta kakek akan memberikan semua yang kakek punya pada mu" kakek Nagisa menatap Jimin sedih.

"harta memang segalanya kek, tapi bukan hanya itu yang ku butuhkan, mereka tidak pernah mempengaruhi ku justru mereka menyelamatkan ku dari jurang kelam bernama kesepian. Aku sangat bahagia bersama mereka sekarang, dan aku harap kalian mengerti" Jimin tersenyum tulus "aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan kakek dan semua klan Inagawa, kalian lebih menyayangi ku dari pada ibu kandung ku sendiri, aku janji aku akan mengunjungi kalian lain waktu tapi tolong lepaskan kami"

"baiklah… kakek menyerah untuk kali ini, satu hal yang kakek meminta pada mu, jangan buang nama mu dan gelar mu sebagai penerus Klan Inagawa, tetaplah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini" kata kakek itu.

"Nagisa adalah bagian lain dari hidup ku, sejauh apapun aku berusaha membuangnya dia kan terus menempel pada ku seperti tattoo di tubuhku ini. Jika kakek menginginkannya aku tetap akan menjadi Kiyota Nagisa dari Klan Inagawa" jawab mantap Jimin.

"pergilah, selamatkan dirimu dan teman teman yang kau cintai itu, sebentar lagi sekutu God Father yang lain akan datang" Kakek Nagisa membalikan badan menjauh dari Jimin.

"terimakasih banyak kek" Jimin membungkuk member hormat pada kakeknya.

Sedetik setelah Jimin mengangkat badannya setelah membungkuk, tiba-tiba beberapa orang tak di kenal menyerbu. Sepertinya sekutu God Father yang lain mulain berdatangan dan menenbaki mereka. V yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu pesawat langsung menarik Jin dan Jimin agar segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Jimin mengedarkan pandangan berusaha mencari Suga, ketika dia menemukannya dia melihat Suga tersungkur dengan kaki tertembak.

"HYUNG! ANDWE V, SUGA HYUNG MASIH DISANA" teriak histeris Jimin sambil merusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman V, walaupun tidak berhasil.

"Yoongi! Tae, Yoongi masih ada di sana!" Jin ikut histeris.

"BAWA MEREKA PERGI SEGERA V! AKU AKAN MENYUSUL KALIAN" Teriak Suga yang tengah menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Hyung, berjanjilah pada ku jangan mati!" ujar V yang masih bisa di dengar Suga.

"aku masih ingin menikahi Jimin, mana mau aku mati" sahut Suga yang ternyata kembali mendapat tembakan di lengan kirinya padahal dia sudah berlindung dengan mayat seseorang yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Hyung bodoh" tangisan Jimin pecah.

Tepat setelah itu Suga benar benar tersungkur tak sadarkan diri karena mendapat tembakan di dadanya oleh seseorang. Jin dan Jimin menangis histeris, Jimin bahkan hampir akan melompat menuju Suga jika V tidak mencengkram tubuhnya. Dengan menahan air mata, V menarik Jin dan Jimin secara paksa kedalam pesawat dan menutup pintu pesawat itu. V juga langsung menarik Jimin ke gaian kemudi pesawat.

"kalian berdua harus selamat, itu pesan Suga hyung, jadi ku mohon padamu tolong bawa kita semua pergi dari sini Jim" V mencium kening Jimin dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata Jimin.

"aku membenci mu dan Suga hyung, tidak… aku membenci kalian semua…" Jimin masih menangis tersendu.

"kau boleh membenciku sesuka hati mu setelah ini tapi ku mohon bawa kita pergi dari sini sebelum pesawat ini habis tertembak dan kita semua akan mati. Kau dengar tadi hyung bilang apa, Suga hyung ingin menikahi mu dan dia akan menyusul kita nanti" V masih berusaha meyakinkan Jimin sembari menyalakan mesin pesawat itu.

"dia sudah mati bagaimana bisa dia menikahi ku bodoh!" tangis Jimin makin menjadi.

"Jim, cobalah percaya padanya, setidaknya tururti kata katanya jika kau benar benar mencintainya" perkataan V membuat Jimin lebih tenang.

Dengan cekatan Jimin mulai proses lepas landas mereka. V menuju ruang penumpang untuk menenangkan Jin yang juga masih shock dengan terbunuhnya Suga.

"Sayang pakai sabuk pengamannya dulu kita akan lepas landas" V dengan telaten mengusap airmata Jin dan memakaikannya sabuk pengaman.

"Tae… berjanjilah untuk jangan meninggalkan ku…" Jin memeluk V dengan erat sambil menangis sejadi jadinya.

"aku tidak bisa berjanji akan sesuatu yang belum pasti bisa ku lakukan, aku hanya bisa berjanji akan melindungi mu walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku" V memeluk Jin erat sambil sesekali mencium kening Jin.

"kalian semua keras kepala dan egois, bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan ini pada ku dan Jimin, kalian benar benar tidak perduli dengan perasaan kami" tangis Jin semakin Histeris dan pesawat mereka pun berhasil lepas landas.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok ok aku ngerasa chapter ini kepanjangan, tapi gak papa lah ya….**

 **Chapter ini juga menandakan jika cerita ini kurang satu chapter lagi #hhoreee**

 **Terimakasih buat semua yang menyempatkan membaca FF ini, terkhusus kepada semua yang review kalian semua terbaik dari yang terbaik.**

 **Jun harap kalian masih mau baca FF Jun yang lain**

 **Semisal ada request, kritik, atau saran bisa langsung review**

 **Jika ingin update nya cepet mohon review ya, kasih kesan pesan kamu buat FF ini.**

 **Jun sudah punya chapter terahir FF ini ditangan tinggal upload doang, jadi Jun bakal nunggu sampai review nya lebih dari dua puluh baru Jun upload chapter terahir.**

 **Jadi para silent reader tolong bertobatlah menjelang akhir cerita.**

 **Oke mungkin itu aja**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	15. Chapter 15 (last chapter)

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

.

.

Note: sesuai janji, review lebih dari 20, Jun langsung update last chapter, jadi untuk yang terakhir ini mohon baca sampai bawah dan review ya. Maaf ini chapter kepanjangan, asli panjang banget jangan bosen bacanya ya.

.

.

Setelah 3 jam mereka mengudara, keadaan mereka mulai tenang Jin dan Jimin sudah tidak terlalu histeris, walaupun mata Jimin masih belum bisa berhenti mengeluarkan airmata, tapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah mulai focus mengemudikan pesawat itu. Jin berhenti menangis dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada V, kepalanya pusing karena terlalu lama menangis.

"tidurlah, perjalanan kita masih lama, akan ku bangunkan jika kita sudah sampai" V mengusap kepala Jin sayang.

"aku tidak ingin tidur… aku tidak ingin saat membuka mata ku kau tiba tiba menghilang" ujar lemah Jin.

"jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tidak akan tiba tiba menghilang. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat mengahiri pembicaraan seperti ini tadi, jangan memulainya lagi" V mencium bibir Jin sekilas.

Dalam keheningan, V merasakan suara aneh dari lemari penyimpanan yang ada di pesawat itu. Dia mengisyaratkan pada Jin untuk diam dan tidak bertanya. Dengan perlahan V mengambil senjata untuk nya dan untuk Jin, lalu dia mendekat ke sumber suara. V membuka lemari penyimpanan itu dan benar saja, seseorang yang di ketahui anggota CIA keluar dari lemari itu dan langsung menyerang V.

Terjadi pergelutan yang cukup sengit antara V dan agen CIA itu. Jin berusaha membantu menyerang agen CIA itu namun sepertinya dia bukan agen biasa, dia cukup kuat dan lincah. V yang biasanya langsung bisa menghancurkan tulang manusia sekali cengkram saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah dan justru sudah banyak mendapat luka. Diam diam Jin meracik sesuatu dan melumurkannya pada belati yang dia pegang, untuk sementara agen CIA itu tidak begitu sadar pergerakan Jin.

Di saat pertarungan semakin sengit agen CIA itu mencoba menusuk V dengan pisau lipat yang di bawanya namun V dengan mudah menghindarinya, namun tanpa sadar agen CIA itu mengambil tabung pemadam kebakaran yang ada di dekatnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala bagian belakang V, dan itu membuat V tersungkur tak sadarkan diri dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Agen CIA itu tersenyum puas saat melihat V tak berdaya, tapi dia tidak sadar jika Jin masih di sana dan dia bersiap akan menusuknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jin menusuk agen itu dengan belati yang ternyata telah ia lumuri dengan racun yang melumpuhkan semua syaraf tubuhnya. Agen CIA itu jatuh tersungkur namun dia masih sepenuhnya sadar, dia berusaha menggapai kaki Jin dengan sisa kekuatannya namun tidak berhasil.

Jimin mengaktifkan Auto pilot pada pesawat itu karena ingin memeriksa ke bagian penumpang. Dia seperti mendengar kerusuhan di belakang sana. Setelah Jimin masuk ke ruang penumpang dia di kejutkan orang asing yang sekarat dan Jin yang menangis dengan kepala V yang berlumuran darah di pangkuannya.

"Ya Tuhan ada apa ini" Jimin menghampiri Jin.

"ad..ada agen CIA yang bersembunyi di pesawat ini dan dia melukai V" tangan Jin bergetar dan dia semakin histeris.

"tenang hyung, tenagkan diri mu dulu" Jimin juga menangis tapi setidaknya dia lebih tenang.

Karena telah mengerti sepenuhnya permasalahannya, Jimin bangkit dan menuju agen CIA yang sedang sekarat itu. Jimin menarik agen itu mendekati pintu pesawat.

"aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang menyakiti teman ku, matilah dan pergi ke Neraka secepatnya, karena aku muak melihat wajah mu" Jimin membuka pintu pesawat dengan susah payah lalu melempar keluar tubuh orang itu kemudian menutup kembali pintunya.

"Jimin V… dia mengeluarkan banyak darah…" tangan Jin masih bergetar.

Melihat itu Jimin segera bergegas mengambilkan tas peralatan dokter Jin dan memberikannya pada Jin.

"lakukan apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegah keadaannya makin parah hyung" Jimin menggenggam tangan Jin yang gemetar. "V akan baik baik saja, dia kuat, setelah kita pulang kita akan merawatnya dengan peralatan yang lebih memadahi, kita sudah latihan oprasi kan sebelumnya"

Senyuman Jimin membuat badan Jin mulai berhenti bergetar dan tatapan matanya mulai terlihat tajam. Tanpa buang waktu Jin langsung menyambar beberapa alat medis dan alat bantu nafas untuk V. Dengan cekatan Jin menangani V, Jin tau jika luka di kepala V cukup parah karena dia terkena benturan yang cukup keras, darah yang V keluarkan juga cukup banyak, Jin tidak yakin dia akan selamat sebelum mereka lepas landas, tapi hanya ini yang bisa Jin lakukan.

Setelah selesai membantu Jin menangani V, Jimin kembali ke ruang kemudi, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar mereka sampai Paris secepatnya. Sementara Jin terus berada di sisi V sambil merapal segala doa yang dia tau untuk keselamatan adik kesayangannya yang tengah merenggang nyawa ini.

.

.

.

Jimin berhasil membawa pesawat itu mendarat dengan selamat di paris setelah 7 jam menempuh perjalanan dari NewYork ke Paris. Jimin telah mematikan semua radar agar pesawat yang ia kemudikan tidak bisa di lacak, dia juga mendaratkan pesawat itu tepat di tanah pribadi area mansion mereka agar tidak menimbulkan keributan dan tidak ketahuan siapapun.

Tanah pribadi dan mansion mereka terletak jauh dalam desa yang berada di tengah hutan dan perkebunan yang kepemilikannya atas nama mereka dan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, jujur tempat ini cukup sulit di temukan, Rapmon sangat pandai memilih tempat persembunyian.

Jimin dan Jin segera membawa V ke mansion mereka untuk di tangani secara lanjut dan mendapatkan tranfusi darah secepatnya, namun tanpa di sangka di rumah mereka sekarang telah menunggu beberapa orang yang mereka tahu itu anak buah dari Rapmon.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Apa Namjoon bersama kalian?" ujar Jin gusar.

"boss tidak bersama kami, dia membawa pesawat curian itu sedangkan dia memerintahkan kami untuk membawa barang lelang asli untuk kabur secara tersembunyi. Dia meminta kami untuk membawa ini semua pada mu" ujar salah satu anak buah Rapmon.

"Namjoon bodoh! Dia pikir aku senang dengan dia memberiku begitu banyak harta sedangkan dia sendiri pergi meninggalkan ku ke neraka" Jin kembali menangis.

"mulai sekarang kami akan menjadi anak buah mu, seperti pesan boss kami akan membantu mu dan menjadi kaki tangan mu dalam dunia hitam" kata salah satu anak buah Rapmon.

"kalau begitu, aku minta di sini yang bergolongan darah AB ikut dengan ku, yang lain tolong pastikan tempat ini tidak tersentuh siapapun, aku dan Jin hyung akan melakukan operasi besar malam ini jadi ku mohon kalian lindungi tempat ini" ujar Jimin tegas.

Jimin membawa Jin yang masih menangis ke salah satu ruangan yang di yakini itu ruang medis mansion mereka. Jimin juga memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa V masuk rungan itu.

"hyung aku tau hyung sedih, aku juga… tapi sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Taehyung"

"aku tau Jimin… aku hanya merasa jika aku tidak ada harapan lagi untuk bertemu Namjoon" Jin mengusap air matannya.

"aku pun juga begitu hyung… tidak ada harapan lagi untuk bertemu Suga hyung, tapi V bilang pada ku 'setidaknya turuti kata katanya jika kau benar benar mencintainya' mungkin memang hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang" kata Jimin dengan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya yang mulai tirus.

"aku mengerti… bantu aku melakukan persiapan operasi, kita akan melakukan operasi besar pada Taehyung" Jin bangkit dan bergegas menyiapkan persiapan operasi.

.

.

.

Operasi V berjalan dengan lancar, semua syaraf di kepalanya sudah di perbaiki, namun dampak dari benturan itu membuat V koma. Sudah terhitung satu minggu setelah operasi itu V tak Kunjung bangun.

"V apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus… Jin hyung menangis setiap hari saat melihat mu… kau tidak kasian padanya? Wajah cantiknya menyuram karena menangisi mu setiap hari…" Jimin berusaha berkomunikasi dengan V yang masih Koma sambil menahan tangisnya.

"kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya V… kau meninggalkan aku dan Jin hyung… kau sama jahatnya dengan mereka…" Jimin tersenyum pahit.

"cepat bangun… aku akan mengantarkan mu berfoto di menara Eifel dan aku juga akan mengantarkan mu ke butik Gucci yang ada di Paris, kau selalu merengek pada ku minta di antar kesana kan? Aku juga akan kencan dengan mu di kedai burger pinggiran kota yang kau sukai itu, aku akan menemani mu kencan kemana saja yang dulu ingin kan saat kau cemburu melihat Jin hyung dan Rapmon hyung bermesraan, sekarang kau tidak perlu takut lagi untuk mengajak ku bermain karena Suga hyung tidak akan memarahi mu lagi…" tangis Jimin pecah.

"kau satu satunya yang kami punya bangun Tae…"

.

.

.

3 month later

Sudah tiga bulan lebih semenjak kepulangan mereka ke Paris dan V tidak menunjukan tanda tanda akan bangun. Kini Jin lah yang menjadi ketua dalam organisasi mafia mereka. Dia mulai meluaskan bisnis barang terlarang ke selurus dunia dan mengelola semua harta yang mereka kumpulkan di perlelangan itu dengan baik di bantu oleh Jimin. Jin dan Jimin pun berhasil meluaskan pengaruh mereka dan menambah banyak anak buah demi menguatkan organisasi mereka, bisa di katakan dengan kekayaan sebesar itu mereka adalah Mafia terkuat di dunia sekarang, FBI dan CIA pun pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang hanya dua bulan tapi nyatanya Jin dan Jimin bisa membuat Bangtan makin kuat dan tak tertandingi.

Itu semua memang tidak lepas dari harta yang mereka kumpulkan di perlelangan. Dengan uang sebanyak itu bahkan mereka bisa mendirikan sebuah negara jika mereka mau. Mereka menggunakan uang itu untuk memperluas relasi dan menambah sekutu, mereka juga merekrut banyak tenaga ahli untuk menjadi anak buah mereka.

Hari ini setelah bertemu dengan relasi bisnisnya di pusat kota, Jin dan Jimin memilih kembali ke mansion mereka untuk beristirahat. Mereka menerapkan peraturan agar selain dia dan Jimin tidak di perbolehkan seorang pun menginjakkan kaki di Mansion tanpa seizing mereka, maka dari itu semua anak buah mereka tinggal di rumah-rumah yang di bangun dekat perbatasan tanah pribadi mereka untuk menjaga mansion utama.

"hyung jika hyung mencari ku aku di tempat biasa mendinginkan kepala" ujar Jimin setelah mereka memasuki Mansion mereka.

"aku akan memanggil mu saat makan malam tiba" Jin menuju dapur ketika Jimin bergegas naik keruang atas.

"rumah ini jadi sangat sepi… apa aku ajak Somi saja tinggal di sini agar lebih ramai…" gumam Jin yang terputus karena…

"jangan ajak Somi kemari dia berisik" ujar seseorang yang tiba tiba datang dari arah ruang depan. "tidak merindukan ku hyung?"

"Oh Tuhan Jungkook!" Jin yang histeris langsung menghambur kepelukan Jungkook. "dasar anak nakal, kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak langsung kembali, kukira kau sudah mati" Jin menangis bahagia.

"kami tidak bisa kembali dengan luka luka parah yang kami derita hyung" sahut seorang lagi yang baru saja datang menyusul di belakang Jungkook.

"Hobie… syukurlah kau juga selamat" Jin beralih memeluk Jhope.

"jangan menangis hyung, nanti kau tidak cantik lagi, wajah mu itu juga asset berharga mu kan" Jhope menghapus air mata Jin.

"jangan bilang kau selalu menangisi kami setiap hari semenjak saat itu, He… penjahat seperti mu juga bisa menangisi seseorang ternyata" goda Jungkook.

"kau ini! Kau pikir kerena siapa aku menangis!" Jin memukuli bahu Jungkook.

"iya iya aku minta maaf, yang penting aku kembalikan hyung" Jungkook menangkap salah satu tangan Jin lalu menciumnya. "bukan kah aku berjanji akan kembali, seorang pria sejati tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya"

"kalau begitu berjanjilah pada ku jangan pernah tinggalkan aku dan Jimin lagi" kata Jin.

"yes sir…" jawab Jungkook dengan senyuman.

"tapi aku penasaran bagaimana kalian selamat? Dan kenapa kalian tidak langsung kembali kesini?" Jin membawa Jungkook dan Jhope untuk duduk di ruang tengah.

"aku dan Jungkook sudah hampir putus asa saat itu, luka kami sangat parah dan mustahil kami bisa kabur dari kejaran pihak God Father, saat itu aku dan Jungkook sudah akan bunuh diri dengan meledakan gedung itu, tapi di saat yang tepat teman Jungkook datang menyelamatkan kami, membawa kami pergi dari tempat itu dan menyembuhkan luka kami setelah membawa kami ke kediamannya yang ada di LA" Jhope mulai bercerita.

"teman Jungkook?" Jin tidak pernah ingat Jungkook punya teman selain mereka.

"teman masa kecil ku Yugeom, dia penerus keluarga mafia Kim dari Korea, dulu dia di latih bersama ku. Beberapa hari sebelum perlelangan aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya, dan tidak ku sangka dia datang menyelamatkan ku, katanya akan sangat konyol jika melihat teman masa kecil mu yang dari dulu kemampuan membunuhnya berada di atasnya mati konyol sia sia" sambung Jungkook.

"memang sangat konyol jika kau mati sia sia" sahut ketus Jin.

"yang lain kemana hyung? Kok sepi" Tanya enteng Jhope.

"yang kau maksud yang lain itu siapa? Yang selamat hanya aku dan Jimin" jawab Jin dengan wajah sedih.

"bohong… hyung bercanda kan…" Jhope dan Jungkook sangat shock, mereka tidak menyangka akan sebanyak itu rekan mereka yang gugur.

"untuk apa aku bercanda masalah ini…Rapmon mati meledakan pesawat yang membawanya dan musuh musuh yang mengejarnya, Suga tertembak saat kami terkepun di bandara, dan V…" air mata Jin kembali menetes. "dia koma karena terkena pukulan dari agen CIA yang menyelinap dalam pesawat yang kami tumpangi"

"Tuhan…. Jadi sekarang V koma? Dimana dia sekarang?" kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajah Jhope, dia tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri sedang koma.

"dia ada di kamarnya" jawab Jin dalam tangisnya.

"Suga hyung…. Hyung Jimin dimana?" Tanya Jungkook.

"dia ada di kamar Suga, dia selalu mengurung diri disana"

Tanpa menunggu lama Jungkook langsung bergegas kekamar Suga untuk menemui Jimin karena dia yakin Jimin sangat terpuruk dengan kepergian Suga. 'dia bahkan hanya berdiam di kamar Suga hyung dan tidak di kamar ku' batin Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka kamar Suga nemun tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Samar samar Jungkook mendengar gemercik air dari arah kamar mandi, dan tanpa menunggu lama Jungkook pun segera memasuki kamar mandi itu. Di dalam kamar mandi Jungkook melihat Jimin yang tengah berendam di bathup yang cukup besar itu dengan pandangan kosong dengan jejak air mata di pipinya. 'dia benar benar terpukul akan kepergian Suga hyung' batin Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook belum ingin mengintrupsi Jimin, dia memilih untuk menatap orang yang paling dia rindukan itu. Tatapannya tiba tiba ter tuju pada punggung Jimin, perlahan Jungkook mulai mendekat untuk melihat dengan jelas punggung Jimin.

"Nagisa…" gumam Jungkook yang langsung menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

"Jungkook…. Kau… bagaimana bisa…" Jimin membalikan badan menatap Jungkook terkejut.

"jadi selama ini kau Nagisa?"

"tepatnya selama ini aku menggantikan Nagisa… aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada mu" Jimin keluar dari bathup itu dan melenggang menuju kamar Suga dan membalut tubuh telanjangnya dengan sebuah bathrope yang ia ambil dari lemari Suga.

Jungkook mengikuti Jimin dan menundudukan diri di ranjang Suga. Jimin menceritakan semua yang terjadi juga kekecewaannya pada Jungkook secara detail, dan Jungkook menyesali semua.

"walaupun kau bukan Nagisa yang asli tapi kau adalah Nagisa yang ku cintai" sanggah Jungkook.

"Jungkook, itu bukan cinta… itu hanya obsesi semata… kita sangat dekat waktu kecil, dan tiba tiba terpisah kau jadi bingung kau mengartikan rasa sayang dengan cinta" Jimin menyentuh rahan Jungkook lembut.

"tau apa kau soal perasaan ku…"

"jika kau memang mencintai ku kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa ku Jungkook, tapi kenyataannya kau baik baik saja kau juga sempat menjalin hubungan dengan orang lainkan, aku tau kau mencari ku tapi nytanya kau hidup dengan baik tanpa ku, saat kita bertemu kembali pun kau juga tidak bisa langsung mengenali ku, jelas itu bukan cinta Jungkook… kau hany terobsesi dan merasa bersalah padaku" tangan Jimin masih setia menyentuh wajah Jungkook.

"lalu apa bedanya dengan Suga hyung? Kau mencintainya? Buktinya kau masih bisa hidup tanpanya"

"kau salah Jungkook… hanya raga ku yang tampak hidup, jiwa ku sudah mati… maka dari itu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima siapun lagi di hati ku. Carilah orang yang benar benar kau cintai Jungkook, teruskan hidup mu dan jangan terikat dengan ku lagi" satu tetes airmata Jimin jatuh.

"aku kalah… aku bahkan kalah dari orang yang sudah mati…" Jungkook tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kediaman Bangtan terlihat sedikit lebih hidup dengan datangnya dua anggota mereka yang ternyata selamat. Jin dan Jimin mengajarkan mereka tentang bisnis dan perkembangan organisasi mereka sekarang.

Hari ini jadwal mereka hanya menyusun strategi menghancurkan bisnis pesaing mereka. Jhope, Jin, dan Jimin mengadakan rapat untuk penyusunan rencana sedangkan Jungkook menolak untuk ikut, dia bilang jika dia malas berpikir dan dia juga ingin menenangkan diri karena patah hati.

Jungkook memilih mendinginkan kepala di kamar V, semenjak dia kembali kemari dia belum melihat V. Sebenarnya bisa di bilang jika V adalah member terdekat bagi Jungkook karena mereka selalu di pasangkan berdua. Tipe bertarung mereka hampir sama maka dari itu mereka selalu di tugaskan di garis paling depan formasi Bangtan. Tak hanya itu, Jungkook juga sering bercerita dan berkeluh kesah pada V. Walaupun kelihatannya dia sangat ketus pada V, tapi nyatanya V itu seperti tempat dia pulang dan melepas penat mental.

"hyung…. Jimin menolak ku… kau pasti akan menertawakan ku jika kau sadar… kau pasti akan bilang jika aku bodoh dan tidak pantas menjadi Seme" Jungkook menidurkan dirinya di samping V.

"bangunlah hyung…dengarkan curahan hati ku, bermain bersama ku seperti saat kita di Bogota dulu, temani aku melakukan hal gila agar aku melupakan Jimin…" Jungkook memeluk tubuh V dari samping.

Setelah beberapa menit Jungkook merasakan gerakan pada tangan V. jari V mulai bergerak dan itu membuat Jungkook langsung terduduk kaget.

"hyung… V hyung…" Jungkook menyentuh tangan V yang bergerak itu.

Perhalan mata V mulai terbuka, dia menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"akan ku temani kau melakukan hal gila… dan lupakan Jimin…" ujar lemah V dengan suara bergetar.

"HYUNG! JIN HYUNG! V HYUNG SUDAH SADAR" Jungkook keluar dari kamar V dan berteriak heboh.

.

.

.

V memang telah bangun dari komanya, namun banyak anggota tubuhnya sulit di gerakan karena syaraf otaknya sempat lumpuh semala dia koma, sementara V harus memakai kursi roda dan menjalani terapi rutin dari Jin. Bangunnya V sungguh membuat semua anggota Bangtan menangis haru, Jin terus memeluknya seharian di hari pertama V bangun karena tidak percaya.

Setelah kurang lebih dua bulan pemulihan akhirnya V bisa beraktifitas normal. Karena pada dasarnya V itu kuat dan metabolisme menyembuhannya sangat bagus, maka dari itu dia bisa pulih dengan cepat. Jin juga berusaha sangat keras memberikan V terapi dan penanganan terbaik agar dia cepat pulih.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan berkala dengan Jin, V bergegas menuju kamar Jungkook untuk mengajaknya main game atau sekedar jalan jalan ke hutan. Ketika sampai di kamar Jungkook, ternyata kamar itu kosong. V beralih menuju taman belakang yang dulu sering mereka gunakan untuk latihan karena biasanya Jimin ada di sana, dan di mana ada Jimin maka di situ ada Jungkook yang memandangnya dari kejauhan dengan raut wajah sedih dan menderita.

Dan… sepertinya benar, sekarang Jungkook tengah memandang Jimin dari jendela ruang tengah dengan raut wajah sedih. Taehyung menghela nafas melihat member termuda Bangtan itu, sudah dua bulan semenjak dia di tolak Jimin dan dia masih seperti ini. Jungkook selalu menolak pekerjaan jika ada Jimin di dalamnya, dia juga jarang ikut rapat anggota jika di sana ada Jimin, tapi jika Jimin tidak menyadarinya Jungkook akan menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih seharian.

"Kookie, ikut dengan ku yuk!" Taehyung merangkul dan menarik paksa Jungkook kearah yang berlawanan dengan taman belakang.

"kemana? Bukannya kau harus checkup rutin dengan Jin hyung" Jungkook sedikit memberontak saat dia sadar dia di bawa ke arah perkebunan oleh V.

"aku sudah selesai checkup, sekarang saatnya aku menemani mu melakukan hal gila. Kau bilang sendirikan jika kau ingin aku menemanimu melakukan hal gila" V berhenti ketika mereka sampai di area perkebunan.

"itukan aku hanya asal bicara saja, kenapa kau menganggap itu serius" sahut ketus Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah dengarkan aku, patah hati itu memang menyakitkan, bisa melihat orang yang kita cintai tapi tidak bisa memilikinya juga sangat menyakitkan, tapi pernahkah kau berpikir jika kita memaksakan cinta kita pada seseorang maka dia akan terluka dan itu sama sekali tidak akan membuat kita bahagia walaupun kita telah memilikinya" Tahyung melangkah menuju tamanan bunga liar yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah darinya, dia menunduk dan memetik bunga itu.

"kau tahu kan aku jatuh cinta dengan Jin hyung sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku selalu diam diam mendekatinya saat Rapmon hyung tidak bersamanya, aku berusaha keras agar dia mau melihat ku walaupun ku tau dia tidak akan pernah memberikan cintanya pada seseorang selain Rapmon hyung. Bohong jika aku tidak sakit hati, bohong jika aku baik baik saja karena ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, tapi setelah ku pikir pikir kembali untuk apa aku terus memaksakan perasaan ku pada seseorang, itu akan membuat aku dan dia terluka, tidak ada gunanya kan?" Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"dari pada menyakiti diri sendiri dan orang lain lebih baik mencari sesuatu yang baru yang membuat kita bahagia kan?" Taehyung memasangakan bunga yang dia petik di sela telinga Jungkook.

"kata kata bijak mu sungguh membuat ku ingin meludah di wajah mu"wajah Jungkook memang terlihat cemberut, tapi Jungkook menyiratkan sebuah senyuman di matanya.

"dari pada meludahi wajah ku lebih baik kau menjilatinya dan bersikap seperti anjing kecil yang baik" Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook sembari melempar senyuman hangat. "jika di lihat lihat lagi wajah mu tidak sepenuhnya keras, kau punya mata yang bulat, bibir yang merah dan gigi kelinci yang lucu"

"mau menghina ku? Hyung minta di bunuh ya?" Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan V yang ada di kepalanya dengan kasar.

"itu pujian bodoh, harus nya kau tidak menyembunyikan wajah imut mu itu dengan ekspresi dingin, mungkin kau bisa menyerah pada predikat seme dan menjadi uke yang manis" Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook dengan brutal lalu dia melarikan diri agar Jungkook tidak membunuhnya.

"KEMARI KAU V, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BILANG AKU IMUT HAH? DAN SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT UKE MANIS? KU PATAHKAN LEHER MU KIM TAEHYUNG" Jungkook mengejar V yang berlari menjauhinya dengan gelak tawa yang sangat keres.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya, kegiatan anggota Bangtan adalah olahraga pagi melatih fisik mereka untuk meningkatkan kemampuan pertahanan diri. Untuk pagi ini olahraga mereka adalah _Fartlek_ (latihan fisik yang mengombinasikan lari dengan variasi lari cepat, lambat, berkelok, naik turun tanjakan, lompat dan sebaigainya), singkatnya setelah di bagi dua kelompok mereka akan berlari bermain survival game di area hutan dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan free running dan bela diri mereka untuk lolos dari team lawan. Hari ini Jin tidak akan ikut bermain karena dia harus mengamati kondisi fisik member Bangtan yang lain.

Team V dan Jimin sepertinya terdesak, Jimin terkepung oleh Jungkook dan Jhope sedangkan V bisa lolos dengan mudah. Jimin berusaha mengelak dari serangan Jhope dan Jungkook tapi mereka berdua berhasil melumuri Jimin dengan cat tanda jika dia tertangkap. Belum sempat Jhope dan Jungkook menikmati kemenangan mereka, serangan tiba tiba dari atas pohon. V langsung melompat kearah Jhope secara tiba tiba dan mengunci semua pergerakannya serta melumuri Jhope dengan cat.

Tersisa Jungkook dan V sekarang. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berniat untuk lari menghindar, mereka seperti ingin segera mengahiri battle ini. V menyerang terlebih dahulu dan Jungkook berusaha menhindarinya. Pertarungan semakin sengit hingga tangan V berhasil mencengkram leher Jungkook dan setelah itu dia mengangkatnya.

"aku menang lagi… kalau masalah adu fisik memang kau tidak pernah menang dari ku" V masih mencekik Jungkook yang tubuhnya terangkat ke udara.

"Lll..lepas… bangsat… ka..u..bisa membunuh ku.." Jungkook berusaha memberontak namun cengkraman di lehernya makin kuat.

"Taehyung lepaskan Jungkook, kau sudah menang!" teriak Jin dari atas tebing.

"hyung, wajah Jungkook sangat lucu jika ku cekik seperti ini. Nah Kookie, kalau ingin di lepaskan coba Aegyo dulu" V tersenyum jahil pada Jungkook yang wajahnya kesakitan.

"Dalam..mimpimu brengsek!" Jungkook melayangkan tendangan kakinya ke kepala V dan V pun jatuh tersungkur.

Jungkook terbatuk setelah dia terlepas dari cengkraman V. Dia menoleh kea rah V yang terlihat mengerang kesakitan, Jungkook juga bisa mendengar teriakan panic Jin yang berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, kepala Taehyung belum sembuh benar'. Jungkook melihat ekspresi V yang makin terlihat kesakitan.

"hyung… V hyung… kau tidak papa? Aku tidak sengaja tadi maaf… hyung" Jungkook mulai panic, dia memeriksa kepala V sambil menunggu Jin sampai di tempat mereka sekarang.

"wajah mu lucu sekali jika sedang panic" V tersenyum jahil lalu memeluk Jungkook untuk berbaring di tanah bersamanya.

"Taehyun-ah kau tidak papa?" Jin berlari menuju V, tapi yang ia lihat V dan Jungkook malah peluk pelukan di tanah.#sebenarnya V yang memeluk Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook meronta ronta minta di lepas

"kalian ada apa ini? Kepala mu baik baik saja Tae?" Tanya Jin hawatir.

"tidak papa hyung aku hanya sedang mengerjai Jungkook" jawab Taehyung yang belum mau melepaskan Jungkook.

"oh syukurlah, jangan seperti itu lagi kau membuat jantung ku hampir naik ke tenggorokan"

Jimin dan Jhope bergabung dengan mereka dan menanyakan keadaan V namun dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya V bilang jika dia hanya iseng saja. Saat mereka semua akan membalas keusilan V tiba tiba salah seorang anak buah mereka mendekat dan memberikan sebuah surat yang katanya untuk mereka. Jin menerima surat itu dan membacanya.

"apa isinya hyung?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"sepertinya kakek mu mengundang kita semua ke Jepang, dan sepertinya kita tidak bisa menolaknya" jawab Jin dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan.

.

.

.

Setibanya di Jepang member Bangtan di kejutkan dengan semua persiapan pesta yang mewah yang di gelar di kediaman utama bergaya classic milik klan Inagawa, bahkan banyak Yakuza klan lain dan relasi kerja mereka di dunia gelap yang datang. Ketika mereka menanyakan acara apa ini sebenarnya kakek Jimin atau lebih tepatnya kakek Nagisa mengatakan mereka akan tradisi pengikatan janji.

Jimin masih ingat adat Yazuka dalam pengikatan janji. Acara seperti ini biasanya di lakukan untuk pengangkatan jabatan, pengabdian anggota baru, atau perjanjian besar yang berhubungan dengan anggota Yakuza yang jika di langgar maka kematian adalah harga mati nya. Perjanjian ini seperti perjanjian sampat mati dan kedudukannya bahkan lebih kuat dari pernikahan kalau ingin di bandingkan. Dulu saat masih tinggal di sini Jimin sering melihat ritual acara perjanjian ini.

"kakek kenapa aku harus pakai _Montsuki_ (pakaian fomal tradisional Jepang biasanya di gunakan untuk acara pernikahan atau acara yang bersifat sangat resmi) sedangkan yang lain tidak, sebenarnya ini acara apa?" Tanya Jimin ketika banyak pelayan merias dan memakaikannya pakaian tradisional.

"kau pewaris Klan Inagawa, jelas saja kau harus memakai _Montsuki_ Nagisa, acara hari ini berhubungan dengan mu nanti kau juga tahu sendiri" jawab santai kakek Jimin.

"apa mungkin kau akan di nikahkan dengan seseorang Jimin" bisik Jhope pada Jimin yang masih di rias.

"entahlah, aku takut hyung… jika kakek tiba tiba menikahkan ku dengan putri Yakuza klan lain bisa mati aku" Jawab Jimin dalam bisik.

"jika kau di nikahkan aku akan menyuruh Jhope untuk meledakan tempat ini dan aku akan membawa mu kabur, Jungkook bisa makin terpuruk jika kau benar jadi menikah" ujar pelan Jin ketika Kakek Jimin dan pelayan pelayan itu meninggalkan ruangan Jimin.

"jangan seekstrim itu juga hyung. Ngomong ngomong soal Jungkook, kemana dia? Aku tidak melihat Jungkook dan V dari tadi" Tanya Jimin.

"Jungkook sedang makan, dia rindu masakan Jepang katanya dan V menemaninya" jawab Jhope.

.

.

"Wah… sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Jepang, Jin hyung biasa masak makanan Eropa, Amerika atau Korea aku jadi tidak pernah makan yang seperti ini lagi" Jungkook makan dengan lahap hidangan yang di sajikan untuk para undangan.

"kau bisa minta Jin hyung buatkan yang seperti ini" V juga ikut makan dengan lahap.

"mungkin lain kali aku akan memintanya" Jungkook melanjutkan makannya, sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya yang secara reflek membuatnya mengankat kepala melihat orang itu.

"makanlah perlahan tidak ada yang ingin mengambil makanan mu"

"kk..kau…"

.

.

.

Jimin yang sudah rapi, di bawa menuju ruang utama kediaman Klan Inagawa sedangkan tamu undangan yang lain melihat dari aula besar yang di pisahkan sebuah taman dari ruang utama itu. Saat Jimin masuk, dia melihat kakeknya, beberapa anggota klan duduk di sana. Jimin di dudukan di bagian tengah ruang utama, itu menandakan dialah yang akan melakukan acara perjanjian ini. 'Tuhan… aku tidak ingin di nikahkan dengan Putri Yakuza kenalan Kakek' doa Jimin dalam hati.

Karena terlalu sibuk merapal doa, Jimin sampai tidak sadar jika di depannya sudah duduk seseorang yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"kau merapal doa untuk apa Jim?" kata orang itu dengan nada santai.

"Hh..hyung… kenapa…" terkejut, senang, haru, rindu bercampur aduk dalam hati Jimin sekarang, pasalnya Suga orang yang dia cintai dan dia kira telah meninggalkannya selamanya tengah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"apa aku bermimpi? Kalau aku mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun" racau Jimin sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

" kau tidak bermimpi, aku benar ada di sini. Kakek mu menyelamatkan ku yang sekarat waktu itu dan membawa ku ke Jepang untuk menyembunyikan ku, dia juga merawat ku sampai aku sembuh" jelas Suga dengan suara pelan karena mereka tidak ingin yang lain mendengarkan karena sepertinya acara sudah sampai sambutan dari ketua Inagawa.

"kenapa kau tidak cepat kembali…" Jimin berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"aku tidak cepat kembali untuk menyiapkan ini semua, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan kakek mu" jawab suga masih dengan suara hampir berbisik.

"menyiapkan? Sebenarnya ini acara apa?"

"aku ingin mengikat mu dengan cara Klan Inagawa, aku akan berjanji akan selalu di sisi mu sampai maut menjemput, aku ingin meminang mu dengan cara keluarga mu, bukankah acara perjanjian ini lebih kuat dari pernikahan?" Perkataan Suga sukses membuat Jimin gagal menahan tangisnya.

Semua pelayan yang berada di sana mendekati Jimin dengan raut hawatir karena melihat tiba tiba Jimin menangis.

"Nagisa-sama, anda tidak papa? Apa ada yang sakit, atau anda kurang enak badan?" ujar panik salah satu pelayan.

"Nagisa, kau baik baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya kakek Jimin atau Nagisa hawatir.

"tidak…tidak papa kek lanjutkan saja, aku hanya terharu karena dia tiba tiba melamar ku" Jimin tersenyum di sela tangisnya.

"baiklah acara kita lanjutkan kalian berdua ucapkan janji kalian setelah itu minum sake yang ada di hadapan kalian" lanjut Kakek Jimin.

"Aku Min Yoongi atau Suga, bersumpah dengan segenap jiwa raga akan menjaga sang lotus putih Inagawa Kiyota Nagisa hingga kematian menjemput ku. Aku akan menjadi tangan, menjadi kaki, menjadi mata, menjadi telinga, dan menjadi kulit yang akan melindunginya dari apapun di dunia ini, juga menemaninya disaat apapun dan kapan pun" Suga tersenyum kearah Jimin yang masih meneteskan air mata haru.

"Aku Kiyota Nagisa Lotus putih Inagawa, menerima Min Yongi di sisi ku selamanya menjadi pelindung dan teman hidup, saat dia mengingkari janjinya maka jiwa raga ini siap mencabut nyawanya" tepat saat itu Jimin dan Suga meminum sake mereka dan itu menandakan awal dari ikatan mereka.

.

Di sisi lain…

"sial! Yoongi romantis sekali, ini bukan seperti dia yang biasanya" gumam sebal Jin yang melihat acara itu dari aula.

"aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata Suga hyung tiba tiba muncul di sini dan meminang Jimin, aku jadi ingin benar benar memacari adik Jungkook" Jhope ikut menggerutu.

"awas saja jika kau ingin mendekati Somi, akan ku bunuh kau hyung" ancam Jungkook.

"hah… semakin lama aku melihat mereka hati ku semakin panas, kau keluar dulu cari angin" Jin berbalik akan pergi.

"mau kemana hyung?" Tanya V.

"aku ingin ke kolam ikan depan kamar Jimin, di sini terlalu ramai aku butuh tempat yang tenang" Jin pergi menuju kamar Jimin yang ada di kediaman itu.

Jin mendudukan diri di lorong depan kamar Jimin sambil melihat kolam ikan di depannya. Dia sangat bahagia melihat adiknya bisa bersatu, hanya saja ada sesuatu di hatinya yang sangat mengganjal, katakana saja dia….

"jangan iri pada Jimin sayang" seseorang tiba tiba memeluk Jin dari belakang.

Jin sangat kenal suara itu, sentuhan ini juga sangat familiar baginya. Butuh beberapa menit sampai otak jenius Jin bisa menerima jika yang tengah memeluknya kini adalah orang yang dia nanti selama ini.

"bodoh… kau jahat… membiarkan ku berpikir jika kau sudah mati dan meninggalkan ku dengan kekayaan berlimpah… lalu dengan seenaknya muncul di hadapan ku, bajingan sekali kau ini" tagis Jin pecah, dia membalikan badannya dan memeluk orang yang ia rindukan itu.

"aku lompat dari pesawat yang ku kemudikan dan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk pulih dari luka luka itu, dan butuh waktu yang lama juga untuk lepas dari orang yang menolong ku, jadi ketika aku sembuh baru aku bisa membunuh mereka" orang itu membalas pelukan Jin.

"Namjoon bodoh… kau tau aku sudah seperti orang gila tanpa mu… sudah berkali kali aku ingin bunuh diri jika Jimin tidak mencegah ku"

"aku tahu… maaf kan aku, sekarang aku sudah kembali, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi" ujar lembut Namjoon atau Rapmon.

"jika kau masih tega meninggalkan orang yang mencintai mu, aku akan tidak segan segan bunuh diri di hadapan mu" pernyataan cinta Jin sungguh membuat hati Rapmon lega, akhinya Jin mau memberikan cintanya.

"aku akan mati jika meninggalkan mu, aku mencintai mu Jinie" Rapmon mencium kening Jin.

"aku juga mencintai mu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

"sudah… berhenti menangisnya… sepertinya mood mu memburuk ketika melihat Suga mengikat ikrar dengan Jimin. Kau iri dengan mereka?" Rapmon menghapus air mata Jin yang berlinang.

"tentu saja aku iri, aku sudah menyatakan perasaan ku pada mu, jadi kapan kau mau mengikat ku seperti itu?" Jin mamasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan.

"kita tidak punya tradisi keluarga seperti Jimin, dan sepertinya di antara kita juga tidak ada yang terlalu percaya Tuhan, lalu dengan cara apa aku mengikat mu?" Rapmon menggoda Jin.

"jadi cinta mu cuman sebatas itu? Kau memang benar benar berengsek"

"kau sedang tidak asyik untuk di ajak bercanda rupanya. Setelah kita kembali ke Paris aku akan buat ritual pengikatan janji sehidup semati dengan cara ku sendiri, kau terlalu berharga maka dari itu aku harus memberimu label kepemilikan"

"ku pegang kata kata mu"

Bibir keduanya bertaut dalam menyalurkan semua rasa cinta yang menyesakan dada, dan menyalurkan rindu yang lama mendera.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 **Selesai…..**

 **Akhirnya FF ini selesai Juga…**

 **Terimakasih Jun ucapkan kepada semua pihak yang telah mendukung FF ini**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang tetap setia menunggu FF ini update walaupun Jun sering ingkar janji dan sempat menghilang dalam waktu yang cukup lama**

 **Mohon maaf jika selama ini Jun ada salah #kayak lebaran aja maap maapan gini#**

 **Jun harap kalian mau menyempatkan diri memberi kesan pesan kalian untuk FF ini karena Jun butuh banget masukan untuk karya Jun selanjutnya.**

 **Untuk request bisa langsung komen di review, kalian bisa minta cerita apa yang kalian pengen dan Jun akan usahain buat.**

 **Atau semiasal ada yang pengen sequel dari cerita ini, monggo langsung komen aja.**

 **Jun ada rencana buat FF dengan genre berat kayak ini lagi sih, tapi dengan latar dan alur cerita yang berbeda, tapi itu semua tergantung respon juga sih, karena akhir akhir ini Jun ngerasa kalau banyak yang baca FF Jun tapi yang review cuman sedikit banget, itu jadi ngebunuh semangat Jun dalam menulis, jadi Jun akan tunggu respon dulu baru Jun buat FF baru.**

 **Mungkin sebagai selingan bagi para ARMY, Jun bakal bikin FF BTS yang temanya ringan untuk selingan.**

 **Oke mungkin itu aja pesan pesan terakhir Jun**

 **Sampai ketemu di FF Jun lainya**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


	16. Chapter 16 (sequel Namjin ver)

**Tittle : Bangtan Squad from Hell**

 **Author : Jun_96**

 **Genre : Crime/friendship/lil bit romance**

 **Cast :**

 **Namjoon Kim (Rapmon) 24 tahun**

 **Seokjin Kim (Jin or Jinnie) 26 tahun**

 **Yoongi Min (Suga ) 25 tahun**

 **Hoseok Jung (J-hope) 24 tahun**

 **Jimin Park ( Jimin or Baby J) 23 tahun**

 **Taehyung Kim (V) 23 tahun**

 **Jungkook Jeon (jungkook or… bts member call him Kookie) 21 tahun**

 **Pairing :**

 **Namjin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Jikook**

 **Taejin**

 **Summary: Rapmon sang ketua geng mafia ingin mendirikan kelompok mafia yang tak terkalahkan. Namun dia butuh anggota yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan, karena itulah dia berada di Arkazam, untuk menjemput calon rekannya. (Namjin, Yoonmin, Jikook, Taejin,dll) (Jin & Jimin uke, Rapmon yonggi Taehyung Jungkook Jhope Seme)**

 **.**

 **.**

Note: ini adalah cerita tentang Namjin beberapa bulan setelah acara pengikatan janji Suga dan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjin (Marking)**

Setelah acara pengikatan janji Yoongi dan Jimin di Jepang, kehidupan paran anggota Bangtan berjalan seperti semula. Mereka semua menjalankan bisnis yang telah Jin dan Jimin bangun dengan harta jarahan mereka, dan sesekali mereka menikmati hidup dengan bersenang senang di _casino_ atau membunuh orang untuk kesenangan, benar benar hidup yang indah bagi penjahat yang di nobatkan sebagai buronan paling berbahaya seperti mereka.

Seperti biasa, hari ini sang permaisuri dari Leader kita melakukan kegiatan rutinnya melayani sang Raja. Dengan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis tembus pandang dia menggeliatkan tubuh mulusnya di pangkuan sang Raja yang menatapnya dengan botol bir di tangan kanannya dan sebatang rokok yang menyala di tangan kirinya. Tangan Jin dengan gerakan seduktif terus meraba tubuh kekar dengan proporsi sempurna di hadapannya, tangannya terus membelai tubuh sang Raja mulai leher, tulang belikat, perut dengan _Abs_ yang terbentuk sempurna hingga kejantanan sang Raja yang masih tertutup celana Jeans yang ia kenakan.

"matahari masih berada di atas kepala sayang, kenapa aku sudah seagresif ini? tiga jam yang lalu bahkan kita baru saja selesai morning _sex_ " Rapmon meneguk bir nya lalu menegukannya pada Jin yang masih membuat gerakan sensual dalam pangkuannya.

"aku bosan… tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini. Aku hanya ingin bermalas malasan dengan mu di ranjang seharian" jawab Jin setelah menelan bir yang di tuang ke mulutnya.

"kau bisa bergabung dengan Jungkook, V dan Jhope yang sedang menggila melenyapkan saingan bisnis kita" Rapmon menyelipkan rokok pada bibirnya lalu tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membelai paha mulus permaisurinya itu.

"mereka tidak pernah membiarkan ku bersenang senang dan memilih menghabisi orang orang itu sendiri, benar benar tidak asyik merusak kesenangan orang" Jin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Rapmon.

"mereka hanya tidak ingin membuat tangan mu yang indah ini ternoda oleh darah busuk orang orang itu sayang" Rapmon menghisap rokoknya dalam dalam lalu medongakkan kepala menghembuskannya.

"lalu untuk apa gunanya aku di Bangtan? Untuk menghangatkan ranjang semua dominant yang ada di Bangtan? Aku terdengar seperti jalang" Jin melepaskan tangannya dan menegakan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Rapmon dengan jelas.

"jangan samakan diri mu dengan jalang sayang, kau sangat berharga, bahkan ribuan jalang di dunia ini tidak bisa menggantikan posisi mu di Bangtan"

"tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta jika aku pernah tidur dengan semua anggota Bangtan kecuali Jimin kan? Aku heran, kenapa kau membiarkan ku tidur dengan anak buah mu?" Jin mengambil rokok dari tangan Rapmon dan menghisapnya.

" _sex_ hanyalah _sex,_ kau bisa melakukannya dengan siapa pun tanpa cinta sekali pun, dan aku percaya kau tidak akan melibatkan hati mu saat _sex_ dengan mereka, lagi pula anggota Bangtan yang ku pulih sendiri itu bukan anak buah ku, mereka sudah ku anggap saudara yang berjuang bersama ku"

"jadi aku ini saudara mu?" Jin kembali menghisap rokok di tangannya.

"kau itu istri ku, kau permaisuri seorang Rapmon leader gangster paling berbahaya di dunia sayang" Rapmon menarik wajah Jin dan melumat bibir Jin sekilas.

"apanya yang istri mu, aku tidak pernah ingat pernah kau nikahi atau semacamnya" Jin membuang rokok yang ada di tangannya ke asbak yang berada tepat di meja belakangnya.

"kita sudah membicarakannya sayang, kita berdua tidak punya tradisi keluarga seperti Jimin atau Jungkook dan kita pun tidak terlalu percaya Tuhan, lalu cara seperti apa yang kau ingin kan?" Rapmon meletakan botol bir yang di bawanya dan beralih menyulut rokok baru.

"bahkan seorang submisif rendahan seperti ku yang tidak memiliki latar belakang keluarga dan hanya pembawa sial, sangat ingin di ikat secara resmi oleh seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya" Jin menatap Rapmon dengan tatapan sedih.

"Seokjin…." Ucapan Rapmon terputus.

"aku tau aku hanya seorang jalang, salah satu dari semua kesialan yang ada pada diriku yang bisa membuat ku hidup sampai sekarang hanya wajah sial ku ini, kalian semua menyukai wajah ku dan aku pun dengan senang hati membaginya dengan kalian semua. Aku tidak pernah keberatan menjadi jalang di sini… tapi tolong Namjoon… setidaknya ikat aku dengan sesuatu… buat tanda atau apa agar aku selalu ingat jika aku ini milik mu, agar semua orang tau hanya kau yang bisa memiliki hati mu…" tatapan Jin semakin terlihat suram.

"apa yang terjadi? Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari ku? Katakan" perintah tegas Rapmon.

"saat kita di serang sindikat mafia Itali beberapa hari yang lalu, Ketua _Grave Diggers_ (ganster mafia itali) mengaku dia sudah mengenal mu sejak lama, dia berkata aku tidak lebih dari jalang yang menghangatkan ranjangnya. Awalnya aku tidak terpengaruh sama sekali karena kata kata seperti itu sangat sering ku dengar dari semua musuh kita, tapi dia berkata jika wajah ku mirip sangat mirip dengan gadis mu dulu… dia berkata kau mencintainya dan aku hanya penggantinya" air mata Seokjin jatuh, dia sangat sensitive jika berhubungan dengan orang yang dia cintai.

"itulah mengapa kau membunuh ketua _Grave Diggers_ itu dengan sangat kejam?" Rapmon menghapus air mata dari wajah Jin. "ketua _Grave Diggers_ memiliki dendam sangat dalam pada ku, itulah mengapa dia mau jauh jauh datang dari Itali hanya untuk menyapa kita semua dengan peluru"

"itu bukan jawaban yang aku mau Namjoon…"

"Dia membual tentang gadis ku yang mirip dengan mu, kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan gadis itu, kau jutaan kali lebih cantik dari gadis itu dan dia bukan gadis ku. Gadis yang dia maksud adalah putrinya yang jatuh hati pada ku, dia ingin aku menikahi putrinya namun aku menolaknya, aku tidak ada rasa sama sekali dengan nya" Rapmon kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"apa gadis itu masih hidup?" Tanya Jin.

"tenang saja dia sudah mati sayang, aku sendiri yang membunuhnya. Kau tidak perlu mengotori tangan mu yang halus ini dengan darah jalang itu"

"kapan kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Jin lagi.

"saat dia menyelamatkan ku waktu operasi kita di New York, setelah bertahun tahun tidak bertemu ternyata dia orang yang menyelamatkan ku saat aku terjun dari pesawat itu dan aku membunuhnya agar aku bisa kembali padamu, itulah mengapa ayahnya menyimpan dendam sangat dalam pada ku" jawab Rapmon dengan tatapan tegas yang berarti dia sangat serius dalam perkataannya.

"beritahu aku dimana kuburan gadis itu, aku belum puas jika belum membakar habis jasatnya dengan tangan ku sendiri" ujar Jin penuh dendam.

"tidak perlu sayang, dia sudah mati dan tidak bisa hidup lagi"

"kau dan dia pasti sudah melakukan banyak hal, tangan kotornya itu pasti sudah menyentuh semua bagian tubuh mu" kata Jin penuh penekanan dan emosi di dalamnya.

"aku sangat tersanjung saat permaisuri ku terlihat begitu mencintai ku seperti sekarang, tenang saja Yang Mulia, hati ini tak pernah tersentuh olehnya" Rapmon melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jin.

"mana aku tau kau berkata sejujurnya atau tidak, sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda, aku ingin kau hajar dengan sangat kasar sampai aku lupa tentang pembicaraan kita malam ini" Jin membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan berniat ingin menggoda Rapmon lagi.

"tahan sebentar Seokjin, simpan tenaga mu" Rapmon mengangkat tubuh Jin dari pangkuannya dan beranjak berdiri. "simpan tenaga mu untuk malam ini, aku akan menjadikan mu milik ku seutuhnya" Rapmon keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan latihan rutinnya dengan Suga, Jimin memasuki mansion Bangtan dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman, dan tak di sangka dia melihat Jin di sana duduk di sendiri sambil menikmati _wine_.

"bukan kah ini masih terlalu siang untuk minum minum hyung?" Jimin mendekat pada Jin saat dia selesai mengambil air dari kulkas.

"ini _wine_ dengan kadar _alcohol_ rendah, aku tidak akan mabuk Jim" Jin kembali menegak _wine_ nya.

"kau ada masalah hyung? Tidak biasanya kau minum minum seperti ini di siang hari" Jimin menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Jin.

"tidak ada… hanya masalah internal dengan baginda Raja" Jin menjawab seadanya sambil memijat ringan keningnya.

"dan aku yakin masalah ini ada pada mu" tuding Jimin.

"dia yang membuat ku bermasalah" elak Jin.

"hyung, sebenarnya apa yang kau ragukan lagi dari Rapmon hyung, jika kau minta dia untuk sujud mencium kaki mu di depan seluruh manusia di bumi ini, dia akan senang hati membuang harga dirinya demi dirimu hyung"

"dia itu pria yang sangat di minati wanita dan pria di dunia ini Jim, auranya, tubuhnya, daya tariknya, semua wanita pasti akan gila padanya…" pertakaan Jin di sela oleh Jimin.

"dan kau juga pria submissive paling di minati pria maupun wanita, kau hawatir jika kalian tidak ada ikatan maka salah satu diantara kalian akan terjerat dengan orang lain dengan mudahnya. Hyung… perasaan itu sangat kuat, mereka tidak akan goyang begitu mudahnya, dan kau juga tau bagaimana kuatnya perasaan Rapmon hyung pada mu"

"aku tau… aku hanya makin gila karena terlalu mencintainya sampai rasanya walaupun dia memberikan seluruh nya pada ku tapi aku masih belum puas" Jin kembali meminum _wine_ nya.

"bilang saja pada nya kau ingin sebuah tanda pengikat"

"aku sudah bilang padanya, dia bilang malam ini dia akan menjadikan ku miliknya seutuhnya" Jin kembali memijat keningnya yang terasa pening.

"lalu apa masalahnya?"

"aku hanya bingung harus senang atau takut… aku melihat sedikit keraguan di matanya, aku takut dia hanya merasa terbebani, dan sekarang dia pergi entah kemana" ujar Jin.

"hyung percayalah padanya, dia tidak pernah ingkar janji pada mu, dan jika dia terbebani maka dia tidak akan pernah meminta mu memberikan hati mu padanya"

"aku benar benar membutuhkan kekuatan, semua drama percintaan ini membuat tenaga ku terkuras habis" Jin memeluk Jimin.

"tidurlah dulu hyung, persiapkan diri mu untuk nanti malam" Jimin mengusap punggung Jin lembut.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Jungkook, V dan Jhope di tendang keluar oleh Suga, mereka di tugaskan untuk pergi bersenang senang sampai pagi dan tidak boleh menginjakan kaki di mansion Bangtan, sedangkan Jimin dan Suga akan berjaga di mansion.

"hyung, kenapa kita tidak ikut pergi dengan yang lain? Apa kita tidak menggangu mereka?" Tanya Jimin pada Suga.

"kau pikir mereka hanya akan melakukan _sex_ biasa? Rapmon bilang pada ku tadi siang jika dia benar benar ingin menandai Seokjin" nada bicara Suga berubah menjadi serius.

"menandai dengan cara apa memangnya? Mereka akan menikah atau sebagainya?"

"Jim, kau tau mengapa Rapmon itu sangat kuat? dia berkali kali lolos dari maut, dia bahkan tidak mati setelah terjun dari pesawat, dan dia itu selalu di penuhi keberuntungan dalam hidupnya" Suga menatap Jimin.

"hah?" Jimin bingung mengapa tiba tiba Suga membahas tentang ke specialan leader mereka itu.

"tidak mungkin seseorang bisa kebetulan sangat sempurna, kuat, jenius, dan sangat beruntung seperti itu. Walaupun dia bergabung dengan mafia sejak dia masih sangat muda dan kenyataannya dia memang di karuniai otak yang cemerlang tapi dia tidak mungkin secepat itu menjadi pemimpin ganster paling berbahaya kan, dia bahkan adalah pemimpin gangster termuda sepanjang sejarah"

"hyung ada benarnya juga sih…"

"aku tidak pernah curiga sebelumnya sampai aku mendengar ucapan Taehyung" lanjut Suga.

"ucapan Taehyung?" Jimin makin bingung sekarang.

"saat pertama pindah kemari Taehyung bergumam jika ada yang aneh dengan Rapmon, Taehyung berkata 'Leader kita memang tidak percaya tuhan, namun dia meyakini sebuah kekuatan, bukankah dia adalah pria yang di berkati banyak keberuntungan?'. Awalnya ku kira dia hanya asal bicara saja, tapi tanpa sadar perkataan Taehyung itu membuat ku banyak berpikir dan mengawasi Rapmon secara diam diam, kau ingatkan Taehyung itu punya insting yang sangat tajam" Suga sedikit menghela nafas.

"fakta yang ku dapat adalah dia pernah mempelajari sesuatu dari suku primitive kuno yang aku tidak tau namanya, aku tidak tau dia belajar dari mana tapi yang pasti dia tau banyak hal. Meningkatkan kekuatan tubuh, bela diri dengan gaya yang tidak biasa, merapal mantra untuk lolos dari maut, dia mempelajari itu semua dengan otak cerdasnya itu" lanjut Suga.

"Ya Tuhan…" hal ini cukup mengejutkan bagi Jimin, dia tidak menyangka seluas itu pengetahuan Rapmon, leadernya itu bahkan melihat berbagai macam dunia untuk menaiki posisi teratas dunia gelap.

"sepertinya dia akan melakukan pengikatan dengan caranya, sepertinya dia benar benar bersungguh sungguh"

"hyung, jangan menakut nakuti"

"ini serius Jim, sesuatu yang membuat Rapmon menjadi Raja mafia akan di terapkan pada Jin, dan sepertinya itu akan sedikit menyakitkan, maka dari itu kita berdua harus ada di sini"

"apa Jin hyung akan baik baik saja?"

"dia pasti baik baik saja, Rapmon terlalu mencintainya dan tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa Jin"

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Jin tengah menunggu Rapmon di kamar Leader Bangtan itu. Entah mengapa dia ingin menangis sekarang, dia takut jika Rapmon tidak kembali karena merasa terbebani oleh permintaannya. Tapi jujur saja, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kehilangan Rapmon lagi, katakana saja dia masih sakit jiwa sama seperti dulu, dia tidak pernah rela orang lain memiliki pria yang ia cintai, dan dia yakin semua orang ingin memiliki kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, seorang yang ia tunggu telah datang bungkusan aneh di tangannya.

"Namjoon…" Jin langsung beranjak untuk memeluk Rapmon.

"ada apa sayang? Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Rapmon lembut.

"apa kau juga siap ku ganggu terus seumur hidup, aku sadar… aku ini gila… dan jika kau benar benar mengikat ku kau akan menjadi objek kegilaan ku selamanya… aku tau kau mencintai ku tapi, sanggupkah kau bertahan di sisi ku selamanya…" Jin masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, alasan aku belum mengikat mu adalah aku tidak ingin nanti kau menyesal merasa terikat dengan ku. Kau tau, setelah ini… setelah ritual ini kita akan terhubung dan terikat selamanya, jadi aku ingin Tanya sekali lagi apa kau bersedia terikat dengan ku selamanya?" Rapmon mengangkat wajah Jin agar menatapnya.

"bukannya dari awal memang aku yang memintanya…"

"aku tahu… tapi ini akan sedikit membingungkan dan menyakitkan, ku harap kau tidak pernah menyesalinya" Rapmon membawa Jin untuk duduk di ranjangnya, setelah itu dia beralih ke perapian yang ada di ruangan itu dan melepar sesuatu dari kantong yang ia bawa dalam bara api yang menyala. "kau tau, setelah ini kau tidak akan merasa nyaman lagi tidur dengan pria lain"

"tidak masalah… Taehyung sudah mencari seseorang yang di cintainya, Yoongi juga sudah bisa melakukannya dengan istrinya, dan Jhope mulai mecari restu untuk mendekati adik Jungkook, aku sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi untuk menjadi pelampiasan" Jin mengamati semua gerak gerik Rapmon.

"kalau begitu tugas mu sekarang adalah menahan sedikit rasa sakit, aku akan melakukan sebuah ritual kuno yang tidak pernah ku perlihatkan pada siapa pun kecuali diri mu" Rapmon mengambil benada yang ia lemparkan dalam bara api tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Jin. "buka baju mu sayang"

Tanpa menjawab Jin langsung menanggalkan kemeja yang ia gunakan dan selanjutnya Rapmon menempelkan sesuatu yang ia ambil dari bara api itu pada pinggang sebelah kanannya, hal itu sontak membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Bayangkan saja rasanya jika kulit mu menempel dengan besi panas, pasti sangat sakit dan menyiksa. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup Rapmon melepaskan benda itu dan kini di kulit Jin tercetak jelas sebuah pola aneh yang sangat asing. Rapmon berlutut di hadapan Jin sembari merapal sesuatu seperti mantra yang Jin tidak mengerti sama sekali, setelah itu Rapmon mengambil sebuah belati dan menggoreskannya pada pergelangan tangannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kaget Jin melihat darah mulai keluar deras dari tangan Rapmon.

Rapmon sama sekali tidak menjawab dan masih sibuk merapalkan sesuatu, dia menggukakan tangannya yang tak tersayat untuk mengambar sesuatu di dekat tanda yang ada di tubuh Jin menggunakan darahnya.

"sekarang minum darah ku sebanyak yang kau bisa" Rapmon menyodorkan lengannya yang terluka pada Jin.

"Namjoon kau bisa kehilangan banyak darah" ujar cemas Jin.

"aku akan baik baik saja, lebih baik cepat kau lakukan agar ritual ini juga cepat selesai, setidak nya minum darahku sampai lima teguk" ucapan Rapmon mau tak mau di lakukan oleh Jin.

Jin menghisap darah dari tangan Rapmon sebanyak yang dia bisa, karena sungguh rasa dan bau anyir dari darah membuatnya semakin pusing, belum lagi luka bakar dari besi panas yang masih sangat terasa menyiksa baginya, sungguh ini semua membuatnya merasa tersiksa.

Setelah dirasa sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk meminum darah orang yang di cintainya itu Jin melepaskan mulutnya dari tangan Rapmon hingga bisa di lihat aliran darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Rapmon naik untuk duduk di ranjang samping Jin sembari kembali merapalkan sesuatu.

"ini yang terakhir dan akan jadi bagian yang sangat menyakitkan, jadi ku mohon bertahanlah sebentar" Rapmon mencengkram bahu Jin dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jin.

Dengan tanpa aba aba Rapmon menancapkan giginya pada kulit perpotongan leher Jin hinggan kulit mulus itu terkoyak parah, dan membuat Jin menjerit penuh kesakitan. Setelah membuat luka yang cukup parah, Rapmon menghisap darah Jin sebanyak yang dia bisa dan setelah Rapmon melepaskan hisapannya dia menatap wajah lemas Jin yang mulai pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"sedikit lagi tolong bertahanlah" Rapmon membaringkan tubuh Jin dan mulai melepas celana Jin.

Ditengah kegiatan intim mereka Jin mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

Perlahan Jin mulai membuka mata, kepalanya sangat pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Dia sadar jika dia sekarang sudah berada di kamarnya dengan selang tranfusi darah di tangannya.

"hyung kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Jimin yang lega melihat Jin sudah bangun. "syukurlah hyung, aku takut sekali, kau kehilangan banyak darah"

"Rapmon mana?" Tanya Jin lemah.

"Rapmon hyung di kamarnya dia juga harus mendapat tranfusi darah seperti mu. Hyung setelah ini makan ya, hyung harus makan yang banyak dan minum vitamin agar cepat pulih"

"baiklah, bantu aku duduk Jim" Jin berusaha duduk di bantu oleh Jimin, namun dia merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya, untuk sejenak dia terdiam.

"hyung? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Jimin jadi cemas melihat Jin tiba tiba diam sambil memegangi lengan kirinya dan dadanya secara bergantian.

"Jim… aku merasakannya… aku merasakan rasa sakit Rapmon… aku juga merasakan debaran jantungnya…" ini sungguh luar biasa bagi Jin, dia merasa menjadi satu dengan Namjoon seakan mereka berbagi jantung yang sama.

"hyung? Apa maksud mu…" Jimin sebenarnya tau ini efek dari ritual mereka semalam hanya saja dia tidak mengerti apa yang Jin rasakan.

"aku…aku dan dia seperti benar benar terikat sekarang…" Jin masih tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan dengan kata kata.

"kita memang benar benar terikat sayang" ujar Rapmon yang tiba tiba masuk dalam kamar Jin.

"ritual yang kita lakukan semalam membuat kita menjadi Soulmate dalam arti sesungguhnya, apapun yang kau rasakan aku pasti juga bisa merasakan, jadi jika kau dalam bahaya aku pasti akan segera tau" lanjut Rapmon yang mendudukan diri di samping Jin.

"ini luar biasa Namjoon… terimakasih…" Jin memeluk Rapmon sembari menangis haru, dia merasa benar benar memiliki dan di miliki Rapmon sekarang.

"Rapmon hyung kau masih sakit, jangan jalan jalan dulu" ujar Jimin dengan raut wajah sebal, namun dia senang ke dua kakaknya ini terikat dengan sangat indah dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"tidak papa sayang, dia sudah selesai transfusi darah dan dia juga sudah menghabiskan makanannya, biarkan saja dia menemui istrinya" ujar santai Suga yang ternyata sudah berdiri di pintu kamar Jin.

"ya sudah, Rapmon hyung temani Jin hyung saja di sini, makanan dan vitamin Jin hyung sudah ku siapkan di meja itu, aku dan Yoongi hyung undur diri saja, kami tidak ingin mengganggu romantisme kalian" Jimin berdiri dan menyusul Suga untuk keluar dari kamar Jin.

"nah sayang, sekarang kau harus makan dulu" Rapmon hendak berdiri mengambil makanan Jin namun Jin memeluk lengannya.

"nanti saja makannya… di sini dulu… aku ingin memeluk mu…" ujar pelan Jin.

" _as you wish my queen_ " Rapmon kembali membawa Jin dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

 **End Sequel Namjin**

.

.

.

 **Haiii…..**

 **Ketemu lagi di FF ini, padahal ni FF udah tamat napa nongol lagi**

 **Karena banyak yang minta sequel nya FF ini apa lagi versi Namjin dan Vkook yang masih** _ **gondal gangul(?)**_ **alias gantung, jadinya Jun buatin.**

 **Untuk yang versi Vkook atau Yoonmin dan versi yang lain lain yang kalian mau bisa review, Jun buat sequel juga karena banyak yang review minta, kalo gak banyak yang review Jun juga gak bakal buat, jadi kalau mau sequel jangan sungkan buat request ke Jun dengan cara review.**

 **Jun seneng banget FF ini rumayan sukses dan banyak yang suka, awalnya Jun sempet benci FF ini karena sering hilang inspirasi tapi makin kesini Jun makin cinta FF ini karena ternyata banyak yang gak rela FF ini selesai.**

 **Jun berterimakasih pada semua pihak yang sudah membaca FF ini, Silent Reader pun Jun juga Jun ucapin terimakasih karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya abal abal dari penulis abal abal ini.**

 **Buat kalian yang masih ingin FF ini ada lanjutan oneshoot oneshoot nya bisa langsung review aja, ngobrol sama Jun tentang FF ini atau FF yang kalian pengen juga gak papa langsung review, nanti jun usahakan semua request kalian.**

 **Sampai ketemu di Sequel selanjutnya atau FF lainnya…..**

 **XOXO**

 **Junra**


End file.
